OFF COURSE
by Ayaneiro82
Summary: Un soir de pluie, Yûgi fit la rencontre d'un mystérieux garçon aux yeux couleurs rubis. Marqué par le destin, sa rencontre avec celui-ci changera sa vie à jamais. De l'Ombre à la Lumière, la rédemption purificatrice n'est pas sans épreuves ni danger. (PuzzleShipping)
1. Prologue

Libre de ses pensées,

Épuisé, éreinté à force de marcher,

Les douleurs, ainsi que la tristesse le menaçait.

Une seule chose l'animait, le faisait avancer…

Une mélodie, un souvenir…

Doux et paisible,

Des moments qui le faisaient sourire.

Il fredonnait du mieux que possible :

 _Je ne t'oublierai jamais,_

 _Comme les montagnes, la mer,_

 _Le foyer de ma ville natale,_

 _Et ça, jusqu'au jour où nous nous rencontrerons de nouveau._

 _Pour toujours…_


	2. Chapitre 1

DISCLAIMER

Mon histoire se déroule dans un univers alternatif qui se passe dans le Japon d'aujourd'hui.

J'inclus comme toujours les noms originaux et un grand « non » sur l'utilisation des suffixes « Kun, San, Sama, Dono, etc. », le français est une magnifique langue, intéressante et riche. Par conséquent, il est inutile de les employer.

 _ **Remerciements :**_ _ **Fanficnumber14, Loup de givre, Camecriva, Lordess Ananda Teenorag, Tsubasa Sora, Lunnie-chan, lyra lupa, Madmoiselleirai, Ninourse et tous les autres anonymes qui ne se manifestent pas. (Salut militaire !)**_

Si vous avez des questions à me poser, je vous répondrai avec grand plaisir !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Il sentait sa peau se déchirer, un liquide se refroidir sur son corps tremblant. Il était horrifié. Ses oreilles sifflaient, le faisaient souffrir et il ne prêtait plus attention aux cris de l'homme qui le retenait. Soumis, son corps était douloureux, le brûlait et le consumait de l'intérieur. Il avait été souillé, humilié et avait tout perdu…

Dans son cauchemar, il ressentait des fortes secousses et percevait des sons inarticulés. Il émergea et ouvrit subitement les yeux. Sa vision s'éclaircissait lentement, mais il reconnut le visage de son grand-père, inquiet.

— Yûgi, mon garçon, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand je t'ai entendu hurler !

— Excuse-moi grand-père, répondit-il en affichant un sourire forcé.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, mais tu devrais m'en parler sa te-

— Tu entends ? Il pleut… je ne dois pas oublier mon parapluie, l'interrompit Yûgi toujours souriant.

— Hein ? Oui… je te laisse te préparer pour l'école alors…

Le vieil homme se dirigea vers la sortie et resta un moment dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les yeux posés sur son petit-fils qui lui souriait toujours, il comprit bien vite qu'il n'allait pas réussir à le dissuader et préféra partir, fermant la porte, vaguement inquiet. Une fois seul, Yûgi rassembla ses idées, il tremblait encore de tout son être. Sa respiration soulevait sa poitrine avec force et il transpirait à grosses gouttes. Il souleva ses draps pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas eu de fuite honteuse, heureusement pour lui, non. Dans le passé, ses cauchemars réussissaient à faire tourner quotidiennement la machine à laver, il en avait atrocement honte rien qu'en y pensant. Mais il était soulagé que cela ne soit plus le cas.

Il prit le temps de se calmer alors que la pluie battait à sa fenêtre et balaya sa chambre du regard. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais elle était remplie d'une petite collection de jeux et surtout d'instruments de musique couverts de poussière. Ses murs étaient tapissés de divers posters, depuis son manga favori jusqu'au groupe de musique du moment. Il y avait aussi sur le mur un parchemin, encadré, écrit tout en _hiératique*_. Yûgi se leva et s'en approcha de plus près… c'était l'héritage de son ancêtre d'après les dires son grand-père. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas le seul, il avait aussi reçu à sa naissance un pendentif cartouche avec une inscription peu lisible. Même son grand-père qui était dans sa jeunesse archéologue avait du mal à élucider le mystère de ces objets.

Maintenant remis de ses émotions, il était temps pour lui de se préparer pour l'école. Il prit une douche rapide, coiffa ses cheveux aux couleurs particulières, enfila son uniforme de lycée bleu par-dessus sa chemise blanche et mit son appareil auditif.

Il dévala les escaliers et récupéra son panier-repas préparé de la veille, en chantonnant. Il prit ses clés, salua une dernière fois son grand-père d'un signe de la main et une fois dehors, déplia son parapluie avant de se mettre en route. Pour un mois de novembre, les matinées étaient presque glaciales, surtout avec la pluie.

Mais Yûgi aimait ça…

Car pour lui, la pluie changeait radicalement sa vision du monde, elle rendait la foule de cette ville animée silencieuse et calme… la pluie l'isolait du monde extérieur. Il aimait particulièrement admirer ce paysage urbain qui émergeait d'une brume dense sous un ciel opaque.

 _Délecte-toi du murmure de l'eau, oublie mes pleurs,_

 _Mire-toi dans ce paysage sombre semblable à mon cœur,_

 _Écoute les murmures du vent, oublie ma voix,_

 _La pluie est ma tristesse et mon désarroi…_

La matinée s'était bien passée, les cours se déroulaient dans une ambiance calme. Lorsqu'il reçut sa note qui ne dépassait pas la moyenne, il avait rapidement rangé sa copie dans son sac, afin de l'oublier au plus vite. La sonnerie de la pause retentit, tout le monde partit déjeuner. Il n'avait pas d'appétit, mais juste envie de dormir, alors il retira son appareil, s'affala complètement sur son pupitre, la tête enfouie au creux de ses bras. Sa pause fut de courte durée, car son meilleur ami le fit sursauter d'une tape dans le dos.

— Yo ! toujours du mal à dormir ?

— Salut Jôno-Uchi… Eh oui comme toujours, soupira le garçon qui se redressa pour mieux voir son ami.

— T'as essayé de te détendre avec mes petits films de « fesses » ? demanda le blondinet tout en s'asseyant sur une chaise qu'il avait placée devant la table de Yûgi.

— Jôno-Uchi pas si fort… ronchonna-t-il alors qu'il rougissait, un peu honteux. En fait, ça ne m'a pas vraiment… tu vois…

— C'est pas vrai ça ! pesta son ami.

Il régnait dans la pièce un silence à couper au couteau. Yûgi reposa à nouveau sa tête sur ses bras, ferma les yeux et soupira un grand coup. Son attention se porta sur son ami qui conversait avec une autre personne. Il reconnut aussitôt que c'était avec son acolyte, Honda, car leur conversation se transformait en dispute, comme toujours. À vrai dire, Yûgi n'appréciait pas vraiment Honda et c'était réciproque.… Celui-ci ne faisait que l'intimider et le rabaisser. Malgré tout ça, le plus jeune faisait des efforts pour son ami Jôno-Uchi, et de toute façon Yûgi ne voyait pas comment se défendre contre ça. Il n'en avait pas l'envie ou plutôt, il n'en avait pas la force.

— Jôno-Uchi, allez on va manger ailleurs, laissons ce sourd inutile ici !

— Déjà, Yûgi n'est pas sourd, mais il a compris que ça valait pas la peine de t'écouter sac à merde ! répondit le blond irrité du peu de respect dont Honda faisait preuve envers son meilleur ami.

— Enfoiré !

À cet instant Yûgi se leva, s'étira et s'apprêta à partir. Il n'avait aucune envie d'assister à la nouvelle dispute dont il était la cause entre les deux compères.

— Attends Yûgi, tu vas où ? demanda le blond.

— Me dégourdir les jambes et me changer les idées, répondit-il en sortant tout en lui faisant un signe de la main. »

Alors qu'il quittait la pièce, il pouvait entendre les deux adolescents se disputer et se traiter de divers noms d'oiseaux.

 _Décidément, il suffit que je sois là pour que ça tourne au vinaigre._

* * *

La journée de cours se termina enfin, il pleuvait toujours et la nuit commençait à tomber. Les températures s'effondraient alors que l'hiver s'incrustait dans le paysage. Chacun partit précipitamment, emmitouflé dans des vêtements chauds, pressant le pas pour échapper à la bruine. Yûgi resta un peu à l'abri de la pluie pour mieux l'admirer, jusqu'au moment où il n'y eut plus personne à l'horizon.

Soudain, il sentit la caresse de mains menues sur ses épaules… ce contact le surprit et il fut parcouru de frissons. Il pencha la tête de côté et reconnut une personne familière.

— Salut Anzu… Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée. Ça va ? dit Yûgi d'une voix légèrement criarde.

— Oui, répondit-elle en souriant tout en signant. Tu as mauvaise mine…

— Oui, je vais me reposer une fois arrivé à la maison, et je t'entends bien. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire le langage des signes en plus, déclara-t-il en partant, parapluie en main.

— Yûgi ! cria-t-elle pour gagner son attention.

— Oui ?

— Promets-moi de faire attention à toi !

— Promis ! Promis… répondit-il en souriant, un sourire qui disparut une fois le dos tourné à la jeune fille.

Yûgi prit son temps pour rentrer, tout en admirant la pluie, l'écoutant tambouriner sur son parapluie. Il avait même remis son appareil pour ne pas manquer une seule de ces mélodies. De plus, la rue qui menait chez lui était déserte pour une fois… trop déserte à vrai dire. Habituellement, il y avait une circulation dense, mais là… rien. Il marcha lentement pour observer le calme ambiant. Soudainement, il entendit une personne haleter et le bruit d'une chute toute proche. Yûgi se retourna et chercha cette personne pour lui venir en aide. Il faisait nuit, mais grâce aux éclairages alentour, il put la trouver et accourut vers elle.

Le jeune garçon remarqua que cette personne vêtue d'un short et d'un chandail lui ressemblait presque, à quelques détails près. Il avait des cheveux tricolores noir et blond et au lieu de mèches pourpres, les siennes étaient d'un rouge carmin. Yûgi posa sa main sur la joue brûlante du garçon et constata qu'il était fiévreux. Il porta de son mieux le garçon, mais une urne dorée s'échappa des mains de ce dernier et déversa son contenu sur le sol.

— Le puzzle… souffla le garçon mal en point.

— Je t'amène vite chez moi et je récupère tes affaires aussitôt après, je te le promets, lui promit Yûgi qui n'entendit pas les mots du garçon et le portait sur son dos en se hâtant vers son domicile.

Arrivé chez lui, il demanda de l'aide à son grand-père qui s'exécuta. Yûgi expliqua en quelques mots la situation et partit au pas de course chercher les affaires qui gisaient plus loin sur le sol. Sur place, l'urne et toutes les pièces n'avaient pas bougé. Il s'agenouilla et ramassa chacune des pièces dorées. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il récupéra au passage son parapluie qu'il avait laissé au sol et rentra chez lui, trempé.

De retour au logis, Yûgi se rendit directement au chevet du garçon malade et déposa l'urne sur le bureau. Son grand-père avait enveloppé leur invité dans des couvertures chaudes, avant qu'il ne perde connaissance. Il l'avait installé dans le lit de son petit-fils, vu qu'ils n'avaient malheureusement pas de chambre d'ami. Le vieil homme avait pour habitude de vivre seul et s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour aménager la seule pièce disponible à l'arrivée de Yûgi.

— Je vais m'occuper de lui grand-père. Va te reposer…

— Avant, va te doucher et te changer, tu vas tomber malade sinon, suggéra son grand-père.

— Tu as raison, ensuite je prends le relai.

Après sa douche, le jeune garçon s'assit en face du bureau et jeta un coup d'œil sur le malade. Son grand-père ayant déjà fait le nécessaire, il avait donc du temps pour lui. Yûgi ouvrit ses tiroirs à la recherche d'un petit passe-temps, mais il tomba à la place sur un vieux cahier usé par le temps. Il referma aussitôt le tiroir et se concentra plutôt sur l'urne dorée du malade. Des hiéroglyphes ainsi qu'un œil était gravé sur celle-ci. Il lui était difficile de savoir ce qui était gravé là-dessus. Il traça de ses doigts les inscriptions, l'esprit pensif.

 _L'œil d'Oudjât* ? il est légèrement différent… peut-être y a-t-il plusieurs manières de le dessiner ?_

Il sortit de ses songes en soupirant et passa ensuite à ses devoirs. Quelques heures plus tard, le réveil de Yûgi indiquait vingt-deux heures trente. Le garçon ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Yûgi rafraîchissait souvent la compresse du malade pour faire baisser sa température. Relevant de temps en temps sa température, il remarqua qu'elle avait légèrement baissé de 39.3° à 38. Cela ne gênait pas Yûgi de s'occuper du malade, au contraire, cela lui évitait de dormir et de faire des cauchemars pendant la nuit, mais il aurait sans doute du mal à suivre les cours le lendemain.

Il regarda son patient, et il fut encore surpris par la ressemblance, mais comparé à lui, ce garçon avait un aspect plus viril. Tout le contraire de Yûgi qui était de petite taille, avec physique malingre et chétif dont il avait honte.

* * *

Trois jours passèrent, Yûgi quitta la maison un peu tard, car il était épuisé par ses cauchemars qui devenaient de plus en plus violents. Il était effrayé au point de vomir sur son _futon_ tout neuf. Il préférait quand même vomir dessus que l'inaugurer d'un liquide jaunâtre !

Après ses réveils brutaux, il se calmait petit à petit en veillant sur son patient toujours assoupi. Il espérait qu'à son retour, le garçon soit enfin conscient. Il pourrait faire connaissance avec celui-ci et l'aider au mieux. Car il n'avait rien sur lui, ni argent, ni de papiers… il ne possédait rien à part cette urne. Une urne qui intéressait beaucoup son grand-père d'ailleurs.

Il se souvint que le vieil homme lui avait raconté que cet objet appartenait à un Pharaon, aussi appelé le « Roi démoniaque ». La réponse de son petit-fils fut un simple « Ah », une réponse qui avait découragé le vieil homme qui avait répondu d'un ton sérieux : _votre rencontre est un signe du destin, Yûgi !_

 _Un signe du destin ? Ce mot peut répondre à tout… le destin…_

Lorsque Yûgi arriva en classe, tous les regards curieux de ses camarades et de son professeur, madame Chôno, se tournèrent vers lui. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire à quel point Yûgi détestait cette femme, une rousse au physique trop parfait, à l'air hautain, qui profitait de sa position sociale.

— Eh bien… Monsieur Mutô, tu nous fais honneur de ta présence après une demi-heure de retard ?

 _Pardon d'être en retard sale harpie !_

— Oui… Pardonnez-moi pour le retard, Mademoiselle Chôno.

— Mouais, va t'asseoir en vitesse avant que je te mette tes trois heures de colle favorite.

 _Si tu crois que ça m'impressionne…_

— Oui madame, bien madame… répondit-il à la place tout en allant s'installer sous les regards surpris de ses camarades.

Yûgi détestait cette enseignante. Il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas, elle allait jusqu'à humilier les élèves et déclencher des crises de larmes, sans aucun remords. Même un cimetière était plus animé que ses cours… tout le monde avait peur d'elle, car une réflexion malvenue coûtait deux heures de retenue. Même ses collègues lui disaient que c'était excessif… Heureusement, il ne lui restait que trente minutes à supporter. Et Yûgi ne se priva pas de retirer son appareil auditif pour ne plus entendre aussi fort la voix insupportable de cette femme.

La suite se déroula sans encombre, les heures de la journée défilèrent après le cours silencieux. Il était temps pour Yûgi de rentrer et de voir si son patient allait mieux. Il mit rapidement ses affaires dans son sac et se leva pour filer. Il fut intercepté par son amie Anzu qui l'appela tout en s'approchant.

— Salut Anzu…

— Salut Yûgi, on rentre ensemble ? Ça fait longtemps, lui proposa la jeune fille souriante.

— Pardonne-moi Anzu, je suis assez pressé… disons… une prochaine fois peut-être ?

— Ah d'accord… À demain alors… répondit-elle déçue.

Yûgi ne répondit pas et partit à toute vitesse. Il appréciait Anzu, mais la voir lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs du passé… Des mauvais souvenirs qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier.

Arrivé chez lui, il monta les escaliers pour se rendre à la chambre et posa son sac sur le sol. Yûgi se pencha et toucha le malade qui était encore chaud et en sueur.

— Pas encore réveillé, c'est inquiétant… Grand-père l'a laissé seul en plus.

Se redressant pour aller chercher de l'eau fraîche pour le malade, il sentit une main s'agripper à son bras. Il se retourna et vit un regard perçant de couleur rubis le dévisager. L'intensité du regard brûla Yûgi, il en perdit la parole, resta bouché bée un moment, et il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du garçon. C'était bien la première fois qu'il trouvait des yeux aussi beaux, et surtout, d'une telle couleur. Certes Yûgi possédait aussi des yeux aux couleurs particulières, mais il demeura quand même impressionné. D'ailleurs, il avait comme décelé une certaine surprise dans son regard, comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme. Yûgi conclut que c'était dû à la légère ressemblance entre eux qui avait choqué le malade. Yûgi se racla la gorge et demanda avec beaucoup d'hésitation :

— Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

Le malade ne répondit pas, il continuait à le regarder de manière interrogative, retenant toujours Yûgi par le bras.

— Je reviens tout de suite… je vais te chercher à manger et te préparer tes médicaments, lui annonça-t-il d'une voix très forte.

Le garçon le lâcha, leva les mains et signa : _inutile, Sugoroku a fait le nécessaire._

Un long silence régna avant que Yûgi ne réponde aussi de la même manière… Il lui demanda maladroitement s'il était malentendant. Le garçon lui répondit que non et montra son oreille. Yûgi se mit à réfléchir et toucha son oreille gauche et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas son appareil. Il se souvint qu'il l'avait retiré pendant le cours de Chôno et ne l'avait pas remis afin de s'isoler des autres. Il n'avait qu'une diminution auditive accompagnée d'un léger acouphène, mais il avait tout de même appris le langage des signes dans son enfance.

 _Grand-père lui a parlé de moi ? Non, j'ai dû parler fort comme un idiot… Ou peut-être que ça n'a rien avoir avec moi et qu'il est muet ?_ pensa Yûgi qui se frottait la nuque tout en grimaçant.

Pendant que Yûgi était perdu dans ses pensées, le malade continuait à le regarder en silence.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, le soir, le malade n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Yûgi lui prépara à manger et veilla à ce qu'il prenne ses médicaments. Tous deux partageaient la chambre et ils restèrent silencieux. Yûgi était assis à son bureau, et lisait un livre pour se remémorer le langage des signes, afin de ne pas faire d'erreur pendant une conversation avec le garçon. Car plus tôt, il s'était mélangé et avait dû poser une question étrange, car le malade avait écarquillé les yeux d'incompréhension.

 _Bon sang, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé en signe… Après tout, je ne le parle avec personne… enfin à part avec lui…_ pensa Yûgi qui regardait le garçon encore allongé, à fixer les instruments exposés sur le mur. _Selon le médecin, il était encore un peu fiévreux, mais rien d'autre. Il ne parlait pas, car il n'en avait pas envie… comme moi qui faisais parfois la sourde d'oreille._

Yûgi ferma le livre et s'affala sur son bureau en soupirant. Il sentit le regard aiguisé du garçon se poser sur lui et ses yeux pivotèrent dans sa direction.

— Tu m'entends bien ?

Le garçon répondit par l'affirmative dans un mouvement de tête.

— Je peux savoir ton nom ?

— Mon nom n'a pas d'importance, signa le garçon.

— Hum… d'accord. Ça te dit de faire un jeu ? Une partie de dames par exemple ? proposa Yûgi au malade qui avait l'air intéressé.

Assis face à face sur le lit, les deux garçons se mirent à jouer. Yûgi réfléchissait avec intensité, car son adversaire était d'un tout autre niveau. Il allait subir une défaite cuisante après quelques minutes de jeu. Yûgi se grattait la tête tout en soupirant.

— Je suis coincé… quoi que je fasse, tu gagnes. Bien joué…

Son adversaire fixait son attention derrière le dos de Yûgi, paniqué et énervé, comme s'il voyait quelque chose. Intrigué, Yûgi jeta rapidement un coup œil, mais ne vit rien. Il était déjà tard à l'horloge.

— Je dois me coucher pour l'école… si tu t'ennuies, il y a de quoi t'occuper dans la chambre, lui dit-il tout en se couchant dans son futon.

Le garçon acquiesça et regarda son « sauveur » s'endormir.

* * *

 **Tremblant de tout son être, Yûgi reconnut la demeure de son enfance… Cet endroit qui était son havre de paix. Tout était plongé dans la pénombre, mais il pouvait sentir une odeur métallique ainsi que celle de la pourriture. L'odeur du sang… l'odeur de la mort… une odeur infecte qui lui piquait le nez et lui faisait tourner la tête. Son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine, sa respiration allait s'accélérant, son sang bouillonnait dans ses oreilles, son estomac se retournait et l'envie de tout recracher se fit vite ressentir.**

 **De ses mains tremblantes, il se couvrit la bouche, tentant de ne pas se faire gagner par les nausées. Ses jambes le lâchèrent, il tomba à genoux, car son corps savait ce qui allait se passer… Comme chaque soir… les tortures allaient continuer.**

 **Plusieurs coups de feu déchirèrent le silence qui régnait, vrillant fortement les oreilles de Yûgi qui sifflaient plus que d'habitude. Terrorisé, il priait de toutes ses forces afin de se réveiller de ce cauchemar, il priait pour que tout cela s'arrête. Seuls des cris et des pleurs se firent entendre de plus en plus fort, des cris d'enfants ou plutôt d'un enfant seul…**

 **Subitement, une force le plaqua au sol. La violence du choc le fit hurler de douleur. Maintenu à terre par une ombre, son regard ne distinguait rien d'autre qu'un sourire malsain. Des mains s'enroulaient autour de son cou et commençaient à l'étrangler. Sa respiration était totalement bloquée, il luttait faiblement contre cet individu à la corpulence gigantesque. Se débattant au mieux, ses pieds essayaient de le repousser et ses mains s'agrippaient aux bras puissants, s'efforçant de les éloigner… mais en vain…**

 **Sa gorge et ses poumons le brûlaient, ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu et son corps se laissait soumettre à la souffrance. N'écoutant que les battements de son cœur, Yûgi tentait d'ignorer les douleurs qu'on lui infligeait, il attendait avec impatience le moment du réveil, lorsque sa conscience en aurait assez de le malmener… Pour recommencer la nuit prochaine.**

 **Pour l'ombre, ce n'était pas fini, elle en voulait plus… Yûgi ignorait cette fois-ci ce qui allait se passer… Les tortures allaient-elles continuer ? Toutes ses questions envahissaient les pensées de Yûgi, jusqu'au moment où il perçut des chuchotements. Une voix psalmodiait d'une langue curieuse que Yûgi put reconnaître. Des paroles qui semblèrent troubler l'ombre qui se mit à frémir et disparut.**

 **Yûgi avait le corps tremblant, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer bien que l'ombre et ses douleurs aient disparu. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette qui s'approchait, silencieusement. Une silhouette qui avait un symbole d'œil luisant sur le front. Il rassembla son courage et regarda avec attention les yeux couleur écarlates qui l'observaient. La personne s'approcha et posa doucement sa main sur le front de Yûgi. Les paroles et le contact de la silhouette lui procuraient une sensation d'apaisement. La langue, quoiqu'inconnue était douce et rassurante. Peu à peu, une béatitude bienveillante le submergea et un sommeil paisible s'ensuivit.**

* * *

Le matin, Yûgi se réveilla l'esprit en paix. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et remarqua son protégé qui se tenait à ses côtés, à veiller sur lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ils se fixèrent un long moment. Yûgi se remémora son cauchemar, il se souvint de cette personne, aux yeux de couleurs singuliers. Il était évident que c'était ce garçon qui l'avait secouru de ses tourments, mais comment avait-il pu ? Serait-ce un signe du destin ? Yûgi n'en savait rien, il s'en moquait et s'empressa de le remercier.

— Pourquoi me remercies-tu ? demanda le garçon à haute voix.

— Eh ! cria Yûgi surpris, ce qui fit sursauter son ami qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. C'est la première fois, que j'entends ta voix… ça m'a fait tout drôle… et… vraiment merci, je sais que c'était toi dans mon rêve. Tu m'as sauvé… vraiment…

Le garçon resta silencieux et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

— Je ne peux vraiment pas savoir ton nom ?

— Donne-moi le nom que tu désires.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je veux porter le nom que tu as choisi pour moi.

— Ah… laisse-moi donc réfléchir…

Yûgi se mit à réfléchir pour nommer son mystérieux compagnon. Soudain, les souvenirs du rêve lui revinrent, la langue parlée était la même que celle de son grand-père pendant qu'il racontait ses péripéties, sa jeunesse en Égypte. Il se remémorait tout particulièrement l'histoire du « Roi démoniaque » détenteur de l'urne dorée.

 _Mais bien sûr…_

— Tu t'appelleras donc Mao…

 _Toi seul vois au-delà des ténèbres,_

 _Par-delà cet environnement funèbre,_

 _Tes yeux attireront toujours la lumière,_

 _Les miens refléteront les douleurs d'hier,_

* * *

 _Hiératique : Il s'agit de signes non figuratifs, simplifiés du Medu Neter (hiéroglyphes), qui permettent une rédaction et une prise de notes rapide._

 _L'œil Oudjât est un symbole protecteur représentant l'Œil du dieu faucon Horus._

 _魔王_ _: L'idéogramme pour « roi démoniaque » qui se lit Maô. Dans la communauté japonaise, le « Yami » de la saison zéro porte ce nom._

 _Je dédie ce texte à un ami aujourd'hui décédé, malentendant, mais excellent musicien que j'ai eu le privilège de connaître. [1994 – 2013]_


	3. Chapitre 2

Dans une salle lugubre et abandonnée du lycée de la ville de Domino, un jeune homme à la carrure imposante était assis dans la poussière, en train de consommer un rail de cocaïne. Esclave de cette substance, son corps se sentait apaisé, reposé. Son esprit était enfin libéré de tous les tourments de la vie. Mais malheureusement, son stock touchait bientôt à sa fin et son porte-monnaie ne pouvait subvenir à ses achats futurs.

Il devrait donc trouver un moyen rapide de se remplir les poches, car le temps qu'il trouve un emploi, il serait réduit à l'état de loque !

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, il paniqua et planqua à toute vitesse son sachet de poudre dans sa poche. Il regarda derrière lui et aperçut un de ses camarades du comité de discipline.

— Ushio, on t'attend pour la réunion de cette après-midi ou pas ? demanda celui-ci un peu troublé.

— Non ! J'aurai à faire… tu peux me laisser ? demanda le jeune homme à l'air renfrogné.

— OK ! rétorqua le garçon avant de refermer la porte aussitôt.

De nouveau seul, il se donna encore un peu de temps pour se détendre jusqu'à la fin de la pause-déjeuner.

Alors que la foule bruissait dans les corridors, dans une classe de première année, le jeune Yûgi était assis à sa place, à lire un vieux cahier usé par le temps. Habituellement, celui-ci était rangé dans un tiroir, caché sous plein d'autres affaires. Depuis qu'il dormait paisiblement, une bonne partie de ses idées noires avaient disparu et il avait rouvert ce cahier de musique. Cet objet était un jalon d'un passé heureux, car chaque page était griffonnée de textes enchanteurs. De la simple reprise à la composition personnelle… cela parlait d'amour, de joie et de moment de bonheur partagés. Yûgi se souvenait de tout ça comme dans un lointain souvenir, car ses pages étaient encrées de la main de son défunt père.

Il s'arrêta sur une page particulière et fredonna les paroles à mi-voix, essayant de trouver le rythme parfait. Mais une petite tape dans le dos le déconcentra, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit son amie Anzu toute souriante.

— Salut ! Oh ! Ce carnet me rappelle tellement de souvenirs ! On s'amusait à chanter chaque mélodie. Ton père partageait avec nous sa passion de la musique et… Oh pardon… je…, dit-elle tout en agitant les mains dans tous les sens, tentant de signer ses propos.

— Ce n'est rien… répondit-il en lui prenant doucement les mains. J'ai compris, n'essaye plus de signer, d'accord ?

Elle se mit à rougir légèrement et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

— Merci… Tu peux le lire tu sais, après tout… ça ne sera pas la première fois.

— Vraiment ? Merci !

Anzu prit une chaise et s'assit en face de Yûgi qui la regardait lire, pensif. Cette brune à la coupe au carré plongeant, possédait de grands yeux couleur océan au fond desquels il s'était perdu autrefois. Il la trouvait parfaite, avec son caractère doux et enjoué, et à sa vue ses joues s'empourpraient et son cœur battait la chamade. Mais c'était avant qu'il se déclare et qu'elle lui réponde que ce n'était pas réciproque.

Aujourd'hui, il avait de la difficulté à la regarder droit dans les yeux. D'ailleurs, Yûgi préférait fuir le regard des autres ou baisser la tête… Effrayé de lire dans leurs regards à quel point il était faible et minable. Il n'y avait guère que Mao qu'il pouvait fixer du regard.

— Yûgi ? Ça ne va pas ? demanda Anzu un peu inquiète, le tirant de ses pensées.

— Hum ? Ça va… rassura-t-il d'un faux sourire. Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

— Eh bien, je voudrais que tu m'aides à lire certains passages…

— Bien sûr, les partitions ce n'est jamais facile.

Yûgi se leva et s'approcha d'elle pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Troublée par sa proximité, elle ressentait un profond émoi au fonds d'elle. Elle appréciait Yûgi pour son caractère, bienveillant, altruiste et toujours plein de gentillesse.

Elle le regardait discrètement, les joues brûlantes, tandis que Yûgi était absorbé par la mélodie. Une voix familière les interrompit.

— Hé ! Yûgi ! cria Jôno-Uchi passant son bras autour du cou de son ami au même moment. Et salut l'affreuse !

— Attends, tu as dit quoi ? le rabroua Anzu. Répète un peu !

— Je veux dire charmante, très charmante ! Bon , vu que tu pètes le feu mon pote, on pourrait aller à la salle d'arcade !

— Je ne peux pas, désolé, je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi.

— Dommage, j'en ai pas sur moi non plus ! Je comptais sur toi pour payer ! plaisanta le blondinet qui donna une forte tape dans le dos de Yûgi. Qu'importe, la prochaine fois alors, c'est moi qui te paye tout mon pote.

— Tu ne devrais pas être avec ton « pote » Honda, plutôt que de nous déranger !

— Désolé Anzu ! Si tu veux pas que je te gêne avec ton « petit Yûgi d'amour » !

— La ferme, toi !

Pendant que ses deux amis se disputaient, Yûgi reprit son cahier et le rangea dans son sac. Épuisé par ce vacarme, il retira son appareil et se laissa aller à ses pensées.

* * *

Par une journée glaciale, mais tout de même ensoleillée, les écoliers rentrèrent chez eux chaudement habillés. Yûgi préférait qu'il pleuve comme les jours précédents, mais depuis sa rencontre avec Mao, il n'y avait que ce ciel dégagé. Il se dirigea donc vers chez lui, la tête dans les nuages. Mais il se fit interrompre par le _Banchô,_ Ushio Tetsu. Tout de monde le connaissait et le respectait, car il protégeait et aidait un peu tout le monde. Yûgi se souvenait encore qu'il avait défendu le jour de la rentrée contre une bande de gars qui le harcelait un peu trop. Il se demandait pourquoi la personne la plus respectée du lycée venait l'interpeller.

— Yûgi, j'ai à te parler…

 _Il a retenu mon nom depuis tout ce temps ?_

— Oui, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? répondit Yûgi le regard fuyant.

— Regarde-moi quand je te parle, ne dis pas que tu as peur ! Je ne te ferai aucun mal…

— Je sais que – vous ne me ferez rien… pour l'instant…

— Alors, regarde-moi !

Yûgi respira profondément et regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux. Il était tellement grand qu'il devait lever la tête. Malheureusement, son regard ne plongea pas dans les yeux d'Ushio, mais s'arrêta sur ses sourcils qui étaient d'une taille impressionnante. Tellement absorbé par cette pilosité, il n'écoutait plus une seule des paroles d'Ushio qui parlait dans le vide.

 _Oh non j'arrive à pas regarder ailleurs, mais… bon sang… C'est énorme ! C'est plus des sourcils ! C'est de la moquette ! un peu comme Golgo 13… mais en plus gros… Il est le croisement de Golgo 13 et de Ken le survivant en fait._

— Tu m'écoutes ?

— Hein ! Oui… vous disiez ?

— Je disais que tu es le garçon le plus sincère et le plus honnête que je connaisse. Donc les gens profitent de toi ou t'harcèlent, donc j'ai eu l'idée de te protéger de tous ses salopards, contre rémunération, bien sûr…

— Euh… je n'ai aucun problème de ce genre, donc… adressez-vous à quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Hum, voyons Yûgi, je sais que tu es mal dans cette école !

— Pas du tout…

— Ne dis pas le contraire, avec moi, Ushio, ta vie va littéralement changer, tu seras comme au paradis !

— Le paradis ? La mort plutôt… dit Yûgi à voix basse.

— Tu disais ?

— Rien, bon, merci ! je présume. Et au revoir ! acheva Yûgi qui déguerpit le plus vite possible.

 _Le Banchô qui se propose comme garde du corps ? Ça cache quelque chose de louche !_

Yûgi ralentit le pas à l'approche de son logis, il n'avait plus de raison de fuir, il rentra donc le cœur léger. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre en grimpant les escaliers et dès son arrivée, il se fit accueillir par Mao encore allongé sur son lit, liseuse en main.

Son nouvel ami n'avait aucun papier et ne disait pas grand-chose de sa vie, par ailleurs personne n'avait l'air de le chercher, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé… Le grand-père n'avait eu aucune occasion d'entreprendre une conversation avec Mao. Il ne parlait qu'à Yûgi de façon intelligible. Le garçon avait déjà posé diverses questions pour en apprendre plus sur lui, mais aucune réponse n'était concluante. Mao lui avait assuré qu'il avait des proches qui lui fourniraient tout ce dont il avait besoin. Yûgi ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à son passé, il se sentait en sécurité auprès de lui et c'était le plus important.

— Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ? demanda Yûgi qui se changeait.

— Non, j'ai rangé ta chambre et j'ai fait de la lecture.

— C'est vrai, je n'avais pas remarqué, excuse-moi ! c'était à moi de le faire… Ma chambre est petite, mais bien remplie… Attends ! Tu as trouvé des choses que je pensais perdues ! remarqua-t-il en passant d'un objet à l'autre. Les albums de mon chanteur favori ! Des années que je les ai plus écoutés.

— Tu peux en profiter maintenant.

— Oui, merci Mao.

Yûgi s'empressa de mettre le CD dans son ordinateur et rejoignit Mao sur le lit. Ces deux dernières semaines, ils avaient pris l'habitude de partager le même lit, car chaque matin, Yûgi retrouvait son compagnon à ses côtés, en train de dormir. Après tout, ça ne le gênait pas, car vu qu'au pays du soleil levant il n'y avait pas de chauffage, sentir la protection et la chaleur de Mao lui faisait du bien.

De son lit, il admirait à quel point sa chambre était propre, ça devait être la première fois qu'elle était aussi bien rangée, même ses guitares qu'il n'avait pas touchées depuis des années brillaient. Il en avait même presque envie d'en jouer à nouveau. Apparemment, Mao avait suivi son regard fixe et lui ramena une des guitares sur le mur. Guitare en main, après avoir remercié son compagnon, Yûgi laissa ses doigts jouer les mélodies qui lui venaient en tête. Car malgré le temps écoulé, ses talents musicaux n'avaient pas terni.

* * *

Le lendemain, dès son arrivée au lycée, Yûgi était attendu par le Banchô adossé contre le casier à chaussure. Le garçon craignait d'avance ce qui pourrait se passer…

— Yo ! Yûgi, j'ai autre chose à te proposer…

— Je ne désire rien, merci…

— Écoute-moi ! lui cria Ushio qui le plaqua contre le mur en le fusillant du regard. Tu vas écouter ce que je te dis et tu as intérêt à accepter !

Malgré les menaces proférées, Yûgi n'écoutait pas, il portait plutôt son attention sur les tics nerveux du colosse qui avait de forts tremblements et une respiration sifflante. Il en vint à se poser des questions sur l'état de celui-ci. Il était évident que le Banchô n'était pas dans son état normal. Dans le passé, lorsque Ushio était venu à son secours, il avait ressenti l'énergie et de la bienveillance qui émanait de ce jeune homme. Maintenant, il voyait la face sombre de celui-ci.

Ushio remarqua que sa proie ne l'écoutait pas, il frappa donc sur le mur à plusieurs reprises en invectivant le plus jeune avec véhémence. Cela attira l'attention des autres élèves qui préférèrent s'éloigner plutôt que subir la colère du Banchô du lycée.

Apeuré, Yûgi souhaitait fuir cette situation perturbante et reprendre son quotidien ennuyeux… Malheureusement, ce n'était pas fini, le jeune homme le prit par le menton et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Ushio éructa avant de s'en aller :

— Tu auras une jolie surprise après les cours.

Cette phrase fut comme un choc pour le garçon, car il avait totalement ignoré ce que le Banchô lui avait annoncé. Qu'allait-il arriver ? Yûgi n'en avait pas la moindre idée… Il s'efforça de se remémorer les paroles d'Ushio tout en se dirigeant vers sa salle de classe. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il alla s'asseoir à sa place sans présenter d'excuse pour son retard de quelques minutes. Un acte qui agaça son professeur favori, Mademoiselle Chôno. Elle s'approcha, se mit en face de la table du garçon et commença à pérorer à tue-tête.

— Monsieur Mutô ! La « politesse » connaissez-vous ce mot ? Car vous rentrez sans excuse après 10 minutes de retard ! Croyez-moi, je vais bien m'amuser à vous choisir une punition… déclara Chôno afin de froisser Yûgi.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse, et poursuivit ses menaces, des menaces qui finirent par énerver le garçon au caractère calme et réservé. Voir le garçon grimacer et serrer les poings la renforça dans ses reproches.

— Monsieur Mutô, peut-être que trois ou quatre heures de colle avec des devoirs supplémentaires, pourvoiront à l'éducation que vos parents n'ont pas su vous donner.

C'en était trop pour Yûgi qui explosa. Il se leva brusquement, donna un violent coup de poing sur la table, faisant sursauter son professeur et plusieurs de ses camarades.

— Vous ! Vous êtes la plus infâme des femmes… non ! Je rectifie ! Vous êtes un poison, le pire poison que la terre porte ! Une vraie gangrène ! Pire qu'une maladie incurable ! Je vous hais ! Je vous maudis ! Tout le monde vous maudit ! Vous êtes une putain de perverse narcissique qui va « ouin ouin » auprès de ses collègues pour se faire passer pour une victime et recevoir de la pitié ! Vous vouliez me mettre des heures de colles ? Mettez-en-moi autant que vous voulez, mais pour l'amour de Dieu, maintenant, donnez votre cours et qu'on en finisse !

Abasourdi et bouche bée, son professeur ne sut quoi répondre à cette tirade. Chôno ne s'attendait pas une réponse de ce genre, surtout de la part du garçon le plus doux de la classe. Alors pour ne pas provoquer une dispute plus violente, elle préféra faire comme si de rien n'était, reprit la leçon du jour, dans le plus grand des silences. Yûgi, lui, s'effaça jusqu'à la pause déjeuner.

— Bon sang Yûgi ! Mon pote ! Comment tu l'as remis à sa place ! J'oserai jamais ! Personne oserait !

— Je… j'ai dépassé les bornes… non ?

— Non, elle l'a mérité !

— Mouais… elle m'a poussé au bout aussi ! Roh… Je n'aurai pas dû lui répondre ! regretta Yûgi en se couvrant le visage de ses mains.

Son ami Jôno-Uchi lui tapota le dos en souriant.

— Je vais me chercher à manger mon pote, je reviens vite. Et après les cours, on ira à la salle d'arcade, te payerait tout que tu voudras !

— Hum, merci Jôno-Uchi !

Son ami lui fit un dernier clin d'œil et se dirigea vers le couloir retrouver son fidèle compagnon Honda, en train de discuter avec les membres du comité du nettoyage.

— Hey Honda ! Suis-moi ! lui cria Jôno-Uchi.

— Et pour quoi faire ?

— Bah euh… c'est ton destin ! Allez ! Bouge ! On a du nettoyage à faire !

— Tu veux rejoindre le comité ? C'est une bonne chose ! Enfin ! Jôno-Uchi veut se rendre utile dans notre éco-

— Mais non couillon ! l'interrompit le blondinet. Un autre style de nettoyage, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! lui annonça-t-il en se craquant les doigts.

— Ah… c'est aussi du nettoyage après tout. J'arrive !

Plus tard, alors que la sonnerie retentissait pour annoncer la fin de la journée, les élèves se dispersèrent. Il ne vit plus son ami de la journée. Yûgi craignait le pire et se mit à la recherche de celui-ci. Il n'attendit pas longtemps, Ushio était là, sourire aux lèvres.

— Yûgi viens !

— Euh… d'accord…

Le garçon suivit son aîné au long des couloirs jusqu'à l'extérieur. Vêtu de son simple uniforme, le vent hivernal le faisait frissonner. Mais ce détail fut vite oublié une fois arrivé derrière le lycée, car il vit son meilleur ami et son acolyte au sol, passés à tabac.

— Surprise… J'avais bien remarqué que tu ne m'écoutais pas.

— Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu es devenu fou ! Ils n'avaient rien à voir là-dedans !

— Pour l'argent Yûgi ! Et tu m'obliges, moi, Ushio, à employer la force !

* * *

Chez Yûgi, Mao l'attendait, debout à la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit noire et ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son protecteur de vagabonder tard sans prévenir. Cela inquiéta le grand-père qui échafaudait déjà les pires scénarios. Et c'est les mains tremblantes et le cœur qui battant à tout rompre qu'il essayait vainement de contacter son petit-fils.

— Yûgi mon garçon, allez répond…

Le grand-père tombait sans arrêt sur la messagerie du garçon, et l'envie d'appeler la police s'imposait peu à peu. Mao, qui regardait du coin de l'œil le vieil homme déboussolé, se décida alors à sortir et s'engouffra dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

 _Dans les ténèbres qui m'enserrent,_

 _Noires comme un puits où l'on se noie,_

 _Je rends grâce aux dieux quels qu'ils soient,_

 _Pour mon âme inconquise,_

Tout près de là, derrière l'établissement scolaire, éclairé par les lumières alentour, Ushio s'acharnait sur le pauvre garçon. Comme possédé, il continuait à assener de violents coups de pieds dans le corps de Yûgi.

Le plus jeune se tordait de douleur silencieusement, se protégeant au mieux des coups qui pleuvaient sur lui. Curieusement, Yûgi recevait chacun des coups sans broncher, sans un cri… Son corps n'avait plus l'habitude de se faire malmener, mais son esprit avait subi cela pendant neuf longues années quotidiennement.

 _Dans de cruelles circonstances,_

 _Je n'ai ni gémi ni pleuré,_

 _Sous les coups du hasard,_

 _Ma tête saigne, mais reste droite,_

Pour Ushio, ce silence le mettait en rage. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui retirait le droit de faire le mal, le droit de se sentir supérieur. Il avait réussi à soutirer de l'argent à un peu tout le monde dans le lycée par simple intimidation, alors pourquoi ce gamin si fragile ne cédait pas à la violence.

Cela le rendait fou et il avait qu'une envie, briser le garçon qui lui tenait tête. Prêt à lui décocher un coup final, il entendit un genre d'incantation dans une langue qui lui était inconnue. Ushio chercha du regard d'où cela pouvait venir… Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et remarqua qu'il était totalement entouré par les ténèbres. Il faisait totalement noir, mais il se voyait, comme si c'était lui qui produisait de la lumière. Soudainement il vit un garçon devant lui, l'examinant de la tête au pied, et ne put s'empêcher de rire à la vue d'un pyjama bleu cyan à étoile.

— Et toi en pyjama ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe avant que je te renvoie au pieu, le menaça le jeune homme tout en faisant craquer ses doigts.

 _En ce lieu de colère et de pleurs,_

 _Se profile l'ombre de la mort,_

 _Et là, la menace de mes années,_

 _Ne me trouvera que sans peur,_

* * *

 **Il n'eut aucune réponse, juste une lumière blanche qui l'aveugla quelques instants. Les yeux plissés, il remarqua qu'il était sur le toit du lycée, en pleine période d'été, avec l'horizon rougeoyant accompagné d'un soleil couchant. Il ignorait si ce spectacle était réel, il se mit une baffe et se pinça plusieurs fois la joue, afin de se persuader qu'il ne rêvait pas.**

 **Toujours hébété, il avança et percuta un garçon qui portait le même uniforme que lui. Le regardant de haut, il s'aperçut que ce garçon n'avait pas de visage. Terrifié, il donna un énorme coup de pied dans cette chose aux traits humains, l'envoyant au sol avec fracas. Un cri strident résonna à ses oreilles, mais il n'y prêta pas longtemps attention, car de l'argent avait remplacé la créature.**

 **Ushio s'empressa de le ramasser, heureux de constater qu'il avait reçu une somme importante. Il imaginait déjà tout ce qu'il pourrait s'acheter, se demandant s'il pouvait en avoir plus…**

 **Il sortit de ses rêveries et remarqua que d'autres « élèves » étaient aux alentours, immobiles. Une seule idée lui venait en tête, les frapper et récolter l'or répandu. Il décocha donc l'un de ses plus beaux coups de poing dans le « visage » de l'un d'eux qui valsa plus loin. Et ça recommença, de l'argent et le cri strident qui s'était amplifié. Mais Ushio était beaucoup trop obnubilé par l'argent pour remarquer le son que produisaient ces êtres. Il continua donc à frapper violemment et sans pitié tous les êtres de sexe masculin. Après tout, dans son univers, porter la main sur une femme était tout simple de la lâcheté.**

 **Plus tard, le soleil presque à son apogée… L'argent plein les poches… Ushio avait encore des désirs incontrôlables… Il en fallait beaucoup plus !**

 **Malheureusement, il n'y avait que des femmes… Et désormais, son corps avait du mal à respecter ses propres convictions. Sans s'en rendre compte, il prenait à malin plaisir à s'attaquer aux autres, sourire aux lèvres. Ne donnant plus de simples coups, il en venait à la torture, qui lui procurait des sentiments si forts de puissance et de domination… Une chose qu'il affectionnait par-dessus tout.**

 **Il plaqua au sol une de ses créatures, sa proie se débattait, tentant jusqu'à l'épuisement de se libérer de son emprise. Ushio l'étranglait lentement… il ne voulait qu'une chose désormais, la _tuer_.**

 **Sa proie ne bougeait plus, mais une bouche apparut sur son visage vide. Celle-ci était difforme et terrifiante avec des crocs acérés, soufflant son haleine nauséabonde au visage de son agresseur… Ushio était totalement paralysé, les yeux rivés sur ce spectacle d'horreur.**

 **Une voix résonna… masculine, pénétrante et froide, Ushio écarquillait les yeux pour trouver d'où cela venait. Il regarda cette fois-ci attentivement le garçon sorti de l'obscurité… Les yeux rouge rubis n'exprimaient que de la colère et du dégoût. Un regard qui fit comprendre au jeune homme à quel point il était descendu bien bas.**

— **Tetsu Ushio… tu t'es fait submerger par ton avidité et ton orgueil qui se sont transformés en folie meurtrière… Mais le plus grave c'est que tu t'en es pris à ma lumière !**

— **Hein ?**

— **La porte des ténèbres est ouverte… déclama Mao alors que l'œil scintillait au centre de son front.**

 **La créature aux crocs acérés le plaqua au sol sans ménagement. Ushio était maintenant soumis à cette chose terrifiante, cette chose qui le dévorait avec délectation, prenant à son tour plaisir à le faire souffrir.**

— **L'épreuve des ombres révèle la vraie nature des êtres humains… Tu as été l'architecte de ta propre destruction…**

 _L'étroitesse de la porte m'importe peu,_

 _Ainsi que le nombre de châtiments,_

 _Je suis le maître de mon destin,_

 _Je suis le capitaine de mon âme._

* * *

La douleur réveilla Yûgi, il se tint les côtes pour se redresser par la suite et remarqua que son compagnon se tenait à ses côtés. Assis sur le sol mouillé, parapluie déployé, Mao protégeait son ami mal en point de la pluie. Trempé jusqu'aux os et vêtu d'un simple pyjama, il restait immobile contre Yûgi, cherchant à le réchauffer.

— Mao ! Voyons… tu es sorti en pyjama ! c'est drôle, mais tu vas être malade…, ricana faiblement le garçon qui souffrait énormément. Jôno-Uchi et Honda sont rentrés apparemment. On va faire… de même…

Mao voyait bien que son ami n'était pas apte à se déplacer. Il grelottait et était toujours affalé sur le sol, à bout de force. Sans hésiter, Mao prit son ami dans ses bras et partit en direction de la maison.

— Non, Mao ! Pose-moi ! gémit Yûgi rouge de honte.

— Tu ne peux même pas te lever…

— Oui… mais la honte ! Me faire porter comme une fille…

Mao s'arrêta un moment, et plongea longuement son regard dans les yeux améthyste de celui-ci. Yûgi cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et pencha légèrement la tête, le visage n'exprimant rien d'autre qu'une attente neutre. Mao n'esquissa qu'un léger sourire et reprit la route.

Yûgi avait un peu honte d'être un poids mort, mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait plus la moindre force pour se mouvoir et il manquait presque de souffle pour parler. Son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir et il tremblait sous le froid mordant de décembre. Mais il se préoccupait davantage de son ami trop peu vêtu.

— Je ne suis pas trop lourd ? demanda Yûgi.

— Non. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

— D'accord… Et euh… Merci Mao.

Yûgi leva ses yeux vers Mao qui ne disait plus rien, le visage impassible. Au début, il pensait qu'ils se ressemblaient fortement, mais finalement pas tant que ça. Il faisait une tête de plus que lui et avait le physique d'un sportif aguerri. Mais ce qui fascinait le plus Yûgi, c'était son regard profond de couleur rubis, dans lequel il ne voyait que tendresse et sincérité. Être avec lui, c'était être en sécurité et il avait la sensation d'oublier ce qu'il était vraiment.

* * *

" _Invictus" poème de William Ernest Henley._

 _Banchô : Est l'élève le plus respecté (généralement plus fort du lycée). Il a pour rôle de protéger son école (des autres écoles, du racket de leurs élèves, etc.). Généralement, il est donc là pour faire régner une discipline au sein de l'école. Le terme Banchô provient d'une position de leader dans le gouvernement japonais il y a fort longtemps, cependant depuis les années 50-60 il désigne le chef d'un gang rattaché à une école. (Parfois utilisé à tort pour designer n'importe quel chef de voyous), le terme est moins utilisé au japon aujourd'hui que dans les années 80._


	4. Chapitre 3

Le soir au foyer Mutô, Mao était affalé sur le canapé du salon, pelotonné dans une couverture douce et agréable. Il regardait les informations prêtant une oreille attentive à Yûgi qui cuisinait non loin de là. Son compagnon enrhumé ne faisait que renifler et avait beaucoup de difficulté à se remettre des coups reçus la veille. Tout en éminçant les ingrédients, Yûgi essayait de se remémorer le mauvais quart d'heure qu'Ushio lui avait fait subir, mais c'était beaucoup trop flou.

En tout cas, même si c'était honteux, il était très reconnaissant envers Mao qui était venu le chercher. Par son geste, celui-ci avait gagné la confiance du vieil homme qui l'avait remercié avec effusion. Le grand-père, mort d'inquiétude, ne désirait aucunement perdre son petit-fils, car revivre la douleur de perdre un être cher lui était insupportable.

Hormis ça, à la télévision, une information tira Yûgi de ses songes. Un fugitif du nom de « Spider » s'était enfui de prison. Pour parvenir à ses fins, il avait tué plusieurs gardes et avait utilisé ses talents d'infiltration pour filer. Une description brève de l'homme et un avertissement des autorités étaient donnés par la même occasion.

— Yûgi, tu vas à l'école demain ? demanda Mao toujours allongé sur le canapé.

— Oui, si je rate trop j'aurai du retard.

— Tu n'es pas encore rétabli… Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu, lui conseilla le garçon qui le rejoignit dans la cuisine, adossé à l'encadrement de la porte.

— Je me suis reposé aujourd'hui, ça suffit. Et c'est bientôt les vacances.

— Hum… Même s'il n'est pas là ce soir, Sugoroku t'aurait dit de te reposer.

— Ne t'en fais pas Mao, je vais bien… tu viens à table ? le dîner est prêt.

Mao resta silencieux, toujours dubitatif des affirmations de son compagnon. Il aurait préféré qu'il se repose jusqu'à son rétablissement total, car même s'il le cachait, il souffrait énormément. Yûgi respirait parfois mal ou toussait une bonne partie de la nuit. De plus, il refusait de voir le médecin assurant que ce n'était rien du grave. Cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Mao qui restait quand même vigilant sur l'état de santé de son « protecteur ».

* * *

Le lendemain, le réveil retentit. Le corps de Yûgi n'avait pas l'air de bouger malgré sa volonté de fer d'aller à l'école. Il pouvait sentir le lit s'affaisser, Mao était en train de se pencher pour couper le réveil. Une fois fait, il couvrit Yûgi et se rallongea pour retourner dans les bras de Morphée. Décidément, personne dans la maison ne voulait se lever… ce fut avec douleur qu'il se força à le faire.

Debout, il fut pris d'un léger vertige. Pour Yûgi c'était la totale, il avait mal partout, le nez bouché et la tête prêtent à exploser. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se prépara pour l'école, s'encourageant de la voix. Bientôt les vacances et il pourrait enfin se reposer.

Chaudement vêtu, écharpe jusqu'au nez, Yûgi quitta la maison sans un bruit. Sur le chemin, il rencontra son meilleur ami Jôno-Uchi qui tenait son sac à dos.

— Salut Jôno-Uchi ! Oh mon sac ! Je l'ai cherché partout !

— Yo ! Tu l'as laissé au lycée le jour où ce connard D'Ushio s'en est pris à nous… le blond grognait et fronçait les sourcils en pensant à ce qui s'était passé. Je suis désolé ! J'aurais dû rester avec toi jusqu'à que ce connard nous lâche !

— Ce n'est rien voyons Jôno-Uchi, tu as bien fait de filer, sinon il se serait encore acharné sur toi, le rassura Yûgi en lui souriant.

— Oui, mais ! C'est Honda qui m'a obligé à fuir ! Vu que j'avais plus de force, il m'a contraint à le suivre.

Yûgi lui sourit et lui tapota le dos pour le rassurer. Jôno-Uchi lui rendit son sourire et ils prirent la route de l'école tout en discutant du cas d'Ushio. Son ami lui annonça que le colosse était introuvable depuis le jour de l'agression. Yûgi trouva ça bizarre, mais d'un côté il était soulagé, car son corps n'avait plus la force d'encaisser le moindre coup.

Tous les deux arrivèrent avec vingt bonnes minutes de retard dans la salle de cours de Mademoiselle Chôno. Le professeur jeta à Yûgi un regard noir qui le pétrifia sur place. Le pauvre se souvint de la petite confrontation honteuse qu'il avait eue. Il le regrettait tellement…

— Allez-vous asseoir ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez !

Les deux garçons s'assirent sans broncher. Yûgi sortit ses affaires avec le pressentiment que cela n'allait pas se terminer si facilement.

— Je vous rends vos devoirs, annonça-t-elle joyeusement.

Tout le monde tressaillit à cette annonce, Chôno était terrible envers tout le monde, mais très compétente dans son domaine. Tellement que la moindre faute d'orthographe ou de grammaire coûtait 1 point. Beaucoup avaient une note en dessous de zéro à cause de cela. Et vu comment Yûgi lui avait répondu, elle n'allait pas lui faire de cadeau. Elle distribua le tout en commentant leur compétence intellectuelle… comme toujours « passable », « lamentable », « répugnant » était ses mots d'attaque. Bien sûr, elle garda le cas Yûgi pour la fin. Debout, en face de sa table, elle était prête à reprendre la dispute passée.

 _Aie, round 2 !_

Yûgi déglutit à la vue de l'air renfrogné, masqué par un sourire contrefait. Il n'était pas fier d'avoir levé le ton sur elle, alors se trouver dans cette situation le mettait mal à l'aise. Il se demandait s'il devait répondre ou se laisser marcher dessus, comme les autres fois.

 _Yûgi, laisse passer… ne cherche pas les ennuis, qui sait… ça ne sera pas si terrible,_ lui intima sa conscience.

La femme lui jeta son devoir au visage, c'était la note la plus basse qu'il ait jamais vue de sa vie, chaque millimètre de la feuille était encré de rouge, comme ensanglanté.

— Ce que tu m'as donné n'est pas un devoir, mais un torchon ! C'est pitoyable et étonnant que tu sois encore scolarisé avec ça ! Tu es sûr que tu as un cerveau ?

 _Non ! mais OH !_

— Ouais, eh bien, je me demande de quel droit… reprit-il en prenant la feuille du bout des doigts d'un air dégoûté. Vous osez vous servir de mon devoir comme serviette hygiénique, ça dégouline de partout ! Je sais que les hormones, ça change l'humeur, mais là ! Il y a des limites !

À cette réflexion, Jôno-Uchi éclata de rire, ce qui déclencha un fou rire contagieux. Rouge de colère elle tenta de répondre :

— Espèce de petit… se retint-elle en se mordant les lèvres

Derrière le masque qui se craquelait se détacha un visage hideux. Le cri de surprise d'un élève la ramena brutalement à la réalité. Elle sortit aussitôt son poudrier de sa poche et cria de surprise.

— Le cours est annulé ! acheva-t-elle en s'enfuyant.

— Elle est affreuse ! commenta un camarade de Yûgi.

— J'ai eu une de ces peurs ! rajouta une jeune fille.

Pour Yûgi, ça sentait les ennuis à plein nez, il s'était encore laissé emporter… c'était certain, il allait prendre tarif dans peu de temps. Il n'aimait pas la confrontation ni la violence, mais d'un côté il en avait un peu marre de se faire écraser par cette femme qui le ridiculisait depuis le début de l'année.

Après cela, la journée passa sans encombre. Par contre, Yûgi mourrait de faim. Il avait totalement oublié son panier-repas et son argent de poche. Il ne pouvait donc pas s'acheter quelque chose à la sandwicherie du lycée.

— Hé Yûgi ! Ça te dit de manger au nouveau Fast-Food ?

— Nouveau Fast-Food ? demanda Yûgi.

— Le Burger World, ça fait un mois qu'il est ouvert et il parait qu'il déboîte. Et t'en fais pas ! c'est moi qui offre mon pote !

— Non ! N'y allez pas ! s'opposa la jeune Anzu qui s'approchait d'eux. J'ai plein d'amies qui m'ont dit être tombées malades depuis qu'elles ont mangé là-bas ! En plus il y a le fugitif qui traîne en ville…

— Tch ! Il me fait pas peur moi ! Je protégerai Yûgi et aujourd'hui je lui payerai le meilleur hamburger du Pecos-Burger !

Anzu s'en alla avec un sourire satisfait, pendant que Jôno-Uchi et Yûgi continuaient à deviser. Mais les deux garçons avaient bien remarqué que leur amie avait réagi bizarrement.

— T'as pas remarqué, mais Anzu agit bizarrement depuis pas mal de temps.

— Ah bon ? Après elle fait ce qu'elle veut… dit Yûgi sans la moindre inquiétude.

— C'est louche quand même ! Habituellement elle fait un bout de chemin avec moi, tu sais… on n'habite pas trop loin. Mais maintenant c'est plus le cas ! Et en plus…

— En plus ? interrogea Yûgi.

— Ce midi elle s'est payé un panier-repas de luxe ! Ça coûte la peau du cul ! C'est obligé ! Elle vend son corps ou traîne dans des bars louches !

— Ah ! répondit simplement Yûgi avant d'enchérir. Tu n'abuses pas un peu ? Anzu ne ferait pas ça toute même.

— Roh, mais vu son corps ! Et son 95D ! Ça serait facile pour elle !

— Hum…

— Ah désolé, peut-être que je devrais pas dire ça ! Dis, tu en pinces pour elle ? demanda le blondinet en lui donnant de petits coups de coude amicaux.

— Bof… dis ce que tu veux… mais allons manger à la place, je suis affamé !

Après s'être rempli la panse à leur fast-food habituel, Yûgi rentra chez lui. Il fut accueilli par Mao qui l'attendait au salon en compagnie de son grand-père. Le vieil homme contait diverses histoires sur l'Égypte qui avait l'air d'intéresser ce dernier.

— Yûgi, tu tombes bien ! Assieds-toi ! Je vais vous raconter comment j'ai découvert un tombeau maudit.

— Je la connais déjà grand-père… Vous avez mangé ?

Mao lui répondit que non d'un mouvement de tête. Le grand-père, beaucoup trop enthousiasmé par ses histoires, il n'avait pas écouté son petit-fils. Yûgi soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se mettre au fourneau.

Depuis qu'il avait aménagé chez son grand-père, il était devenu le chef cuisinier de la maison. Car son grand-père était du genre à préparer la même chose, du riz et du poisson, matin, midi et soir. Yûgi avait bien cru que sa vie s'était figée dans le temps à force de manger la même chose. Donc un matin, décidé, il partit acheter des livres de cuisine. C'était dur au début, mais maintenant il ne faisait que des heureux.

Après le repas et une bonne douche, Yûgi s'affala sur son lit, juste à côté de Mao qui réalisait son puzzle.

— Dis Yûgi, ça te dit d'essayer ?

— Hum ? Ton puzzle ? il a l'air dur… mais je veux bien essayer, répondit Yûgi qui s'assit.

Mao lui offrit un sourire et lui donna le puzzle une fois totalement défait. Yûgi se mit directement au travail avec beaucoup de mal. Il passa une bonne partie de la soirée sans lâcher, sous le regard observateur de son compagnon.

Yûgi soupira, s'étira et se gratta l'oreille avant de déclarer :

— C'est dur ! mon cerveau en peut plus…

— Tu es un peu rouge, lui fit remarquer Mao.

— Je vais bien, j'ai la pêch-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Mao avait collé son front contre le sien. Yûgi sentit ses joues lui brûler quand il réalisa que son compagnon était si proche. Figé, il resta silencieux et laissa Mao faire son examen. Une fois éloigné, son compagnon continuait à lui toucher le visage.

— Tu es malade, tu devrais rester à la maison.

— Hum, ça-ça va, bégaya-t-il avant de se racler la gorge pour reprendre. Il ne me reste que 3 jours d'école… et après je pourrais passer mes journées à dormir, le rassura Yûgi. Je-je vais dormir, je continuerai ton puzzle un autre jour, enfin si tu veux.

— Tu prendras ton temps une fois reposé.

Yûgi répondit par un sourire et s'allongea. Mao éteignit la lumière et le rejoignit toujours avec sa fidèle liseuse en main. Collés l'un à l'autre, ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit.

* * *

Trois jours passèrent, Yûgi se leva avec plus de difficulté que les derniers jours. Ses yeux lui brûlaient et il avait une envie lancinante de vomir. Son reflet dans le miroir lui renvoya l'image d'un visage blafard. Ses yeux améthyste étaient entourés de cernes noirs et profonds.

Yûgi se motiva en se donnant de petites tapes aux joues et se doucha pour se réveiller tout à fait. Il s'habilla chaudement et fonça à l'école. Car aujourd'hui encore, personne n'avait voulu le réveiller, sans ajouter le fait que Mao avait désactivé délibérément son réveil.

Arrivé dans sa salle de cours, il présenta ses excuses et se fit accueillir par Mademoiselle Chôno furibonde.

 _Nom de dieu…_

— Va t'asseoir… VITE !

Yûgi s'exécuta en silence. Il s'assit à sa place et sortit ses affaires tout en se grattant l'oreille. Il se réprimanda intérieurement, car il avait oublié son appareil, heureusement, mademoiselle Chôno n'était pas d'humeur à s'en prendre à lui. La journée s'écoula tranquillement jusqu'à la fin des cours. Soupirant de soulagement, Yûgi rangea ses affaires dans son sac, se réjouissant de pouvoir enfin profiter de vacances bien méritées.

— Hé Yûgi ! appela son amie Anzu qui s'approchait de lui. Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine…

— Hum, tu désires quelque chose, Anzu ?

— Eh bien… dit-elle le visage rougissant, j'aimerais savoir si un jour on pourrait…

— Hé mon pote ! On se fait un truc pour fêter les vacances ? s'écria Jôno-Uchi qui les interrompit joyeusement.

— Mais merde Jôno-Uchi !

— Déguerpis l'affreuse ! Mon pote et moi on a mieux à faire !

— Et quoi donc ?

— On va aller draguer des gonz', nous les hommes on doit fourrer notre queue dans un lieu chaud en hiver.

— ESPÈCE DE GROS DÉGUEULASSE ! cria Anzu avant de lui décocher une gifle retentissante au visage. De toute façon, j'ai à faire ! finit-elle en partant complètement remonté.

— Mais Jôno-Uchi, dire ça à une fille… c'est répugnant et irrespectueux !

— J'ai fait exprès, car aujourd'hui on va la prendre en filature. Car Anzu a son septième sens désactivé quand elle est énervée.

— Encore ton histoire de prostitution à deux ronds ! Jôno-Uchi arrête voyons ! Et en plus, Anzu n'a pas de septième sens, tu l'as pris pour une chevalière du zodiaque ou quoi !

— Notre mission commence ! Viens ! déclara le blond en tirant son ami.

Tiré de force par son ami, Yûgi était contraint de suivre. Il n'aimait pas empiéter sur la vie privée des autres, surtout sur celle d'Anzu. Il savait qu'elle ne faisait pas des choses si indécentes, car malgré son allure coquette et élégante… Anzu était un peu garçon manqué. Soudainement, Anzu se retourna dans leur direction, ils eurent le temps de se cacher de justesse. Méfiante, elle regarda encore les alentours quelques secondes avant de reprendre la route.

— C'était moins une ! lâcha Yûgi soulagé.

— Je te l'avais dit qu'elle avait un septième sens !

— J'avoue, elle est Ikki du Phoenix…

Ils reprirent leur filature et ils se retrouvèrent sur un le parking du Burger World. Jôno-Uchi avait l'air déçu de cette découverte, vu la tête qu'il affichait, il aurait préféré découvrir un bar à hôtesse ou un love hôtel.

— Boh, allons-nous prendre un casse-dalle ! J'offre !

— Ah ? Mais Jôno-Uchi…

Il était trop tard, il franchit la porte, Yûgi ne put que le suivre. Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils se firent accueillir par Anzu, vêtue d'un ravissant uniforme, un joli chemisier accompagné d'une cravate et d'une jupe aux couleurs de la société. Toutefois, elle n'était par ravie de voir ses deux amis face à elle.

— Accueille mieux tes clients l'affreuse…

— Bienvenue… grommela Anzu.

Installé à table, après avoir commandé, Yûgi n'était pas à l'aise, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, de plus voir Anzu en colère lui donnait un peu la chair de poule.

— Jôno-Uchi, on n'aurait pas dû venir, elle est colère…

— Je m'en carre ! On est là pour grailler !

La jeune fille énervée arriva et déposa le plateau de Jôno-Uchi brusquement.

— Pour mieux savourer nos burgers, la maison recommande de mettre du ketchup ! dit-elle en aspergeant la nourriture de Jôno-Uchi en écrivant « Si tu parles, t'es mort ! ».

— Ça va ! il y a pas de quoi être fâché ! Et puis, pourquoi un job à mi-temps alors que tu sais que l'école nous l'interdit !

— J'économise pour réaliser mon rêve !

— Ah et c'est quoi ? demanda Jôno-Uchi qui léchait le ketchup sur son sandwich.

— Après le lycée, je veux rentrer dans une école de danse aux États-Unis. Alors ne dites rien, surtout toi Jôno-Uchi !

— T'en fais pas Anzu… Je dirais rien, l'assura Jôno-Uchi.

— Merci, dit-elle en servant le plateau de Yûgi qui était plein. C'est moi qui offre Yûgi, régale-toi.

— Et moi je n'ai pas droit à un repas de roi !

— Non !

— Pff ! Les filles j'te jure !

Yûgi mangeait tout en se plongeant dans ses souvenirs. Il se souvint de l'époque où il était à l'école primaire avec Anzu qui lui parlait toujours de danse. De son rêve de danser jour et nuit, des jours où ils regardaient diverses comédies musicales ensemble. Il avait oublié à quel point il était important d'avoir un rêve, un but dans la vie. Avant il voulait être musicien, suivre le même rêve que son père et vivre au côté d'Anzu toute sa vie. Rien d'y penser, il trouva ça un peu ridicule.

Alors qu'il ruminait de sombres pensées, Anzu accueillit un étrange homme vêtu bizarrement, en sueur, tatoué de la tête au pied. Elle ne remarqua que trop tard que c'était Spider, le fugitif. Il entra dans le restaurant et empoigna violemment la jeune fille, puis sortit son revolver, sourire aux lèvres. Un coup de feu retentit et des hurlements se firent entendre.

— Tous à terre ! Et fermez vos gueules ! Où je fais sauter cette gamine !

Tout le monde se mit à terre, la peur au ventre. Jôno-Uchi ne paniquait pas, car il faisait anciennement partie d'une bande de délinquants, donc les armes, le trafic de drogue et les arnaques ne lui faisaient par peur. Et pour Yûgi, son esprit était habitué aux atrocités, mais il avait surtout peur pour Anzu qui était terrorisée.

 _Anzu… bon sang, qu'est-ce que je peux faire !_

— Vous les autres ! Servez-moi à bouffer et ramenez-moi des clopes ! cria l'homme en pointant son arme sur les employés.

Un des employés lui amena à manger, pendant que Spider s'installa à une table gardant Anzu à proximité. Il lui arracha sa cravate pour lui bander les yeux et il se délectait des sanglots qu'elle réprimait à grande peine.

— Dégagez et couchez-vous comme les autres ! cria l'homme aux autres employés. Et toi, tu vas rester calme le temps que je bouffe ! N'oublie pas que j'ai mon arme pointée sur toi gamine…

Tout le monde resta silencieux pendant que le fugitif mangeait. Une fois fini, il se plaignit de ne pas pouvoir allumer sa cigarette. Car il était dans l'obligation de poser son arme, ce qui était trop risqué.

— Fais chier ! Me faut un volontaire… il scruta chaque personne présente et désigna Yûgi en pointant son arme sur lui. Toi, qui as une gueule de malade… prends du feu et allume.

— Non Yûgi n'approche pas ! s'écria Anzu en se levant brusquement.

— La ferme ! lui cria le fugitif en lui donnant une gifle claquante.

— Anzu !

Yûgi précipita vers elle, mais une balle stoppa net sa course et il se retrouva au sol une jambe en sang. Il se tordait de douleur en poussant des cris. Un mouvement de panique s'ensuivit, entrecoupé de hurlements et de piétinements.

— Vos gueules je vous dis ! Et magne-toi ! Avance doucement et allume, tu piges ? Sinon je bute ! Toi et ta copine. »

Yûgi se releva avec difficulté sous le regard de tous les otages… une fois debout un des otages donna un briquet au garçon avec un sourire encourageant. Il le remercie doucement, boita jusqu'à son assaillant et il alluma le tabac du fugitif avec rancœur. Tout de suite après, le fugitif lui assena un coup derrière la tête qui lui fit perdre connaissance. L'homme se mit à rire et fuma sa cigarette qui s'éteignit immédiatement. Il jura à plusieurs reprises et remarqua bien tard qu'il était entouré par les ténèbres. Des paroles inconnues lui résonnaient dans la tête, au point de l'énerver.

* * *

 **Un garçon simplement vêtu vint** **s'asseoir** **à la table de Spider, en face le lui, avec un verre, une bouteille d'alcool à la main. Assis de manière décontractée, il croisa les bras et regarda l'homme dans les yeux sans la moindre peur, ni hésitation.**

 **Pour le fugitif, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait un individu aux yeux rouges sang** **s** **, une couleur qui lui rappelait de nombreux meurtres attrayants qu'il avait commis. La vue du sang lui procurait mille et une émotions, sentir la mort le mettait dans un état extatique et arracher la vie lui donnait un profond sentiment de puissance. Voilà ce qu'il aimait le plus, être** _ **puissant**_ **.**

 **Il pointa son arme sur celui-ci et cracha :**

— **J'aime bien la couleur de tes yeux, mais je kifferai encore plus de le voir cette couleur sur tes fringues !**

— **Bien, répondit Mao. Buvons un verre et rendons notre mort plus amusante…**

 **Le timbre de voix du garçon fit presque trembler le gangster, ses paroles étaient menaçantes. De plus, le regard perçant du garçon commençait à le terrifier. Spider n'appréciait nullement cette impression, il n'aimait pas ressentir la peur. Il devait être celui qui devait la procurer ! Il se refusa à cette idée, il refusait d'être _faible_.**

 **Il tenta de le défier du regard, mais rien n'y fit. Spider se sentit impuissant… son corps lui ordonnait de fuir, mais il refusait de s'avouer vaincu… il continua, prit la bouteille d'alcool et se servit en tremblant.**

 _ **Je le buterai à la première occasion ! Car je suis le plus fort !**_

— **Un jeu peut-être ?**

— **Tch ! Et c'est quoi ton jeu ?**

— **Celui qui meurt… perd… lui annonça Mao en lui allumant sa cigarette qui s'était éteinte entre temps.**

— **Facile ! Je vais te… hein ?**

 **Spider ne comprenait plus rien, son corps refusait de bouger. Il se forçait, mais rien ne se passait. Il ne pouvait qu'entendre son cœur battre à une vitesse infernale à ses oreilles, il ne pouvait que voir l'alcool se déverser sur lui. Son regard repartit sur Mao qui guidait Anzu en lieu sûr. Son souffle augmenta, la fumée de son tabac lui sortait par le nez et ses membres commençaient à le faire souffrir. Il était tétanisé par la peur… une _peur_ qui le prenait aux tripes.**

 **Mao se rapprocha de lui, déposa le Zippo qui avait servi à allumer ladite cigarette en équilibre sur la main qui pendait au-dessus du verre d'alcool. Il porta ensuite son compagnon blessé dans ses bras. Avant de partir, il lui dit :**

— **On connaît toute la force de son esprit quand on en connaît la faiblesse… Et tu as ignoré la tienne…**

 **Une fois le garçon disparu, il put reprendre le contrôle de ses mouvements, mais cela fut tellement brusque que le Zippo tomba dans l'alcool et le feu se communiqua à lui. Lui qui aimait la mort, faire souffrir, prouver à quel point il était invulnérable, il allait se retrouver de l'autre côté de la scène.**

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Yûgi se réveilla avec difficulté. Transporté par son compagnon, il avait du mal à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Il regarda aux alentours et vit qu'il faisait nuit.

— Ça va aller Yûgi ? demanda Mao inquiet.

— Hum… Mao ?

— Dès notre retour, on soignera ta blessure… Elle n'est pas trop grave.

Yûgi jeta un coup d'œil sur sa blessure à la jambe, ce n'était que profonde éraflure. Toutefois, il avait quand même atrocement mal. Ses pensées se ramenèrent à ses amis qui étaient au Burger World et l'inquiétude l'envahit.

— Anzu et Jôno-Uchi vont bien ?

— Oui, ils vont bien… le rassura son ami.

— Et pour Spider ?

Mao ne répondit pas, il continuait son avancée sur le chemin du retour. Yûgi comprit son silence et ne chercha pas à approfondir la discussion. Il s'aperçut qu'il était encore au creux des bras de son ami. Il trouvait ça presque agréable.

— Tu n'as pas trop mal à la jambe ?

— Non, vu que tu me portes, merci encore…

— Tu n'as pas à me remercier Yûgi, lui répondit-il en lui souriant. C'est normal…

Mao se pencha et lui susurra quelque chose à l'oreille… ces paroles étaient dans une langue inconnue, mais Yûgi comprit que ses mots débordaient de tendresse.


	5. Chapitre 4

**DISCLAIMER :**

 **Comme beaucoup de mes fictions, il y a beaucoup de références. La plus flagrante reste sur le plan musical, principalement sur mon chanteur favori Oda Kazumasa.**

 **Le titre de la fiction se nomme « OFF COURSE » surtout pour faire honneur au groupe qu'il a dirigé et que je « love » de tout mon cœur. Ainsi leurs chansons seront traduites aux mieux dans cet écrit. Depuis peu, on peut trouver leurs chansons sur YouTube, donc je vous invite à les écouter sans modération !**

 **De plus, il y a longtemps je m'étais lancée dans l'aventure de la traduction de la saison 0 de Yû-Gi-OH ! Mais manquant de temps, je l'avais mis en pause.**

 **Pour fêter les 20 ans de cette saison, j'ai fourni tout le nécessaire à la team « Meganime » qui ont tout traduit.**

 **Donc à tous ceux qui n'ont pas eu la chance de voir cette saison, visitez Meganimefansub**

 **Je vous souhaite maintenant bonne lecture** **!**

* * *

Yûgi commença ses vacances d'hiver, blessé et souffrant, atteint d'une vilaine grippe qui plus est. À sa jambe, « l'éraflure », aux dires de son compagnon ne l'était pas vraiment… En vérité, la balle avait déchiré une bonne partie de sa chair.

Yûgi était dans l'obligation de se faire hospitaliser, mais Mao se refusait à cette idée, ce qui avait créé un désaccord avec le grand-père. Le plus jeune affirmait que l'hôpital n'était pas un lieu sûr alors que le grand-père lui assurait le contraire. Mao céda quand il remarqua la grande quantité de sang qui fluait de la jambe du blessé. Bien qu'il détestât les hôpitaux, il avait accompagné Yûgi et soutenu celui-ci durant trois jours.

De retour chez lui, Yûgi se montra rassurant avec ses deux amis qui le visitèrent le lendemain. La jeune fille qui ignorait où il habitait, suivit sans hésitation le blond qui l'amena devant une boutique du nom de « Kame Game Shop ». C'est avec surprise qu'Anzu découvrit que son ami d'enfance habitait dans une boutique de jouets.

— Il habite vraiment ici ? demanda la jeune fille qui avait du mal à y croire.

— Bien sûr ! Et pour une amie d'enfance, tu ne sais pas grand-chose sur lui dis donc !

— Je ne suis jamais venu le voir depuis qu'il a aménagé chez son grand-père !

— Bah ! Il y a une première fois à tout ! lui répondit le blond avec une tape amicale avant de se présenter à la porte, sourire aux lèvres.

Jôno-Uchi s'apprêtait à sonner, mais la porte s'ouvrit avant. Ils furent accueillis par un garçon vêtu d'un débardeur noir et d'un bas bleu cyan à étoile, qui les dévisageait avec dédain. Ne sachant trop quoi faire face à cet inconnu qui n'était pas ravi d'être dérangé, Jôno-Uchi entama la conversation.

— Ah ! euh… Excusez-nous du dérangement… mais on voudrait voir notre ami Yûgi, dit le blondinet un peu gêné.

Mao ne répondit pas et arqua un sourcil tout en les regardant de haut en bas. Le regard froid de ce garçon donnait aux deux adolescents de légers frissons. Anzu appréciait énormément la prestance que dégageait Mao et se sentait confusément attirée par lui.

— On n'est pas venus trop tôt ? demanda Anzu doucement, les joues empourprées.

— Non, il est dans sa chambre… à l'étage, dit Mao qui leur fit signe du pouce et en lâchant un soupir. Suivez-moi…

Ils le suivirent sans un bruit jusqu'à la chambre de Yûgi. Pour la jeune fille la voix de son hôte résonnait encore dans sa tête, c'était celle de son sauveur, elle en était certaine.

Entré dans la chambre, ils virent leur ami assis dans son lit avec une petite mine, en train de se frotter les yeux, visiblement tout juste réveillé. Ils purent remarquer que Yûgi portait le même pyjama que leur hôte.

— Yûgi ! Ça va bien ? Et ta jambe ? Montre-moi ta blessure ! demanda Anzu qui se précipita au chevet de son ami.

— Alors, je vais bien, ma jambe me fait un peu mal, mais tu ne la verras pas… ça prend l'air en bas, bailla Yûgi qui se frottait les yeux.

Mao les laissa seuls une fois qu'il eut signé quelque chose à Yûgi qui lui répondit de la même façon, sous les regards intrigués des deux amis.

— Hé Yûgi, c'est qui ce type ?

— Ce « type » comme tu dis, c'est Mao, donc sois respectueux.

— Je le sens pas trop ce ty-…

Jôno-Uchi s'arrêta dès l'entrée de Mao qui portait un plateau, il servit le thé et de quoi grignoter. Yûgi en profita pour présenter convenablement son compagnon à ses amis. Anzu comprit bien vite que celui-ci n'était pas du genre bavard, donc elle s'abstint de poser des questions. Quant à Jôno-Uchi, il se contenta de l'ignorer.

Tous installés sur le lit autour de Yûgi, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Le blond qui observait la chambre, ébahi par tant d'instruments présents dans la pièce ne put s'empêcher d'interrompre la conversation.

— Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu savais jouer de la guitare !

— C'est vrai… Tu sais ce n'est qu'un détail.

— Ce n'est pas un détail, c'est un bonus pour draguer les filles surtout ! affirma Jôno-Uchi.

— Alors Yûgi ne t'a jamais dit qu'il était dans une l'école de musique ? Il était le meilleur, quoique qu'il soit malentendant, ajouta Anzu en buvant son thé.

— Sérieux ? On me dit jamais rien à moi !

— Désolé Jôno-Uchi…

Yûgi lui raconta qu'il avait suivi quelques cours sur les conseils de son défunt père. Ses cours de musique et de chant avaient pour but d'améliorer son attention auditive et son élocution. Tout ce travail avait porté ses fruits, car il se serait encore contenté du langage des signes sans cela.

— Eh bah… Tu pourrais m'apprendre à jouer ? demanda Jôno-Uchi.

— Bien sûr, après les vacances. La semaine prochaine, je vais malheureusement chez ma mère…

— Malheureusement ? demanda Mao étonné.

— Elle est… spéciale ? Oui, très spéciale… disons, soupira Yûgi juste en pensant à elle.

Mao lui tapota le dos et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux pour le réconforter. Jôno-Uchi et Anzu furent étonnés de voir un tel sourire sur le visage de ce garçon à l'air froid et sévère. Il était clair que cette démonstration de tendresse se limitait à son « protecteur », car dès qu'il se retourna vers eux, il retrouva son apparence glaciale.

— Je reviens, je dois prendre tes médicaments et faire les courses, dit Mao qui se leva.

— Je t'accompagne ? Je pourrais t'aider à porter les sacs, se proposa Anzu.

— Hum, merci…

— Ouais, ça te fera un peu de sport l'affreuse ! lança le blond qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver la bourrade qui lui infligea Anzu.

Mao et Anzu s'esquivèrent rapidement pour se rendre en ville. Dès lors Jôno-Uchi se sentit plus à l'aise pour poser des questions sur « Mao ». Yûgi lui raconta tout, omettant par choix les éléments les plus importants, il ne tenait pas à les dévoiler !

— D'accord, il vit ici en attendant de retrouver ses proches loin d'ici…

— Oui.

— Et tu partages tes fringues avec lui ! s'indigna Jôno-Uchi.

— Oui, c'est exact. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas ridicule là-dedans, je suis plus petit que lui…

— Hum… sois prudent quand même, un mec sans papier, aux yeux rouges… c'est louche !

Yûgi se sentit irrité lorsque Jôno-Uchi critiqua son compagnon. À ses yeux, Mao était une personne de confiance, pleine de qualité, et non un être louche, encore moins suspect. Il était mystérieux et peu bavard, mais Yûgi ne le voyait pas comme menace, au contraire.

Jôno-Uchi, lui, était toujours lancé sur des hypothèses de plus en plus farfelues. Alors pour l'interrompre, le plus jeune se racla la gorge, ce qui fut efficace.

— Bien, sinon, avec Honda ?

— Je lui en veux encore de t'avoir abandonné comme ça ! En plus, j'aime pas comment il te traite…

— Fais vite la paix avec lui, il est ton fidèle acolyte…

— Tu as raison Yûgi, c'est un de mes meilleurs potes ! avoua le blond.

— Bien et tu sais que je n'apprécie pas Honda… mais je le supporte du mieux que je peux.

— T'inquiète, je le sais ! C'est sympa de faire cet effort pour moi, le remercia son ami avec un grand sourire.

— Alors, Jôno-Uchi, fais de même avec Mao. Il compte beaucoup pour moi…

— Hum, d'accord, promis, maugréa le blond qui grimaçait un peu.

— Merci.

* * *

Les courses furent rapides, Mao portait la plupart des sacs et avançait sans se soucier de la jeune fille qui trottinait. Elle était obligée de l'appeler pour qu'il l'attende quelques instants.

— Tu vas vite, souffla-t-elle épuisée de lui courir après.

— Ouais, je vais vite, car Yûgi a besoin de ses antidouleurs au plus vite.

— Ah, je vois…

Il reprit le chemin une fois Anzu prête, mais comme toujours il ne la ménageait pas. Elle pensait avoir une occasion de discuter avec celui qui l'avait sauvé au Burger World, mais c'était complètement raté. N'empêche, elle était heureuse de voir qu'il était beau garçon, pas autant qu'elle avait imaginé certes, mais elle ressentait en lui beaucoup de maturité.

 _Il a quand même un certain charme… pensa Anzu sourire aux lèvres._

Trop focalisée par ses rêveries, elle percuta un homme un peu étrange. De grande taille, sentant l'alcool à plein nez, il saisit le poignet de la jeune fille. Elle tenta de s'excuser, mais il ne voulut rien savoir et continua la malmener.

— Tu es plutôt fraîche pour une gamine ! Et si tu te dandinais un peu au bout de ma queue pour te faire pardonner !

— Lâchez-moi !

Anzu essaya de se débattre, cria, mais rien n'y fit. Cet individu à la carrure imposante avait une emprise totale sur elle. De plus, personne aux alentours n'avait le courage de venir à secours. La peur commençait à l'envahir, ses membres tremblotaient… elle puisa dans le peu de force qui lui restait pour le gifler. Ce geste ne fit qu'énerver l'homme qui s'apprêtait à lui rendre la pareille. Ne voulant pas voir le coup partir, Anzu ferma les yeux. Heureusement Mao s'interposa en agrippant fortement le poignet de l'énergumène.

— D'où tu sors-toi ? demanda l'homme saoul.

— Lâche-la… On n'a pas de temps à perdre, lui intima Mao d'un ton sec.

— Tu crois que tu me fais peur gamin ? éructa individu qui essayait de se libérer.

— Bien… Finissons-en alors… répondit-il d'un ton monocorde et froid.

Mao fit une clé de bras à l'homme qui bascula en se tordant de douleur. Il enchaîna par une balayette qui le fit tomber lourdement au sol. Plaqué au sol, il était comme hypnotisé, les yeux dilatés, la bouche ouverte et immobile sous le regard paralysant de Mao. Anzu, les yeux mi-clos assista à cette scène et fut subjuguée. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait un combat bouclé en aussi peu de temps.

— Hé ! l'appela Mao toujours avec une expression froide. On y va ! Et fais attention ! la prévint-il de manière un peu brusque.

— Oui, merci et pardon, bafouilla-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, mais fit signe du menton à Anzu de passer devant. Elle s'exécuta et prit les devants, tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil furtifs derrière elle, Anzu se demandait comment engager la conversation. Alors qu'ils approchaient du domicile Mutô, la jeune fille s'arrêta, se retourna vers Mao et se lança :

— Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvée… Aujourd'hui et l'autre fois au Burger World.

— Comment ça, l'autre fois ? demanda Mao légèrement intrigué, ne voyant pas trop à quoi elle faisait allusion.

Cette réponse la laissa sans voix. Il l'avait sauvé, mais il n'en avait pas le souvenir ! Un peu déçue, ce fut avec une voix plus basse qu'elle continua la conversation.

— J'avais les yeux bandés ce jour-là, mais j'ai bien entendu ta voix… Donc merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

— De rien, je présume… répondit Mao qui reprit le chemin… elle soupira tristement et le suivit.

À la maison, Mao et Anzu rangèrent les courses alors même que venait de l'étage les accords d'une guitare accompagnée d'une voix mélodieuse. Ils rejoignirent les deux garçons une fois leur tâche terminée. Le blond assis sur la chaise de bureau était tellement absorbé par les talents musicaux de son meilleur ami qu'il remarqua un peu tard l'arrivée des deux autres.

— Ahah ! Anzu tu as loupé le petit concert ! Avoue tu es jalouse ?

— Quand on était petits Yûgi m'en chantait tout plein, donc je ne le suis pas.

— Je ne chantais pas vraiment avant, vu que je ne parlais pas correctement… ça ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai…

— Je vous en chante une dernière, je suis fatigué…

— D'accord ! répondirent ses deux amis sourire aux lèvres.

Ils s'installèrent et Yûgi se mit à jouer et chanter une mélodie des plus entraînantes. Ils restèrent silencieux face à ce spectacle, profitant de chacune des notes. De plus, il les invita à reprendre en chœur les refrains… ils terminèrent leur rencontre sur une note de bonne humeur.

Les vacances se déroulèrent tranquillement, Yûgi était parti chez sa mère dès le jour du réveillon de Noël. Le jour du départ fut bruyant suite aux disputes entre les deux tuteurs du garçon, insultes et menaces furent proférés dans les deux camps. Une chose habituelle comme disait Yûgi à son compagnon avant de le quitter. Mao se demandait pourquoi une telle tension était aussi palpable entre le vieil homme et la mère, mais Sugoroku lui répondit juste « Cette femme ne mérite tout simplement pas le titre de mère ! ». Pour le garçon, cette réponse était suffisante.

Après cela, Mao passa les fêtes en compagnie du grand-père qui le traitait comme son petit-fils. Et le vieil homme en était ravi, car il n'avait pas d'autre famille et ça valait mieux que de passer une fin d'année solitaire.

Ce fut durant cette période qu'un membre de la famille de Mao vint au Kame Game Shop. Le tuteur était un grand homme aux cheveux noirs mi-long, vêtu d'un costard visiblement coûteux… il se présenta sous le nom de Karim.

Sugoroku l'invita à boire une boisson chaude afin d'engager la conversation. Ils se retrouvèrent à table à siroter leur thé, l'homme regardait d'un air étonné le grand-père qui hésitait à s'enquérir de lui.

— Je tiens à vous remercier de l'avoir pris en charge… déclara Karim pour ensuite se tourner vers Mao.

— Je vous en prie ! Mais une question me brûle les lèvres depuis pas mal de mois…

— Je vous écoute, répondit-il.

— Que lui est-il arrivé ?

— Eh bien, c'est… c'est une longue histoire, bafouilla Karim qui ne sut trop quoi dire. Des petits soucis familiaux…

— Karim, disons-lui la vérité, montre-lui le dossier.

Karim acquiesça, sortit de son sac un dossier rempli de photos et divers documents qu'il déposa sur la table. Le vieil homme examina le contenu tout en écarquillant les yeux, abasourdit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

— Nous allons tout vous expliquer.

— Très bien, je vous écoute, répondit Sugoroku sérieusement.

* * *

La semaine passa vite, les vacances furent bientôt terminées. L'école allait reprendre pour tout le monde, sauf Yûgi, exclu une semaine suite à ses altercations avec Mademoiselle Chôno. Mao était soulagé, son compagnon bénéficierait d'une semaine de repos supplémentaire. À son retour, Yûgi se doucha et s'affala sur le lit, épuisé, les mains et le visage couverts de bleus, de pansements et toujours enrhumé.

— C'est ta mère qui t'a fait ça Yûgi ? demanda Mao qui le couvrit d'une couverture.

— Hum, ce n'est pas bien grave… ça guérira vite, le rassura-t-il d'un sourire. Sinon, tes vacances avec grand-père ?

— Ça s'est bien passé.

— Je vois… tu as réussi à contacter ta famille ou des proches ?

— Oui, mon oncle est venu.

— Vraiment ? Il a dit quoi ? demanda Yûgi avec curiosité.

— Qu'il m'enverra des affaires dans la semaine, qu'il m'a inscrit à ton école et que tu vas devoir me supporter encore un moment. Petit curieux ! lui annonça Mao qui lui pinça doucement le nez.

— Pardon… c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que tu partes, répondit Yûgi.

— Je ne veux pas être une gêne non plus…

— Tu n'es aucunement une gêne, j'aime t'avoir à mes côtés, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi !

Mao ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette réponse qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Il s'allongea à côté de Yûgi et l'enlaça. Ravi de cette étreinte, Yûgi fit de même, c'était la première fois qu'il appréciait un tel contact, un câlin plus qu'agréable.

Le lendemain, Mao se leva en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Yûgi. Il regarda le réveil, il affichait cinq heures vingt. Il avait encore du temps devant lui, donc il prit son temps pour se préparer. Après s'être douché et avoir enfilé son uniforme, il vit qu'il lui restait encore une bonne heure. Il profita donc de ce temps pour se recoucher aux côtés de Yûgi qui dormait encore à poings fermés.

Peu après, Mao était en chemin pour le lycée de Domino. Il croisa un peu plus loin Jôno-Uchi qui eut l'air surpris de le voir et chercha du regard son meilleur ami.

— Hein ? Il est où Yûgi ? Toujours malade ?

— Exclu une semaine, par une certaine Chôno, répondit Mao qui cheminait en direction de l'école.

— Ah… Venant de Chôno ça m'étonne pas, dit le blond qui suivait Mao. Je te conseille de faire attention à elle, une vraie vipère !

— Hum… on verra bien.

Au début du cours, le professeur de math, monsieur Tannin, présenta le nouvel élève, au nom de « Mao Amon ». Ses nouveaux camarades lui jetèrent des regards interrogateurs, ayant tous cette impression de déjà-vu… Présentation terminée, il alla s'asseoir à sa place pour suivre les cours.

À chaque intercours et pause, Mao se leva pour se balader un peu. Il fuyait en même temps le groupe d'élève curieux qui le harcelait d'un déluge de questions. Sinon, tout se passa bien jusqu'au dernier cours de la journée, le cours avec la ravissante mademoiselle Chôno.

Souriante, habillée de son fidèle tailleur vert pomme, elle quitta la salle des professeurs. Elle avait encore en tête les appréciations de ses collègues sur le nouvel élève.

 _Un garçon mystérieux, étrange et un peu sombre. Ils ne disent que des bêtises !_ pensa Chôno en allant vers sa salle de classe. _Encore un gothique ou un métalleux qu_ _i_ _veut_ _jouer au_ _plus_ _malin !_

Elle fit une entrée tonitruante et vit immédiatement le garçon qui lui rappela aussitôt son élève préféré.

 _Oh tiens ! Il me fait penser un peu à Yûgi ! Le panda enragé !_ pensa-t-elle en s'approchant du bureau de Mao.

Soudainement son humeur enjouée se changea, elle ne désirait plus qu'une chose, tourmenter cet élève qui avait l'air ailleurs.

— Tu dois être le nouveau, j'espère que tu ne vas pas être un cancre et me fournir des torchons en guise de copie.

Son sourire disparut une fois que leurs regards se croisèrent. Son souffle s'accéléra et elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner en un instant. Ses jambes ne la supportèrent plus et elle fut prise de vertige. Mao l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre.

— Mademoiselle Chôno ? Vous avez un souci ?

— Non, juste un léger vertige… souffla-t-elle en se relevant difficilement. Sois sage, d'accord ?

— Bien mademoiselle…

Le changement d'attitude de Chôno en surprit plus d'un. La tourmenteuse s'était muée en une enseignante zen.

À son retour, Mao vit du pas de la porte qu'il y avait aucune vie au rez-de-chaussée. Il retira ses chaussures, entra et remarqua un mot sur la table de la part de Sugoroku. Cela disait qu'il ne serait pas présent dans la soirée et qu'il ne fallait pas l'attendre. Comme tous les lundis et vendredi soir, le vieil homme allait voir ses amis archéologues, et revenait parfois le lendemain sentant l'alcool à plein nez, encore saoul. Quand Yûgi le voyait dans cet état, se lisait dans son regard un sentiment de tristesse et de remords. En y repensant, Mao en avait mal au cœur.

À l'étage, il pouvait entendre Yûgi jurer à voix haute, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et trouva Yûgi assis sur son lit, guitare à la main, son attention absorbée par un cahier.

— Mais comment diable joue-t-on ça ? gémit Yûgi qui grattait les cordes de son instrument. Qu'est-ce qui coince !

— Bonsoir Yûgi, lui dit Mao qui le rejoignit sur le lit.

— Ah ! sursauta-t-il. Mao, il est déjà le soir ?

— Oui, tu as passé ta journée au lit apparemment, tu es toujours en pyjama.

— Ah… oui. Je n'ai même pas préparé le dîner en plus !

— Ne te donne pas cette peine, je vais commander à manger. Mais, raconte-moi plutôt ce que tu faisais, demanda Mao en posant ses yeux sur les pages griffonnées du cahier.

— Eh bien, j'essaie de remettre au propre les chansons que mon père avait écrites… Des fois, je n'y comprends rien.

— Je vois…

— À mon tour de te poser des questions, Maître Mao !

— Je t'écoute, lui répondit Mao en souriant à ce surnom.

— Je… je veux savoir ton vrai prénom ? l'interrogea Yûgi avec hésitation…

Mao toujours silencieux se leva pour prendre son portefeuille dans son sac et lui donna sa carte d'identité. Yûgi put voir le nom de « Mao Amon » inscrit, puis Mao lui raconta que suite à des problèmes familiaux, son prénom devrait être « oublié », une réponse qui semblait suffisante pour Yûgi, toutefois inquiet de la situation de son ami.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… j'aime le nom que tu m'as donné, le rassura Mao qui le serra dans ses bras.

— Hum… J'espère ! répondit Yûgi qui resserra l'étreinte.

* * *

La semaine suivante, Yûgi fit son retour à l'école, accueilli comme un héros par toute sa classe. Il était le premier élève à avoir tenu tête à mademoiselle Chôno et à l'avoir poussé à bout. Un exploit dont Yûgi avait un peu honte. D'ailleurs, il commença ses cours avec elle qui était parfaitement détendue.

À la pause de midi, tous les deux mangèrent tranquillement, profitant de la salle de classe quasi vide. Yûgi se fit interpeller par son ami Jôno-Uchi accompagné de son fidèle ami Honda.

— Ça a l'air bon tout ça ! remarqua le blond qui piqua un peu de nourriture dans le panier-repas de Yûgi. On a un service à te demander ?

— Quoi ! Tu vas le dire à lui ! rétorqua Honda les joues roses.

— Tu la veux cette gonzesse ou pas ? cria le blond qui voulut piocher dans le plat de Yûgi, mais se fit interrompre par Mao qui arrêta son geste.

— Attendez, attendez… Racontez-moi ça doucement…

— Eh bien ! Honda en pince pour une nana !

— Encore ? répondit Yûgi qui vit son panier-repas curieusement bien garni comparé à celui qui son compagnon. Mais Mao…

— Mange, lui répondit-il simplement en finissant son déjeuner.

— S'il te plaît Yûgi, aide-moi ! j'en ai un peu marre des râteaux… se plaignit le concerné.

— Il faut dire, c'est suicidaire de s'approcher de la fille convoitée et de lui crier « JE T'AIME ! ÉPOUSE-MOI ! AAAH ! », déclama Yûgi qui mimait les trépidantes déclarations d'amour d'Honda. Ce qui déclencha sourire à Mao.

— Mais ! Arrête-toi !

— Je veux bien t'aider, mais comment ? Je ne suis pas un tombeur !

— Bah, j'ai une idée, déclara le blond avec plein de conviction. Tu vas écrire à sa place des petits mots d'amour…

— Pourquoi moi ? demanda Yûgi en train de manger.

— Car Honda n'arriverait même pas à draguer son ours en peluche !

— Enfoiré !

— Hum… c'est qui cette fille ?

Honda amena le groupe en filature pour montrer l'élue de son cœur. Derrière une balustrade ils aperçurent un groupe de filles, parmi lesquelles Anzu.

— C'est laquelle ? demanda Yûgi.

— La plus belle des cinq… répondit-il en la dévorant des yeux.

— D'accord… Mais… c'est laquelle ?

— Miho Nosaka, celle qui a un ruban.

— Ah ! Elle… je ne lui ai parlé que deux ou trois fois. Eh bah, je ne savais pas qu'elle s'appelait Miho.

— Aide-moi je t'en prie ! supplia le brun à la mine triste.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… soupira Yûgi.

— Merci Yûgi ! cria Honda qui sauta au cou du garçon qui grimaçait. Je te revaudrai ça !

— Oui, c'est ça… mais je ne te garantis rien…

Les cours de la journée achevés, Yûgi déposa une lettre anonyme dans le casier de Miho. En compagnie de Mao, tous les deux étaient dubitatifs à cette idée…

Une heure plus tard…

Anzu en compagnie de Miho sortait tout juste du club de danse. Elles se dirigèrent vers leurs casiers pour changer de chaussures.

— J'ai mal au pied… j'ai mal aux jambes… bref j'ai mal partout… se plaignit Miho qui se frottait les jambes.

— Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu es dans un club de danse ! répondit Anzu qui portait ses chaussures.

— Hum, je regrette un peu… dit-elle en ouvrant son casier. Oh ! Une lettre !

— Une lettre d'amour ? Eh bah Miho, tu as du succès…

— Bof, c'est ennuyeux… tu la veux ?

— Oh non ! Elle est à toi !

— D'accord… dit-elle un peu agacée tout en ouvrant la lettre.

— Alors ?

— Je suis déçue… Ce n'est pas signé !

— Montre-moi Miho !

Son amie lui montra la lettre joliment écrite à la main, d'une calligraphie impeccable. Cette lettre disait :

 _Miho,_

 _Je ne sais pas quoi dire, le temps passe et je reste dans cet état confus… Si je me déclare en face de toi, les mots que je soufflerai ne feront que flotter dans l'air et perdront tout intérêt. Car tu es trop parfaite, donc je ne peux pas te dire simplement « je t'aime »._

 _Donc accepte cet extrait de cette chanson :_

 _Mon cœur est aveugle aux autres regards, il ne voit que toi,_

 _Il ne peut pas me tromper même si je le veux,_

 _Ton amour m'a sauvé, ton sourire est sacré,_

 _Je veux partager ta vie,_

 _Je ne vis plus dans le rêve désormais,_

 _Tu es plus réelle pour moi que n'importe quelles choses de mon passé…_

Anzu reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de l'expéditeur. Elle n'en fut pas ravie, même irritée, carrément jalouse. Elle voulait surtout une réponse à tout ça.


	6. Chapitre 5

Dans la matinée, quelques jours après le dépôt de la lettre pour Miho, Yûgi allait à l'école en compagnie de Jôno-Uchi et de Mao. Le blond racontait avec enthousiasme sa mésaventure du week-end, il avait affronté toute une bande.

— Je les ai défoncés ! Ils étaient quatre, mais j'ai pas eu de chance ! Je me suis pris qu'un coup !

— Eh ! Juste un !

— Ouais, pas de chance ! J'aurai pu l'esquiver, merde ! pesta Jôno-Uchi.

 _Il peut s'estimer heureux d'avoir juste pris un coup…_ pensa Yûgi.

Ils continuèrent leur route, et furent dépassés par une vague de filles haletantes.

— Pourquoi elles tracent comme ça ? s'interrogea le blond en les regardant passer. On est pas en retard ?

— Non, on a encore du temps, lui répondit Yûgi qui regardait l'heure sur son portable. On verra bien sur place…

— Ouais !

Au lycée, les filles étaient en file indienne devant la table d'un garçon assisté par deux ravissantes filles ornées de gri-gri et autre bijoux fétiches qui étaient comme des chiens de garde à ses côtés. Et visiblement, ces deux filles avaient respect et admiration envers leur gourou.

Les demoiselles ressortaient de leur entretien, sourire jusqu'aux oreilles… Dans la file, Yûgi reconnut Anzu et Miho qui lui faisaient signe d'approcher.

— Salut Anzu… Miho, les salua Yûgi en les rejoignant.

— Coucou Yûgi, tu es trop mignon ! lui répondit Miho avec un grand sourire.

— Euh… Merci ? fit Yûgi un peu gêné en regardant la file d'attente qui s'agrandissait.

— Miho ! Arrête ça ! lui cria Anzu l'air renfrogné. Bref, Yûgi j'aimerai te parler en privé à la pause de midi.

— Mouais… mais pourquoi vous faites la queue ? demanda-t-il le regard toujours ailleurs.

Anzu voulut lui répondre, mais Miho la devança en chuchotant quelques mots à l'oreille de Yûgi. Au fur et à mesure de leur échange, Anzu apercevait sur le visage de son ami d'enfance de l'étonnement et un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Le pouvoir de lire l'avenir ! C'est une grosse bêtise ! s'écria Yûgi.

— Pas si fort Yûgi, l'avertit Miho.

— Une bêtise tu dis ? l'interrogea une voix chaude, grave et presque séductrice. Tu doutes de mes pouvoirs ?

— Je n'en doute pas, je n'y crois carrément pas, lui répondit Yûgi.

— Approche donc, que je te lise ton avenir.

Yûgi était du genre réservé, mais quand il s'agissait de supercherie ou d'arnaque, il pouvait faire preuve d'arrogance, une attitude qu'il n'assumait pas pleinement. Il s'avança au bout de la file tout en s'excusant auprès des filles qui patientaient et fut en face du bureau du fameux liseur de bonne aventure. C'était un garçon aux cheveux blancs, au visage rond, au nez épaté. Il portait une cape, un talisman au front et dégageait une grande assurance. En le voyant, Yûgi trouvait son air un peu comique, ce qui le faisait sourire.

— Hum… eh bien monsieur Mutô Yûgi… Donne-moi ta main gauche afin que je puisse lire ton avenir.

Yûgi s'exécuta et regarda avec insistance le garçon qui lui tripotait la main et qui récitait un charabia peu audible.

— Je vois… je vois… un torrent de roses, de mots, des sentiments et des étreintes !

— Ah bon ? Moi, je vois… l'imita Yûgi, mes fesses assises à ma place, car il reste peu de temps avant l'arrivée de mademoiselle Chôno…

Cette réflexion fit se disperser une bonne partie de son public et déclencha quelques petits rires dans l'assistance. Ce qui fit légèrement rougir de honte le prophète.

— Ahah, tu es très drôle Mutô ! Mais tu verras bientôt… lui répondit-il en lui lâchant la main. Mais souviens-toi que le grand Kokurano ne se trompe jamais !

Yûgi s'en alla tout en s'excusant une nouvelle fois auprès des filles restantes qui lui souriaient béatement, mais il restait toutefois perplexe…

À la pause déjeuner, Yûgi en compagnie de Mao, discutaient comme toujours un peu de tout, mais surtout de jeux. Une passion que tous les deux partageaient, mais ils furent interrompus par Anzu qui n'avait pas l'air contente. Il se rappela alors de la demande de celle-ci… Il soupira et ferma son panier repas qu'il n'eut pas le temps de terminer.

Il la suivit ensuite vers l'extérieur, loin de tout perturbateur, face à face. Yûgi n'osait toujours pas la regarder dans les yeux et souhaitait fortement que la conversation soit éphémère. Car il sentait que cette conversation allait lui laisser un goût amer.

— J'aimerais savoir tes sentiments envers Miho, demanda Anzu sans aucune hésitation.

— Eh ! Mais rien ! Je la vois juste comme une connaissance… rien de plu-.

— C'est ça ! l'interrompit la jeune fille en haussant la voix. Pour ça que tu lui déposes des mots doux dans son casier !

— Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que c'est moi !

— J'ai reconnu ton écriture ! lui lança la jeune fille en lui montrant la lettre. Il n'y a que toi pour écrire les kanji de cette manière ! Tu me prends pour une conne !

Sous la colère, son amie devenait volontiers vulgaire, une chose qui surprenait toujours l'adolescent. Parfois, il apprenait des jurons dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence.

— Alors, tu vas me répondre putain ! s'impatientait Anzu en tapant du pied.

 _Elle_ _est_ _furieuse,_ _j_ _e vais_ _devoir la mettre au parfum…_ _sinon_ _on va_ _retrouver mon cadavre à la première poubelle du coin !_ pensa Yûgi qui se frottait la nuque, les dents serrées.

— Anzu… C'est pas ce que tu crois… laisse-moi t'expliquer…

— Non ! Tu as juste intérêt d'arrêter ! lui hurla-t-elle avant de partir en tournant les talons.

Yûgi maintenant seul derrière le lycée, ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se faisait disputer de la sorte, il n'y avait rien d'intime entre eux… ils étaient des amis de longue date, rien de plus.

 _Décidément… je ne comprendrais jamais_ _rien au_ _x_ _fille_ _s_ _._

* * *

Seul sur le toit de l'établissement, Mao regardait l'horizon, pensif, tout en sifflotant une petite mélodie. Le froid de l'hiver ne le faisait pas trembler, et le vent glacé du mois de janvier n'était rien pour lui.

Une personne se joignit à lui. Vêtu de blanc, la peau mate, il portait au cou un pendentif, un Ânkh doré.

— Vous avez rompu votre vœu de silence après tant d'années… ça m'étonne, dit l'homme qui se tenait désormais à ses côtés.

Mao ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta de le regarder avec un léger sourire.

— Vous comptez laisser ce garçon réaliser le puzzle ?

— Je ne sais pas…

— C'est de la folie ! Souvenez-vous de la dernière fois…

— Je le sais Shadi ! Je m'en souviens parfaitement… souffla Mao qui se frottait le visage. J'y pense à chaque instant et je ne supporterai pas encore une fois de le voir disparaître…

— Je le sais, mais vos pouvoirs restent limités sans le puzzle au complet, alors n'hésitez plus… ne refaites pas cette erreur… tenta de le raisonner l'homme basané.

— Oui… j'aurai donc besoin de tes services plus tard, Shadi.

L'homme acquiesça, disparut et laissa de nouveau seul le garçon qui se remit à fredonner. Il pencha son regard, il pouvait voir Yûgi et Anzu discuter dans un endroit un peu isolé.

— Hedj… ta bonté te perdra, comme toujours, chuchota Mao en les regardant avec attention

* * *

La sonnerie retentit, tous les élevés se hâtèrent vers leurs salles de classe. Mao vit Yûgi s'asseoir tout en parlant avec son meilleur ami. Visiblement, Yûgi lui racontait sa conversation avec Anzu, car le blond semblait craindre le pire.

— Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Mao qui le rejoignit à sa table.

— Anzu est en colère contre moi…

— Changeons-nous plutôt les idées… lui dit le blond avec un énorme sourire. Tu as une blague Yûgi ?

— Euh… peut-être, on a quoi comme cours cet après-midi ?

— Maths, et euh… dessin, lui répondit le blond qui attendait toujours la blague.

— Bien ! Maintenant dis ça rapidement dans ta tête et rigole.

Le blond ne comprenait pas, il alla donc s'asseoir à sa place en silence tout en faisant ce que son ami lui avait dit. Le professeur fit ensuite son entrée et donna son cours. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, toute la classe sursauta à l'éclat de rire soudain de Jôno-Uchi qui s'écria : « AH ! J'ai maté des seins ! ». L'enseignant fut courroucé d'être interrompu, et envoya le blondinet dans le couloir afin qu'il se calme jusqu'au prochain cours.

À la fin de leur journée.

Yûgi et Mao se dirigèrent vers leurs casiers pour changer de chaussures. Des pétales de roses débordèrent du casier du plus jeune une fois ouvert… Les yeux écarquillés, il soupira. Yûgi se remémora la « prédiction » du prophète et se frotta le visage d'agacement. Son compagnon récupéra ses baskets parmi les roses et les lui tendit.

— Je m'occupe de nettoyer ça, rejoins vite Jôno-Uchi à la salle d'arcade…

— Mais Mao…

— Pas de « Mais Mao… » va t'amuser, je m'occupe de ça. Je rentre ensuite me reposer, inutile de m'attendre.

Yûgi enfila ses chaussures et regarda son compagnon qui lui faisait signe de s'en aller. Il rejoignit d'un pas hésitant son ami Jôno-Uchi qui l'attendait au-dehors. Une fois seul devant le casier de Yûgi, Mao chercha d'autres indices parmi les pétales de roses. Il trouva une lettre anonyme dont il parcourut le contenu.

Tout de suite après, la lettre et les roses se consumèrent dans une légère flamme noire et il n'y eut bientôt plus que des cendres.

— Shadi à raison, mes pouvoirs sont limités… soupira-t-il en s'époussetant les mains avant de coller son front contre le casier. Je ne referai pas la même erreur… il ne faut pas…

À la salle d'arcade, Jôno-Uchi et Yûgi s'affrontaient sur Street Fighter tout en évoquant l'incident.

— Des roses ? Comme la prédiction !

— Arrête Jôno-Uchi ! c'est que de la mise en scène… Qui voudrait de moi comme petit-ami ou autre carpette ?

— Euh… Anzu ! Vu comment elle t'a engueulé !

— Mouais… souffla-t-il peu convaincu. J'ai gagné !

— Mais MERDE ! pesta le blond en donnant un coup de pied dans la machine. Revanche ! cria-t-il en introduisant des pièces à nouveau. Mao est chelou quand même ! Il dit pas grand-chose, ne sourit qu'à toi…

— Ne recommence pas encore avec ça…

— Sérieux Yûgi ! il a les yeux rouges ! Tu sais qui a les yeux rouges ?

— Rei et Kaworu dans Evangelion…

— J'avais pensé au diable en premier lieu, mais sa marche aussi ! T'as vu ce qu'il arrive à la fin de la série !

— Tu as compris la fin toi ?

— Pff ! Mais bien sûr que non ! répondit le blond sur un ton théâtral. Merde encore perdu ! C'est à cause de la manette t'façon !

— Oui, c'est toujours la faute à la manette, confirma faussement Yûgi qui lui tapotait le dos.

Sur le chemin du retour, les deux amis exprimèrent diverses hypothèses sur la signification du fameux manga à la fin étonnante jusqu'à leur séparation au parc. Yûgi continua son petit bout de chemin, fredonnant joyeusement. Arrivé au Kame Game Shop, Mao était dans le salon à réaliser le puzzle, presque achevé. Yûgi posa ses affaires et exprima son étonnement tout en enfilant son tablier, prêt à se mettre derrière les fourneaux.

— Tu l'as presque fini !

— Je le connais bien, c'est pour ça… Pardonne-moi de l'avoir fait sans toi. Mais c'est un pendentif que je porte habituellement et ne plus l'avoir me dérange parfois.

— Je comprends… je me sens tout bizarre quand je n'ai pas le mien, dit Yûgi la main posée sur le pendentif qui était sous sa chemise. D'ailleurs, il y est inscrit quelque chose et j'ignore ce que c'est…

— Je pense que Mao pourra te le traduire après le dîner, dit le vieil homme qui tassait son tabac dans sa pipe avec un léger sourire taquin à Mao qui fit la moue. Pour l'instant… j'ai faim ! File cuisiner !

— Et toi Sugoroku fume dehors ou à ton bureau ! lui ordonna Mao.

— Mais…

Yûgi voyait avec joie l'entente du grand-père et de son ami. Depuis son retour de vacances, il avait remarqué que ces deux-là se comportaient comme des amis de longue date. Ça faisait d'ailleurs plaisir au plus jeune de voir son grand-père de meilleure humeur.

— Allez Yûgi ! Va cuisiner ! J'ai faim ! répéta le vieil homme impatient.

— Ne lui donne pas d'ordre !

Après le repas, Mao admirait le pendentif de son compagnon tout en écoutant de la musique. Ces chansons quelque peu datées étaient le moyen de Yûgi de s'apaiser de l'acouphène quand il ne portait pas son appareil. Tout droit sorti de la douche, Yûgi qui s'essuyait les cheveux rejoignit Mao sur le lit en soupirant. Blasé, il avait reçu un message de la part d'Honda, qui réclamait son aide pour poursuivre sa correspondance avec Miho.

— Tu as des idées ? demanda Mao qui frottait le pendentif entre ses doigts.

— Pas vraiment… soupira Yûgi. Sinon, tu as réussi à déchiffrer ce qui est écrit dessus ?

— Hedj… ce qui veut dire blanc ou brillant, lui annonça-t-il en lui remettant le collier autour du cou.

— Je vois, merci Mao ! Je suis content d'en savoir plus sur mon pendentif ! s'émerveilla Yûgi avec un grand sourire. Allez ! Je me lance dans l'écriture de la lettre !

Mao regarda le garçon motivé s'installer à son bureau. Mais vu les soupirs que Yûgi produisait, le manque d'idée était toujours présent. L'attention toujours portée sur son compagnon, Mao s'allongea sur le lit et récita divers poème pour lui insuffler un peu d'inspiration. Ce qui fut efficace, car la lettre fut bouclée pile à l'heure de se coucher.

Le jour suivant, à la pause déjeuner, Kokurano avait encore plus de visiteurs, dont Miho qui sortait tout juste de sa consultation, toute heureuse. Elle rejoignit Anzu qui attendait son retour pour manger son panier-repas. La jeune fille avait guetté depuis la matinée son ami d'enfance, qui ne faisait d'ailleurs pas grand-chose à part rêvasser.

— Anzu ! Tu es amoureuse de Yûgi !

— Quoi ! Non pas du tout, mentit-elle les joues roses. Il ne m'intéresse pas du tout ! ajouta-t-elle entre quelques bouchées de riz.

— D'accord ! Alors je vais te le piquer, la taquina Miho qui tressaillit au regard noir qu'Anzu lui retourna. Je blague Anzu… ne me regarde pas comme ça… En tout cas, ta réaction prouve le contraire.

— Bon, j'avoue… tu as raison !

— Miho a toujours raison ma fille… Toujours !

Anzu avait les joues empourprées. Elle savait pertinemment que c'était peine perdue de nier. Yûgi avait passé pas mal d'année à l'ignorer et maintenant c'était un presque miracle lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole en premier.

— Kokurano m'a dit que celui qui écrivait ces lettres était doux, gentil et très beau ! Et que je le rencontrerai bientôt !

— Eh bah… j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue, lui dit Anzu qui regardait Yûgi quitter la salle en compagnie d'Honda.

 _Yûgi n'a jamais appréci_ _é_ _ce type… qu'est_ _-_ _ce_ _qu'_ _i_ _ls_ _manigance_ _nt_ _tous_ _les deux ?_

La jeune fille curieuse prévint son amie de son absence et suivit les deux garçons qui s'étaient éloignés vers les escaliers du toit. À l'affût de la conversation et bien cachée, elle tendit l'oreille pour ne pas rater le moindre détail.

— Tu as fait ma lettre ? demanda Honda.

— Oui, je l'ai mis dans son casier ce matin, j'espère que le jour de la saint-valentin tu vas pas te prendre un râteau…

— Si ça ne marche pas ! C'est de ta faute !

— Même si ça venait à marcher, elle saura bien assez tôt que ce n'était pas de ta main. Et tout ce qu'elle aura imaginé de son admirateur secret tombera à l'eau…

— Ah… Vraiment ? s'étonna le brun un peu perturbé par cette révélation.

— Oui, et déçue… elle te détestera ! dit-il en descendant des marches.

Anzu partit dès la conversation terminée, elle savait désormais que les lettres n'étaient pas de lui. Elle avait honte de lui avoir aboyé dessus sans raison valable. Embarrassée, elle ne regardait plus où ses pieds l'emmenaient et percuta Mao de plein fouet.

— Pardonne-moi Mao, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, lui dit-elle en remarquant qu'il portait un sac plastique emplie de pétales roses.

— Ce n'est rien, fais attention… grogna-t-il l'air renfrogné.

Anzu soupira de soulagement et retourna à la salle de classe le cœur léger.

* * *

La jeune Anzu rentra chez elle, les bras remplis d'emplettes, prête à préparer un délicieux repas. À peine entrée, elle fut accueillie par sa mère qui l'aida dans sa tâche. La bonne humeur régnait entre les deux femmes jusqu'au moment où son père fit son entrée. Le silence se fit et l'ambiance fut pesante jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Après une bonne douche, Anzu, légèrement vêtue, s'allongea au côté de son chat qui dormait paisiblement au centre du lit.

— Désolé Yû, je t'ai réveillé, s'excusa-t-elle en prenant l'animal qui ronronnait joyeusement dans ses bras.

Elle avait récupéré ce chat dans la rue pendant les vacances d'été, bien avant son entrée au lycée. Affamé, ce chat noir se montra doux et discret une fois rétabli. Il était rare de le voir faire autre chose que paresser ou admirer le paysage. Cette manière d'agir lui rappelait tant son ami d'enfance qui lui manquait cruellement.

Elle ferma les yeux et remonta au plus loin de ses souvenirs, lors de sa première rencontre avec Yûgi par une belle journée d'été.

Anzu était encore a l'école primaire et les vacances venaient tout juste de commencer. Elle fut réveillée de bon matin par une dispute entre son père et le nouveau voisin qui avait une manière de parler particulière. L'homme avait une voix harmonieuse, presque chantante, tout le contraire de son père bourru. Une fois l'altercation terminée, la petite fille prit rapidement son petit déjeuner et attendit le départ de son père pour aller voir ses nouveaux voisins.

Anzu s'était approchée d'assez près, elle fut saluée et invitée par l'homme à la voix agréable. Il était jeune, sans doute âgée d'une vingtaine d'années, il avait des cheveux noirs tirés en arrière et une barbe naissante. Il se présenta sous le nom de « Shun » le diminutif de son prénom Shunsuke et présenta par la même occasion son fils, Yûgi, un garçon assis sur une grande pile de cartons, en train de manger un sandwich.

Ce qui attira directement le regard de la petite fille, ce furent les yeux couleur améthyste du garçon. C'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait de cette couleur merveilleuse. Elle le salua joyeusement et n'eut comme réponse qu'un signe de la main.

— Si tu veux lui parler, il faudra utiliser ce carnet, lui dit son père qui lui tendit un stylo.

— Ah… il est muet ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

— Non, il n'entend pas très bien, donc il n'a jamais cherché à parler. Je vous laisse faire connaissance.

Dès qu'elle fut seule avec son nouveau voisin, elle se mit directement à écrire. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis à cause de son père strict, et c'était un bonheur de faire de nouvelles rencontres pour égayer son ordinaire.

Ils firent connaissance et dès que l'occasion se présentait elle courrait rendre visite à son nouvel ami. Elle ne s'ennuyait pas une seule seconde avec Yûgi. Même s'il ne disait pas un mot, il lui apprenait plein de choses, partageait tout avec elle et lui avait fait découvrir les comédies musicales. Elle avait très envie de pratiquer la danse, encouragée par sa mère, mais contrariée par son père.

Anzu apprenait même pendant ses temps libres le langage des signes, afin de se rapprocher de son nouvel ami notamment quand ils jouaient au parc ensemble.

Plus tard, Yûgi était aussi devenu son camarade de classe. Mais les autres élèves le considérait comme un objet de moquerie. Yûgi se faisait toujours malmener par les autres et était toujours tourné en ridicule quand on l'obligeait à parler. Mais malgré ça, il était toujours souriant et présent pour elle. Que ce soit lors des entraînements à l'école de danse ou quand elle était triste à cause de son père, Yûgi était pour elle son confident.

Des mois passèrent, et un jour après l'école, pendant qu'ils jouaient au parc, Yûgi prit la parole, mais malheureusement, elle ne comprenait rien à son charabia.

— Yûgi, tu peux signer s'il te plaît ? je ne comprends pas quand tu parles.

Après un long soupir de la part du garçon qui rougissait, il répéta doucement tout en signant ses mots. Il lui déclarait avec beaucoup d'hésitation ses sentiments… Et pour la petite fille, c'était beaucoup trop soudain et surtout confus. Elle répondit sans même réfléchir.

— Non ! Je ne veux pas être avec un sourd qui dit n'importe quoi ! Ça serait trop bizarre et sale !

Elle se couvrit aussitôt la bouche quand elle se rendit compte de la bêtise qu'elle avait dite. Anzu voulut se rattraper, mais le mal était déjà fait… Yûgi était triste et lui fit un simple au revoir, le dos tourné. Elle tenta de le retenir afin de s'excuser, mais trop tard, il était parti. Anzu rentra aussi chez elle, déçue.

Par la suite, Il ne fut plus présent à l'école pendant de longues semaines. Elle tenta de revoir son ami, alla sonner chez lui, mais sans réponse, fit demi-tour. Elle guettait souvent la maison dans l'espérance de revoir Yûgi. À la place, elle n'y voyait entrer et sortir que des inconnus. Ce qu'elle ne trouvait pas étrange, car il y avait toujours des inconnus qui venaient voir Shun.

Un soir de pluie, les sirènes de l'ambulance l'attirèrent prêt de la fenêtre. Elle pouvait voir des policiers entourer la maison de son ami et l'ambulance transporter des corps dans des brancards. Elle avait le cœur qui battait à toute vitesse, car elle avait peur de ne plus revoir son ami.

Anzu était maintenant au collège, et à chaque fois qu'elle voyait la maison abandonnée, elle soupirait. Arrivée en classe, elle entendit son groupe d'amies parler de l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève.

— Un nouvel élève en cette période le l'année ? demanda Anzu qui sortait ses affaires.

— Oui, mais je l'ai vu et il est plutôt mignon… dommage qu'il soit petit de taille…

— Ah, il ressemble à quoi ?

— Tu verras, il est dans notre classe.

La classe était devenue calme dès l'entrée du professeur accompagné du nouveau venu. Toutes les filles étaient émoustillées en le voyant, mais pour Anzu, c'était beaucoup plus. Car son meilleur ami était de retour. D'une voix calme et flûtée, il salua ses camarades qui firent de même, ce qui époustoufla la jeune fille.

Toutefois, Yûgi se tenait volontiers à l'écart, et il était difficile pour Anzu de l'aborder. Et les seules fois qu'elle y arrivait, il la fuyait du regard et abrégeait au plus vite les conversations. Anzu désirait vraiment s'excuser et lui faire part de ses sentiments à son égard.


	7. Chapitre 6

Assis sur le sol, adossé à son lit, Yûgi chantait tout en s'accompagnant à la guitare. Son compagnon qui était allongé sur le lit balançait son pied au rythme entraînant de la mélodie et manifesta son mécontentement lorsque que la musique s'arrêta

— Déjà ?

— Je te torture assez avec mes chansons depuis une bonne heure. D'ailleurs, tu es de bonne humeur depuis vendredi, remarqua Yûgi qui lui souriait.

— Ah ? Tu trouves ?

— Oui, d'habitude tu ne souris pas autant… C'est parce que c'est la saint-valentin demain ?

— C'est la saint-valentin demain ? Oh bon sang ! j'avais oublié ! je dois passer un appel à mon oncle, dit Mao qui quitta la chambre.

— Qu'est-ce que son oncle a à voir avec la saint-valentin ? se demanda Yûgi intrigué qui regardait son ami quitter la pièce.

Mao descendit les escaliers et vit Sugoroku en train de se préparer pour partir. Il était rare que le vieil homme sorte le dimanche, surtout sur son 31.

— Tu vas où ? demanda Mao.

— Hein ! Voir des amis, hé hé… ricana-t-il en changeant rapidement de sujet. Tu es de bonne humeur…

— Je sais, bonne soirée « grand-père ».

— Merci mon « grand » !

— N'embête pas trop les gogos danseuses.

— Oui papa… soupira Sugoroku en quittant la maison.

Mao soupira et passa son appel auprès de Karim. Ils discutèrent une bonne heure, et son sourire s'effaça progressivement.

— Je suis désolé de briser l'ambiance.

— Ce n'est pas ta faute, il devait revenir un jour ou l'autre… mais j'aurais préféré que ça soit le plus tard possible, soupira Mao.

— Fais attention, on a senti sa présence proche de toi… le prévint-il. Les autres arrivent en ville dans la semaine pour te soutenir.

— Merci et désolé pour tout… souffla Mao.

— Ce n'est rien… Ah oui ! tu vas recevoir bientôt ton colis. Tu pourras l'offrir au bon moment, de quoi être heureux.

— Karim !

— Je sais que tu es un cœur en sucre quand ça concerne Hedj, tu as toujours été comme ça depuis des années !

Mao lui raccrocha au nez, car il savait que son ami pouvait passer des heures à citer des exemples. Il avait horreur de ça, surtout quand il s'agissait de parler de son côté tendre. C'était cette faiblesse qui lui avait fait commettre des horreurs et des erreurs… il détestait cette faiblesse en lui.

* * *

C'était le jour de la saint-valentin, tous les garçons étaient impatients de recevoir leur présent. Pour Jôno-Uchi, chaque pause était une occasion de jeter un coup d'œil dans son casier. Il souhaitait cette année recevoir des chocolats de la part des jeunes filles de l'école.

— Pourquoi j'ai rien ? Je suis pas si moche comme type ! se plaignit le blond.

— Non, répondit Yûgi adossé contre les casiers en train de manger ses chocolats. Je ne te trouve pas moche…

— Mais va-y tu en as eu plein toi !

— Je n'ai rien eu non plus, c'est la part de Mao. Il les aurait mis à la poubelle sinon.

— Il te gâte beaucoup « ton Mao », râla Jôno-Uchi qui regardait avec jalousie les présents de son ami.

— Hum, ouais, affirma-t-il en mangeant. Enfin, on peut aller en classe ou tu comptes attendre tes chocolats ?

— Allons-y… soupira Jôno-Uchi déçu.

Caché derrière les casiers, Mao les regardait partir, il se dirigea vers celui de Yûgi pour faire son inspection quotidienne. Mais un malotru avait déjà son nez à l'intérieur, Kokurano, en train de mettre des lettres et des roses.

Tiens donc, monsieur « avenir »… le créateur de prédiction. Comme l'avait dit Yûgi… ce n'est que de la mise en scène.

Mao se focalisa sur celui-ci et put entendre le cher Kokurano marmonner.

— Comment ose-t-il ignorer mes lettres ! Pourquoi me tourne-t-il en ridicule ! Je suis le Grand Kokurano ! Je sais tout… Non mais !

Il emplit le casier de divers objets, puis Kokurano s'en alla. Mais l'aura que dégageait ce garçon attisa la curiosité de Mao qui se fondit dans l'ombre pour le suivre. Désormais invisible de tous, il épiait le moindre geste de Kokurano. Ce garçon était une vraie commère, il s'immisçait dans la vie privée de tout ses camarades et prenait des notes dans un carnet. Une manière d'agir que Mao trouvait ridicule.

Parfois pris sur le fait, il se faisait malmener par les autres. Bousculé, insulté, il s'enfuyait à chaque fois dent et poings serrés. Certains peu violents le giflaient simplement, tandis que d'autres n'avaient aucune retenue dans la cruauté…

— Espèce d'enfoiré ! Tu l'as pas vu venir celui-là ! éructa un troisième année qui lui donna un coup de genou dans l'estomac avant de lui cracher au visage.

Kokurano chuta sur le sol, son assaillant se pencha et lui décocha un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire, ce qui le fit tressaillir.

— Ça suffit ! Laisse-moi un bout !

— Bah non couillon ! Les cours vont commencer ! On trace !

Seul, gisant au sol, il pestait amèrement contre ses camarades qui lui infligeaient diverses brimades.

Mais ce qui inquiétait Mao, c'était l'aura que dégageait Kokurano, elle était malsaine. Rien de bien alarmant, toutefois, il devrait surveiller son évolution. Car tout esprit peut sombrer au point de devenir incontrôlable.

Le temps avait semblé s'accélérer, Mao se hâta vers le casier de son compagnon pour le vider de ses détritus et retourna en classe avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse. Passant par les couloirs, il put voir Anzu en train de guetter à la porte.

— Anzu ?

— AH ! Mao… tu m'as fait peur…

— Hum… Tu veux donner des chocolats à Yûgi ? remarqua le garçon.

— Ah euh… oui… mais j'ose pas devant tout le monde et si je le mets dans son casier…

— Je te conseille d'aller lui donner un main-propre… Affronte tes peurs, lui dit Mao qui cheminait jusqu'à son pupitre.

Il vit la jeune fille renoncer et retourner à sa place en soupirant. Mao ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait une telle réaction. Il y avait rien de honteux à exprimer ses sentiments.

À sa table, d'Anzu fut rejointe par son amie Miho toute souriante qui lui tapota le dos.

— Tu as mauvaise mine ma Anzu…

— Ah ? Ah bon…

— Si tu allais voir Kokurano ! Il va te dire si ton prince charmant acceptera ton amour !

— Je n'y crois pas à ses divinations ! Que de la mise en scène ou des tours de passe-passe !

— Ah ! Tiens ! Une boite de chocolats ! C'est pour « tu sais qui ? »

La tête basse, Anzu ne répondit pas. Elle avait peur de ce qui se pourrait se passer si Yûgi connaissait ses sentiments pour lui. Il serait sans doute écœuré… ou pire. Elle avait encore espoir que tout change, mais il faudrait d'abord qu'elle réussisse à regagner son amitié.

Elle sentit soudainement la présence de son amie s'éloigner, elle leva les yeux et la vit slalomer à toute vitesse entre les bureaux pour « livrer » la boite de chocolats. Anzu n'eut le temps que de la maudire, les poings serrés.

 _Miho… tu vas le payer !_

Son ami se présenta devant Yûgi toute souriante, elle manqua presque de trébucher devant le garçon, qui la regardait avec curiosité.

— Bonjour Miho.

— Coucou Yûgi, tu es mignon ! On doit te le dire souvent !

— Euh… ahah… euh… que me vaut ta visite ?

— Livraison de Miho express ! lui dit-elle en lui donnant la boite de chocolats. De la part d'Anzu !

Yûgi prit de manière hésitante son présent et remercia doucement Miho qui fila une fois sa mission accomplie. Elle voulut rejoindre Anzu, mais vu le regard noir que celle-ci lui jeta, elle préféra faire demi tour et se rendre directement à sa place.

Anzu ne savait plus où se mettre, ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et son cœur battait la chamade. Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Yûgi et remarqua qu'il était troublé également. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, ce fut suffisant pour rendre son visage rouge pivoine. Elle voulait s'en décrocher, mais elle n'y parvenait pas contrairement à lui qui revint à ses occupations.

La tension redescendit, elle avait désormais un sourire dessiner sur son visage. Ses doutes écartés, elle se sentit légère jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

La sonnerie retentit et le lycée se vida de ses élèves. Yûgi se dirigea à pas dansant vers le casier de Miho pour y déposer la dernière lettre. Enfin libéré de cette corvée, il fredonnait joyeusement et s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui. Il était seul en cette fin de journée, car Mao et de Jôno-Uchi étaient occupés.

Toujours enthousiaste, il chantonnait presque. Il recula du casier et tomba nez à nez avec Kokurano qui était debout, les bras ballants. Yûgi pencha la tête sur le côté et remarqua les yeux globuleux et vides du garçon. Il secoua sa main devant le visage de celui-ci, claqua plusieurs fois des doigts, mais rien…

— Allô ? Kokurano ? La terre appelle Kokurano… appela Yûgi en agitant ses mains devant le visage du garçon afin de le ramener à lui.

Aucune réaction…

Yûgi, lassé, préféra s'en aller, il n'avait aucune envie de rester planté devant un légume toute la soirée, alors il passa son chemin…

Soudainement, Kokurano agrippa fortement son poignet… il ressentit aussitôt une douleur insupportable dans le bras. D'un mouvement brusque, il recula et se frictionna vivement le bras dans l'espoir de soulager la douleur persistante.

Kokurano avait maintenant un sourire malsain… Yûgi frissonna violemment, et prit la fuite sans se retourner.

* * *

La porte d'entrée franchie, il fut accueilli par son grand-père qui réclamait le menu du dîner. Mais en voyant l'état de son petit-fils, il fut aussitôt inquiet.

— Yûgi ? ça va mon garçon ? demanda le vieil homme qui s'approcha. Tu t'es fais mal ?

— Ça va grand-père, ça va ! le rassura-t-il de quelques moulinets de poignet en grimaçant.

— Va te reposer, je m'occupe du dîner.

Grimpant les marches d'escalier d'un pas traînant, Yûgi se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'examina plus en détail. Couvert de sueur, son cœur qui battait à tout rompre s'était stabilisé. La douleur était toujours présente, toutefois elle s'était amoindrie. Cette douleur était similaire à celle de ses vieux cauchemars, ce qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

En ville, Mao était sur le toit d'un immeuble à regarder l'horizon. Toujours à ses côtés, la présence de Shadi qui faisait de même.

— Le puzzle est terminé ?

— Non, pas encore. L'envie n'y est pas… soupira Mao. Je sais… je dois faire vite, il est de retour.

— Oui, les dieux sont avec vous…

— Si tu le dis Shadi…

Après avoir échangé un sourire complice, l'homme disparut. Mao qui regardait les étoiles quelques instants avant se décida à rentrer. Il prit donc le chemin de la maison en contemplant le paysage comme le faisait son compagnon. Il n'y avait rien de particulier à voir et il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi le regard de Yûgi se posait sur de telles choses insignifiantes. On distinguait juste quelques arbres et des fleurs parmi cet environnement urbain…

Arrivé à son domicile, il sentit une aura désagréable qui l'inquiéta immédiatement. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et entra brusquement dans la chambre de Yûgi. Son compagnon n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il l'examinait déjà avec attention.

— Mao ! Qu'est qui se passe ? Tu me chatouilles ! rigola Yûgi qui se faisait palper de partout.

— Tu as rencontré quelqu'un en chemin ? demanda-t-il en massant le bras de Yûgi qui grimaçait de douleur.

— Juste Kokurano… il était bizarre…

— Hum… je vois…

Pensif, Mao continuait à masser le bras de son compagnon, il sentait l'aura se propager et il ignorait comment s'en débarrasser pour le moment. Il ne savait que chasser le mal de manière abrupte.

Plus tard dans la soirée, le grand-père et Mao étaient dans le salon. Pas encore couchés, tous deux évoquaient les origines du problème. Sugoroku offrit du thé à Mao puis s'assit dans le fauteuil en face du garçon avachi sur le canapé.

— À ce que j'ai compris, Yûgi a été « maudit » ?

— Hum… Vois-tu, chaque être porte en lui une part d'ombre et de lumière. Mais depuis des siècles, comme tu le sais… il est possible de briser cet équilibre et de sombrer totalement dans les ténèbres.

— Et je présume que seul certains individus possèdent ce pouvoir ?

— Oui…

Les deux hommes entendirent Yûgi descendre les escaliers. Il arriva jusqu'à eux et ils virent qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Mao déposa sa tasse sur la table et le rejoignit.

— Yûgi ? demanda le grand-père inquiet. Mon garçon ?

L'adolescent ne répondit pas, ignorant les appels de Sugoroku… il sortit de la maison, simplement vêtu de son pyjama et pieds nus. Suivi de Mao qui surveillait son parcours, écartant tout obstacle qui pourrait le blesser, ils longèrent ruelles et petits chemins de terre. Ils marchèrent longtemps, car ils se retrouvèrent dans un parc assez loin de la ville.

Yûgi continuait à marcher, il avait les pieds usés à force de les traîner. Mao ressentit sa douleur quand il le vit marcher sur les gravillons de l'aire de jeux. Ils traversèrent les buissons et se faufilèrent par l'ouverture d'un grillage rouillé… ils accédèrent à une voie ferrée, cachés à la vue de tous.

La zone était éclairée par de rares lampadaires. Mao aperçut plus loin des silhouettes. Dans un espace découvert, il remarqua plusieurs personnes qui étaient dans le même état que Yûgi. À genoux, agglutinés sur les rails, chaque victime se lacérait la chair avec frénésie. Yûgi voulut les rejoindre, mais il se fit arrêter par Mao qui l'assomma.

— Pardonne-moi Yûgi…

— Oh tiens, un fidèle s'est joint à nous… parfait ! annonça joyeusement une voix familière. Oh Mao Amon…

— Kokurano, monsieur « avenir »…

— La ferme ! Je suis le Grand Kokurano ! Je détiens le savoir et le pouvoir ! l'interrompit-il d'une voix qui perdit son charme tout en tapant du pied.

Mao qui protégeait Yûgi surveillait Kokurano d'un œil vif. Le garçon complètement enivré par les ténèbres se délectait du spectacle morbide sous ses yeux. Les filles et garçons qui étaient à genoux à psalmodier des choses incompréhensibles étaient couverts de sang.

— Vous avez tous douté de mes pouvoirs ! Vous m'avez traité comme un moins que rien ! Maintenant, vous m'obéirez tous et vous serez tous n'a mes pieds !

— Oh, non je veux pas être un « n'a mes pieds », plaisanta Mao d'un ton théâtral.

— La ferme ! La ferme ! Tu ne l'ouvriras plus une fois que mes fidèles t'auront déchiqueté comme les autres !

Déchiqueté ? Les autres ? Mao ne comprit pas sur le moment et regarda autour de lui. D'autres individus portant l'uniforme du lycée reposaient dans les buissons… des camarades de classe. La peau en lambeaux, complément défigurés, il était difficile de les reconnaître. Ils étaient sans doute en état de choc ou morts.

Son attention fut détournée soudainement par les autres pantins de Kokurano qui se jetèrent sur lui. Plaqué au sol, toujours calme malgré les quelques griffures reçues aux bras et au visage. Il vrilla ses yeux sur ses assaillants et les figea sur place.

Mao se leva et s'épousseta tout en soupirant, il était heureux que cela eut suffit pour s'en sortir, car sans l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose.

— Restez pas sur place bande d'imbéciles ! Attaquez ! ordonna Kokurano en tapant du pied. Tu oses défier le grand Kokurano !

— Oui… à l'épreuve des ombres.

— Bien pleutre ! Je t'éliminerai comme il se doit ! Mon maître m'a tout donné !

* * *

 **Au sein des ténèbres les plus noires, Kokurano fut fasciné par ce subit changement. D'ailleurs l'aura malfaisante du garçon s'était comme volatilisée. Son assurance avait fondu comme neige au soleil, il était maintenant envahi par le doute. Néanmoins, il avait conservé son caractère hautain.**

— **Alors, es-tu prêt ?**

— **Oui, je suis prêt ! quoi qu'il tremblât de tout son être.**

 **Il se retrouva dans une pièce sombre éclairée par de simples bougies, donnant une ambiance lourde et pesante. Une porte apparut devant lui, crasseuse et vieillie… il pouvait décrypter un chiffre sur la porte, le numéro « 0 ».**

 **La voix de Mao résonna depuis ladite pièce, tranchante et froide, elle donnait la chair de poule au pauvre garçon au « grand pouvoir ».**

— **Nous allons voir si ta puissance est capable d'affronter ces épreuves.**

— **Bien évidemment, je sais tout, je vois tout, je suis capable de tout ! Je suis le Grand Kokurano !**

 **La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement dérangeant. Le garçon fanfaron avança dans cette pièce la tête haute, sans la moindre hésitation. Celle-ci était peu éclairée, mais il continua à avancer. Le sol était spongieux, comme s'il piétinait des restes humains décomposés. En proie à la terreur, il voulut faire demi-tour, mais les membres des cadavres le retenaient, il était agrippé par les jambes. Une brusque montée d'adrénaline, il se précipita sur la porte qu'il tenta d'ouvrir à la volée. Elle était verrouillée, il devrait trouver la clé… mais où était-elle ?**

 **Il avait du mal à réfléchir à cause des gémissements et des cris d'agonie des mort-vivants qui rampaient jusqu'à lui. Pris de spasmes, il avait de la difficulté à respirer et ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à percer à travers la noirceur… il ne savait où chercher la clé.**

 **Le dos épousant complètement la porte scellée, il était complètement désespéré… les créatures approchaient et commençait à s'accrocher à lui. D'autres le griffaient, lui déchiraient la peau, lui hurlaient de partir. Mais il ignorait quoi faire…**

 **Les douleurs devenaient insupportables à cause des longues déchirures sur sa chair… son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et il s'écria de toutes ses forces.**

— **Je ne sais pas comment partir ! Laissez-moi !**

 **La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Kokurano s'empressa de s'éloigner de ses horreurs qui essayaient de le rattraper. Heureusement pour lui, la porte se referma aussitôt. Il essaya de se lever, mais ses jambes cédèrent sous lui. Face contre terre, il regarda autour de lui… soulagé, il ne vit rien d'anormal, ni d'horrible.**

 **C'était encore une pièce sombre, quasi identique à la précédente, excepté au niveau du sol. Il n'avait pas encore la force de se lever, donc il prit tout son temps pour récupérer ses forces.**

 ** _Je suis sorti de cet enfer sans clé ! Mais bon, grâce à mes pouvoirs ? Bien évidemment ! Ça serait dû à quoi d'autre sinon ?_ pensa Kokurano en se frottant le visage qui lui faisait terriblement mal.**

 **Les mains couvertes de sang, il se leva et eut du mal à rester debout. Il boita jusqu'à la porte numéro deux qui se trouvait devant lui. Kokurano sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, et il pressa le pas. Malgré la douleur, il fit de son mieux pour atteindre la porte, évitant de peu une chute qui lui serait fatale. La porte atteinte, il tourna la poignée à toute vitesse, entra dans la troisième pièce sans se poser de question, puis tomba à genou, à bout de force.**

 **Le pauvre garçon sentit des yeux aiguisés se poser sur lui. Il se retourna et vit Mao qui était assis dans un fauteuil luxueux, les bras et les jambes croisés.**

— **Eh bien, tu as bien souffert… tu voudrais partir ?**

— **Oui, je t'en prie…**

— **Mais avant… Sais-tu comment tu t'en es sorti ? lui demanda Mao qui s'accouda doucement sur son siège.**

 **Comment il était sorti ? Cela était une bonne question, il l'ignorait aussi. Il avait suivi son instinct de survie ? Ou étaient-ce par les pouvoirs que lui avait conféré son maître ?**

 **Il n'en savait rien… il se mit à réfléchir, mais il ne sut quoi répondre.**

— **Hum, vois-tu, il y a deux portes, une sur ma gauche et une sur ma droite… Une d'entre elle te permettra de sortir d'ici. Il te sera facile de partir vu que tu sais tout… lui dit Mao avec un large sourire.**

— **Bien évidemment !**

 **Mensonge, depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, il ne savait rien… les pouvoirs qu'on lui avait offert ne servaient plus à rien. Kokurano ferma les yeux, tenta d'ignorer ses souffrances et pria son maître de l'aider. Il serra les poings, se concentra de son mieux…**

 **Du haut de son fauteuil, Mao regardait le garçon qui restait sur place et sentit l'aura de celui-ci devenir instable.**

— **C'est la porte de gauche ! cria-t-il sûr de lui.**

— **Pourquoi ?**

— **Car mon maître me l'a dit !**

— **Ton maî-**

— **Oui mon maître ! il ne m'a pas abandonné ! je l'ai entendu !**

 **Kokurano avait perdu la raison, la respiration sifflante, les yeux dilatés, ses épreuves l'avaient éreinté. Il rampa jusqu'à la porte sous le regard de Mao qui sifflait joyeusement une mélodie qui lui semblait si lointaine.**

 **Exténué, il eut la plus grande difficulté à ouvrir la porte… il repoussa violemment les battants et s'adossa à la porte. Le bruit d'os cliquetants, des chuchotements suintants le ramenèrent à la réalité : ils étaient là tout autour de lui, leurs mains griffues aux ongles acérés lacéraient sa peau, une puanteur fétide emplissait l'atmosphère. Il poussa un cri déchirant et eut une pensée désespérée vers son maître avant que d'être submergée par la masse immonde… il tomba pour ne pas se relever.**

 **Écoutant les hurlements de Kokurano, Mao se leva de son siège en sifflotant toujours.**

— **Tu aurais dû savoir que j'ai menti… « Le mensonge est mère de la tromperie ».**

* * *

L'épreuve des ombres terminée, Mao inspecta les victimes qui n'avaient pas bougé depuis tout ce temps. Beaucoup d'entre elles étaient gravement blessées et d'autre avaient perdu la vie.

 _C'est malheureux pour_ _c_ _es jeunes gens_ _… ils avaient_ _encore toute_ _la_ _vie devant eux_ _,_ pensa le garçon avec tristesse.

Indifférent, Mao porta Yûgi et laissa le reste des personnes inconscientes sur les lieux.

Après tout, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour eux. Il prit alors la route du retour qui fut bien longue pour arriver jusqu'au Kame Game Shop.

À la maison, Mao s'affaira à soigner Yûgi qui était toujours inconscient. L'aura malfaisante qui l'avait envahie avait disparu, néanmoins il devrait être plus vigilant dans l'avenir. Les évènements devenaient de plus en plus dangereux et ses pouvoirs actuels ne pourraient pas faire grand-chose. Il prit le puzzle qui était posé sur le bureau, alla s'allonger à côté de Yûgi et entreprit de terminer celui-ci.

Pensif, il serra les dents et grogna un nom qu'il détestait.

Kura…


	8. Chapitre 7

À peine quelques jours plus tard, les médias s'étaient emparés de cette affaire et échafaudé plusieurs théories. Celle mise en avant renvoyait à une secte « satanique », aux ambitions macabres, prête à manipuler tout esprit fragile. Ils avaient aussi relaté des faits divers similaires dans le passé et en débattirent durant toute une émission de divertissement banale.

Yûgi regardait d'ailleurs cette émission d'un point de vue mitigé, complètement affalé sur le canapé. Mao, lui, n'y prêtait pas attention…

— Aie, aie… Mao laisse mes pieds tranquilles ! Ça fait mal !

— Il faut bien les désinfecter Yûgi, dit Mao qui soignait les pieds du garçon qui geignait doucement. Je sais que ça pique…

— Tant pis, ça m'apprendra à jouer les somnambules en pleine nuit ! se plaignit Yûgi qui serrait un coussin dans ses bras. Aie ! Mao je t'en prie ! Arrête !

Évidemment, Yûgi, ne se souvenait pas de la soirée et encore moins de son envoûtement et il fut surpris quand il découvrit ses blessures. Pour répondre à ses questions, Mao lui avait simplement raconté qu'il s'était levé en plein sommeil pour déambuler en ville toute la nuit, ce qui était en partie vrai. Ça n'avait pas suffit pour le convaincre certes, mais il était toujours étonné d'être somnambule.

— Tu as fini ?

— Non et je prendrai encore plus mon temps à chacune des plaintes que tu émettras, le taquina Mao qui lui chatouillait les pieds en ricanant doucement.

— D'accord ! D'accord… Maître Mao, je ne dirais plus rien, rigola Yûgi qui s'impatientait.

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit, Mao se détourna de sa tâche d'infirmier pour répondre. Le combiné à l'oreille, il entendit la voix tonitruante de Jôno-Uchi qui souhaitait parler à son meilleur ami. Une fois le sifflement à son oreille estompé, il se décida à répondre, lassé.

— Résidence Mutô, Mao à l'appareil… soupira le garçon qui se grattait l'oreille, un peu ailleurs.

— Oh pardon Mao ! J'aimerais savoir si Yûgi est là. J'ai une nouvelle de ouf à lui raconter !

— Je te le passe…

Mao donna le téléphone à son compagnon qui le remercia et il reprit les soins qu'il avait commencés. L'appareil sur haut-parleur posé sur la poitrine, Yûgi et Jôno-Uchi discutèrent un peu de l'émission.

— C'est fou quand même ! Plus de vingt de nos camarades sont blessés ou morts. On devrait faire attention nous aussi !

— Oui… Après des faits de ce genre… il y en a partout, souffla Yûgi peu inquiet en regardant le plafond.

— Bon ! Changeons de sujet ! J'ai entendu dire qu'Anzu t'avait offert des chocolats pour la Saint-Valentin. Tu les as mangés ?

— Non… enfin, je préfère pas en parler. Enfin, à demain Jôno-Uchi, acheva-t-il raccrochant au nez de son ami.

Mao remporta le téléphone et lui massa les pieds dans l'espoir de le relaxer. Il avait bien remarqué que la jeune Anzu créait chez son compagnon une forme de mélancolie qu'il avait du mal à masquer. Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de la raison, mais ses soins attentifs portaient quand même ses fruits, Yûgi était maintenant plus détendu.

— Merci Mao…

— De rien Yûgi, d'ailleurs… j'ai un cadeau pour toi, dit-il avant de s'absenter un instant et de revenir avec son présent. Si ça ne te plaît pas dis-le-moi.

Yûgi demanda du regard la permission d'ouvrir, ce que son compagnon lui accorda d'un sourire. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit un bracelet d'or et d'argent joliment travaillé dans un bel écrin.

— Oh il est magnifique ! J'en prendrai grand soin, s'exclama Yûgi qui le mit aussitôt à son poignet.

— Je le sais, dit Mao qui lui souriait. Ravi que ça te plaise.

Voir son compagnon de meilleur humeur lui réchauffait le cœur, surtout suite aux évènements passés. Mao restait néanmoins pensif, car demain il devrait agir…

* * *

Le réveil sur le point de sonner fut arrêté à la seconde même par Mao qui n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Adossé contre la tête de lit, le puzzle entre les mains, il ne lui manquait plus que la pièce maîtresse pour le finaliser. Il avait passé la nuit à le résoudre et à veiller sur son compagnon, complètement pelotonné dans la couverte. Il appela doucement pour le réveiller, mais ses réponses n'étaient que des grognements.

— Yûgi, chuchota Mao le secouant doucement. Tu as école dans une heure.

— Hum… je suis large… laisse-moi encore cinq minutes… supplia Yûgi qui s'enroula dans la couverture.

— D'accord, je t'en laisse dix.

Mao s'accouda, la tête appuyée dans le creux de la main, il observait Yûgi, savourant ses dix dernières minutes de sommeil. Il faillit s'endormir, bercé par la respiration douce et régulière de son compagnon, mais il résista. Dans quelques minutes il devrait le réveiller pour l'école, tandis que lui devait se préparer pour rendre visite à ses compagnons tout juste arrivés en ville.

Yûgi se réveilla avant le temps imparti, ouvrit doucement les yeux et vrilla son regard dans celui de Mao. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça sans prononcer un mot, à se regarder. Le silence fut brisé par le léger rire de Mao qui appuya sur le nez de son compagnon.

— Maintenant ça fait dix minutes, va te préparer.

— J'y vais, j'y vais, soupira Yûgi qui s'extirpa du lit.

Il le regarda chercher des vêtements dans la commode, puis quitter la chambre, Mao plaça la dernière pièce du puzzle dans son emplacement. L'objet émit un son, une sorte de « gong » et l'objet se mit à briller.

— Tu as entendu un bruit toi aussi ? demanda-t-il, mal fagoté et mouillé.

— Je n'ai rien entendu, dit Mao qui fit signe à Yûgi de s'approcher afin de lui essuyer les cheveux avec la serviette. Sèche-toi avant de t'habiller, avec le froid qu'il fait dehors tu risques d'être malade.

— Mais non ! Je dois me dépêcher ! Jôno-Uchi à besoin de moi pour je ne sais quoi… se hâta le plus jeune qui enfilait ses chaussettes. Woh ! Il est enfin fini ! Il est beau ton pendentif !

— Tu trouves ? dit Mao qui le passa autour du cou de son compagnon. Ça te va bien.

— Peut-être… mais n'empêche c'est pas léger pour les cervicales !

Mao ricana et reprit son pendentif pour le mettre à son cou. L'entendre rire fit sourire Yûgi qui ricana à son tour doucement.

— Allez, on se voit ce soir Yûgi, passe une bonne journée.

— Toi aussi Mao et fais attention pendant le déménagement.

Il le salua d'un geste de la main et le regarda partir. Il se changea alors et descendit ensuite à la cuisine pour se joindre à Sugoroku qui était installé à table, un peu assoupi. Mao se servit une bonne tasse de café et s'appuya contre le plan de travail.

— Tu files voir les autres ? demanda le vieil homme qui avait son nez plongé dans son café.

— Oui, je reviendrai ce soir, dit Mao qui but d'une traite sa boisson. Et ne t'en fais pas, j'ai toujours un œil sur Yûgi, il ne risque rien.

— J'ai confiance en toi, l'assura le grand-père qui le regarda dans les yeux. Toutefois, fais attention l'ami.

Mao acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et quitta le domicile Mutô. Devant la porte s'y trouvait Shadi, vêtu cette fois-ci de vêtements décontractés et son regard s'attardait sur le décor hivernal. Le garçon fit de même, mais ne vit rien de bien intéressant.

— Que regardes-tu Shadi ? demanda Mao en s'approchant.

— Vous ne remarquez rien Maître ?

— À part un peu de neige et le ciel gris… rien. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je devrais m'attarder sur un spectacle aussi banal.

— Vous avez perdu la capacité de vous émerveiller des choses simples avec les années, maître, rétorqua l'homme qui fixa son attention sur celui-ci. Ne vous limitez pas à regarder autour de vous, admirez les détails, appréciez les ambiances, ressentez les choses, les êtres et les lieux…

— Hum, ouais, allons-y Shadi.

Mao pressait le pas vers leur destination, il gardait toute de même la réflexion de Shadi en tête. Le garçon était brusque et violent, il le savait et ce n'est pas cela qui allait le faire changer malgré son expérience de la vie.

Arrivés sur les lieux, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un manoir rénové récemment. Le seuil franchi, ils se trouvèrent dans la salle d'entrée joliment décoré d'antiquités variées. Mao passa à côté en y jetant un regard rapide et son oreille fut alertée par des grognements qui venaient d'une pièce voisine.

Adossé contre l'encadrement de la porte, il découvrit une jeune fille blonde qui se battait avec les plans d'un meuble en kit. Assise en tailleur par terre, tournevis entre les dents, elle retournait la feuille dans tous les sens.

— De toutes mes chiennes de vie ! Il y a deux choses que je ne comprendrais jamais ! L'Humanité et les meubles Ikea ! se plaignit-elle pendant que Mao contemplait son triste meuble maladroitement monté.

— Bonjour Mana, tu es plus jeune que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu…

— Mon style « Pin-Up Girl » te manque ? dit-elle toute souriante.

— Non…

— Saleté ! pesta-t-elle la mine boudeuse. Enfin, Mahad est dans ton bureau… porte de gauche, lui indiqua-t-elle d'un geste de la main.

En quittant la pièce, Mao put entendre Mana se disputer avec Shadi qui était toujours calme, ce qui le fit sourire. Peu après, il entra dans son bureau, une grande pièce à l'allure luxueuse. Son ami Mahad, un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et au visage sérieux, dans une tenue élégante, était en train de ranger la collection de livres dans de la bibliothèque. Le garçon s'assit dans le fauteuil vieillot et une nostalgie bienveillante l'envahit.

— Bienvenue à la maison, Maître, lui dit son ami qui continuait son rangement.

— Merci Mahad… Sinon… tu es en colère après moi pour ne pas oser me regarder ?

L'homme soupira puis se tourna vers son maître qui arborait un léger sourire. Mahad, qui avait gardé son sérieux, se relâcha… son visage n'exprimait que du soulagement.

— De la colère ? non… Mais j'étais inquiet pour vous, des mois que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles…

— Heureusement que Shadi est là, répondit le jeune maître qui croisa les jambes.

— Oui ! Votre dernier affrontement avec Kura était…

— Je sais ! l'interrompit-il sèchement, voulant éviter toute discussion déplaisante. C'était risqué, j'avais perdu mon sang-froid, mais il n'y a pas que du négatif a en tirer !

En voyant le sourire et l'humeur badine de son Maître, il comprit immédiatement ce que celui-ci voulait dire. L'entrée d'une jeune fille, son tournevis coincé à oreille, interrompit brutalement la conversation. La bordée de jurons qui s'ensuivit refroidit considérablement l'ambiance. Elle affichait encore une mine boudeuse et s'assit directement sur l'accoudoir du siège du garçon.

— Alors le meuble ? demanda Mao qui regarda Mana avec un léger sourire moqueur.

— Nul à chier ! J'en ai marre ! s'écria-t-elle nullement ravie, ce qui déclencha par ailleurs un fou rire communicatif. En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de t'entendre parler ! Ton vœu de silence a été trop long à mon goût !

— Mana, un peu de respect envers le Maître, la réprimanda Mahad avant de la soulever et de la déposer sur un divan. Tu es incorrigible !

Mao souriait gaiement en voyant ses deux amis se chamailler pour si peu. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas vu Mana et la voir aussi enjouée lui faisait chaud au cœur. Quant à Mahad, son fidèle ami et bras droit, il était soulagé que ses actes passés ne l'ai pas mis en colère. Malgré ses péchés, Mao était redevable envers ses amis qui l'accompagnaient et le supportaient.

— Les amis, on va devoir discuter, à propos de Kura…

* * *

Yûgi arriva en trombe derrière le lycée, où son meilleur l'attendait, visiblement planqué. Le blond était à l'affût. Le plus jeune s'approcha doucement et jeta à son tour un coup d'œil alentour. Tous deux cachés, collés au mur pour être le plus discrets possible, ils épiaient Honda et Miho.

C'était maintenant l'heure de vérité. Est-ce que le plan de Jôno-Uchi allait marchait ou allait-il se prendre son énième râteau ? Curieusement, Yûgi avait le cœur qui tambourinait contre sa poitrine et la gorge serrée. Peut-être avait-il peur que ses lettres n'aient pas été assez convaincantes ou alors craignait-il qu'Honda passe sa frustration sur lui. Mais vu la joie qu'exprimait Honda, ça avait marché. Jôno-Uchi attira Yûgi plus loin et se montra tout aussi heureux.

— Yes ! Mon idée était bien ! Et tes écrits parfaits mon pote ! le félicita-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Oh tiens tu as oublié ton appareil ! remarqua son ami en lui mettant ses index dans les oreilles.

— Oh bon sang ! je vais encore parler fort ! cria Yûgi.

— Oui, c'est le cas… Au fait, j'ai tenté d'apprendre le langage des signes, regarde !

Son ami signa des choses et déclencha en retour un rire moqueur de Yûgi.

— Quoi ? J'ai dit quoi ?

— Il vaut mieux pas savoir ! Mais bon, aujourd'hui c'est jour de deuil pour nos camarades qui nous ont malheureusement quittés, donc… du sérieux !

— Oui, tu as raison ! Et me crie pas dessus !

Ils quittèrent leur planque pour se rendre au gymnase avec leurs autres camarades, tous rassemblés pour le discours du directeur. Parmi le peu d'élèves présents, beaucoup d'entre eux avaient la tête baissée. Yûgi se sentait peu concerné car, il entendait à peine les voix et même si c'était malheureux, il ne connaissait pas ces pauvres gens qui étaient décédés.

Sur sa droite, il y avait son meilleur ami, Jôno-Uchi qui avait l'air de partager un avis similaire au sien. Et sur sa gauche, il y avait Anzu qui lui serrait fort la main. Dans le passé, Yûgi aurait été comblé de joie par cette présence à ses côtes, quoi que triste, car les yeux larmoyants de la jeune fille lui auraient brisé le cœur… Mais actuellement, il ne se sentait simplement pas concerné par cet événement. Aucune tristesse, ni empathie ne l'avait effleuré… tandis que les autres étaient frappés de stupeur. Yûgi laissa ses pensées s'en aller loin de là pendant les longues minutes de recueillement.

La cérémonie terminée, les cours reprirent dans une ambiance froide.

Habituellement, Yûgi profitait de sa pause déjeuner paisible avec Mao, et quand son compagnon n'était pas présent, il s'offrait une sieste bien méritée… Mais aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait avec son meilleur ami et la jeune fille à sa table, tous deux en train de se disputer.

— Mais merde Jôno-Uchi ! Arrête de piocher dans mon plat !

— Aussi ton plat est super bon vu comme ça ! Sois généreuse comme Yûgi qui dit rien ! s'exclama le blond qui piochait sans vergogne dans le panier du plus jeune. Vous cuisinez bien !

— Mal poli !

Toutes ses jérémiades lui donnait des maux de tête et il regrettait de ne pas être totalement sourd dans des moments pareil. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'aider Honda transformerait ses moments de tranquillité en une garderie épuisante. Yûgi les aimait bien, mais avoir un moment de sérénité… il ne cracherait pas dessus.

Le nouveau couple s'approcha d'eux peu après. Les filles s'en allèrent de leur côté et laissèrent les garçons entre eux. Honda, souriant l'instant d'avant affichait une mine désespérée une fois sa dulcinée éclipsée.

— Yûgi je t'en supplie aide-moi !

— Quoi encore ? soupira Yûgi qui était prêt à s'en aller.

— Apprends-moi à chanter et à jouer de la guitare ! J'ai trop frimé devant elle ! J'ai gaffé !

Yûgi et Jôno-Uchi ne purent s'empêcher de se frapper le front avec le plat de la main quand Honda annonça sa bêtise. Le plus jeune était épuisé de tout cela, il voulait depuis le début de sa pause un coin tranquille où se reposer, qu'on le laisse en paix et qu'on le laisse à l'écart des amourettes de l'idiot qui servait d'ami au blond.

Honda attendait toujours la réponse de Yûgi qui se pinça l'arrête du nez, se frotta les yeux et souffla un grand coup pour répondre clairement :

— Non.

— Quoi non ? Tu m'as dit que tu vas m'aider !

— Non ! hurla Yûgi qui en avait plus qu'assez. Tu as fait ton intéressant, alors tu te démerdes. Maintenant va pleurer ! Il ne me reste malheureusement que dix minutes de sieste ! Donc ciao les mecs ! Je. Me. Casse ! s'énerva Yûgi qui enfila sa veste, prêt à partir.

Yûgi se dirigea vers le couloir, mais fut retenu par son ami Jôno-Uchi qui reçut un regard noir en retour. Le blond tenta de calmer Yûgi et se mit aussi à le supplier pour qu'il vienne en aide au « pauvre » Honda.

— Allez Yûgi, apprends-lui à jouer une mélodie ou deux…

— La guitare, c'est des heures de pratique ! Et il en a une au moins ?

— Non… j'en ai pas, mais tu pourras m'en prêter une, répondit Honda.

Le mot « prêté » irrita encore plus Yûgi, il n'avait aucune envie que les mains répugnantes d'Honda se posent sur un seul des instruments que son père avait chéri.

— Je préfère vendre mon âme au diable que prêter une de mes guitares ! termina Yûgi qui s'en alla vers le toit du lycée.

— Yûgi… souffla Jôno-Uchi qui tentait encore de calmer le jeu. D'accord, Honda tu vas lui avouer la vérité et puis c'est tout !

— Mais merde ! Les potes sont là pour aider normalement ! se plaignit Honda.

— Ça t'apprendra à frimer !

Jôno-Uchi se dirigea vers le toit du lycée pour s'excuser auprès de son meilleur ami. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait énervé comme ça et il n'avait aucune envie de déclencher un conflit entre eux. Maintenant sur le toit, le vent le fit frissonner et il s'étonna que Yûgi dorme malgré le temps à même le sol. Il s'approcha doucement et remarqua que l'ombre de son ami était étrange. L'ombre représentée était celle d'une autre personne, presque semblable a un monstre. Affolé, Jôno-Uchi hurla et se rua sur Yûgi pour le réveiller,

— Quoi ? Quoi Jôno-Uchi !

— Ton ombre, regarde !

— Quoi ! s'écria Yûgi qui jeta un petit coup petit d'œil rapide. C'est une ombre comme les autres…

— Hein ? regarda-t-il de nouveau surpris de ne voir rien de suspect. Je te jure qu'elle était bizarre i peine deux secondes…

— D'accord, d'accord… allons en cours, apparemment, je ne dormirai que ce soir, bailla Yûgi qui se leva et alla en classe, laissant le blond dans à son incompréhension.

Les cours prirent fin plus tôt, ce qui arrangeait Yûgi qui avait mal au pied et hâte de rentrer chez lui pour rejoindre au plus vite les bras de Morphée. Comme le vent il s'en alla et rien ni personne ne put l'empêcher.

Anzu le regarda s'en aller en soupirant… Elle n'avait pas osé lui demander s'il avait dégusté les chocolats. Son amie Miho la rassura, elle n'avait plus qu'a attendre le White day.

— Sinon Anzu, tu vois je suis avec Honda.

— J'ai remarqué, oui… souffla Anzu qui écoutait son amie la tête ailleurs.

— Il est gentil, mais je l'imaginais pas comme ça… je l'imaginais plus beau… après il faut tester. Mais toi, tu aimes Yûgi pour quelle raison ? demanda Miho, ce qui fit rougir Anzu de plus belle.

— Bah, il est gentil, attentionné, même s'il en a pas l'air comme ça, il sait cuisiner, plein de trucs quoi…

— Le garçon presque parfait, la chance, fonce sortir avec !

— Oui, mais comme tu as pu voir, il me supporte pas… dit Anzu tristement en baissant la tête.

— T'en fais pas j'ai une idée !

* * *

Mao rentra plus tard dans la soirée au domicile Mutô. Le rez-de-chaussée était vide, il monta à l'étage et vit Sugoroku tentant de réveiller son petit-fils.

— Yûgi réveille-toi ! Demandait encore et encore le grand-père qui le secouait doucement. On mange quoi ce soir ?

— Sugoroku, laisse-le dormir, lui intima Mao.

— Oui, mais j'ai faim… se plaignit le vieil homme.

— Je commanderai ce que tu voudras grand-père, le rassura Mao. Aussitôt celui-ci fut satisfait.

Yûgi prit son portable pour voir l'heure, dix-neuf heures et remarqua plusieurs messages de la part de son ami Jôno-Uchi. Celui-ci lui annonçait que Miho organisait une sortie en ville ce week-end pour faire « connaissance ».

— Mao ça te dit une sortie ce dimanche ?

— Pourquoi pas, répondit Mao qui s'assit à ses côtés.

Le dîner une fois avalé, les deux adolescents se mirent directement au lit pour discuter de leur journée. Tout en lisant le cahier de chanson de son père, Yûgi repensait à Anzu et aux chocolats. Il se leva et ouvrit la boîte.

— Tu vas les manger ?

— Oui, soupira Yûgi qui n'avait pas l'air ravi. Je suis dans tous les cas obligés de lui offrir un cadeau au White Day… et toi Mao, avec tous les chocolats qu'on t'a offert, tu en auras des beaucoup à faire en retour.

— Zut… lâcha Mao simplement après quelques secondes.

— Ça arrive de ne pas y penser après tout, ricana Yûgi qui lui glissa un chocolat en bouche.

Guitare en main, Yûgi se mit à la réécriture des chansons sous l'œil attentif de Mao. Une chose qui était devenue un rituel qui se reproduisit chaque jour de la semaine.

Dimanche, la petite bande se retrouva devant un café. Yûgi était déjà blasé de cette sortie entre amis. Habituellement, le week-end, il flânait dans le lit jusqu'à pas d'heure, jouait de la guitare ou à des jeux vidéo avec son ami Jôno-Uchi.

Mao remarqua surtout que l'attitude détachée de son compagnon venait de la présence de la jeune Anzu. Il ignorait ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux, mais il pouvait sentir à quel point Yûgi était mal à l'aise en sa présence.

Les adolescents se rendirent ensuite au centre-commercial pour regarder les nouveautés. Miho tentait de rapprocher Anzu de son ami d'enfance. Sans résultat apparent car, Yûgi s'en détachait à chaque fois. Après avoir déambulé devant plusieurs boutiques, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une boutique de vêtements, afin que tout le monde puisse faire des emplettes.

— Dis Honda, tu en penses quoi ? demanda la jeune fille à son petit copain complètement envoûté.

— Oh c'est tellement beau… tel un flocon de neige sur la roche… une euh… non, un pétale de rose emporté par le vent… euh un papillon sur euh…

— C'est bon on a compris ! l'interrompit Jôno-Uchi d'une tape derrière la tête. Allez viens Yûgi ! on va te faire essayer des fringues aussi ! l'entraîna le blond plus loin dans les rayons.

— Non ! Pas question ! J'ai pas envie !

— Allez chacun son tour choisit une tenue pour Yûgi et il la passe !

— Quel jeu amusant ! s'exclama Miho hâte de participer.

Chacun son tour s'amusa à vêtir Yûgi qui se prêta au jeu avec bienveillance. Depuis une tenue ridicule à la plus élégante, Mao regardait leur petit jeu se dérouler sous ses yeux avec un léger sourire au bord des lèvres. La jeune Anzu était tout aussi amusée et avait pu faire plusieurs petites approches amicales sans que son ami d'enfance se braque.

Après le magasin de vêtements, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un luthier, une boutique qui avait l'air de terriblement stresser Honda. Visiblement, il n'avait toujours pas avoué la vérité à sa bien aimée.

— Si on allait ailleurs plutôt ? Une pause au café par exemple ? proposa le garçon le regard ailleurs.

— Juste après ça alors ! On y a va Honda ! dit la jeune fille au ruban qui s'engouffra dans le magasin.

Dans le magasin, en retrait des autres, mal à l'aise, Honda se faisait tout petit, afin d'éviter toute intervention de sa dulcinée. Pendant ce temps, les autres s'attardaient sur chaque pièce intéressante. Yûgi était émerveillé devant une en particulier, une guitare à la teinte acajou, magnifiquement gravée. Il mourrait d'envie d'en jouer.

— Elle est jolie ! Tu nous joues un petit air avec ? lui proposa son ami blond tout aussi enthousiasme.

— Hein ? je…

— Pourquoi ne pas demander à Honda ? il m'a assuré qu'il jouait super bien ! suggéra Miho toute enjouée.

Le pauvre eut un haut le cœur en entendant ça. Mao crut qu'il allait s'effondrer. Tout était sa faute, il n'avait pas fait preuve de franchise et le garçon aux yeux rubis était curieux de voir comment il allait s'en sortir. Fort heureusement Yûgi, pris de pitié pour Honda, échafauda une excuse rapide.

— Il n'a pas l'air bien depuis tout à l'heure… On ferait mieux de prendre une pause, comme il avait proposé plus tôt.

— Ah… ok, allons-y alors, soupira la jeune fille peu convaincue.

Tandis que les filles sortaient en chuchotant entre elles, suivies des autres, Mao vit son compagnon soupirer de soulagement.

 _Ta bonté te perdra Hedj, encore et toujours…_

Tous attablés devant leur boisson chaude, l'ambiance au sein de groupe s'était rafraîchie. Yûgi assis entre Mao et Anzu, était blasé de cette journée, et ne faisait que bailler et soupirer. Honda, embarrassé, n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle de disparaître. Apparemment Miho avait compris la supercherie de son petit ami, à moins qu'Anzu ne l'aie mise au parfum…

Mao, lassé de cette situation, entama une conversation en langage des signes avec Yûgi sous les yeux curieux des autres.

— On va prendre l'air plus loin ? lui signa Mao tout en se levant.

— Avec plaisir, lui répondit son compagnon. On revient, les prévint-il en suivant Mao hors du café.

Les deux amis déambulèrent au hasard des allées profitant de leur proximité, puis revinrent sur leurs pas. De retour à la terrasse du café, ils retrouvèrent seulement les deux jeunes filles en compagnie de Jôno-Uchi complètement absorbé par son mobile.

Honda était parti et l'ambiance était désormais glaciale.


	9. Chapitre 8

Les bruissements du centre commercial se faisaient entendre jusqu'à la table de la petite bande silencieuse. Yûgi, nerveux, se racla la gorge et demanda d'une petite voix ce qui s'était passé, mais n'obtint aucune réponse…

Miho brisa cette ambiance d'un faux air enjoué en déclarant :

— On devrait remettre notre sortie à une autre fois, quand il fera plus chaud par exemple ! Car le temps gris, le froid, c'est pas top !

— Tu as raison… répondit Anzu qui se leva de table en enfilant son manteau et ses gants. Je vais me reposer pour ma part, donc à la prochaine tout le monde.

La jeune fille brune quitta tranquillement le café tandis que Jôno-Uchi se vêtit dans la précipitation et partit à ses trousses.

— J'vais faire pareil, à plus Yûgi ! Attends-moi Anzu ! Je veux pas faire le chemin seul !

— Magne-toi ! cria-t-elle toujours en train de s'éloigner.

Miho se leva à son tour et finit sa boisson d'une traite. Ensuite, elle jeta un regard noir à Yûgi qui se figea sur place… son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il se demandait si elle était en colère qu'il ait aidé Honda à la tromper. Après tout, ça serait évident, il était le complice d'un menteur qui la menait par le bout de nez.

— Merci Yûgi, acheva-t-elle avec un léger sourire avant de partir.

Il ne savait comment interpréter cette phrase. Il n'avait pas ressenti d'ironie dans sa voix et le ton était plutôt calme, alors il en avait déduit qu'elle l'avait épargné. Yûgi soupira de soulagement et regarda Mao qui se tenait à ses côtés, les mains dans les poches et les yeux rivés sur la jeune fille qui disparaissait peu à peu.

— C'est fini ?

— Visiblement, dit son compagnon qui se tourna vers lui avec un léger sourire. On peut rentrer ou alors repasser chez le luthier si tu le désires.

— Vraiment ?

— Bien sûr, ça sera notre consolation.

Yûgi souriait pour la première fois de toute cette journée interminable. Il commença à avancer, mais il remarqua peu après que Mao était préoccupé par autre chose. Son compagnon fixait l'horizon, comme s'il voyait une chose curieuse au loin. Yûgi s'apprêta à lui demander ce qui le tracassait, mais le vibreur de son téléphone le ramena à la réalité. Il venait de recevoir un message de la part de son ami Jôno-Uchi. Ce message tenait sur une ligne et disait :

 _Miho sait tout, Honda est foutu…_

* * *

Honda marchait, à bout de force, les pieds traînant dans la neige, tête basse, les yeux rivés au sol. Il ne désirait que marcher sans but dans la ville pour s'apaiser, mais seul l'envie de se cacher l'envahissait. En fait, il voulait être dans un cocon douillet et ne pas frissonner à chaque coup de vent.

À l'entrée de chez lui, il poussa mollement la porte et se dirigea vers l'étage, escaladant chacune des marches d'un pas lourd. Il franchit le seuil de sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit, la tête dans son oreiller. Il ruminait sans cesse ce que Miho lui avait dit lors de leur petite conversation privée. Une dispute honteuse s'était envenimée juste devant le café, sous les regards curieux des passants.

Menteur !

Pauvre type !

 _Yûgi avait raison,_ pensa Honda en soupirant. _Elle est déçue et elle me déteste…_

La gorge serrée et le cœur déchiré, il était totalement perdu. Il sentait progressivement le froid l'envahir, ses membres s'engourdir et une forte douleur battait dans ses tempes. Sa respiration s'accélérait et tous ses sens étaient à vif. Honda se demandait ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi il se sentait comme ça… Il devait bouger, il « doit » bouger ! s'ordonna-t-il. Il fit de son mieux pour se lever, puisant dans toutes les forces qu'il possédait pour se déplacer. Mais ses membres le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Sa perception s'assombrissait, le plongeant dans les ténèbres…

Le froid laissa la place à une douce chaleur et à un bien être réconfortant, malgré les ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Honda se sentait apaisé jusqu'au moment où il entendit une voix chaude, rassurante, presque cristalline.

— Tu as l'air troublé mon ami…

— Qui… qui qu'êtes-vous ? demanda Honda étonné d'entretenir une conversation avec une autre voix dans sa tête.

— Je suis ton ange gardien ! ricana cette voix. Je suis là pour t'aider… Mais bon, la politesse m'oblige à me présenter. Je suis Kura.

— Euh… enchanté ! Je suis…

— Hiroto Honda, je le sais. Je sais tout de toi et je suis là pour t'aider ! répéta avec insistante Kura. Écoute-moi bien… je vais chasser tout le mal qui t'habite.

* * *

À l'école Yûgi était devant son casier à changer de chaussures, toujours en compagnie de Mao. Depuis les événements, le lycée était devenu plus calme et les élèves étaient tous à l'affût de la moindre confrontation. Par conséquent chacun se méfiait de tous.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle de classe et subirent les regards appuyés de leurs camarades rivés sur eux. Yûgi, gêné, les salua de la main et alla s'asseoir à sa place alors que Mao faisait de même. Jôno-Uchi subit le même traitement, sauf que celui-ci jeta des regards noirs et proféra divers jurons à tous ceux qui le dévisageaient.

— Quoi vous voulez ma photo ! cracha Jôno-Uchi qui alla à la table de Yûgi. Non, mais oh !

— Tu as des poches sous les yeux…

— Oui, j'ai pas assez dormi, bailla le blond tout en s'étirant. J'ai passé ma nuit à jouer et à essayer de contacter Honda, mais « silence radio ».

— Hum… Il valait mieux qu'il se prenne un râteau, soupira Yûgi qui se frottait le visage. Tout est de ma faute.

— Bien sûr que non, le rassura son ami qui lui tapotait la tête.

Honda entra à son tour dans la pièce. Il était différent… son regard n'était plus le même, il avait gagné en assurance et l'atmosphère dans la pièce s'alourdit en sa présence. Il chargea vers la table de Yûgi, les sourcils froncés, prêt à tout éclater, car il était maintenant bouillant de colère. Mao lui bloqua le passage et repoussa Honda qui fit un pas en arrière, toujours autant irascible. Prêt à revenir à la charge, Jôno-Uchi se leva pour l'arrêter non sans mal.

— Recule Honda, dit Mao en le repoussant loin de Yûgi.

— Ne me touche pas démon ! éructa Honda.

Cette passe d'arme attira l'attention et un groupe fit cercle autour d'eux. Un rassemblement qui déplaisait fortement à Yûgi qui se faisait tout petit.

— On réglera ça plus tard Yûgi ! cria Honda qui se libéra de Jôno-Uchi, bousculant un peu tout le monde pour se rendre à sa place.

Les autres se dispersèrent aussi et laissèrent les trois garçons à leur incompréhension. Il était plus qu'étrange qu'Honda ait une telle réaction et surtout une attitude aussi violente.

— Il a quoi ce con ! Tu as juste fait ce qu'on t'a demandé et rien de plus, dit Jôno-Uchi qui était révolté par ce qui s'était passé.

— Oui mais… Si j'avais vraiment refusé, soupira Yûgi. Je vais lui parler, qu'il me frappe s'il veut. Mais je veux qu'il s'excuse auprès de vous, surtout auprès de Mao… il n'a pas à le traiter de démon !

Yûgi était sur le point de se lever quand il fut immobilisé par son compagnon. Il voulut protester, mais une main couvrit sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'émettre un quelconque son.

— Ne t'en fais pas, on gère Mao et moi, le rassura Jôno-Uchi qui lui tapotait la tête en plus d'être réduit au silence par son compagnon qui lui massait maintenant les épaules.

— Hum…

Les filles arrivèrent ensuite et saluèrent les garçons d'un simple geste de la main et d'un sourire. Leur professeur fit aussi son entrée et commença son cours. L'ambiance qui régnait dans la salle de classe fut étrange et très dérangeante pour Yûgi qui eut du mal à suivre jusqu'à la pause-déjeuner.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, Yûgi s'affala sur son pupitre et soupira bruyamment, il avait l'impression d'être moins stressé. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, rentrer chez lui et se laisser « mourir » dans son lit douillet. Alors qu'il en rêvait, les deux filles s'approchèrent de lui ensemble. Il ne savait pas pourquoi… Miho allait sans doute s'en prendre à lui, et Anzu le provoquer de façon injuste.

— Anzu m'a tout raconté, dit Miho calmement. Tes mots étaient très touchants, merci.

— Excuse-moi Miho…

— Non, tu as juste fait ce qu'on t'a demandé. Au moins, j'ai pu rêver quelques instants au bel admirateur secret qui m'écrivait de jolis poèmes !

— Tu n'aimes pas Honda ? demanda Yûgi qui se redressa sur sa chaise.

— Je ne sais pas trop, il est gentil, très drôle… avoua Miho les joues empourprées.

 _Visiblement Miho avait développé_ _des sentiments_ _envers Honda_ , pensa Yûgi qui soupira de soulagement. _Peut-être qu_ _e…_

— Et si… je ne sais pas, hésita Yûgi qui se frotta la nuque. Et si tu lui laissais une seconde chance ?

— Tu crois ? après tout ce que je lui ai dit… J'aimerais bien lui pardonner, mais comment ? Il doit m'en vouloir…

— Je vais lui parler ! se dévoua Yûgi. De toute façon, on doit avoir une discussion d'homme lui et moi et je ne veux pas passer pour un lâche… même si je le suis un peu, ricana-t-il nerveusement. Je vais le chercher.

Yûgi se leva et partit. Mao commença à le suivre, mais il sentit une aura sombre dans son dos. Il hésita grandement, mais préféra vérifier et laisser Yûgi sans surveillance. De toute manière, ce n'était que pour quelques minutes.

Plus loin dans les couloirs, Honda était assis dans un coin, se tenant la tête entre les mains… celle-ci le faisait atrocement souffrir. La voix de Kura résonnait. Il criait vengeance. Le pauvre garçon s'efforçait de se raisonner, mais plus il résistait, plus il souffrait.

— Tu as bien vu par toi-même, il essaye de te voler celle que tu aimes. Et elle ne refusera pas face à lui.

— Mais Kura, peut-être…

— Non, venge-toi !

Plus il se rebellait, plus il subissait des tourments. Il voulait simplement que ça cesse…

— Venge-toi Hiroto !

— Oui, je ferai ! Je vais me venger !

Il se sentait mieux quand il se laissait porter par les mêmes idées que Kura, c'était tellement agréable… Comme s'il était au paradis, totalement apaisé.

La voix de Yûgi résonna dans ses oreilles. Il leva la tête et le vit plus loin, seul. Il devait se venger comme l'avait dit Kura, car c'était le seul moyen de se sentir mieux. Honda se leva et laissa Yûgi s'approcher. Curieusement, il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il prononçait, il n'entendait plus rien, il ne voyait que le visage inquiet du plus jeune. Comme s'il était complètement déconnecté.

En guise de réponse il le frappa au visage, et en ressentit un bien être qu'il ne comprit pas. Son regard posé sur Yûgi, il entendait Kura rire de cette violence gratuite. Un rire qui fut remplacé par une sourde colère quand il se rendit compte que sa victime ne ressentait pas les coups et n'émettait aucune plainte.

— Mais pourquoi ? Frappe-le à nouveau ! Fais lui comprendre à cet enfoiré !

Le corps d'Honda obéit immédiatement, il ne se contrôlait plus et résister était douloureux. Il priait que le plus jeune évite le coup, mais il ne bougeait pas. Il se demandait pourquoi ce pauvre garçon restait là, stoïque. Fort heureusement, Mao apparut pour bloquer le poing d'Honda dans le creux de sa main. Il serra celle-ci, prêt à la briser.

Les craquements des os et les hurlements d'Honda s'ensuivirent, ce qui alarma tous les élèves à proximités. Yûgi tenta d'arrêter son compagnon, mais sans résultat. Mao infligea donc plusieurs coups de genoux dans l'estomac ainsi qu'au visage d'Honda, le maintenant debout.

Kura hurlait dans la tête d'Honda : ripostes, venge-toi, fais-le payer et élimine Mao. Cependant, il n'en avait aucune envie, il voulait juste se sentir apaisé, et ne pas déverser toute sa rage sur qui que ce soit.

Tandis que leurs camarades se délectaient de cet affrontement, en conspuant le dominé, Yûgi faisait de son mieux pour arrêter son compagnon déchaîné.

— Mao ça suffit ! l'invectiva Yûgi qui enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Mao. Arrête, je t'en prie !

Cette accolade fut suffisante pour qu'il lâche enfin prise, toutefois il était toujours irrité. Leurs amis arrivèrent accompagné d'un professeur que désirait comme tout le monde des explications. Les élèves en profitèrent pour s'éclipser, laissant les concernés se faire réprimander.

Mao, Yûgi et Honda passèrent ensuite de l'infirmerie au bureau du directeur. Mao n'avait rien à carrer des conséquences, néanmoins et tint aux cotés de Yûgi pendant ses soins. Le reste de la journée se déroula sans incident notable.

— Excuse-moi Yûgi, j'aurais dû rester auprès de toi.

— Ne t'excuses pas voyons, tu n'as pas à me suivre tout le temps ou à me protéger, le rassura Yûgi qui se chaussa. J'ai juste la joue enflée, rien de grave.

— Hum… je t'accompagne à la maison avant de visiter mon oncle.

— D'accord.

Prêts à prendre la route, ils se firent interpeller par Anzu, inquiète. Elle avait les joues empourprées et les yeux rivés sur Yûgi qui détourna le regard.

— Yûgi, je voulais savoir si on pouvait rentrer ensemble ? Ça fait longtemps…

— Hum… je sais pas trop… hésita Yûgi.

— S'il te plaît… supplia la jeune fille.

Yûgi donna son assentiment d'un mouvement de tête et l'invita à prendre les devants d'un geste de la main. Ravie, elle prit la route et les garçons lui emboîtèrent le pas silencieusement. Anzu cherchait un sujet de conversation pour réchauffer l'atmosphère glaciale. Mais chaque tentative se heurta au silence pesant de Yûgi, qui pressa le pas. Elle soupira et fit de même, déterminée à lui parler.

— Yûgi ! Dis-moi honnêtement si tu me détestes ? demanda Anzu qui l'arrêta en saisissant sa main. Je veux la vérité s'il te plaît.

Il fallut quelques secondes avant que Yûgi se tourne vers elle pour la regarder difficilement dans les yeux. Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment, avant que Yûgi lui réponde d'un mouvement de tête et déclare :

— Non, je ne te déteste pas…

— Alors, pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps avant de venir vers moi ?

Répondre lui était compliqué, il se frotta la nuque et prit une profonde inspiration. À la recherche de ses mots, il commençait à avoir des tics nerveux.

— Te voir… chuchota-t-il avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure et de déglutir. Te voir me rappelle tellement de choses…

— Est-ce à cause de cette fois au parc ?

— Non ! Non, non… Bien sûr que j'étais triste, ce qui est normal… C'est plutôt ce qui s'est passé ensuite…

— Il s'est passé quoi ? demanda Anzu avec beaucoup d'hésitation. Dis-moi Yûgi !

— Rien d'important, répondit Yûgi rapidement en lui retournant un sourire forcé. On devrait se dépêcher, j'ai l'impression qu'il va pleuvoir.

Yûgi reprit sa route sans un mot de plus. Elle voulut le retenir pour en savoir davantage, mais elle remarqua Mao se tenait aux côtés de son ami d'enfance et essayait de l'apaiser. Elle trouva cela étrange, car elle avait le souvenir qu'il était un plus loin derrière et elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

Devant chez elle, elle salua d'un geste de la main les garçons qui firent de même et entra. Yûgi se tourna ensuite vers la maison qui était en face de celle de son amie, la maison de son enfance, le regard triste et le corps tremblant. Il avait la nausée, sa respiration augmentait considérablement et des bribes de souvenirs reliés à ce lieu tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Il se sentit défaillir et crût que ses jambes allaient céder à tout instant… Toutefois, il reprit ses esprits dès qu'il sentit le menton de Mao se poser sur son épaule et sa main chaude enserrer la sienne.

— On va tous les deux chez mon oncle, lui souffla Mao à l'oreille.

— Hein ? je vais déranger Mao…

— Mais non, et pour une fois je serai ton hôte, dit-il mettant la main de Yûgi dans la poche de sa veste, et le guidant jusqu'à sa demeure.

Au manoir, Yûgi fut impressionné par la grandeur et la beauté du lieu. Mao ouvrit l'énorme portail et ils traversèrent la terrasse joliment décorée. La porte d'entrée franchie, le plus jeune admira les pièces antiques qui étaient exposées dans cette énorme pièce. Il se croyait presque dans un musée avec ses objets soigneusement entreposés, depuis une arme antique à un tableau en passant par une canope égyptienne.

Depuis une porte adjacente qui débouchait sur la cuisine, une musique latine entraînante se faisait entendre. Les deux garçons entrèrent et découvrir Mahad qui portait un beau tablier « I'm the chef » en train de danser la salsa avec Mana qui était vêtue d'un débardeur et d'un short très court. Tous deux les regardèrent danser en silence. Les danseurs se figèrent comme des statues quand ils remarquèrent leurs spectateurs inattendus.

— Vous pouvez continuer vous savez, leur annonça Mao.

— Juste que… vous venez aujourd'hui ? demanda Mahad qui se détacha de Mana et salua Yûgi en s'inclinant.

— Oh mon dieu c'est Hedj ! Coucou toi ! lança Mana qui sauta au cou du plus jeune toute heureuse.

— Mana…

— Oh pardon ! s'excusa la fille espiègle en se dégageant des bras de Yûgi. Je me présente, je suis Mana, la… cousine ! oui, la cousine de Mao. Et le grand nounours là, ajouta Mana en pointant du doigt son partenaire de danse, c'est mon fiancé Mahad.

— Enchanté, je suis Yûgi Mutô.

— De même, et depuis quand je suis ton fiancé ? interrogea Mahad en arquant un sourcil.

— Depuis que je l'ai annoncé, donc depuis maintenant. Enfin bref ! Yûgi allons au salon faire connaissance, laissons nos hommes discuter ! dit Mana qui prit le garçon par la taille et l'entraîna.

Les « hommes » se rendirent au bureau et fermèrent la porte pour discuter tranquillement. Shadi apparut aussitôt aux côtés de Mahad. Mao se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, soupira fortement et s'accouda sur son siège en grimaçant.

— Maître ?

— Kura veut s'en prendre à Hedj, annonça Mao agacé en croisant les jambes, furibond. Et depuis notre dernier affrontement, j'ai l'impression qu'il a gagné en puissance.

— Comment ça ? Ses pouvoirs se limitent à ceux de l'anneau du millénium. À moins qu'on ait omis un détail !

— Aujourd'hui, j'ai cru le sentir plus loin du lycée… mais il avait pris le contrôle d'un proche d'Hedj.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, à réfléchir. Ils menaient sans relâche depuis des siècles des recherches sur ces mystérieux artefacts, à la fois bénéfiques et maléfiques.

— Bon sang ! s'énerva Mao qui frappa sur l'accoudoir de son siège. Pourquoi ai-je accepté la proposition de ce démon ! On se retrouve maintenant là tous maudit, tout ça par ma faute !

— Vous avez juste écouté votre instinct de survie et votre soif de vengeance… Et vous étiez jeune à cette époque, le raisonna Mahad qui tentait de le calmer.

Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas apaiser son maître qui reniait ses choix passés qui avaient influé sur le destin de ses proches.

— Nous savons que chaque artefact a sa spécificité… certes, nous avons des lacunes, mais nous savons que tant que nous les possédons les six restant, Kura reste considérablement moins puissant que nous…

— Il peut quand même corrompre les personnes pour les faire basculer dans les ténèbres, les manipuler à sa guise… Et c'est le seul artefact qui permet de détecter les autres. En outre, chaque artefact octroie le voyage dans le royaume des ombres et l'immortalité, ajouta Shadi qui croisa les bras.

— Un peu comme la baguette du millénium… remarqua Mao qui se leva et haussa des épaules, déconcerté par cette situation. Qu'importe ! Concentrons-nous sur nos connaissances et soyons plus prudents vis-à-vis à Kura.

Ils acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête et disposèrent. Mahad quitta la pièce pour se rendre à la cuisine afin de reprendre sa préparation du dîner et Shadi laissa son regard errer sur son maître qui avait l'air pensif, prêt à quitter la pièce.

— Il y a problème ? demanda l'esprit.

— On peut dire, il y a un problème avec Hedj, enfin je veux dire, répondit-il dubitatif. Depuis notre première rencontre, il est entouré d'une aura sombre et par moment quelque chose essaie de le corrompre. Je peux les chasser, mais je n'ai aucune envie que ça s'aggrave et que Kura.…

— Vous voulez que j'utilise les artefacts pour en savoir plus ?

— Oui, s'il te plaît, affirma Mao qui quitta la pièce pour se rendre au salon retrouver son compagnon qui n'était plus présent. Où est Hedj ?

Mana qui était sur le canapé à boire son thé, montra la porte d'entrée d'un geste du menton.

— Dehors ! s'écria Mao.

— Oui, il a reçu un message de son ami et il est parti aussitôt, dit la blonde qui s'installa confortablement dans le canapé.

Mao lui jeta un regard noir qui la fit tressaillir. Il respira profondément, passa la main dans ses cheveux, sentant que cette soirée détente allait finalement virer au conflit. Il sortit à son tour et se mit à la recherche de Yûgi. Il pensait que ce serait une tâche facile, vu qu'il arrivait facilement à le localiser. Peu après, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y parvenait pas… les auras sombres brouillaient sa perception.

— Bon sang, maudit sois-tu Kura !


	10. Chapitre 9

_La lumière subsiste grâce aux ténèbres,_

 _Tout équilibre peut être brisé,_

 _Quels que soient les actes qu'on peut commettre,_

 _Nous devons au mieux nous maîtriser._

Des cliquetis métalliques se faisaient entendre à chaque pas du jeune garçon sur les pavés d'un quartier calme. La pluie battait contre les parapluies des passants, tandis que le ciel s'assombrissait. Le garçon s'abrita rapidement sous le porche d'un magasin, s'assit et tint entre ses mains l'objet qui pendait à son cou.

L'anneau du millénium.

Cette relique en or ressemblait à un attrape-rêves, avait en son centre une pyramide gravée d'un œil d'Oujda et cinq piques à son pourtour. Cet objet attirait bien des regards, comme son possesseur, un garçon aux cheveux blancs et aux iris de couleurs particuliers. Toutefois, il n'y prêtait pas attention, pas d'avantage qu'aux bruits qui bruissaient autour de lui.

Alors, il ferma les yeux et se concentra… Il ignora les sons, ses sens et laissa son esprit s'en aller.

Non loin de là, Yûgi courrait sous la pluie pour rejoindre ses deux amis. Jôno-Uchi et Anzu l'air inquiet, essoufflés et trempés, l'attendaient au centre du parc.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Yûgi qui reprenait au mieux son souffle.

— Miho est introuvable… On devait faire nos devoirs ensemble chez moi, mais ses parents m'ont signalé qu'elle n'était pas revenue et qu'elle n'avait prévenue personne.

— Bien… Et Honda ?

— J'ai essayé de l'appeler, mais rien.

Yûgi grimaça, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il sentait que quelque chose de bien plus grave allait se passer, et c'était forcément lié au changement soudain d'Honda. Alors qu'Anzu proposait de se séparer afin d'élargir les recherche, le plus jeune laissa ses pieds le guider et partit sans prononcer un mot. La jeune fille tenta de le retenir en l'appelant, mais en vain.

— J'ai l'impression que Yûgi a une piste.

— Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? l'interrogea la fille un peu déçue.

— Mon pote est juste balèze ! ricana le blond avant de donner une tape dans le dos d'Anzu. Je vais le suivre quand même, OK ? Je t'enverrai un SMS s'il y a du nouveau !

La jeune fille lui offrit un léger sourire et partit de son côté, tandis que Jôno-Uchi poursuivait son ami sous cette pluie qui commençait à s'intensifier.

— Pourquoi tu es si froid avec elle ? demanda le blond quand il fut assez proche de son ami qui ne ralentissait pas.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

— Regarde par toi-même, tu—

— Jôno-Uchi ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! l'interrompit-il en levant la voix, désormais immobile. Miho est en danger, donc avançons !

Yûgi reprit le chemin sans attendre, ignorant les plaintes de son ami qui le suivait de près. La nuit était déjà tombée et ils traversèrent des ruelles sans éclairage. Leur portable en guise de lampe torche, ils arrivèrent au port de la ville.

— On a marché jusqu'à port Yûg-

— Chut ! le coupa Yûgi. Utilise tes oreilles et dis-moi si tu entends quelques choses.

Jôno-Uchi tendit l'oreille et se concentra. Il entendait la pluie tomber au sol, les voitures qui circulaient au loin et au-delà, la sonnerie d'un téléphone. C'était une mélodie familière qu'il connaissait bien, celle de son fidèle acolyte, Honda.

— Alors, tu entends quelque chose ? je suis en train de l'appeler.

— Oui, il est pas loin. Mais qui te dit que Miho est avec lui ! demanda le blond sceptique.

— Mon instinct me le dit…

Ils approchèrent d'un vieil entrepôt abandonné à l'écart de tout regard. La porte grande ouverte, les garçons s'y faufilèrent pour y découvrir un lieu sale, rempli de cartons en pleine décomposition et éclairés par de faibles néons. En continuant leur avancée, ils découvrirent leur amie Miho totalement dévêtue, sur le sol. Yûgi accourut vers elle pour la couvrir de sa veste et vérifia si elle allait bien. La pauvre était frigorifié et inconsciente… la veste mouillée n'était pas la meilleure des idées, mais ça valait mieux que rien.

— Tu crois que Honda l'a…

— Il n'est plus lui-même, Jôno-Uchi ! Alors imaginer qu'il en vienne au viol ! s'écria Yûgi révolté. Je ne sais plus trop quoi en penser !

Des applaudissements résonnèrent dans l'entrepôt, ramenant à la réalité les deux garçons qui virent Honda sortir de la pénombre. Il n'était plus celui qu'ils connaissaient, il affichait un large sourire satisfait par ce qu'il voyait.

— Tiens donc, de la visite ! Vous avez un peu traîné quand même… j'avais presque envie de vous envoyer les coordonnées par message ! Avec un mot du genre « J'ai Miho avec moi, retrouvez-moi au port, Honda ».

— Mais bordel, qui es-tu ? grogna Jôno-Uchi.

— Bah, votre ami, en plus charismatique, bien sûr ! se vanta le brun avec un grand sourire, alors qu'il approchait dangereusement d'eux.

— Je vais surtout te remettre à ta place enflure ! s'égosilla le blond qui se précipita sur cet être qui se dressait devant lui.

Pendant que Jôno-Uchi combattait, Yûgi faisait de son mieux pour porter la jeune fille sur son dos, tout en évitant de poser ses mains sur des endroits non appropriés. Déjà qu'il était plus petit qu'elle, il n'avait pas l'habitude de porter des choses plus lourdes que lui.

— Fuis Yûgi ! lui intima son ami qui résistait au mieux aux coups qu'il recevait. Hé hé ! Tu as que ça dans le ventre !

Yûgi acquiesça et se dirigea vers la sortie, téléphone en main prêt à appeler de l'aide. Malheureusement, à cet instant, son mobile s'éteignit, il n'avait plus de batterie…

 _Saloperie ! Tu disais qu'il restait encore 1_ _0_ _% de charge il y a dix minutes !_ jura mentalement Yûgi qui grimaçait de plus belle.

Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait fuir en espérant qu'il rencontrerait quelqu'un qui pourrait arranger la situation. S'élançant vers la sortie, il se fit frapper violemment aux jambes, ce qui le fit trébucher la tête la première sur le sol. Sous la douleur, Yûgi fit de son mieux pour se relever et voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il tressaillit quand il vit Honda derrière lui et déglutit quand son regard se posa sur son meilleur ami inconscient.

— Alors monsieur Mutô, ça veut nous quitter avant que la fête commence ? Ce n'est pas bien… commenta le brun tout en ramassant la barre en métal qu'il avait lancé sur le pauvre garçon. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me quittes sans rien dire, c'est tellement cruel de ta part.

Toujours sourire aux lèvres, il attrapa la jeune fille et la jeta plus loin pour ensuite relever Yûgi par le col. Face à face, il plongea son regard dans celui du garçon qui était paralysé par la peur.

— Malgré les années, les obstacles que tu as traversés, tu as toujours cette aura aussi chaude et douce que le soleil après le mauvais temps. La lumière parmi les ténèbres…

— Hein ?

Honda lâcha prise et laissa sa victime tomber au sol. Les mains tremblantes et la respiration saccadée, il tentait de garder le contrôle de lui-même. De peur que ça dégénère, Yûgi s'apprêtait à récupérer Miho pour s'échapper, mais il fut de nouveau arrêté par un coup qu'il encaissa en parant du bras.

— Pourquoi… Tu hurles pas quand tu souffres ? Je me le demande… l'interrogea-t-il en frappant à nouveau avec sa barre le bras du garçon que ne criait toujours pas. Ne me dit pas que tu sens rien !

Il s'acharnait maintenant sur lui, désireux de l'entendre hurler de douleur. Le bras, les côtes… Mais aucune plainte, Yûgi ne faisait que grimacer, se tordant de douleur silencieusement, comme à son habitude.

— Visiblement, tu ne veux pas exprimer ta douleur… Soit ! Faisons ça autrement ! dit l'agresseur qui se débarrassa de sa barre par-dessus son épaule pour ensuite passer ses mains autour du cou de Yûgi pour l'étrangler. Je n'ai rien contre toi, lumière… Mais je dois le faire.

Yûgi souffrait dans chaque fibre de son corps. Il ne pouvait plus résister, lutter contre celui qui manipulait Honda. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, _son_ _sang pulsait_ dans _ses_ tempes, mettant le pauvre garçon dans un état de panique intense. Ses poumons et sa gorge le brûlaient, seul des souvenirs lointains l'accompagnèrent dans sa perte de conscience.

Soudain, surgie de l'ombre, une créature sombre et gigantesque balaya Honda loin de Yûgi. Cette créature qui faisait cinq fois la taille de l'agresseur, était le mélange d'un chacal et d'un serpent. Un « animal » grotesque tout droit sorti des plus abominables cauchemars… La mâchoire difforme, aux crocs acérés, les griffes tranchantes et les yeux perçants de couleur écarlate de cette chose étincelaient dans cet entrepôt empli de ténèbre.

— Démon !

— Je te ferai payer ton affront Kura ! éructa la créature que se mit à rugir et à foncer sur sa cible, prêt à la déchiqueter.

Kura plongea sur le sol pour l'éviter et il s'en fallut de peu qu'il ne soit déchiré comme un vulgaire bout de viande. Kura aussitôt relevé se mit à courir à travers cet entrepôt poursuivi par ce monstre assoiffé de sang. Mais sa course prit fin dès qu'il fit une mauvaise chute provoquée par des cartons qui avaient résisté au temps. Une chute qui donna l'avantage à la bête qui appuya de tout son poids pour le maintenir sous ses pattes. Sur le point d'être dévoré, Kura psalmodia une incantation qui transporta le monstre et lui-même dans le royaume des ombres. Malheureusement, cela lui fit perdre le contrôle qu'il avait sur le pauvre Honda et celui-ci se retrouva seul face à un monstre enragé.

Honda avait de nouveau la pleine possession de son corps, mais les souvenirs des actes de Kura étaient toujours présents. Le kidnapping, la torture, le viol… tout était là. Tous les sentiments qu'il avait ressentis lui revinrent en mémoire et le dégoûtèrent, au point d'en vomir. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, il était au fond du gouffre. Toujours avec le même désir profond…

Être de nouveau heureux.

Une chose qui ne se réaliserait pas, car il se fit déchirer en deux par la créature. C'est en remarquant trop tard que la présence de Kura avait disparu, que le monstre prit sa forme réelle. Celle d'un garçon aux yeux rubis, énervé. Car encore et toujours, quand il se laissait porter par la haine et la rage, il devenait un monstre incontrôlable.

— Je n'ai pas respecté les règles… j'implore votre pardon, pria Mao qui tomba à genoux devant le garçon brisé. Je devais seulement envoyer les êtres corrompus… souillés par les ténèbres de ce démon que je sers. Pardonnez-moi !

Les poings serrés, la tête basse, Mao réclamait encore le pardon aux dieux qui lui accordait la possibilité de racheter son âme à condition qu'il respecte les règles qu'on lui avait imposées. Et malgré ses fautes, les dieux lui pardonnaient, surtout la déesse Horakhty la créatrice de lumière et le dieu protecteur Horus.

En voyant le garçon meurtri en train de se régénérer, Mao se prosterna et remercia ses bienfaiteurs qui réalisaient des miracles même dans le royaume des ombres.

— Je vous en remercie infiniment…

Hors du monde des ombres, Yûgi émergea subitement de son court évanouissement, tiraillé par la douleur. Le bras détruit, la moitié du corps qui refusait de répondre, il ne lui restait que la possibilité de ramper. Il balaya du regard les alentours et vit au loin son ami Jôno-Uchi au sol, toujours évanoui. Plus loin encore, il vit Miho, complètement apeurée, désespérée, tremblant comme une feuille, couverte par la veste du garçon. La bouche sèche et la gorge en feu, Yûgi fit de son mieux pour parler à la jeune fille terrorisée. Mais sa voix était beaucoup trop faible et dans l'état qu'il était, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose.

Puisant dans le peu de force qui lui restait, il rampa vers la jeune fille. Il traîna son corps sur le sol bétonné froid. Il utilisa son bras valide pour arriver jusqu'à elle et lui prit la main, haletant. La main de la jeune fille dans la sienne, Yûgi tenta de la calmer en lui parlant avec sa voix épuisée. Aucun effet…

Il comprenait, car il avait connu cette terreur il y a neuf ans. Et à cette époque, seule la voix chantante de son père pouvait le consoler. Le garçon se disait peut-être que s'il faisait de même, ça calmerait Miho… Donc il chanta de son mieux, outrepassant ses douleurs, en attendant d'avoir assez de force pour ramper jusqu'à son ami Jôno-Uchi afin de prendre son portable et appeler les secours.

Épuisé au bout de quelques minutes, Yûgi s'arrêta pour ensuite fredonner la mélodie douce et relaxante, qui semblait apaiser Miho.

— Yûgi, j-je… Merci.

— Ce n'est rien, souffla Yûgi qui lui sourit. Tu peux te lever ?

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et se leva tout en serrant la veste contre elle.

— Tu peux prendre le portable de Jôno-Uchi et appeler les secours ? je n'ai plus de force, j'en suis désolé.

En voyant la fille récupérer le téléphone, sa vision s'assombrit petit à petit, sous le bruit du vent et de la pluie qui tambourinait sur la toiture de l'entrepôt. Yûgi ignora le reste et ferma les yeux afin d'écouter la berceuse que le ciel lui offrait. Une mélodie dont il ne se lassait jamais et qui se faisait entendre dans toute la ville.

Un temps qui irritait une personne en particulier. Un garçon aux cheveux blancs qui avait perdu son pantin. Mais il était satisfait… même s'il avait froid.

— Quelle idée j'ai eu de m'asseoir dehors sous un temps pareil ! pesta Kura avant d'éternuer.

* * *

Cet événement fit le tour de la ville. L'histoire d'un garçon de dix-sept ans qui viole une jeune fille et qui blesse deux garçons secourables. Une nouvelle qui choqua les parents d'Honda qui avaient du mal à y croire et se blâmaient d'avoir mal éduqué leur enfant qui était de plus dans le coma. Pour la famille de Miho, ce drame fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Les disparitions et la mort de plusieurs adolescents étaient une angoisse que beaucoup de parents de la ville ressentaient au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, alors des violeurs… c'en était trop ! Donc comme beaucoup, ils envisagèrent de déménager loin de Domino, cette ville qui n'était plus celle qu'ils connaissaient.

Pour Jôno-Uchi qui avait eut de la chance, il s'en était tiré juste avec un bras déboîté et fut prié de rester chez lui. Tous les élèves du lycée de Domino en profitèrent, car l'établissement fut fermé jusqu'à la rentrée d'Avril.

Du temps supplémentaire que Yûgi occupa à récupérer de ses blessures. Une convalescence qu'il effectua chez sa mère qui habitait hors de Domino. Un séjour loin de son compagnon Mao qui faisait souvent des allers-retours entre son manoir et le domicile Mutô.

— Bonjour l'ami, et non Yûgi n'est pas encore rentré.

— Ah… soupira le garçon qui rejoignit le vieil homme à table. Il n'appelle pas souvent et ne m'envoie pas de message, ça m'inquiète.

— Oui, répondit le grand-père qui feuilletait le dossier qu'on lui avait donné. Sa mère lui confisque tout ce qui peut le distraire.

— Hum… ridicule, soupira de nouveau le garçon qui s'accouda sur la table en tenant son menton dans le creux de sa main.

Le vieil homme quitta le dossier des yeux pour les poser sur Mao. Tout en caressant sa barbe il se mit à réfléchir bruyamment.

— C'est impressionnant l'immortalité quand même ! Et dire qu'à notre première rencontre, tu étais plus vieux…

— Je peux mourir de vieillesse, mais je reviendrais toujours en tant que garçon de 17 ans.

— Comment ça ?

— Mon corps devient poussière… mon esprit traverse ensuite le royaume des ombres et je reviens à la vie, avec un nouveau corps sur le lieu de mon rituel de résurrection.

— Épatant !

Le vieil homme sortit une photo du dossier et la montra à Mao. Une photo vieille de quinze ans qu'ils avaient pris ensemble, dans une expédition en Égypte.

— Si tu m'avais pas montré cette photo et mes anciennes lettres que je t'avais écrites, je n'y aurais jamais cru, annonça le grand-père tout en tassant son tabac dans pipe. En tous cas, ce dossier que tu m'as donné me rappelle tant de souvenirs…


	11. Chaptre 10

Bien des années auparavant, Sugoroku était un fougueux archéologue, passionné de jeu en tout genre et était réputé pour ne jamais perdre.

Désireux de parcourir l'Égypte, il abandonna femme et enfant pour explorer la _Vallée des Rois_. Cet endroit avait été fouillé de fond t'en comble par ses prédécesseurs. Cependant, ils avaient découvert les traces d'un Pharaon sans nom qui avait subi une « _damnation memor_ _i_ _ae_ ». Elle consistait en l'annulation des honneurs, l'effacement de son nom des monuments publics et de son existence dans l'histoire.

De longues recherches avaient été effectuées durant des années par l'équipe de Sugoroku afin de trouver le tombeau du Pharaon. Cette découverte emplit de joie les cœurs de ces archéologues impatients de parcourir l'intérieur de ces lieux. Mais cela fut rapidement remplacé par la crainte et la peur… Cet endroit truffé de pièges amena à la mort une bonne partie des équipes d'expédition, écroulant la belle motivation de la troupe de Sugoroku. Beaucoup firent machine arrière et laissèrent leur chef seul sur cette affaire.

Abandonné par ses collègues, notre archéologue s'installa en Égypte, non loin de la vallée. S'investissant dans les jeux d'argent, forgeant davantage sa réputation de joueur invaincu, il attira de plus en plus d'adversaires. Toujours à jouer dans des bars bondés, il entendit par hasard une conversation à une table non loin de lui, deux hommes qui parlaient d'un tombeau.

Ces pilleurs prévoyaient de se faufiler dans celui-ci, proche de celui du Pharaon sans nom. Un lieu rempli de trésor et soi-disant maudit. Curieux, il se leva et s'approcha de la table de ces messieurs. L'archéologue habillé de manière élégante, d'un costume noir, un chapeau de même couleur, s'invita à la table de ces pilleurs tout en allumant sa cigarette. Leurs regards se tournèrent vers lui, il esquissa un sourire narquois et annonça :

— Excusez-moi, mais j'ai entendu votre conversation et… Je pense que je pourrais fortement vous aider.

— Ah ouais ? éructa l'un d'eux.

— Je m'y connais en tombeau, et avec moi on y entrera sans soucis, mentit Sugoroku qui recracha sa fumée.

Et visiblement, son attitude fut assez convaincante pour berner les deux hommes qui dévoilèrent un regard rapace, ravi d'avoir trouvé un fou prêt à se faire tuer dans ses lieux piégés.

— Parfait, c'est exactement ce qu'on cherchait. Tu seras le second guide de « l'expédition » !

— Second ? demanda Sugoroku qui imaginait déjà leur guide mort.

— Notre guide actuel est.… étrange.

— Hum… je vois, souffla l'archéologue qui se frotta la barbe, pensif.

— Bien, discutons plus sérieusement ! dit l'un d'eux après avoir vidé sa boisson d'un trait.

Après une longue discussion et s'être présenté plus convenablement à Ahmet et Mushara, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans un coin tranquille une semaine plus tard. Une semaine qu'il attendit avec impatience.

Le jour tant attendu arriva, Sugoroku se rendit au point de rendez-vous où il retrouva les deux hommes accompagnés de leur guide. C'était un homme sans doute âgé de plus d'une trentaine d'années, à l'air un peu lunatique, ses cheveux noirs tirés en arrière mettait en valeur le rouge de ses iris. Appelé « Amon » par ses collègues, il ne faisait que fredonner et ignora la troupe pour avancer sans hésiter.

— Hé ! attends-nous ! Oh ! cria Ahmet en vain. Connard !

— Il ne parle jamais ? demanda Sugoroku.

— Non, il avait un putain d'interprète la dernière fois ! Il a une chose importante à récupérer apparemment.

— Une chose importante ? Quoi donc ?

— Je n'en sais rien ! Avançons !

Munis d'un sac à dos et d'une lampe torche, ils suivirent leur guide qui ne prêtait pas attention aux odeurs nauséabondes qui leur montaient au nez ni aux restes des vaillants pilleurs qui avaient perdu la vie en ses lieux. Un pas après l'autre, ils s'enfoncèrent dans le couloir de ce tombeau qui attisait la curiosité de l'archéologue. Contrairement aux autres, il s'attardait sur chaque inscription présente sur les murs, ce qui agaçait les deux hommes impatients.

— Tu as fini ? se plaignit Mushara en dépassant Amon qui se tenait près de l'archéologue. On a de l'argent à se faire !

— Oui, mais ces inscriptions sont sans doutes des avertissements…

— On s'en fout !

 _Il_ _est_ _simplement écrit_ _«_ _tu es ma lumière »…_ _Mais j_ _e me demande_ _à_ _qui peut bien appartenir ce tombeau_ _…_

L'homme pressé ouvrait désormais la marche, ce qui ne gênait pas le guide toujours muet, laissant le jeune frère prendre de l'avance.

— Mushara ! Ne t'éloigne pas ! cria Sugoroku.

Son impatience lui fut fatale, il déclencha un piège qui commença à se refermer, les murs de piques s'approchaient inexorablement, et la possibilité de faire demi-tour ne fut possible qu'un court instant. Malheureusement, Amon qui était tout juste derrière lui le condamna à subir sa sentence, le poussant au milieu du piège avant de reculer.

Pris en étau, littéralement en train de se faire broyer, seul les hurlements du frère du pilleur se faisaient entendre. Le son des craquements des os faisait trembler Sugoroku de tout son être. L'odeur du sang et des entrailles se mêla aux autres, augmentant les envies d'expulser ce qu'ils avaient mangé plus tôt. Ce n'était pas son premier spectacle macabre et il sentait que ce ne serait pas le dernier.

Seul Amon était impassible face à cela, ce qui horripila Ahmet qui le saisit par le col pour lui hurler dessus :

— Pourquoi tu as fais ça ! Sale enfoiré ! Tu as tué mon frère !

Le regard d'Amon le fit lâcher prise et reculer. Frustré, l'homme qui perdit aussitôt patience, sortit son arme.

— Avance ! ordonna l'homme qui colla son revolver dans le dos du guide qui poussa un simple soupir. Et toi avance et fait gaffe, ce malade pourrait bien te tuer.

Le piège s'ouvrit une fois que le guide avança. Le reste du corps du frère empalé dans les piques donna des nausées à Sugoroku, tandis qu'Ahmet se retenait de sangloter tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ils continuèrent alors leur traversée longue et infernale…

— De toute façon, vous ne sortirez pas d'ici vivant… Deux fous comme vous ça s'oublie vite !

Il n'eut aucune réponse, pas parce que ses « otages » avaient peur, mais parce qu'ils étaient préoccupés par autre chose.

Arrivés au bout du couloir, ils se trouvèrent dans une pièce bien éclairée par une bonne centaine de statues qui tenaient une torche et un sabre. Cette salle avait un chemin unique sous la forme d'un casse-tête, où la moindre erreur menait à une chute mortelle. Sugoroku fut intéressé par cet obstacle semblable à un jeu.

 _Ces statues sont à l'effigie des divinités et elles bouchent le chemin… Un chemin bien étroit. On va devoir avancer les uns derrières les autres, sinon bonjour le vide…_

— Avance le guide ! éructa Ahmet en lui enfonçant son arme dans le dos.

Amon ne bougea pas, il resta sur place à voir si l'un d'eux avait trouvé la solution.

— Et toi ! Tu as une idée ?

— Je réfléchis, répondit Sugoroku qui analysait le moindre détail des lieux.

— Dépêche-toi guide de merde !

Ahmet poussa Amon qui fit un pas en avant, posant le pied sur une dalle qui déclencha un piège. Des piques sortait du sol, condamnant l'entrée, les obligeant à prendre le chemin. N'ayant plus le choix, ils se précipitèrent sur leur seule issue, mais les statues bougeaient elles aussi, donnant de grands mouvements de sabre en leur direction.

Sugoroku esquiva au mieux les coups et fit plusieurs pas en arrière. À cet instant, il remarqua que la statue qui se tenait devant lui s'était arrêtée. Il observa rapidement autour de lui et ainsi que sa posture. Il vit que son pied gauche était en avant.

 _Dans l'Égypte antique, le Pharaon représente une divinité ! Les statues qui lui sont dédiées ont toujours le pied gauche en avant. Et ce pied gauche en avant signifie que les statues offrent leur cœur en signe d'ultime dévotion au divin !_

— Avancez en gardant votre pied gauche en avant ! ordonna Sugoroku aux autres.

— Le pied gauche ? Bien, répondit Ahmet en obéissant.

Toutes les statues s'arrêtèrent et laissèrent les trois hommes avancer en toute tranquillité.

 _Le lieu où repose le Pharaon symbolise le territoire divin, ceux qui y pénètrent doivent faire preuve d'humilité ! Ce qui veut dire qu'en marchant normalement on fait preuve d'irrespect envers le divin. Est-ce que ce tombeau appartient à un Pharaon ?_

Presque au bout du chemin, sentant que la fin était proche, Ahmet visa Amon à la tête, prêt à faire feu. Sourire aux lèvres, le doigt sur la détente, il ne suffisait que d'appuyer pour se _débarrasser_ de ce boulet silencieux. À cet instant, une statue qui suivait Ahmet le prit de court…

D'un mouvement vif et précis… Il fut décapité.

Enfin à l'abri du danger, Sugoroku fut étonné qu'il ne restât plus que lui et Amon. D'un côté, il était soulagé. Il avait maintenant l'occasion de lire tranquillement les inscriptions présentes sur le mur.

 _La lumière te guidera hors de cette noirceur,_

 _Partagé entre douceur et horreur,_

 _Elle t'apaisera, chassera ton désarroi,_

 _De sa chaleur, elle t'emplira de joie._

— Un poème ?

Amon répondit en langage des signes, malheureusement notre archéologue n'y comprenait pas vraiment.

— Je suis désolé… je ne comprends pas grand-chose. On reprend le chemin ? je te laisse prendre les devants.

Celui-ci acquiesça et ils s'avancèrent dans une ambiance plus agréable et calme. Tellement calme que son guide sifflait sa mélodie de façon plus enjouée. Arrivé dans une pièce, visiblement la dernière, le trésor tant convoité était en face d'eux, bercé par la lumière. Le chemin semblable au précédent était droit et sans obstacles. C'était beaucoup trop facile, il devait forcément avoir un piège…

Amon avança la tête droite, sans peur ni hésitation, et se retrouva près du trésor.

 _Alors il n'y avait vraiment rien ?_

Sugoroku avança à son tour, mais il fut subitement aspiré par les ténèbres.

* * *

 **Il ne voyait plus rien, il ignorait s'il était debout ou assis, ni où il était… Seul le froid, la tristesse, la solitude et le désespoir l'envahissait à l'en faire souffrir. Il avait mal au cœur, il voulait pleurer et hurler… Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Lutter ? Rien… Résister ? À quoi bon ? Au froid ? À la solitude ? il ne savait pas et il ne savait plus rien.**

 **Que devait-il faire ? À part attendre…**

 **Attendre…**

 **Une voix résonna dans ce silence, elle murmurait. Cette voix était cristalline, agréable. Il voulait qu'elle soit plus audible, savoir d'où elle venait. Il fallait chercher…**

 **Donc il chercha…**

 **« Avance ! Ne crains pas ces ténèbres ! Avance la tête haute et avec fierté ! » lui cria la voix.**

 **En cherchant toujours, il ne vit que plus tard, au loin, une lumière au bout du tunnel. Belle, apaisante, chaude… Précieuse. Il s'approcha doucement, et se sentit comme purifié et lavé de tout. Il avançait désormais sans peur, sans doute, sans désespoir…**

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux et se trouva au bout du chemin, en face d'Amon qui était assis sur le sarcophage, frottant entre ses doigts le trésor qui était un simple pendentif cartouche en or et un papyrus écrit en hiératique.

— C'est donc ça que tu voulais récupérer ?

Amon affirma d'un mouvement de tête. Et de toute cette soirée, Sugoroku remarqua un léger sourire sur les lèvres de cet homme. Il avait aussi les yeux emplis de tendresse et presque larmoyants quand il regardait cet objet…

— J'ai bien cru mourir ce soir… je pensais qu'on allait s'aventurer dans le tombeau de mon Pharaon sans nom. Mais apparemment je ne saurai jamais… On sort ?

Il opina et reprit son rôle de guide. Une fois sortie, l'air frais faisait le plus grand bien à Sugoroku, comme s'il était revenu à la vie. Un homme tout vêtu de blanc avec un pendentif tout en or, en forme d'Âhnk les regardaient l'air curieux.

— Bonsoir, lança joyeusement Sugoroku.

— Bonsoir, monsieur, Maître Amon… répondit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Amon s'avança et entama une discussion en langage des signes avec l'homme vêtu de blanc. Une fois terminé, ils se tournèrent vers l'archéologue :

— Monsieur Sugoroku Mutô, je me nomme Shadi. Je suis l'interprète de monsieur Amon…

— Enchanté, répondit-il en tendant la main vers Shadi qui lui serra en retour.

— De même… mon Maître m'a mis un peu au courant de votre situation, donc je peux répondre à toutes vos questions.

— Je vois… Il ne parle pas notre langue ?

— Rien de tout ça, il a juste fait vœu de silence depuis pas mal d'années.

— Ah…

Il alluma sa cigarette avant de reprendre.

— Et à qui appartient ce tombeau ?

— Ce tombeau appartient à l'amant du Pharaon sans nom… Qui est d'ailleurs votre ancêtre. C'est pour cela… l'homme lui offrit le pendentif et la lettre. Ceci vous revient, gardez-le précieusement.

Sugoroku prit le pendentif et ressentit étrangement la même chaleur rassurante qu'il avait eu pendant cette traversée dans les ténèbres.

— J'en prendrai grand soin, répondit l'archéologue. Mais comment ça mon ancêtre ?

— La dernière épreuve du tombeau était la plus difficile de toutes. De plus, le pendentif que vous tenez entre les mains est… « enchanté ». Et seul une certaine lignée, hors la nôtre peut le toucher. Sinon tous ceux qu'ils l'ont approché sont maintenant des cadavres.

— Ah ! Merci… Franchement, merci de m'avoir prévenu… répondit sarcastiquement Sugoroku avant de se décider à le porter.

— Pour le tombeau que vous souhaitez tant explorer, il est tout simplement piégé… Mais si par grand miracle vous les évitez tous, votre récompense sera une inscription.

— Qui dit ?

— « Trouvez ma lumière…»

Sugoroku resta un moment silencieux avant de répondre :

— Donc une indication pour venir ici ?

— Oui…

Tant d'année de recherches et de vies perdues dans un tombeau factice qui en indiquait seulement un autre… Un grand mémorial pour son ancêtre. Pour beaucoup cela serait un échec, mais Sugoroku ne le pensa pas une seconde, car cette expédition lui avait beaucoup appris…


	12. Chapitre 11

Chaudement vêtue, Anzu se rendait au Kame Game Shop en portant un sac de beignets à la main. Elle espérait que ces petites douceurs apaiseraient les douleurs de son meilleur ami. Cela lui rappelait son enfance, lorsque que Yûgi lui ramenait des sucreries quand elle ne se sentait pas bien, avec un sourire qui lui réchauffait le cœur.

Sur place, elle sonna à la porte. Mais aucune réponse… Elle sonna une seconde fois, mais toujours rien. Visiblement, elle n'était pas venue au bon moment. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, la porte s'ouvrit sur le torse nu de Mao. Il avait les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à son habitude et les yeux mi-clos.

— Excuse-moi, je viens tout juste de me lever… dit-il en haletant.

Le visage rouge pivoine, la pauvre n'arrivait plus à détourner le regard de ce garçon au corps « superbe ». Elle n'arrivait plus à parler et ne sentait même plus la température hivernale.

— Anzu ?

— Hein ? Oui ? je veux dire… Bonjour, Yûgi est là ? répondit-elle rapidement, perturbée.

— Non… souffla-t-il avant de s'adosser à l'encadrement de la porte et de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il n'est pas là.

Anzu ne répondit pas, trop obsédée par ce qu'elle contemplait. Voir Mao torse nu, en jeans noir la rendait toute chose, surtout qu'elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas fermé celui-ci.

 _Oh… il ne porte pas de caleçon en plus !_

— Anzu !

— Hein ? Je… euh… Je ne savais pas… Il répondait pas à mes messages, donc j'ai préféré venir, bégaya la jeune fille qui détourna enfin son regard de son interlocuteur.

— Hum…

— Ah oui ! J'avais prévu de manger ça avec Yûgi et toi…

— Je suis désolé, répondit simplement Mao. Peut-être une prochaine fois.

— Oui… Excuse-moi…

Mao la salua d'un mouvement de tête et referma la porte. Anzu poussa un gros soupir et se dirigea vers chez elle. Elle devait s'y attendre, elle savait pourtant que Mao n'aurait jamais accepté de manger en sa compagnie. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas très sociable avec le groupe…

 _N'empêche il est presque dix-sept heures… il faisait une sacrée sieste_ _…_ _À_ _moins qu'il était en train de…_ Anzu devint tout rouge en y pensant. _Arrête de penser à ça ! Idiote !_ _Ne te fais pas le film !_

Tandis que la jeune fille rentrait chez elle, Mao soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un café. Il trouvait la fille gentille et ravissante, mais il n'appréciait pas la façon dont son regard le détaillait. D'un côté, c'était compréhensible, il s'était exposé presque nu devant elle.

Café en main, il s'adossa contre le comptoir. Il avait dormi une bonne partie de la journée et avait tenté de se « détendre » comme tout homme. Son sommeil n'avait pas été agréable, une chose habituelle lorsque son partenaire n'était pas auprès de lui. Sa malédiction était une vraie plaie… Il était condamné à vivre éternellement, sans réel repos, tourmenté chaque nuit par ses péchés, ses craintes et par-dessus tout la haine. Depuis Kura, il lui était encore plus facile de céder à sa forme de bête, une forme qu'il n'appréciait guère.

Sa tasse maintenant vide, il se dirigea à l'étage, retira son pantalon et s'engouffra dans le lit. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se « reposer », l'esprit occupé par Yûgi.

* * *

Le vent frais caressait le visage de Yûgi alors que la pluie ruisselait. Il admirait la vue, assis sur le bord de la fenêtre ouverte. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis un long moment, peut-être deux heures ou plus. Habituellement sa mère le réprimandait quand il ne faisait rien, surtout quand il ne pratiquait pas.

Le bras dans le plâtre, il ne pouvait plus jouer de guitare ni d'un quelconque instrument. Ça ne le gênait pas vraiment, mais pour sa mère, c'était infernal.

— Yûgi ! Tu fais vraiment exprès… s'énerva-t-elle tout en continuant à poncer une de ses guitares. Toujours en mauvais état et inutile !

Yûgi n'était jamais utile à ses yeux, à part quand il l'aidait dans son atelier de luthier ou quand il jouait.

— Il faut bien utiliser ta mutuelle…

— Je sais ! Elle abandonna son établi pour chercher avec entrain quelque chose dans le tiroir. Une fois trouvé, elle lui tendit. Joue !  
— Un harmonica ? Avec une main ?  
— Oui et je t'avais donné des leçons. Donc tu as intérêt à bien jouer !

Il en avait reçu des leçons, de multiples instruments, et il s'en souvenait bien, car chaque erreur était récompensée par une gifle ou un coup de règle.

— Bah, joue ! lui ordonna sa mère avant de retourner travailler.

Il jouait de son mieux, se rappelant de chaque note. Le son qui en sortit n'était pas trop mal pour une personne n'ayant qu'une main valide, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de plaire à sa mère.

 _De toute manière rien ne te plaît…_

Yûgi continua jouer jusqu'au moment que sa mère déboula devant lui, pour lui arracher l'instrument des mains, l'air renfrogné.

— Tu es con ou tu fais exprès ! Tu ne sais pas souffler dans un trou ! Et c'était quoi ça ? Une oie qui se faisait violer dans une basse cour !  
— J'en ai marre…  
— Tu ne pratiques pas assez ! À ton âge ton père jouait mieux que ça !

Yûgi se leva et quitta la pièce sous un jam entraînant d'harmonica. Sa mère avait un don inné pour la musique, chaque instrument qui lui était donné produisait toujours un son merveilleux. Ce n'était pas le cas pour Yûgi qui jouait juste pour le plaisir… Petit il voulait être musicien ou chanteur, mais bon, en y repensant il n'en avait plus envie. Il ignorait ses projets d'avenir et il ne voulait pas y penser.

 _La mort t'ira bien… qui te regrettera après tout ?_

Ses pensées noires étaient revenues… Elles revenaient toujours quand il était loin de la maison, loin de Mao…

 _Regarde-toi tu es inutile ! Minable !_

— Ça suffit, je sais… Et qu'est-ce que je peux y faire…

 _Finissons-en, ce monde ne veut pas_ _de toi_ _et toi non plus !_

Son état dépressif et l'animosité de sa mère faisaient de ses journées un enfer… Il avait l'impression que les semaines étaient en réalité de longues années. De plus, Il dormait mal vu que ses cauchemars étaient revenus. Chaque nuit était une torture, dormir dans un futon dans une salle de musique glaciale où il se gelait les noix n'arrangeait rien.

Il alla prendre un bain chaud avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Déshabillé, il enroula son plâtre dans un sac plastique pour ne pas le mouiller et s'installa dans la baignoire qui commençait à se remplir.

Une fois pleine, il ferma les yeux, profitant de la chaleur et du calme afin de mieux se détendre. Dans ce silence total, Yûgi se souvenait de son enfance, sourire aux lèvres. Une époque paisible où il attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de son père dans la salle de musique, afin de l'écouter. Même s'il était malentendant, Yûgi pouvait discerner le rire amusé et les mots emplis de tendresse que son père lui chuchotait à voix basse. Il lui offrait toujours un sourire chaleureux et une caresse sur la tête avant de laisser sa voix le bercer.

La chanson résonnait dans la tête de Yûgi :

 _Je pense que c'est mieux de partir._

 _C'est si fatiguant._

 _Le temps qu'on passe ensemble est court._

 _Juste un peu de compassion._

 _J'ai juste oublié,_

 _Si nous pouvions recommencer depuis le début…_

Il ouvrit les yeux et se rinça le visage. Cette chanson était belle, toutefois les paroles semblaient étranges… Il était vrai que son père écrivait toujours des chansons d'amour qui se finissaient tristement. Mais Yûgi n'avait pas le souvenir de cette chanson…

— Yûgi au lit ! demain, bras en moins ou pas tu vas m'aider dans l'atelier.

Il poussa un soupir ennuyé et quitta le bain. Tout en s'essuyant, il se regarda dans le miroir. Il était tout pâle et avait les yeux creusés par la fatigue. Son corps détruit, aux milles-et-une cicatrices était maigre et n'était pas beau à voir.

 _Il y a rien à manger dedans…_ _J_ _uste_ _d_ _e quoi faire un repas._ _Et encore…_ pensa Yûgi qui se pinçait un peu pour juger l'épaisseur.

Le garçon se rendit à sa « chambre », vêtu de son pyjama, tremblant comme une feuille. Dans le lit, il se pelotonna dans sa couette pour se réchauffer au mieux.

— J'en ai marre…

Dans la nuit, Yûgi se réveilla plus tôt que sa mère. L'horloge de l'atelier affichait trois heures-trente et il faisait bien attention à ne pas faire de bruit en descendant les escaliers muni de son sac. Il alla récupérer son portable qui était dans le salon et prit au passage l'harmonica.

 _« La musique adoucit les mœurs » comme on dit… Enfin, la musique apaise surtout mes douleurs._

Une fois prêt, il s'échappa par la fenêtre du salon. Libre, il marchait en direction de Domino, quittant cette petite ville tranquille sous les lumières des lampadaires. Il faisait froid, et la neige commençait à tomber à gros flocons, mais qu'importe. Yûgi préférait marcher sous la neige qu'être la cible de ses cauchemars et de sa mère. Tourmenté toutes les nuits et se faire rabaisser le jour, c'en était trop…

 _Tu fuis toujours, pourquoi tu es toujours en vie ? Tu es si honteux…_

— Je le sais… je sais tout ça, murmura-t-il lentement.

 _Tu ne sais rien ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche, tu as fermé les yeux quand ton père suppli_ _ait_ _, tu n'as pas boug_ _é_ _, tu n'as_ _pas_ _hurlé… et le pire tu n'as pas pleuré sa mort !_

Yûgi s'arrêta et regarda un long moment la neige tomber avant de reprendre son chemin en chantant le reste de la mélodie qui lui était revenue plus tôt :

 _Les saisons_ _perdent leurs couleurs…_

 _Quand cela est arrivé, c'était comme un mensonge…_

 _Au revoir, je veux la paix._

 _Je me souviens plus de cette chanson que tu aimes._

 _Les saisons perdent leurs couleurs…_

* * *

Les plaintes d'une jeune fille se faisaient entendre en même temps qu'un frottement métallique sur le sol.

— Franchement, Mahad connaît pas le mot « équivalent » ! Je me retrouve au froid à déneiger l'entrée, plutôt qu'a faire la vaisselle ! maugréa-t-elle en jetant la neige sur le côté, avant de se retourner brusquement. Elle regardait Yûgi qui avait un air surpris.

— Bonjour, Mana.

— Hedj ! Je veux dire Yûgi ! J'ai eu du mal à te reconnaître sur le coup… C'est bizarre.

— J'ai une tête si affreuse que ça ?

— Non, non, non… juste ton…

— Mon ?

— Non laisse, tu as juste une tête de crevé. Oh, mais rentre, rentre ! Tu vas te reposer à la maison… s'exclama-t-elle en jetant la pelle avant de le pousser jusqu'à l'intérieur du manoir.

Épuisé, frigorifié et les jambes en coton, Yûgi se laissa faire, car il avait marché pendant deux jours en résistant au sommeil. Et c'était les yeux rouges de fatigue qu'il fut une seconde fois admiratif face à l'ampleur du manoir. Mahad vint à sa rencontre et le dévisagea.

— Bonjour.

— Bonjour… mon pauvre, tu es exténué. Un bon bain et un lit bien chaud te feront du bien… répondit Mahad en lui offrant un sourire.

— Mais je ne veux pas déranger. De plus, j'habite à 45 minutes d'ici.

— Oh non, je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser partir dans cet état. Ça nous fait plaisir de t'accueillir de toute façon. Mana, guide-le…

— Bien chef ! Je te laisse déneiger l'entrée !

La jeune fille amena son invité à la salle de bain, se débarrassant de son sac.

— Dès que tu as fini, rejoins-moi à la chambre la-bas.

— D'accord. Merci pour tout… Mao est pas là ?

— Il est parti faire… des courses ?

Elle ferma la porte et une fois sortie, toute paniquée, elle rejoignit Mahad qui préparait une infusion à la cuisine.

— Mahad ! Tu l'as vu comme moi, cet amas d'aura noire qui l'entourait, c'est comme s'ils voulaient le dévorer ! Heureusement que son pendentif les éloigne un peu…

— J'ai vu… le maître m'en avait parlé. Tu lui ramèneras cette boisson, ça l'apaisera un peu. Mais souviens-toi. Même si ton corps hurle de protéger cette lumière, ne fais rien, on va faire le nécessaire.

— Oui, mais… ça me fait mal au cœur de le voir comme ça !

— Je sais, mais résiste, c'est un ordre…

Mana grimaça et s'assit à la table. Elle savait qu'elle était la plus jeune des élus du millénium, qu'elle avait le plus de difficulté à sortir du royaume des ombres pour se réincarner, mais être traité comme à sa première vie l'énervait un peu.

Quinze minutes d'attente plus tard, boisson en main, Mana croisa Yûgi dans le couloir et lui sourit.

— Allez, tu vas dormir un peu, tu as une tête à faire peur.

— Non, je préfère éviter, dit Yûgi en la suivant dans la chambre. Wouah, la collection impressionnante de livres.

— Hé hé, bienvenue dans l'antre de Mao. Tu vas lui voler son lit, vu qu'on n'a pas de chambre d'ami, lui annonça-t-elle en l'installant dans le fauteuil et en lui offrant la boisson. Oui, je sais… Dans un tel manoir ! Comment ça se fait ? Et bah la famille entière s'incruste et amène sa collection personnelle.

— Ça doit être amusant, une soirée jeu de société avec toute votre famille.

— Ah ! oui… répondit-elle avec hésitation, avant de réfléchir longuement, se remémorant les dernières soirées jeux qu'ils avaient eu. C'est amusant dans un sens, mais Mao ne fait que gagner… Je suis sûr qu'il triche ce salaud !

Yûgi lui souriait pendant qu'il buvait l'infusion alors qu'elle le couvrait d'une épaisse couverture. Elle resta à ses côtés jusqu'au moment où il s'endormit, ce qui fut rapide grâce à l'infusion spéciale de Mahad et le manque de sommeil. Peu après, sorti des ténèbres, Mao entra dans la chambre.

— Franchement, c'est classe des entrées comme ça… dit la jeune fille à voix basse toute admirative des téléportations.

Mao lui pinça gentiment la joue en lui souriant et s'approcha ensuite de Yûgi, inquiet. Mana quitta la pièce sans un mot. Seul, Mao caressa tendrement la joue de Yûgi complètement endormi.

— Maître ?

— Shadi, Tu te souviens que j'avais un service à te demander.

— Oui, mais rappelez-vous de la dernière fois quand Hedj avait eut un objet du millénium entre les mains.

— Je sais, mais là c'est différent…

— Hum, oui. Vous voulez vraiment que j'utilise sur lui la clé du millénium ?

Il hésita, dans le passé, son compagnon avait perdu la vie quand il avait monté le puzzle. Mais Yûgi l'avait plusieurs fois touché sans que rien ne se passe.

— Tant que ce n'est pas lui qui l'utilise, je pense que ça ne risque rien…

Mao avait le cœur tambourinant contre sa poitrine et avait de légers tremblements.

— Vous êtes sûr ? demanda Shadi en retirant la relique qui pendait à son cou.

— Oui… souffla Mao qui essayait de se calmer.

— Vraiment ?

— Shadi, va-y…

Il s'approcha de Yûgi et posa la clé sur son front.

— Posez votre main sur mon épaule pour m'accompagner dans son âme.

Mao le fit sans hésiter, puis Shadi sursauta et poussa un cri de surprise qui déclencha la même réaction à son maître qui imaginait le pire.

— Je blague, ricana l'homme qui lui offrit un énorme sourire. Je n'ai pas commencé… vous voulez vraiment ?

— Shadi… grogna Mao en lui jetant un regard noir.


	13. Chapitre 12

Les êtres de lumière sont rares et aussi précieux qu'un joyau. Les êtres des ténèbres comme Mao et ses amis peuvent les voir et les sentir comme s'ils étaient les premiers rayons du soleil de l'aube.

Fascinés et attirés, le désir de les protéger était omniprésent.

Mais depuis ce jour fatidique, le jour de sa dix-septième année de sa première vie, il avait juré fidélité au démon « Zorc » le dévoreur d'âme. Et au grand jamais, il n'aurait pensé que son existence ne serait agréable qu'en présence de ses êtres rares qui n'apportaient qu'apaisement. Il y a longtemps, ils étaient plus nombreux… Ils étaient les fidèles bénis de la déesse Horakhty, créatrice de lumière et étaient pour le peuple égyptien des personnes puissantes et importantes.

Depuis que le Pharaon « Aknamkanon » était tombé et que l'ère des ténèbres régnait, ils résistèrent à la répression pour le bien des habitants du royaume, mais ils furent torturés ou éliminés. Très peu ont réussi à travers les années en gardant en eux cette lumière, d'autres sont devenus des esprits, servant leur déesse à tout jamais, comme Shadi.

— Maître nous y sommes, la chambre d'âme d'Hedj.

Mao regarda les alentours, tout blanc, l'environnement était une ville semblable à une esquisse tracée au feutre noir. Il faisait tout de même chaud et c'était agréable à vivre, toutefois, cela était étrange qu'ils entendent en permanence un sifflement persistant.

— Nous devons faire attention, cet esprit est vaste, l'avertit Shadi qui regardait autour d'eux, méfiant et impressionné à la fois.

La voix de Shadi était étouffée, et le sifflement n'arrangeait rien. Mao se gratta plusieurs fois les oreilles afin de soulager ses tympans, mais c'était inutile.

— Quoi ? Tu peux répéter ?

— Non, désolé je n'en ai pas envie ! cria Shadi, visiblement lui aussi touché par ce phénomène. Il ne faut pas oublier que votre compagnon est malentendant…

— C'est pénible ce sifflement…

— Pardon ! Qu'avez-vous dit ?

— J'ai dit ! C'est pénible ce sifflement !

— Quoi ?

— J'ai dit ! C'est pé-

— Tout compte fait, je m'en fous Maître ! l'interrompit Shadi toujours en criant et en avançant sans attendre.

Mao soupira et suivit l'esprit. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il pouvait faire confiance à cet être. À leur première rencontre, il s'était présenté en tant qu'esprit de lumière envoyé par la Déesse, mais plus il l'avait côtoyé, plus il avait du mal à y croire. Shadi était toujours moqueur, sarcastique… Néanmoins, il était toujours présent et fournissait une très grande aide à leur groupe maudit. Ils les avaient maintes fois menés sur la voie de la lumière et celle de la sagesse… à sa manière.

— Curieux…

— Quoi donc ?

— Cet endroit est blanc, vaste et tout est comme dessiné à main levée. Rien n'est précis ou complet… J'ai visité de nombreuses chambres d'âme dans le passé et c'est bien la première fois que je vois ça. Habituellement, elle est colorée, et exprime les désirs et la « personnalité » de l'occupant. Certes, on y ressent la même source d'énergie qu'un être de lumière mais…

— Elle s'affaiblit… remarqua Mao.

Il s'éloigna de Shadi et inspecta les lieux de son côté. Peut-être que s'ils fouillaient les bâtiments, ils trouveraient quelque chose… Alors il s'approcha d'un logis, l'observa et le toucha. Il avait l'impression de regarder une feuille de papier griffonnée de trop près et de toucher du carton. À la porte, il y avait une poignée dessinée.

 _Ce n'est qu'un décor apparemment…_ pensa Mao qui se dirigea vers une autre « maison » semblable à celle-ci.

Cette maison avait une poignée contrairement aux autres, mais elle était verrouillée. Poussé par la curiosité, il pesa de tout son poids sur celle-ci, y donnant des petits coups d'épaule, en vain. Elle ne bougeait pas et l'envie de l'enfoncer lui vint plusieurs fois à l'esprit…

— Maître ! Ici nous pouvons modifier à notre bon vouloir son âme, donc ne faites rien qui puisse aggraver les choses, nous ne faisons que toucher avec les yeux.

— Je n'ai rien fait de grave !

— Même toucher les portes peut considérablement changer sa personnalité !

— Quoi ! Vraiment ? cria Mao stupéfait, imaginant déjà les conséquences de sa « bêtise ».

— Il sera cleptomane par votre faute !

— Oh non, bon sang… Qu'est que j'ai fait !

— Non, je blague, ça risque rien, se moqua Shadi, pris d'un fou rire en s'éloignant davantage observer les autres bâtiments.

— Franchement c'est très drôle ! maugréa Mao sarcastiquement en grimaçant.

Il reprit son inspection dans cette ville qui représentait simplement Domino. En parcourant ses rues, Mao était un peu blasé par cet environnement triste et terne. Il laissa ses pieds le guider pendant un long moment avant de remarquer un chemin plus « détaillé » qui menait vers le quartier d'Anzu. Il s'y rendit et ressentit soudainement une aura sombre semblable à la sienne.

 _U_ _ne part d'ombre ?_

Mao s'approcha de cette aura, vit qu'il se trouvait en face de la maison qui avait attristé son compagnon. La porte était ornée par l'œil d'Oudjât, identique à celui du puzzle. L'envie d'ouvrir cette porte le tiraillait, mais quelles conséquences cela entraînerait-il ? Est-ce que ce geste de curiosité changerait à tout jamais l'âme de Yûgi ? Il n'en savait rien…

Shadi le rejoignit plus tard et fut étonné de cette découverte.

— Je pense comprendre Shadi. Les auras sombres sont simplement attirées par cette partie d'ombre… qui a été créé par ma faute, il y a soixante-dix ans. Quand j'avais demandé à Hedj d'utiliser le puzzle pour qu'il soit lui aussi immortel…

— Donc lors de sa réincarnation cette partie d'âme est resté corrompue.

— Il doit subir l'épreuve des ombres ? demanda Mao inquiet, les poings serrés, ne désirant pas en arriver là.

— Je n'en sais rien Maître. Voyez-vous… Les humains sont des êtres équilibrés en part d'ombre et de lumière. Malheureusement, il y a 3000 ans, le démon que vous avez réanimé, Zorc, a brisé votre équilibre et aussi celui de ceux qui ont touché ses reliques, les basculant dans les ténèbres. Bien sûr, la Déesse Horakhty à fait de même avec ses disciples, leurs conférant la lumière, mais ils ne sont pas aussi dévastateurs.

— Tout est ma faute…

— Oui totalement, lui répondit simplement Shadi. Qu'importe, deux choix s'offrent à vous… Vous traversez la porte pour essayer de résoudre le problème à la source ou vous lui faites passer une épreuve des ombres.

Il se mit à réfléchir. Une épreuve des ombres oblige les participants à révéler leur vrai nature. Yûgi était bon et il était un être élu par la Déesse de lumière, il devrait bien s'en sortir. Mais sa part d'ombre pouvait prendre le dessus à tout moment pendant l'épreuve, et ceci était un risque que Mao ne voulait surtout pas prendre. Sinon, il serait contraint d'envoyer l'âme de sa lumière se faire dévorer par Zorc.

— Essayons de régler ça à la source, dit Mao qui posa la main sur la poignée.

— Vous êtes sûr ?

— Oui, je ne veux pas prendre trop de risque…

— Vraiment ?

— Shadi, tu me fatigues…

L'esprit leva les mains en signe de capitulation et s'abstint de parler. Toujours hésitant, Mao mit du temps à se décider à tourner la poignée afin ouvrir la porte. Celle-ci à peine ouverte, il s'en échappa une quantité astronomique de sang et une odeur pestilentielle qui ne fit pas reculer le garçon déterminé. Il entra dans la demeure sombre en mauvais état qui était d'ailleurs le seul endroit à être proche de la réalité. Le sifflement s'intensifia, accompagné de battements de cœur. Tant de sons désorientaient Mao dans son avancée dans le couloir de cette maison à l'ambiance lugubre. Ses pieds baignant dans une vraie rivière de sang, il progressait lentement à la recherche de la cause de cette corruption.

— Maître ! cria Shadi qui était toujours à la porte. Maître ! Maître !

— Je m'en fous ! Je m'en fous ! répondit Mao de la même manière, supportant mal les sons supplémentaires dans tout ce vacarme.

— D'accord ! Démerdez-vous ! Je ne dirais pas que les conneries qui sortent de la maison sont immédiatement purifiées !

— Quoi ! Tu veux quoi ! cria Mao qui entendait terriblement mal.

— On s'en fout !

— SHADI ! hurla Mao avec véhémence. FERME-LÀ !

Déjà qu'il avait du mal à s'entendre penser, alors l'ajout des interventions inutiles agaçait Mao au plus haut-point, lui donnant envie de faire demi-tour juste pour le frapper. Il expira doucement pour reprendre son calme et ne pas se laisser envahir par la colère. Les yeux fermés et plus ou moins en paix, Mao se fit subitement plaquer au sol par une force étonnante, son corps entier baignant dans le sang. Cette chose s'appuyait de tout son poids sur le garçon qui avait de la difficulté à la voir. En repoussant cette « chose », il la vit fuir dans une autre pièce. Toujours dans le couloir, le garçon se releva, ensanglanté. Les battements de cœur accéléraient à ses oreilles de manière incessante, le désorientant davantage.

— Putain ! C'est quoi ce bordel !

— Maître !

— QUOI ! TU VEUX QUOI !

— Je pense que cette partie corrompue prend la forme des peurs de votre compagnon !

— QUOI !

— Peur ! De votre compagnon ! Peur ! Forme !

— AAAAAAH ! SHADI ! RAMÈNE TES FESSES ICI !

— Oh non…

— C'EST UN PUTAIN D'ORDRE ! SHADI !

Il attendit que l'esprit le rejoigne pour continuer, et visiblement, ça ne lui plaisait guère d'être à l'intérieur.

— Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise ici, Maître.

— La ferme Shadi… lui ordonna Mao en lui jetant un regard noir.

Ils reprirent l'exploration pour retrouver la « chose » dans une pollution sonore insupportable. Il y avait des instruments dans chacune des pièces et Mao put reconnaître certains exposés dans la chambre de Yûgi. Entrant dans la salle de musique, il vit un enfant recroquevillé sur lui-même, caché sous un piano à queue, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles. Dans cet amas d'aura sombre, ce garçon était comme une source de lumière inépuisable.

— Yûgi ?

Mao se baissa pour le rejoindre sous le piano et tenta de s'approcher de lui. Il remarqua que son compagnon était tout petit et tremblait comme une feuille. Ne désirant que le consoler, Mao le prit dans ses bras, mais il se fit repousser aussitôt et vit l'enfant partir en courant.

— Yûgi !

— On dirait qu'il ne vous aime pas…

— La ferme Shadi !

Dès que le garçon bondit hors de sa cachette, Mao fut de nouveau plaqué au sol par la chose. S'agrippant au bras puissant de son assaillant, il gesticula au mieux afin de pouvoir le repousser. Mao distingua un sourire malsain dans cette silhouette noire informe tandis que sa gorge et ses poumons le brûlaient. La colère commençait à envahir Mao qui n'appréciait pas la tournure de cette situation. Son corps ne pouvait plus supporter cette d'agression, il se transforma sans peine en sa forme de bête.

Créature à écailles, au pelage noir, imposante aux longs crocs et aux griffes acérés, il pouvait modifier sa taille à sa guise. Sous cette forme, il était comme immunisé à toute menace, mais il subissait un grand désavantage, il ne pouvait plus se contrôler, devenant une menace pour tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Désormais, plus imposant que cette chose, il la regardait de haut. La chose, devenue proie détalla à toute vitesse.

Toujours hors de contrôle sous cette forme, la bête poursuivit à toute vitesse sa proie dans toute la maison malgré les appels de Shadi. Mao l'entendait, mais il n'était plus maître de ses faits et gestes, soumis à son instinct animal.

Sa proie avait beaucoup de mal à le distancer, il préféra donc se cacher dans une chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. La bête y entra sans grande difficulté en défonçant la porte, il vit du premier regard cette chose tenir dans ses bras l'enfant apeuré. Comme s'il le consolait… Mao tentait de se raisonner afin de reprendre sa forme originelle, mais ses tentatives étaient vaines. La bête attaqua la chose sans hésitation, lui arrachant le bras. La chose poussa un hurlement de douleur et lâcha l'enfant terrorisé, avant de tomber avec fracas sur le sol, dévoilant sa vraie forme. Une forme qui surprit Mao et lui brisa le cœur. C'était un autre Yûgi, plutôt une face sombre de l'enfant qui prenait tout comme Mao une forme différente pour protéger sa source de lumière.

— Maître ! hurla Shadi qui le rejoignit.

Mao se transforma avec beaucoup de mal et tenta de s'approcher des deux garçons. Le blessé le chassa en l'invectivant avec violence afin de protéger sa lumière qui était pétrifiée. Dans l'incompréhension totale, il recula à une distance suffisante. Le blessé se traîna jusqu'à sa source de lumière et se mit à chanter pour l'apaiser. Pour Mao et Shadi cette chanson n'était qu'un sifflement mélodieux qui stoppa tous les sons qui les torturaient précédemment.

Abattu, Mao voulait faire quelque chose pour eux, mais Shadi le retint.

— Nous devons partir…

— Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu à mon aide quand il m'a attaqué ! Je ne me serais pas transformé !

— Je ne pouvais rien faire à part vous appeler… De toute façon, ce n'est finalement pas la bonne méthode.

Déçu, Mao jeta un coup dernier d'œil sur l'enfant blessé qui était terriblement affaibli et quitta avec Shadi la chambre d'âme de son compagnon.

* * *

De nouveau dans la chambre, Mao posa son regard sur Yûgi qui était encore endormi dans le fauteuil… Toutes les auras sombres avaient disparues. Il couvrit son compagnon et fit signe à Shadi de l'accompagner sur le balcon afin de s'entretenir de cette mésaventure.

Prenant les devants, Mao se rendit sur le balcon et s'accouda à la rambarde. Il constata que c'était agréable d'entendre pleinement les sons et qu'il était regrettable que son compagnon n'ait pas la chance d'en profiter. Mais son autre regret était d'avoir laissé sa forme de bête prendre le dessus. Shadi le rejoignit et lança directement la conversation.

— Cette chambre d'âme est incomplète, car la lumière reste avec celle qui est corrompue. Cela affaiblit votre compagnon qui finira par mourir sans son âme complète…

Mao serra les poings, il ne voulait surtout pas perdre de nouveau celui qu'il aimait et l'attendre à nouveau…

— La corruption a visiblement pris la forme d'une peur qui hante votre compagnon… je pense que le purifier réglerait le problème.

— Mais comment ? S'il subit une épreuve des ombres et qu'il échoue… Son âme se fera dévorer et il ne se réincarnera plus jamais…

— Aidez-le à affronter ses peurs, à se défaire de ses doutes et donnez-lui l'envie d'avancer. C'est la seule chose qui pourra l'aider avant l'épreuve des ombres, termina Shadi qui disparut.

Mao passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant péniblement. En regardant le paysage nocturne, il se jura d'aider Yûgi, car tout ce qui arrivait aujourd'hui était de sa faute. Il avait fait une erreur il y a soixante-dix ans de cela, alors que sa lumière était claire et purificatrice… Aujourd'hui, il était comme une bougie à la flamme mourante, qu'un courant d'air soufflerait aisément.

Il entendit Yûgi émettre un bâillement, visiblement réveillé. Mao rumina une dernière fois et quitta le balcon pour le rejoindre dans la chambre. Même s'il n'était plus tourmenté par les ombres, Yûgi semblait quand même épuisé. Les yeux mi-clos et la respiration lente, il lui fallait encore du repos pour reprendre pleinement ses esprits.

— On va se coucher, ça te fera du bien, lui dit Mao qui s'agenouilla face à lui, toujours affalé dans le fauteuil.

— Hum, bonsoir Mao et… tu as raison.

Son compagnon eut beaucoup de mal à se lever et manqua presque retomber au sol si Mao ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Il l'aida à rejoindre son lit, le couvrit une fois installé et s'allongea à ses côtés. Accoudé et la tête dans le creux de sa main, Mao veillait sur Yûgi, assoupi.

— Merci Mao, tu me sauves toujours… souffla son compagnon avant de complètement se rendormir.

— Non Yûgi… c'est à moi de te remercier, susurra Mao la voix pleine de regret.

Les jours suivants, Yûgi se reposa au manoir. Son grand-père voyait d'un bon œil les vacances moins monotones de son petit fils et le laissait volontiers auprès de la famille Amon. Durant son séjour, Yûgi fut traité comme un prince. Tout lui était apporté sur un plateau et il recevait tout ce qu'il désirait. Mahad et Mana répétaient souvent « Tes désirs sont des ordres » ou « Tout pour le compagnon du maître », des phrases que Yûgi commençait à craindre, au point de faire attention à chacune de ses paroles.

— Tu regardes quoi ? demanda la jeune fille enjouée.

— Des petites babioles pour le White day…

— Oh ! Je vois, tu veux acheter quoi ? Dis-moi…

— Rien, rien !

— Mais tu sais… Tout pour le compagnon du maître ! lui rappela Mana qui lui prit le téléphone des mains pour commander ce qu'il avait mis dans sa liste d'envie Amazon.

— Vous savez, depuis que je suis là, votre carte bleue chauffe dangereusement.

— Black ! Black Card ! rectifia la jeune fille toute heureuse. J'ai une idée ! Il t'en faut une aussi !

— J'ai pas l'argent pour…

— Roh, c'est pas un souci ! l'interrompit la fille avec un geste de la main.

Mao entendit la conversation depuis escaliers alors qu'il descendait, il se vêtit pour se rendre en ville, afin de visiter la fameuse maison des cauchemars de Yûgi. Car depuis la mésaventure dans la chambre d'âme, le pauvre garçon était toujours épuisé et passait la plupart de son temps à dormir. Quand il tentait d'en savoir plus sur son passé, il esquivait en se repliant sur lui-même, lui offrant un sourire innocent qui le désarmait instantanément.

— Maître ! Il faudrait une carte bancaire pour Yûgi !

— Ça marche, répondit Mao qui se chaussait de ses bottes. C'est une très bonne idée Mana.

— Non, mais… non.

— Je sors, je reviendrais dans quelques heures, repose-toi bien Yûgi.

— Oui, promis… répondit-il avachi dans le canapé.

Dehors, la température printanière diffusait une douce chaleur. Malgré ses nombreuses vies, Mao détestait la neige, il ne sentait plus les températures comme les autres êtres humains, mais il n'appréciait pas ce voile blanc qui couvrait les environs et était ravi qu'il disparaisse.

Arrivé face à cette maison, il en fit le tour et constata qu'elle était inoccupée. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être pris pour un voleur. Mao jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours afin de voir s'il n'était pas observé. Prêt à sauter par-dessus la clôture, il sentit un chat se frotter contre sa jambe, ronronnant joyeusement. Mao pesta et poussa l'animal du pied pour avoir la paix. Mais le félin prit son geste pour une invitation à jouer et revint à la charge sur la jambe à Mao, griffes sortis. Il attrapa le chat par la peau du cou et était prêt à le jeter le plus loin possible, lorsque qu'une voix familière perça ses tympans.

— Yû ! cria Anzu qui s'approcha de Mao. Oh, pardon, il s'était enfui de la maison.

— Hum… Bonjour, répondit Mao qui tendit le chat à la jeune fille, qui s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras.

— Merci, oh mon petit Yû, tu es un sacré coquin !

Mao regarda Anzu cajoler son chat qui était visiblement au ange, un chat au pelage noir, aux petites pattes blanches, aux yeux dorés, détails que Mao ne remarqua qu'à l'instant.

— Tiens, que fais-tu ici Mao ? Tu es venu me voir ?

Mao prit quelques minutes avant de répondre. Il n'allait pas lui déclarer qu'il avait l'intention de s'infiltrer dans cette maison qui attisait tant sa curiosité. Il devait mentir, mais dans l'immédiat il n'avait pas réellement d'idée.

— Hum, oui. J'avais des questions à te poser.

— Ah d'accord. On va chez moi ?

— Hum.

Il la suivit dans sa demeure, et vit qu'elle était seule, ses parents sans doute au travail. L'intérieur était coquet et joliment décoré. Elle le précéda dans sa chambre, une chambre pleine de vie, avec aux murs des posters du groupe de musique que Yûgi appréciait. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de choses dans cet endroit lui rappelaient son compagnon.

Anzu a beaucoup de point commun avec Yûgi, alors comment ça se fait qu'il ne se parle que très peu ?

La jeune fille préparait le thé tandis que Mao observait les lieux, il réfléchissait d'ailleurs à des questions à poser, il était là « pour ça » après tout. Qui sait, vu qu'elle habitait en face, Anzu pourrait en savoir plus sur cette mystérieuse maison.

Yû le chat vint à se coller à Mao qui le prit aussitôt dans ses bras pour le caresser. Il n'avait jamais apprécié les animaux et c'était réciproque, surtout avec les oiseaux. Alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le chat se blottissait contre lui.

— Il est très câlin comme chat, dit Anzu qui lui servit le thé. Il adore rêvasser tout en regardant le paysage et il est très calme aussi.

— Je vois… et je comprends pourquoi tu l'as appelé Yû.

— Ah… enfin tes questions, c'était à propos de quoi ?

Mao s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, en gardant le chat sur lui et but une gorgée avant de dire :

— À ce que j'ai compris, vous êtes amis d'enfance… alors pourquoi êtes-vous si distants ?

— C'est ma faute, nous avions environs sept ans à l'époque… Je lui ai souvent demandé pardon et il me répond que ce n'était rien. Toutefois, il m'évite encore et m'assure que c'est à cause d'autre chose…

— Raconte-moi ça plus en détail.

Gênée, elle lui raconta leur rencontre, leur enfance commune et leur séparation. Mao ne trouvait pas ses propos choquants, ça ne paraissait pas si grave proféré par des enfants et Yûgi devait penser sûrement la même chose.

— Sais-tu ce qui s'est passé après ?

— Hum… Habituellement le père de Yûgi était souvent présent en ville, et Yûgi avait beaucoup d'activité extrascolaire et personne ne les a croisés pendant plusieurs semaines.

— Et ensuite ?

— Il avait déménagé et la maison est close depuis tout ce temps.

— Je vois… Je dois t'avouer Anzu, j'aimerais bien voir ce qu'il y a dedans. Elle m'intrigue depuis pas mal de temps.

— Tu vas y entrer comme un voleur ?

— Bien sûr que non, mentit-il.

Ils restèrent silencieux et burent encore du thé. Anzu était gênée et elle avait du mal à tenir sur place. Quelque chose devait la préoccuper.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Mao en la regardant.

— Eh bien, Yûgi et toi vous êtes vraiment proches, donc je me demandais depuis quand tu le connaissais.

— Longtemps…

Il put voir sur le visage d'Anzu une pointe de jalousie, à l'écoute de sa réponse. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était une réaction ridicule…

Mao avait connu Yûgi il y a des siècles, avait attendu son retour à chacune de ses réincarnations dans l'espérance de l'apercevoir ou d'échanger quelques mots. C'est vrai qu'il avait ressenti de la jalousie, la jalousie de ne pas pouvoir partager une vie avec celui qu'il aimait, et non parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le privilège de l'avoir côtoyé avant tout le monde.

— Il… il est qui pour toi ? demanda Anzu hésitante.

— La personne que je chéris plus que tout au monde, répondit Mao en toute sincérité.

— Alors, nous sommes en quelque sorte rivaux ?

— Si tu comptes me considérer ainsi, dit Mao en se levant prêt à partir. Tu as perdu d'avance…

Ils échangèrent un regard empli de méfiance avant de se quitter poliment. La jeune fille n'avait jamais pensé que les choses tourneraient ainsi. Et Mao n'avait pas tort, il avait un grand avantage face à elle. Il était le protecteur et le confident de son ami d'enfance, la personne dans laquelle il avait le plus confiance. Tandis qu'elle, il lui était difficile d'entamer une simple conversation. Peut-être qu'elle devait s'affirmer davantage et ne plus avoir peur ? Elle y pensa longuement…

De retour devant l'ancienne demeure Mutô, Mao escalada la clôture et inspecta les alentours. Il aurait pu directement se téléporter à l'intérieur, mais il avait besoin de vérifier quelque chose. Une aura maléfique l'entourait…


	14. Chapitre 13

Téléporté dans le couloir de la maison, il se mit à observer longuement les lieux. Tout était comme dans la chambre d'âme, excepté la pollution sonore et le sang à ses pieds. La pièce était poussiéreuse et des cartons envahissaient chaque recoin. L'aura maléfique s'était amplifiée dés l'entrée de la fameuse « salle de musique », une salle de grande dimension avec un piano à queue en son centre et d'autre cartons plaqués empilés contre les murs.

— Maître ?

— Bon sang ! Shadi ! sursauta Mao avant se souffler de soulagement. Ne me surprends pas comme ça.

— Tiens donc, c'est comme dans la chambre d'âme. Il a dû se passer quelque chose ici, regardez !

Mao regarda dans la direction indiquée et s'en approcha avant de s'agenouiller. Le parquet était souillé par une tache brune.

— Ce n'est pas du chocolat à mon avis.

— On dirait du sang, il s'est infiltré à travers les fentes du parquet. Les nettoyeurs de scène de crime n'ont pas bien fait leur boulot.

Il se releva et reprit son investigation parmi les cartons empilés sur les côtés de la pièce. Mao se croyait presque en train de fouiller un magasin de musique, au vu du grand nombre de papiers et de divers petits instruments emballés. Il ouvrit un autre carton et découvrit des photos et papiers sur lesquels il reconnut l'écriture du père de Yûgi. Il s'agissait de paroles de chansons griffonnées à la hâte ainsi que de partitions. Chacune des feuilles était accompagnée d'une photo. Il pouvait y voir Yûgi, sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ses petits bras supportant le poids d'une guitare d'adulte.

Cela fit sourire Mao de voir son compagnon heureux, son regard n'exprimant que de la joie. Quelques minutes après avoir regardé les photos, il se mit à la recherche de cette aura qui était visiblement dans un carton rempli de CD gravés. Il les inspecta tous un-par-un puis trouva celui qui dégageait cette aura. Il était noté « Pour Yûgi, joyeux anniversaire ».

Mao était curieux de découvrir ce qu'il contenait, donc il n'hésita pas à le prendre avec lui pour l'écouter. Il rangea soigneusement chaque carton qu'il avait fouillé et se téléporta directement à l'entrée du manoir.

— Comme c'est utile les téléportations, remarqua Shadi.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire, tu rentres ?

— Oui, je vais taquiner Mana.

Ils rentrèrent et se dirigèrent ensemble au salon. Mana était assise à côté de Yûgi qui dormait à poings fermés.

— AH ! SHADI ENCULÉ ! cria Mana de surprise sans même réveiller le compagnon de son maître.

— Bonjour Mana…

— Mana, moins fort, tu vois bien que Yûgi dort, la réprimanda Mao qui s'approchait.

— Je sais bien ! il s'est endormi en plein milieu de notre partie de Dead or Alive 6, depuis tout à l'heure je le secoue et il ne réagit même pas, se plaignit Mana qui le secouait de nouveau.

— Arrête ça… lui intima Mao qui souleva Yûgi dans ses bras. Il a juste besoin de repos.

— Il commence à devenir comme notre ancien Hedj…

Il porta son partenaire jusqu'à la chambre, ne répondant pas à la dernière remarque de Mana. Il montait lentement les marches et sentait doucement des bras s'enrouler autour de son cou alors même que des yeux mi-clos couleurs améthystes fixaient les siens.

— Excuse-moi, je t'ai réveillé.

— Non, ça va… Curieusement je m'assoupis souvent ces temps-ci.

— Tu as besoin de sommeil pour récupérer de ta blessure au bras, c'est normal.

— Peut-être…

Mao l'installa dans son fauteuil et le couvrit ensuite d'une couverture. En à peine quelques secondes Yûgi luttait déjà contre la somnolence. Un mauvais souvenir s'insinuait dans l'esprit de Mao.

— Yûgi ?

— Oui… souffla son compagnon qui avait déjà les yeux fermés.

— Yûgi, répéta Mao le secouant doucement. Reste avec moi…

— Je… je suis juste fatigué, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Ses paroles rappelèrent soudainement à Mao un épisode de son passé. Ses paroles que son compagnon lui avait tant répété avant de mourir. « _Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serai toujours à tes côtés. Toujours…_ ». Des paroles qui le peinaient à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

— Mao ? Ça va ? demanda Yûgi visiblement chamboulé de voir Mao dans cet état.

— Excuse-moi Yûgi…

— Pourquoi tu t'excuses voyons, tu n'as rien fait du mal, le rassura Yûgi avec un doux sourire.

Il contempla les yeux améthyste dans lesquels il lisait gentillesse et sincérité. Un regard qu'il ne se lassait jamais d'admirer, mais qu'il quitta pour se rapprocher davantage de son aimé. S'appuyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil afin d'enfouir son nez dans le creux de son cou, il huma son parfum qui l'apaisait. Peu après, il sentit une main familière caressant doucement ses cheveux, un geste qui le réconforta et il répondit à son tour à cette étreinte.

Après quelques instants, Mao s'écarta difficilement de Yûgi, le corps désirant plus qu'une accolade et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

— C'est la première fois que je te vois si déboussolé… tu veux en parler ?

— Je veux bien, mais bon, c'est surtout toi que je veux voir avec un vrai sourire Yûgi. Donc, c'est plutôt toi qui dois m'en parler.

Yûgi ne répondit pas, il enserra davantage la main de Mao dans les siennes.

— C'est… il déglutit et souffla avec souffrance avant de répondre. C'est tellement dur d'en parler…

Tête baissée, ses mains tremblaient, sa respiration s'accélérait et semblait douloureuse. Mao s'agenouilla et tenta de l'apaiser en l'appelant doucement par son prénom.

— Je sais.

— Pardon…

Mao resta silencieux tout en gardant les mains de Yûgi entre les siennes. Il savait que perdre un être cher était difficile, et ses découvertes récentes, confirmaient qu'une chose horrible avait dû arriver dans cette maison.

— Et si on prenait l'air ? Ça nous changera les idées.

— Hum… tu as raison.

Ensemble, ils quittèrent le domicile. Ils déambulèrent dans les rues sans échanger un mot et Mao remarqua que Yûgi n'avait plus la force suffisante pour parcourir un trajet aussi long. Mao balaya du regard les alentours à la recherche d'un endroit pour se détendre et vit un parc non loin. En prenant la main de Yûgi pour le guider, ils installèrent par la suite sur l'herbe.

Assis, gardant Yûgi serré contre lui, ils regardaient la végétation alentour disparaître avec le coucher du soleil. Les bruits de la circulation se faisaient moindre, les passants étaient pressés de rentrer chez eux ou de vaquer à leur occupation, alors le parc était un havre de paix.

— Ça va ton bras ?

— Oui, ça va, répondit Yûgi qui sorti son harmonica de sa poche. Bientôt, je n'aurai plus ce plâtre.

— Oui, mais il faudra te ménager.

— Malheureusement…

Yûgi se mit à jouer. Les sons qu'il émettait étaient tristes quoique agréables. Mao écoutait en silence, le nez enfoui dans la nuque de son partenaire, les yeux fermés, profitant de ce moment d'intimité. Toutefois, il devait se hâter à résoudre le problème qu'il avait créé, il devait raviver sa lumière.

— Yûgi…

— Oui ?

— Je sais que c'est pénible, mais tu dois me raconter ce qui te pèse…

— Je…

— C'est en rapport avec Anzu ?

— Non, elle a rien fait de mal… Elle a agi comme toute fille de huit ans qui reçoit une déclaration d'un garçon bizarre.

— Tu n'es pas bizarre, ne pense jamais ça de toi, sinon je te le ferai regretter… Ou bien je te lécherai l'oreille.

— Non mais fais pas ça ! gémit Yûgi non sans rougir de plus belle.

— Raconte-moi Yûgi…

— D'accord.

* * *

Du peu qu'il se souvenait de son déménagement, il était en voiture, à balancer ses jambes sur le rythme de la musique qui s'échappait de la radio… Il grignotait les biscuits que son père lui avait acheté à l'aire de repos. Le soleil commençait à se lever lorsqu'il découvrit sa nouvelle maison au détour d'une allée.

Son père aida les déménageurs, dès qu'ils se mirent à la tâche. Auparavant, Shun avait perché Yûgi sur une haute pile de cartons et lancé joyeusement d'une voix criarde :

— Allez champion ! Au mât ! Tu diras au capitaine si tu vois la terre !

Yûgi opina du chef et regarda son père partir travailler. Il regarda toutes les maisons du quartier pendant un long moment en se balançant au rythme de la musique. Face à lui, un grand homme à l'air renfrogné criait sur le pas de sa porte. Visiblement, il n'appréciait pas la musique car après une dispute avec son père, celle-ci s'arrêta brutalement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shun fit signe à une petite fille qui s'approchait à grands pas. Yûgi se demandait si elle aimerait devenir son amie, bien qu'il ne parlât pas correctement. Son père lui tendit un sandwich tandis qu'il devisait avec elle. Yûgi entendait à peine ce qu'ils se disaient, donc il se mit à lire de son mieux sur leurs lèvres.

Cet exercice était épuisant, il laissa vite tomber et se focalisa sur son déjeuner. Ramené à la réalité par son père qui le remit pied à terre, il était maintenant observé par deux grands yeux bleus couleur océan qu'il trouvait magnifique.

La jeune fille lui tendit un carnet où elle avait écrit maladroitement son prénom, Anzu. Il prit le crayon qu'elle lui tendait et marqua le sien, Yûgi. Ils échangèrent un sourire et par la suite, ils se parlèrent longuement et firent connaissance. Ils noircirent ainsi plusieurs carnets au fil des semaines.

Les vacances s'achevèrent rapidement, Yûgi ne voyait Anzu que le week-end, alors qu'il s'affairait à la musique et au chant. Il était scolarisé à domicile, parmi la compagnie de son père et de ses étranges amis. Ils avaient beaucoup d'argent, ils empestaient la cigarette et d'autres odeurs douteuses. Et quand ils étaient là, son père ne souriait plus. Quand Yûgi se réveillait dans la nuit, il décelait les reproches qu'il faisait à ses amis dans un amas de rire.

Mais un après-midi, un des amis de son père vint le voir dans sa chambre. Il était grand, musclé et avait une barbe rasée de près.

— Coucou toi, tu es mignon petit garçon. Yûgi c'est ça ? demanda l'homme qui s'agenouilla face à lui tout en signant.

Yûgi ne savait que faire, à part son père et son professeur, personne d'autre ne parlait le langage des signes.

— Oui, Yûgi et vous c'est quoi votre nom ? signa-t-il doucement.

— Kai.

— J'aime bien…

L'homme se mit à sourire en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Il avait un sourire aussi rayonnant que son père et était différent des amis douteux de celui-ci. Kai, tout comme Anzu, était devenu un ami précieux. Tous les soirs à la maison, il jouait avec lui et taquinait son père qui souriait davantage en sa présence. Batteur dans l'âme, il venait toujours s'entraîner à la salle de musique que son père avait aménagé pour ses futurs cours. Et parfois, Kai le prenait sur ses genoux pour lui apprendre les rudiments de cet instrument.

Mais un jour, une dispute éclata entre son père et Kai. Énervé, il partit et ne revint plus les soirs suivants. Son père souriait toujours, mais Yûgi avait bien remarqué un changement notable, car ses expressions étaient mêlées à de la peur et du doute.

Kai était parti, mais Yûgi était persuadé qu'il le reverrait un jour. Car son père disait qu'on revoyait toujours ceux qu'on aime, et malheureusement aussi ceux qu'on hait.

Mais pour Yûgi, Kai était une personne qu'il appréciait.

Les mois passaient, et Anzu lui rendait la vie moins triste et injuste. Car depuis son arrivée à l'école publique, il était devenu la cible de moqueries, le forçant à s'isoler. Les plus agressifs lui répétaient sans cesse qu'il n'était qu'un singe qui jacassait, au point de les dégoûter. Seule Anzu, ne lui tenait jamais de tels propos, ni ne se moquait de lui. De plus, Il trouvait la jeune fille jolie et amusante, un vrai rayon de soleil dans ses journées monotones.

Elle avait aussi appris à parler le langage des signes, il n'était plus utile d'avoir des carnets pour communiquer ensemble.

Le temps passait, il trouvait la jeune fille de plus en plus épatante et ravissante. Au point d'avoir du mal à signer quand ses yeux bleus se posaient sur lui. Son cœur battait la chamade et il avait des papillons dans l'estomac… Il était amoureux. Alors, il se décida à lui avouer ses sentiments.

Il lui chanta, mais elle ne comprenait pas. Il se disait qu'il devait peut-être lui écrire des mots, ce qu'il fit… mais il reçut juste un simple remerciement. Alors Yûgi se convainquit de se déclarer après l'école, pour ne pas la déranger ou lui faire honte devant ses amis.

Après les cours, Ils allèrent jouer au parc comme tous les vendredis soirs. Il cogita longuement avant de se lancer, prenant son courage à deux mains. Yûgi verrouilla son regard sur celui d'Anzu et de sa voix criarde, il zézaya son amour pour elle.

— Quoi ? Signe s'il te plaît, je n'ai rien compris.

Yûgi déglutit et signa doucement ses mots « ze tème a'zu ». Elle ne répondit pas, elle resta silencieuse avant de rire et de s'écrier :

— Je ne veux pas être avec un sourd qui dit n'importe quoi ! Ça serait bizarre et sale !

Abattu, Yûgi tourna les talons et partit, les yeux larmoyant. Jamais il n'aurait cru entendre ça de sa bouche. Elle avait proféré les même propos que ses camarades de classe qui le malmenait. Son cœur lui faisait mal et il se trouvait honteux.

Sur le chemin de retour, il vit Kai, l'air un peu bizarre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu…

— Tu pleures Yûgi ?

— Ce n'est rien, renifla Yûgi entre ses signes.

— On rentre à la maison ? Ton papa et toi vous avez beaucoup manqué.

Yûgi répondit d'un signe de la tête et prit la main que Kai lui tendait. Il avait une sensation bizarre, car son grand ami était différent…

Arrivé à la maison, Kai ouvrit doucement la porte et une odeur étrange agressa leurs narines. Une fois entrés, Yûgi remarqua qu'il faisait sombre, chaque volet était fermé et les rideaux tirés. Kai verrouilla la porte et suivit Yûgi vers la salle de musique. Il vit son père allongé par terre, se vidant peu à peu de son sang. Yûgi accouru vers lui, paniqué. Même dans la douleur il lui souriait et faisait de son mieux pour le calmer, lui signant « Tout ira bien ».

Derrière eux, Kai s'approcha, un couteau à la main et un sourire malsain sur les lèvres.

— Alors Shun… Tu avais rejoint ma bande pour travailler pour moi. Tous que tu as gagné, c'est grâce à moi ! Et tu crois avoir le dessus ! Car tu vas vivre de ta passion ? Effacer ton passé de dealer pour une vie tranquille ? Si tu nous quittes, c'est au prix de ta vie !

Yûgi entendait à peine même s'il se forçait, mais il comprit à cet instant que sa vie allait totalement changer…

Durant des jours, il fut soumis à son geôlier, un jouet martyrisé par une violence perverse, tandis que son père était maintenu en vie.

Sa peau et sa chair le faisaient atrocement souffrir, son corps le brûlait et il se trouvait terriblement sali. Tout ce qu'il endurait était fait sous le regard de son père qui souffrait autant que lui… Il tremblait de tout son être, pleurait sans cesse et priait que cela s'arrête. Très peu nourri, éreinté, il devait aussi « admirer » pendant des heures son père passé à tabac. Il le trouvait courageux, car il ne bronchait pas, et souriait pour amoindrir la peine de son fils exténué et terrorisé. Chaque minute était des heures, et les heures des jours… Et ces excès de violence se répercutaient sur la santé mentale de Kai qui prenait de plus en plus de plaisir sadique.

Puis un soir, le calme revint. Yûgi qui était en permanence nu, avait été traîné dans la salle de bain… Il fut douché à l'eau glacée. Rapidement vêtu, il fut conduit auprès de son père qui était en piteux état.

Mourant, Shun chanta de son mieux une chanson à son fils, tout en lui caressant la tête. Il chantait le plus fort possible tout en signant de son autre main ce qu'il pouvait. Cela énerva Kai, qui visiblement en avait assez de ses jouets.

Il dégaina son revolver et fit feu.

La détonation fit sursauter Yûgi. Voir tout ce sang et l'arrêt net de cette voix qui l'avait bercé, le bouleversa et le paralysa. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer et n'avait même plus la force de hurler…

Tout était beaucoup trop flou pour que Yûgi se rappelle de ce qui s'était passé après la mort de son père. Néanmoins, il se rappelait parfaitement de sa sortie de l'enfer…

Accueilli par une pluie fine, sous un ciel gris, les gouttes perlaient sur ses joues, remplaçant les larmes qu'il n'avait pas versées. Cette pluie fut la première chose agréable de sa nouvelle vie…

Suite à cet événement, Yûgi resta plusieurs mois en centre de soin. Perdu, il préférait écouter et ne jamais répondre. Il ne voyait même plus l'intérêt de communiquer avec les autres, ni avec les infirmières, ni avec les médecins qui le traitaient avec pitié. Ils lui prescrivaient une multitude de comprimés pour l'aider à dormir, mais ça ne servait à rien, car chaque nuit était un retour en enfer.

Sa mère était venue le voir à plusieurs reprises pour lui parler longuement de tout et de rien. À chacune de ses visites, elle revenait avec un instrument différent et partait toujours en colère en rouspétant.

Mais, un jour, un homme en costard noir, les cheveux et la barbe poivre et sel vint le voir. Hésitant, il tenait dans une de ses mains une guitare qu'il reconnut au premier coup d'œil. Une acoustique que son père adorait.

— Bonjour Yûgi, c'est notre première vraie rencontre… la dernière fois, tu étais encore bébé et je t'avais offert ce pendentif qui tu as au cou.

Yûgi pouvait déceler en cet homme une gentillesse incroyable et une grande ressemblance physique avec son père.

— Je suis Sugoroku, ton grand-père, tu peux m'appeler vieux si tu veux… Je suis désolé de n'être présent que maintenant, j'étais en voyage. Et euh… Je suis venu te voir aujourd'hui pour te proposer de vivre avec moi. Je pense que ça serait plus agréable que cette chambre blanche et déprimante.

Son grand-père s'approcha et lui tendit la guitare avec un grand sourire. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais être avec Sugoroku était plaisant. Alors Yûgi prit la guitare et pinça les cordes, reproduisant à la perfection une mélodie que son père aimait jouer.

— Es-tu d'accord pour vivre avec moi ? On sera entre hommes et si tu veux pas parler ou même signer c'est pas grave…

— Oui… répondit Yûgi de sa faible voix fluette.

— Splendide ! s'exclama le grand-père avec un grand sourire.

Ce sourire bienveillant lui redonna le goût de vivre, il eut envie d'essayer d'avancer. De vivre à nouveau… Alors il le fit, même si son passé le hantait chaque nuit.

Il avait repris l'école à domicile et s'entraînait à parler avec son grand-père qui était ravi de l'avoir à ses côtés. Après trois ans de progrès et d'adaptation à sa nouvelle vie, il fut temps pour lui d'aller à l'école. Âgé maintenant de 14 ans, il devait aller au collège et tenter de se faire des amis. Il n'en avait pas réellement envie, mais il n'allait pas éternellement rester au magasin à lire des magazines people… Donc il avait pas le choix.

Dès le premier jour, il croisa à nouveau le regard d'Anzu. Ses grands yeux bleus océan ne le faisaient plus rêver, mais lui rappelaient des souvenirs douloureux. Il ne lui en voulait pas, mais la voir lui donnait envie de vomir, donc il détournait le regard et l'évitait autant que possible afin de l'oublier.

Ses journées d'école étaient généralement paisibles bien que des brutes viennent parfois le harceler. Même s'il faisait la sourde oreille, cela n'empêchait pas les « corrections » derrière le lycée. À côté de ce qu'il endurait chaque nuit, les coups qu'il recevait ne le faisait pas réagir. Il restait silencieux, alors ses bourreaux lassèrent tomber, car ils ne prenaient aucun plaisir à le tourmenter.

Toutefois, un jeune homme venait toujours le taquiner. Un blond toujours accompagné de son acolyte aux cheveux bruns, tête en l'air et pénible. Ils lui volaient ses affaires et le rabaissait pour voir ses réactions, mais rien…Visiblement lassé de jouer à la brute, il vint s'excuser et lui proposa d'être son ami. Yûgi fut méfiant pendant longtemps, mais la sincérité de ce garçon du nom de Jôno-Uchi le toucha. Il fut d'ailleurs son premier ami dans cette vie qu'il qualifiait « d'aucun intérêt ».

Ça fut ainsi jusqu'au jour où il rencontra un garçon aux yeux couleur rubis. Des yeux qui ne lui rappelaient rien de son passé et qui lui offrait tous qui lui manquait.


	15. Chapitre 14

Yûgi craignait la réaction de Mao face à ses confidences, c'était la première fois qu'il racontait son passé à quelqu'un. Alors voir de la pitié dans les yeux de celui qu'il chérissait le plus au monde était la dernière chose qu'il désirait. Il ressentit avec force l'étreinte de son compagnon et ses lèvres posées dans son cou. Un touché doux et agréable qui le fit sourire. Être au près de lui le ravissait et d'autant plus que c'était réciproque… Son compagnon était particulièrement doux en sa présence. Mao se mit soudainement à fredonner une mélodie coutumière.

— Elle est jolie…

— Oui… c'est un ami qui l'a composé pour moi avant de mourir, répondit Mao avec des sanglots dans la voix.

 _Je ne t'oublierai jamais,_

 _Comme les montagnes, la mer,_

 _Le foyer de ma ville natale,_

 _Et ça, jusqu'au jour où nous nous rencontrerons de nouveau._

 _Pour toujours…_

Comme une berceuse, elle réconfortait celui qui l'écoutait, lui assurant que même séparé, ça ne serait jamais un adieu.

— Tu devrais écrire ta propre chanson, lui conseilla Mao.

— Tu crois que j'y arriverais ?

— Bien sûr, pour l'instant tu ne peux plus jouer d'instrument, mais tu as toujours ta voix.

— Tu as raison, mais je me demande…

— J'en suis persuadé !

Il avait toujours voulu mettre au propre le carnet de son père, mais jamais il n'avait pensé à écrire ou composer.

— Je n'ai pas d'idées…

— Même pas une à offrir ?

Yûgi se mit à réfléchir. Offrir une chanson ? Est-ce qu'une seule suffirait ?

— J'ai une idée… Mais elle ne sera jamais aussi elle belle que celle de ton ami.

— Non, elle sera encore mieux, lui répondit Mao qui appuya sur son nez.

La nuit était tombée, les étoiles dans le ciel les regardaient. Toujours assis sur l'herbe, ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, silencieux. Yûgi se sentait fatigué, il ne voulait pas que ce moment d'intimité prenne fin. Malheureusement, son corps le ramena à la réalité et bien qu'il luttât de toutes ses forces, il s'endormit.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était au lit. Il ne vit pas Mao à ses côtés, balaya des yeux la pièce. La chambre était spacieuse avec une collection de livres plus qu'impressionnante. Il y avait même des antiquités qui devaient coûter plusieurs millions dans des vitrines. Yûgi regarda le cadran et vit qu'il était minuit passé. De ce qu'il se souvenait, il était dix-neuf heures lorsqu'il s'était assoupi, et il avait encore sommeil. Il se força à se lever et tituba hors du lit avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Les lumières étaient toujours allumées et il pouvait déceler la voix de Mana depuis le salon. Après s'être rincé le visage, il alla la rejoindre. Elle était allongée sur le canapé, les pieds sur l'accoudoir, le casque aux oreilles, la musique à fond. Complètement absorbée par sa musique, elle chantait et mimait un solo de guitare. « She's Fresh ! » chantait-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il regarda les alentours et il vit Mahad en cuisine boire son thé, assis au comptoir feuilletant un carnet. Contrairement à Mana, il remarqua sa présence dès qu'il franchit la porte.

— Plus sommeil ?

— Un peu, et vous Mahad ?

— Comme vous, je compte me coucher en même temps que Mana, mais c'est une vraie pile Duracell, donc je dois attendre un long moment.

— Je vois, je ne savais même pas qu'elle pouvait dormir, plaisanta Yûgi qui s'assit au comptoir.

Ils pouvaient entendre Mana chanter encore plus fort et imiter par moment le son d'un saxophone. Mahad gloussa tout en préparant du thé pour son invité.

— Mao n'est pas là ?

— Il est parti chez vous récupérer des affaires, il va sans doute revenir bientôt.

— Je vois…

Il ne restait que deux semaines avant la rentrée. Il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'offrir le présent du White Day à Anzu et ça le réjouissait moins que de revoir son ami Jôno-Uchi. Sa bonne humeur lui manquait presque parfois. À la réflexion, Mana serait également scolarisée dans son lycée et au vu de sa spontanéité, nul doute qu'elle allait bien s'entendra avec la petite bande.

Il devait aussi penser à son avenir. Il ignorait quel métier il voulait faire et il n'avait pas de rêve à atteindre…

 _Peut-être reprendre le magasin de grand-père et attendre la mort,_ se disait-il tout en regardant sa tasse de thé.

— La musique ! C'est tellement bon ! cria Mana qui entra dans la cuisine avec un sourire rayonnant. Hey serveur ! Un diabolo menthe !

— Bien mademoiselle, répondit Mahad qui lui prépara aussitôt sa boisson.

— Yûgi ! Je t'envie de savoir jouer de tous les instruments… Tu as la puissance de la musique !

— Ça s'apprend, tu sais Mana.

— Si tu m'apprends, j'accepte !

— Eh ?

* * *

Au Kame Game Shop, Mao était avec Sugoroku et trois autres membres de son groupe maudit, réuni pour évoquer la malédiction. Une chose qui n'intéressait nullement Mao, actuellement trop préoccupé par Yûgi. Comme toujours son attitude exaspérait un de ses camarades, Seth, un homme longiligne aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus.

— J'en ai plus qu'assez ! Depuis bien longtemps déjà on aurait pu rompre cette malédiction ! Mais tu n'en fais qu'a ta tête !

— Seth, j'ai autre chose à faire. De plus, on ne peut rien faire tant que nous avons pas récupéré l'anneau de millénium.

— Même si on l'avait, tu refuserais pour rester avec ton « Hedj », comme tu le fais depuis des siècles, enfoiré !

— Seth ! Ne manque pas de respect au maître, l'invectiva la jeune femme aux yeux bleus et au long cheveux noirs.

— Le maître est mon foutu cousin ! Et nous souffrons depuis des siècles tandis que lui batifole.

Mao ne répondit pas et ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder.

— Nous sommes tous là, car tu refuses ton destin !

— Je le sais Seth… j'ai vendu mon âme à Zorc, je vous ai condamné à vivre éternellement…

— À vivre éternellement dans la souffrance ! Nous ne dormons plus pour éviter de nous faire tourmenter par les ténèbres ou engloutir par nos cauchemars ! J'ai eu la chance d'avoir rencontré ma lumière il y a bien longtemps, mais beaucoup d'entre nous ne l'ont pas.

— Ta lumière est d'ailleurs l'ami de Hedj.

— Mais, il n'est pas celui que j'ai aimé !

— Ça te donne une chance de le revoir au moins, soupira Mao avant de s'étirer lassé par la conversation. Donc va à sa rencontre et fous-moi la paix.

Seth, énervé, quitta le magasin en claquant la porte, laissant une ambiance glaciale. Isis, la jeune femme joliment vêtue d'un tailleur, relança la conversation sans attendre.

— Maître, je comprends vos sentiments, toutefois, nous devons nous pencher sur Kura. Il a l'anneau du millénium et il est difficile de comprendre ses intentions. Il ne désire pas les autres reliques et il n'a fait basculer que quelques personnes dans les ténèbres.…

— Il y a longtemps, il nous mettait des bâtons dans les roues et a mené plusieurs massacres sanglants. Maintenant, il se focalise juste sur moi…

— Se pourrait-il qu'il veuille juste vous faire souffrir ? demanda Karim intrigué.

— Possible… Je ferai le nécessaire Isis, Karim. Mais je dois d'abord aider Hedj.

— Bien maître, nous continuons nos recherches.

Karim et Isis s'inclinèrent pour ensuite quitter le Kame Game Shop. Enfin soulagé, Mao s'étira à nouveau et monta dans la chambre de son compagnon suivi de Sugoroku un peu inquiet. Le vieil homme avait eu vent de la situation et la peur de perdre son petit-fils le rongeait.

— Mao… Yûgi va s'en sortir, pas vrai ?

— Oui, rien ne lui arrivera grand-père, le rassura-t-il en mettant le CD qu'il avait trouvé plus tôt dans l'ordinateur.

— Je… je ne veux pas écouter… je vais sortir… dit le vieil homme tout en quittant la pièce. Il m'est trop difficile de ne pas déprimer après ça.

Mao attendit que l'ancien s'éloigne davantage pour écouter ce que contenait le CD. Une voix d'une grande douceur se mit à chanter. Cette voix était unique, agréable et réconfortante, se mariant à la perfection avec chaque instrument. Il comprenait pourquoi Yûgi appréciait tant les chansons de son père. Assis sur le sol, Mao écoutait la musique en tapant du pied en suivant le rythme. Les paroles se ressemblaient, elles exprimaient de l'amour, mais surtout des messages destinés à son fils. Toutefois, la dernière piste était différente des autres.

 _Yûgi devrait l'écout_ _er_ _…_ se dit Mao qui se leva pour prendre quelques affaires de son compagnon après avoir récupéré le CD. _Ça devrait l'aider à affronter ses peurs._

Peu après, Mao salua le grand-père qui s'était réfugié de nouveau dans l'alcool pour oublier son chagrin. Une femme se tenait devant la porte entrouverte. L'air renfrogné, la colère se reflétait dans les yeux ambrés de cette femme qu'il avait rencontrée dans le passé : Yûkino Mutô…

— Bonsoir, il est quand même très tard pour venir, dit Mao la regardant de bas en haut.

— Yûgi a fugué et il a dû revenir ici. Je veux qu'il revienne tout de suite !

— Non, il n'est pas ici et il ne suivra pas une femme comme vous de toute façon.

— Eh bien… Si je me souviens bien… Mao c'est ça ? Pour un gosse, tu as du répondant, mais un étranger comme toi n'a pas à se mêler des affaires des autres.

Mao sortit puis obligea la mère à reculer en l'intimidant du regard. Il psalmodia ensuite quelques mots dans une langue qu'elle ignorait. Interrompu par Shadi, ils partirent en direction du manoir laissant la femme aux yeux vitreux plongées en transe, seule devant le Kame Game Shop.

— C'est la mère de votre compagnon, il ne faut pas la tuer.

— Je n'allais pas la tuer voyons, juste lui donner une leçon en l'envoyant un certain temps dans le royaume des ombres… genre une année entière dans le coma. Là, elle en sera quitte pour deux misérables heures.

— Vous êtes pas croyable…

— Je m'en fous, Shadi.

Le jour de la rentrée, Yûgi n'aurait jamais pensé que son retour au lycée serait aussi gênant. Il avait gagné l'attention de tous ses camarades qui le regardaient avec curiosité. Parce qu'il était plaqué contre les casiers et qu'un beau ténébreux était à genoux, en train de le chausser.

— Eh bah Yûgi, un beau ténébreux te cire les pompes ! Au premier sens du terme, ricana Mana en buvant son lait en bouteille l'air dégoûté.

— C'est honteux… tout le monde me regarde !

— Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir honte, tu es encore un peu faible et ton bras n'est toujours pas guéri, lui répondit Mao qui se leva et lui offrit un sourire.

— Ouais, bois donc mon lait… C'est bon pour les os il paraît… lui intima Mana qui lui donna sa boisson. Beurk !

— C'est du lait de soja Mana, lui fit remarquer Yûgi.

— Ah… ça explique le goût !

Avec un soupir, son partenaire prit la boisson et la but d'une traite, lui aussi écœuré. Ils virent par la suite Anzu se rapprocher, sourire aux lèvres, elle les salua une fois face à eux. Elle fut aussi accueillie par Mana qui se présenta sans tarder, prenant la main de la jeune fille pour la secouer avec enthousiasme.

— Yo ou salut ! qu'importe, choisis. Je m'appelle Mana Ki et je suis la cousine de Mao.

— Salut ? Moi c'est Anzu Mazaki, enchantée, répondit-elle surprise par l'énergie qui émanait de la nouvelle venue.

— Bon sang, tu as une sacrée paire de boob–

— Mana, s'il te plaît, fais attention à ton langage, l'interrompit Mao.

— Roh ça va ! Pour la peine je pars comme une princesse avec mon prince. Nous y allons, mon Yûgi…

Habitué à la jeune fille extravagante, Yûgi lui tendit le bras qu'elle prit et partit en classe. Exténué, il avait du mal à tenir debout et chacun de ses pas était une véritable torture. Il remerciait le bon dieu que Mana soit là pour le tenir éveillé, et il flanchait régulièrement sur ses jambes, visiblement, beaucoup avaient remarqué son état d'épuisement.

— Yûgi ? l'appela Mao qui était maintenant devant lui.

— Je vais bien, souffla-t-il avec beaucoup de mal. Juste un petit coup de mou…

Il se mentait, mais il n'avait aucune envie de dormir contrairement à son corps qui le suppliait de se laisser aller. D'ailleurs, il se demandait pourquoi il avait tant sommeil… Était-ce son corps ou son esprit qui étaient épuisés au point d'abandonner toute envie de vivre ?

 _C'est peut-être ça… tu en as marre de cette vie. Qu'est-ce qui te retient ici de toute façon ?_

— Hein ? Tu es de retour ? dit Yûgi à voix haute, perturbant son entourage.

— Anzu… accompagne Yûgi à l'infirmerie. Mana, je compte sur toi.

— À vos ordres mon capitaine !

 _Rien ne te retient ici. Il te faudrait une pause… Non, on a besoin de partir._

— Mao ?

 _Il est parti… Tout le monde te laisse ou t'abandonne de toute manière._

— Comme cette chanson ?

 _Exactement…_

Yûgi lâcha prise, succomba à l'envie d'arrêter et ferma les yeux. Après tout, pourquoi combattre l'inévitable ?

En parcourant l'établissement, Mao et Mana était à la recherche du Kura. Son aura avait soudainement envahi le lycée, malheureusement il était difficile à localiser. Surtout que Mao était préoccupé par l'état de son compagnon. Il avait pourtant insisté pour qu'il reste au manoir se reposer, mais il lui était impossible de lui tenir tête. Mana le rejoignit peu après, pour une fois un air grave était dessiné sur son visage, une expression qu'il avait rarement vue.

— Je ne le trouve pas Maître… Normalement, tous les possesseurs de l'objet du millénium ressentent leurs semblables.

— Oui… Comment fait-il ?

— À moins que… Hum, ça ne va pas vous plaire maître si c'est le cas.

— Quoi ? Dis-le-moi tout de suite.

— Mahad en sait plus, c'est lui le premier concerné par cette théorie.

Il resta silencieux et signa à Mana de veiller sur Yûgi. Elle s'exécuta immédiatement et partit à l'infirmerie. Pensif, il se téléporta rapidement an manoir pour s'entretenir avec Mahad.

* * *

Allongé dans le lit de l'infirmerie, il remarqua le visage inquiet d'Anzu dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il avait pensé un instant qu'il était mort, mais apparemment, c'était juste l'accumulation de fatigue. Toutefois, la voix qu'il avait entendue n'était pas comme d'habitude. Jamais elle ne lui aurait proposé de prendre une pause ou de laisser tomber, elle préférait littéralement le rabaisser, le convaincre de se pendre ou se faire écraser comme un vulgaire animal sur la route.

— Ouf… tu es réveillé… j'ai eu tellement peur.

— Je vais bien Anzu.

Seul avec elle dans l'infirmerie, il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise et il redoutait une conversation qui prendrait un mauvais tour. Mais bon, il n'avait qu'à profiter de cet instant pour lui offrit son présent de White Day.

— Anzu… il y a quelque chose pour toi dans mon sac. J'ai pas la force de te le donner convenablement, donc…

— Je comprends, je peux attendre tu sais.

— Non, va-y, sers-toi.

Toute hésitante, mais quand même impatiente de découvrir son cadeau, Yûgi la regarda fouiller dans son sac. Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, elle fut émerveillée par le porte-clé et d'autres petits accessoires qu'elle découvrit soigneusement emballés.

— Merci beaucoup Yûgi, s'exclama Anzu toute enjouée qui s'empressa d'accrocher un des cadeaux sur son téléphone.

— De rien.

Toujours insensible à la joie d'Anzu, son cœur n'était plus attiré par ses charmes. Il préféra regarder par la fenêtre… Le ciel était sombre et annonçait une pluie persistante.

— Yûgi… Tu m'offres ceci, mais je sais bien que tu ne m'apprécies pas. J'aimerais comprendre…

— Anzu, souffla Yûgi qui s'assit sur le lit afin de la regarder pour une fois droit dans les yeux.

— Je suis terriblement désolée pour ce jour-là, j'ai paniqué tellement j'étais surprise. Je regrette tellement, car je t'ai–

— Non Anzu, ne dis pas ça, l'interrompit Yûgi qui signait en plus ses paroles sans s'en rendre compte.

— Je t'aime Yûgi, déclara-t-elle tout bas, les joues rouges pivoine.

Le silence régna longuement et l'ambiance devint glaciale…

Yûgi serra les poings et expira un long soupir, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Il devait la repousser comme elle l'avait fait ? Non, il trouvait ça injuste. Il pouvait juste ne rien dire, à part signer « Désolé ». Seul le son de la pluie tambourinant contre la fenêtre résonnait dans l'infirmerie. Les gouttes de pluies glissaient sur les carreaux, comme les larmes ruisselaient sur les joues d'Anzu. Le garçon demeurait silencieux face au chagrin de cette fille qui faisait auparavant battre son cœur. Néanmoins, il était mal à l'aise de la voir dans cet dans cet état. Il se frotta la nuque pendant un court moment de réflexion et se décida à agir.

Il essuya ses larmes avec son pouce et la regarda dans les yeux une fois qu'elle eut le courage de faire de même. Un bleu océan rempli de tristesse s'y reflétait… Quel sentiment pouvait-elle voir dans les siens ? De la pitié ? Du remords ? Yûgi se le demandait…

— Je comprends, renifla la jeune fille en se forçant à sourire. Comment accepter une déclaration d'une personne qui t'a rejeté plus tôt…

 _Ce n'est pas faux… surtout que je n'ai plus de sentiment pour toi._

— Et… tu me détestes ?

— Je… Anzu. Il se frotta à nouveau la nuque et leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer. Je ne te déteste pas. C'est juste que tu me rappelles de mauvais souvenirs… Pas la déclaration foireuse, mais ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Et je vais tout te raconter…

Pendant de longues minutes, Yûgi conta son passé d'une voix triste, sous le regard horrifié d'Anzu qui était maintenant bouleversée. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux de la pitié, ce qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Cela lui remémorait son séjour au centre de soins. Une fois le récit achevé, il pria la jeune fille de le laisser seul, ce qu'elle fit sans prononcer un mot de plus.

Il s'allongea, ferma les yeux afin de retrouver le sommeil. Bizarrement, il lui était difficile de dormir alors que durant des semaines, il lui était d'une grande facilité de rejoindre le royaume des songes. Yûgi sentait d'ailleurs une présence derrière la porte… Était-ce Anzu ? Mana ? Mao ?

Soudainement, sa tête et son corps le faisaient souffrir. Il sentait progressivement le froid l'envahir, ses membres s'engourdir et une forte douleur battait dans ses tempes. Sa respiration s'accélérait et tous ses sens étaient à vif. Bien que sa vision soit floue, il distingua néanmoins la personne qui fit son entrée dans l'infirmerie. Joliment vêtu, les cheveux blancs, les yeux couleur fuchsia, il était orné d'une relique semblable à celui de son compagnon Mao.

À son chevet, le garçon prit le visage de Yûgi entre ses mains et lui sourit.

— Mon pauvre… on t'a détruit… Mais ne t'en fais pas je ferai le nécessaire pour arranger ta situation, lumière.

Cette voix était identique à celle qu'il avait entendu plutôt. Presque séductrice, se voulant rassurante…

— Ne t'en fais pas, je vais tout arranger.

Comme si on lui perçait le crâne, la douleur était insupportable… Il hurla à n'en plus finir et perdit connaissance.

Au manoir, Mao sentit immédiatement la souffrance de son aimé, alors qu'il devisait avec Mahad. Il pensa directement à Mana qui avait failli dans sa mission de protection, regrettant de l'avoir laissé seule et d'avoir sous-estimé encore une fois Kura. Il partit aussitôt, se téléportant devant l'infirmerie. Surpris par une aura noire malveillante qui émanait derrière la porte, il vit Mana qui était inconsciente au sol.

— Mana ! s'écria-t-il en la secouant, dans l'espoir de la réveiller.

— Maître… soupira-t-elle doucement. Kura… est entré. Je suis désolée…

— Excuse-moi Mana…

— Sha… Shadi est à l'intérieur avec Kura.

Mao écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Qu'est-ce que Shadi fait avec cette « enflure » de la pire espèce ? Est-il de son côté ? Est-il un traître… Il n'en savait rien et cela l'énervait au plus haut point.

 _J'espère que c'est pas ce que pense… Shadi._


	16. Chapitre 15

Tout était blanc autour de lui, la ville qui l'avait vu grandir était maintenant esquissée. C'était à la fois fascinant et hilarant de découvrir un endroit qu'il connaissait si bien sous un autre jour. Yûgi se demandait quand même où il était… Il se permit de visiter ce monde étrange pendant un long moment et se retrouva sans par inadvertance devant la maison de ses cauchemars. Elle était comme dans ses souvenirs et la voir lui donnait la chair de poule et des sueurs froides. La porte d'entrée de la maison était néanmoins différente. Il y avait un œil d'Oudjât gravé, tout comme sur le pendentif de Mao.

Yûgi, curieux, s'en approcha et traça du doigt le motif qui était sur la porte. Diverses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, et aucune d'elles n'avaient de réponse. En serrant les poings, il se demandait sans cesse « Où suis-je ? ».

Une voix derrière lui le ramena à la réalité et il sursauta. Il fit volte-face pour poser son regard sur le garçon qui lui avait rendu visite plus tôt à l'infirmerie. Les cheveux blancs, les yeux aux couleurs hors du commun, il se tenait devant lui, les mains dans les poches comme si de rien n'était. Avec un grand sourire amical, il lui lança :

— Yo l'ami !

— Vous êtes ?

— Je vais me présenter convenablement, vu que c'est notre première rencontre dans cette vie. Je me nomme Kura, Être de lumière.

— Cette vie ? Être de lumière ?

— Eh bien, ça sera long de tout te raconter, mais on a du temps devant nous.

— Euh… on est où au juste ?

— Dans ta chambre d'âme…

— Ma chambre d'âme ?

— C'est ça… Mais elle est étrange depuis que ton ancien toi a touché une de ces reliques, dit Kura qui montra en même temps son artefact qu'il portait fièrement autour du cou.

— Je ne comprends pas…

Kura le prit par le bras, l'amena au milieu de cette ville étrange.

— Vois-tu, une chambre d'âme représente la « personnalité » de son occupant. Tout ce qui s'y introduit sans autorisation peut modifier ta personnalité. Mais pour toi, c'est différent ! Tu es un élu D'Horakty, un être de lumière. Donc… Il lui montra du doigt chacune des portes présentes. Tu as plusieurs chambres retraçant chacune de tes anciennes vies. Et bien sûr, seul toi peut les ouvrir…

Le garçon passa son bras autour de cou du Yûgi et expliqua joyeusement :

— Seul toi peut les ouvrir, toutes sauf une ! Car il y a des années de ça, un démon a voulu te condamner.

— Un démon ?

— Tu sais, Mao…

Yûgi se dégagea de Kura et lui jeta un regard noir. Mao n'était pas un démon, il était un ami agréable et sincère. Enfin, il l'appréciait énormément, alors imaginer qu'il lui fasse du mal était impensable. D'ailleurs, Kura venait de l'appeler « démon » comme l'avait fait Honda dans sa transe étrange.

— Tu es celui qui a manipulé Honda ?

— Oui… Comme d'autres avant lui…

— Ushio ? Kokurano ? C'était toi ?

— Oh ! Ces deux-là ? Je les ai juste regardé agir, rien de plus. Quoique, Kokurano…

Yûgi s'écarta du garçon. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, il avait fait du mal à son entourage et avait ruiné la vie d'Honda qui était encore dans le coma.

— L'ami, voyons… Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Je suis ton plus vieil ami et je ne cache rien comparé à Mao.

— Je peux pas faire confiance à un fou comme toi !

— Écoute-moi bien lumière. Je suis un être de lumière tout comme toi ! Notre Déesse m'a envoyé guider ce démon sur la voie de la raison. Cet idiot refuse son destin et je suis là pour le faire bouger un peu. Je suis désolé pour tous ceux que j'ai fais périr, mais leur sacrifice n'a pas été en vain.

— je ne peux pas te croire.

— Alors ouvre chacune de ces portes et regarde par toi-même ton passé.

Yûgi se dirigea vers l'une d'elle avec beaucoup d'hésitation. La main sur la poignée, il regarda Kura qui le signa d'y aller. Il déglutit et ouvrit la porte, en quête de vérité.

Dans le monde réel…

Mao entra dans l'infirmerie en ouvrant brusquement la porte et se dirigea rapidement au chevet de Yûgi. Shadi était juste à côté, à regarder le compagnon de son maître, l'air impassible. En colère, Mao agrippa cet être de lumière par le colback et hurla :

— SHADI ! SALE ENFOIRÉ !

— Maître, répondit-il calmement.

— Dis-moi immédiatement ce qui se passe ! Et la vérité !

— Vous êtes au courant ?

— Au courant que Kura est un être de lumière ? Et qu'il manipule parfaitement les objets du millénium ! s'égosilla Mao avant de jeter l'esprit au sol.

— Apparemment, vous êtes au courant…

— Alors c'est vrai… ce n'est pas qu'une simple théorie !

Cela mit Mao hors de lui de découvrir que celui qui devait l'aider à rompre la malédiction n'avait jamais dévoilé la vérité. Toutes ses années à être manipulé, à commettre des erreurs et des horreurs alors qu'elles auraient pu être évitées l'énervait au plus haut point. De plus, ses bêtises ne faisaient qu'aggraver l'état de Yûgi qui dégageait une affreuse aura noire.

— Je suis désolé Maître, je n'ai fait qu'obéir à ma déesse.

— Et Kura ? Horakty lui a donné quel ordre ?

— Je l'ignore aussi… Mais je pense qu'il est grand temps pour moi de tout vous raconter.

— Bien, allons au manoir…

Mana s'approcha d'eux en titubant, encore un peu sonnée. Mao cru entendre un petit « enfoiré » venant de la jeune fille en colère pour avoir échoué à sa mission de protection. Elle s'écroula d'ailleurs sur le lit et s'allongea à côté de Yûgi.

— Je compte sur vous pour nous téléporter, j'ai plus de force du tout. Et je veux être dans un lit…

— Promis Mana… je suis encore désolé, lui répondit Mao.

— Ce n'est rien Maître.

Une fois tous téléportés au manoir, Mahad s'occupa de Yûgi et de Mana avant de rejoindre son Maître. Lui aussi était intéressé par l'histoire de Shadi, il se hâta pour rejoindre le bureau où les deux hommes l'attendaient pour deviser ensemble.

* * *

Au temple, apprendre, prier, bénir étaient les tâches principales des élus de la lumière. Ses êtres étaient parfaitement éduqués et contrairement aux autres temples, les plus sages enseignaient leur connaissance aux nouveaux arrivants ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui cherchaient la paix. Pour eux, la voie de la lumière et de la purification était accessible à tous.

Parmi les plus sages, il y avait un homme à la peau blanche, et aux yeux couleur améthyste, toujours caché aux yeux du public. Il était traité avec respect par les membres, bien qu'il soit sourd et avait surpassé tous ses confrères grâce sa force spirituelle hors du commun. Il était un membre important du temple malgré sa surdité et son apparence physique. Cet ordre, respecté et aimé par son peuple prospérait dans ce royaume. Mais en une seule journée, cette harmonie avait disparu…

Un après midi, le prêtre à la peau pâle, assis en tailleur fut rejoint par un disciple connu pour son agitation extrême. Le garçon avait des cheveux blancs, des yeux couleur fuchsia, venait souvent lui parler même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait qu'un simple regard en retour.

— Bonjour, devinez ce que je vous amène ?

L'homme le regarda simplement dans les yeux.

— Gagné ! Du pain et du vin. Bon, je sais que ça me sert à rien de parler à haute voix. Mais j'ai besoin de discuter et personne n'a la politesse de m'écouter, lui dit le garçon en lui servant à manger avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. La déesse vous a donné le don de nous entendre et de communiquer autrement, donc…

Le prêtre prit une posture plus détendue afin de lui montrer qu'il avait toute son attention. Ravi, l'aspirant lui raconta pendant de longue minutes ses aventures en ville. Il avait volé de la nourriture, embêté quelques jeunes filles et avait sans le vouloir entendu la conversation de la garde royale. Ils parlaient d'un certain soulèvement politique, manigancé par un des Grands Prêtres proche du Pharaon.

Le prêtre sourd écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche s'arrondit de surprise. Cette révélation le plongea dans ses souvenirs, il songea longuement et se remémora les Grands Prêtres qu'il avait côtoyés. À sa connaissance, il n'y avait que Shimon et Aknadin qui étaient proches du souverain.

— J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, dit l'aspirant qui mangeait son pain. Et vous ? vous en pensez quoi ?

L'homme aux yeux améthyste posa sa main sur son épaule et le regarda dans les yeux. Soudainement le disciple entendit une voix résonner dans sa tête :

— J'ai aussi un mauvais pressentiment, parlons en à nos aînés…

— Oui, Shadi pourrait nous aider. J'y vais tout de suite !

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté prévenir leurs confrères, malheureusement très peu prirent le temps de les écouter…

Le soir venu, l'agitation et les hurlements de terreur retentirent aux alentours. Les aspirants du temple sentaient confusément qu'un grand changement était en cours.

Le monde s'était comme écroulé et Mao s'en souvenait parfaitement. Un véritable massacre s'était produit au palais, en ville et dans les temples alentours. Le restant des êtres de lumière avait lutté pour protéger les habitants, malheureusement ils furent peu à résister aux attaques des hommes du scélérat. Son destin était de devenir Pharaon, mais il fut victime d'un complot ourdi par le Grand Prêtre Aknadin, son oncle, qui décréta la mise à mort du Pharaon et du Prince. Son père fut assassiné et il fut emmené avec d'autres survivants.

Éreintés par le voyage et les heures de torture, les malheureux, genoux à terre, furent égorgés les uns après les autres par leur bourreau qui psalmodiait des mots incompréhensibles. Lui, Prince d'Égypte, destiné à vivre une vie paisible, à diriger un royaume prospère, était condamné à mourir comme un chien. Non, il ne voulait pas de ça, surtout pas… Il désirait de toutes ses forces écraser tous ses pleutres comme de vulgaire insectes et les entendre s'égosiller comme des porcs. Aucun mot n'était assez puissant pour exprimer sa soif de vengeance.

Alors que le couteau sacrificiel se rapprochait de sa gorge, une force maléfique décima son bourreau et tous les autres survivants, alors même que des mots de supplication s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Une voix retentissante se fit entendre à l'intérieur de son esprit :

 _ **J'ai entendu ta prière, ton envie de vivre et ta soif de vengeance. Désormais tu m'appartiens, tu devras me divertir et tu te plieras à ma volonté.**_

Il crut que ses tympans allaient éclater tellement le vacarme et la douleur vrillèrent son esprit martyrisé. Il lutta pour conserver sa raison, des vagues successives d'un pouvoir impie s'insinuaient au plus profond de lui.

 _ **Tu seras le juge et le bourreau des ténèbres, mon serviteur dévoué, dispensateur d'âmes humaines pour mon Royaume des Ombres.**_

Le Prince ressentait désormais un afflux de puissance, son cœur battait à tout rompre et une énergie inconnue prenait possession de lui. Son corps le brûlait et sa tête était sur le point d'exploser, la douleur était tellement insoutenable, qu'il s'écroula sur le sol.

 **Enveloppé par les ténèbres, le froid glacial lui mordait la chair et ses membres étaient lourds. Une noirceur abyssale imprégnait toute chose. La voix fut de retour, elle était ignoble et chacune des syllabes prononcée était un réel supplice… Elle lui ordonnait d'avancer et de ne jamais plier face aux obstacles qu'il allait rencontrer. Et ces obstacles qu'étaient-ce ? Il le sut bien vite pendant sa longue marche périlleuse. Il se fit tourmenter par chacune des âmes qui erraient dans cet endroit, l'odeur du sang et de la mort lui brûlait les narines… Plus il avançait, plus son mal s'alourdissait.**

 **Son avancée était longue et lui sembla durer une éternité. Harassé et affamé, l'envie d'abandonner le terrassait à chaque instant, mais dès qu'il était sur le point de perdre tout espoir, la voix impérieuse s'imposait à lui.**

 **Soudainement, une lumière apparut au bout du tunnel. Elle était chaude, agréable et pleine d'espoir… Il devait l'atteindre, il ne devait pas la perdre de vue. Transformant sa pénible marche en course acharnée, il lutta pour atteindre la sortie. Une fois la lumière atteinte, il fut aveuglé et brûlé. La douleur était indescriptible, mais il se sentit enfin libéré…**

Le Prince émergea de ce cauchemar, la respiration sifflante, le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Son regard croisa celui d'un homme qui se tenait à ses côtés, assis en tailleur. Balafré, son corps à la peau blanche était comme détruit, prouvant qu'il avait subi de longues heures de tourment incessant. Une oreille coupée, la peau brûlée, il avait encore une chaîne autour du cou. Toutefois, ce qui marqua le jeune Prince chez cet homme, fut l'œil améthyste qui brillait comme le plus beau des joyaux.

— Bonjour ?

L'homme ne réagit pas, il le regardait toujours de la même façon, avec curiosité. Le Prince balaya du regard les alentours, il se trouvait dans une petite maison en piteux état, allongé sur un matelas de paille. Il s'efforça de s'asseoir et remarqua qu'il portait un drôle de pendentif autour du cou. L'homme à la peau pâle lui apporta un bol d'eau qu'il eut du mal à avaler. D'ailleurs, il se sentait fiévreux, mais fort heureusement, il fut soigné avec dévouement pendant de longues semaines.

Il tenta plusieurs fois d'engager une conversation avec celui-ci, en vain. Il était sourd et parfois il refusait de le regarder dans les yeux. Curieusement, cela l'énervait, surtout quand il partait la nuit et qu'il le laissait seul dans cette maison. Il avait de nouveau froid et était rongé par la solitude.

Rétabli, le Prince se donna pour objectif de se rendre au palais. Après tout, son but était la vengeance. Il savait qu'il se trouvait toujours à Kul'Elna, lieu de sa détention passée, un endroit triste et déserté de ses habitants. Il était temps de partir, mais il n'allait pas laisser son protecteur ici. En tous cas, une fois arrivé au palais et après avoir récupéré son bien, il lui offrirait tout ce dont il aurait besoin. En quittant le domicile, il fut devancé par son protecteur, visiblement désireux de le guider. Ce qui le ravit, il ne connaissait pas assez bien les lieux et il était rarement sorti du palais.

Le voyage nocturne était long, mais moins périlleux et éprouvant que dans le monde des ténèbres. Il remarqua qu'il n'était plus soumis à la fatigue contrairement à son protecteur sans nom.

— Tu veux faire une pause le Blanc ?

Toujours devant lui en train d'avancer, il avait oublié qu'il ne l'entendait pas. Le Prince s'amusa alors à proférer des imprécations, toujours dans l'espérance de gagner son attention.

— Hey Le blanc ! Casse-toi tu pues du cul, puis marche à l'ombre !

Son protecteur se retourna, il recula de quelques pas et s'excusa immédiatement :

— Pardon, je disais ça pour m'amuser, je ne le pensais pas vraiment !

Ils échangèrent rapidement un regard et restèrent silencieux, et bien évidemment il ne l'avait pas entendu. Par contre, le Prince ressentit sur le sol des vibrations et des présences non loin de là. C'était étrange qu'il puisse discerner aussi facilement ce qui l'entourait, et ça depuis qu'il avait quitté le Royaume des Ombres.

L'origine des vibrations était due au pas lourd des chameaux résonnant sur le sol, montés par des cavaliers sanguinaires à la botte d'Aknadin. Les yeux rivés sur lui, ils crurent voir le spectre de leur Prince décédé, et leur sang se figea dans leurs veines. C'est avec la peur au ventre qu'ils se jetèrent sur les deux hommes, prêts à leur arracher la vie, à l'exception d'un qui battit en retraite en hurlant, complètement terrifié. Roué de coup, le Prince ne ressentait plus la douleur comme auparavant, d'ailleurs la sensation était comparable à de légers pincements. Cela fit grandir en lui une colère incontrôlable qui irradiait tout son corps. La douleur devint insoutenable et il remarqua qu'il se transformait. Sa taille augmenta, son visage s'allongea en forme d'un canidé à la mâchoire difforme et aux crocs acérés, ses bras se métamorphosèrent, terminés par des griffes affilées. Le bas de son corps n'était pas celui d'un quadrupède, mais plutôt celui d'un serpent.

Il poussa un cri strident qui leur vrilla les tympans. Recroquevillés sur le sol, les mains plaquées sur leurs oreilles, ses agresseurs étaient persuadés de leur fin proche et douloureuse.

Le Prince métamorphosé ne contrôlait plus le moindre de ses gestes, il était le spectateur de cette tuerie. Il n'avait pas peur, il n'était pas choqué, au contraire, voir ces hommes mourir lui procurait un bonheur incommensurable. Délaissant les cadavres sanguinolents, tel un éclair il se redressa et se jeta sur le fuyard, ses griffes traversèrent le corps de son ennemi et lui arrachèrent le cœur.

À la recherche d'une nouvelle proie, son regard se tourna vers son protecteur qui n'avait pas l'air d'être terrifié, ni étonné de le voir sous cette forme. D'un regard, celui-ci fit retomber la colère qui l'embrasait. L'homme balafré s'approcha et lui caressa avec douceur la truffe, un contact agréable qui fit palpiter son cœur et le rasséréna.

Désormais calme, il avait repris forme humaine et le cœur léger, ignorait ce qui l'avait rendu si heureux.

— Tu as pas eu peur le Blanc ?

L'homme le regardait simplement tout en lui tenant la main.

— Oh c'est vrai, tu ne m'entends pas… Bon allez, on reprend le chemin, dit le Prince en lui faisant signe d'avancer et en le devançant.

Marchant ensemble, main dans la main jusqu'au lever du soleil, le Prince regrettait d'avoir tué les montures de leurs assaillants, ils auraient pu rentrer au Palais sans fatigue. Son protecteur n'avait pas beaucoup bu d'eau durant ses derniers jours et il avait eu la gentillesse de donner au Prince les misérables vivres qu'il transportait.

— Une fois au palais, après la mort des traîtres, tu seras l'homme le plus choyé de mon royaume. Tout le monde chantera tes louanges… euh, c'est vrai j'ignore ton nom. Et tu peux pas me le dire, donc je vais t'en donner un.

Il continuait à avancer tout en réfléchissant à un prénom qui lui irait bien. Il l'appelait le Blanc depuis leur rencontre, mais quand il était avec lui, son protecteur était comme une lumière qui brillait de mille feux, chaude et rassurante.

— Tu seras maintenant Hedj, ça veut dire lumière, mais aussi brillant, généreux et blanc, déclara le Prince avec joie. C'est parfait et ça te va à merveille !

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers son protecteur qui lui offrit un sourire chaleureux. L'avait-il entendu ? Le Prince se le demandait vraiment. Il n'était peut-être pas si sourd et se jouait de lui… Qu'importe, il était son protecteur et la seule personne de confiance qu'il avait rencontré.

Proche du Palais, il pouvait voir la garde royale devant l'entrée. La rage au cœur, le Prince était prêt à se ruer sur eux, mais il remarqua que Hedj ne bougeait plus.

— Allez l'ami ! on y va ! lui intima-t-il en le tirant un peu.

Il lui lâcha plutôt la main et rebroussa chemin. Énervé, le Prince lui attrapa le bras et le tira de nouveau.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! C'est par là qu'on va ! Tu vas pas fuir comme ça le Blanc ! Je veux dire Hedj, bon sang…

Avec tout ce tintamarre, les gardes les remarquèrent, eux aussi ahuris de revoir le Prince sacrifié. Les plus courageux coururent dans leur direction, armés jusqu'aux dents. L'homme sourd protégea le Prince et ils le blessèrent gravement d'un violent coup de lance dans le thorax. Le sang jaillit de la blessure, terrassant Hedj, qui tomba a genoux agonisant.

La bave aux lèvres, le Prince se métamorphosa et avec des coups de griffes rapides et précis, il découpa les gardes en lamelles. Toujours dans sa folie meurtrière, il tua tous ceux qui se dressaient sur son chemin.

Malheureusement, il ne reprit conscience qu'un peu plus tard, de nouveau sous sa forme humaine, ensanglanté. Il était dans le Palais, tous les gardes, les serviteurs et autres servants avaient péri de sa main. Ayant repris possession de ses moyens, il se précipita à l'extérieur pour vérifier si son protecteur était toujours en vie. Il restait seulement une mare de sang, mais le corps avait disparu.

Où pouvait-il bien être ? Hedj était gravement blessé, il aurait dû perdre la vie dans les minutes qui suivaient, et non pas disparaître comme par magie. Son protecteur était peut-être une divinité qui devait le guider dans sa quête ? Il n'en savait rien…

Seul, armé d'un cimeterre, il se mit en chasse de son oncle Aknadin, qui avait usurpé son pouvoir. Il fouilla méticuleusement le palais, en éliminant les individus gênant sa progression. Il trouva son oncle, caché parmi le harem, tremblant de tout ses membres et implorant pour sa vie. Il se fraya un passage à travers le harem, décapitant les pauvres filles pour arriver jusqu'à sa proie.

Sourire aux lèvres, il passa la pointe de sa lame sur la gorge du lâche.

— Tu vas répondre de tes actes, chien !

— Non, je t'en prie, ce n'est pas ma faute ! Essaye de comprendre, j'étais le frère aîné, c'était à moi que devait revenir le trône !

Le Prince éclata d'un rire dément, appuyant la longue lame courbe sur la gorge du pleurnicheur.

— Tu es si pitoyable à entendre… s'agaça le Prince en grimaçant. Tu ne mérites pas de régner sur mon royaume ! Ta lâcheté n'a d'égale que ta couardise. Ton heure est venue, mais ne crois pas que ta mort sera rapide, au contraire, elle sera très longue et douloureuse.

Comme la loi ancestrale le stipulait, il lui trancha les deux mains, traitement réservé aux voleurs. Il découpa la peau de son dos en fines lanières et lui creva les deux yeux. Aknadin mourut lentement et dans un dernier souffle implora la miséricorde de ses dieux qui ne lui accordèrent pas. Et au coucher du soleil, il brûla le cadavre en haut de la plus haute dune, laissant une fumée noire s'élever nonchalamment vers le ciel.

Les années passèrent, le Prince était désormais le nouveau Pharaon. Impitoyable et sanguinaire, il portait le nom de « Roi Démoniaque ». Son royaume était prospère, luxuriant, son peuple craignait, son souverain.

Le Pharaon, entouré de nouveaux fidèles, élit six prêtres qui portèrent à leur tour les reliques venant de l'autel sacrificiel. Mahad, Isis, Shada, Seth, Karim et Shimon devinrent son bras armé. Ils traquaient et tuaient les infidèles à travers le royaume pour honorer leur dieu. Néanmoins, ils remarquèrent vite que leur longévité était supérieure à la norme. Mahad et Shada ne comprenaient pas ce phénomène, leur maître ne leur avait jamais parlé des effets secondaires liés aux reliques qu'ils portaient autour du cou. Alors ils menèrent des recherches et firent des expériences sur divers individus. Tous ceux qui tentaient d'utiliser les reliques mourraient, transformés en cendres ou implosaient, leurs corps entrant en fusion.

— Ouais… bah ouais, soupira Mahad en se grattant la tête.

— Si mon cousin était encore en vie, il aurait pu nous aider. C'était un disciple de la Déesse D'Horakty.

— Ah, un être de lumière, ça fait des années qu'ils ont été exterminés, mais je me demande ce qui se passerait si un d'eux essayait une de nos reliques.

— Bonne question, mais qu'importe, rentrons.

Au palais, le Pharaon sortait de son harem, un ennui mortel sur son visage. Depuis plus de quarante années il régnait, mais il n'avait qu'une vingtaine d'années physiquement. Son odorat appréciait les odeurs de sang et de mort. En proie à la solitude, au froid, quand il fermait les yeux, il était hanté par ses cauchemars, aussi effroyables que la traversée du Royaume des Ombres. Il avait pensé que se vautrer dans le plaisir et la luxure l'apaiserait, mais non, même entouré des plus belles femmes, son mal ne se dissipait pas.

Il se dirigea vers la porte principale du palais, et sentit subitement une sensation qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

 _Hedj…_

Il accourut à la sortie, et vit un des gardes malmener des esclaves. Celui-ci frappait violemment avec un fouet acéré un jeune garçon à la peau blanche. Le Pharaon alla derrière lui en souriant.

— Tu t'amuses bien ?

— Mon Pharaon ! hoqueta-t-il avant de se prosterner devant son souverain.

— Lève-toi voyons.

L'homme se leva et fixa ses pieds par peur de croiser le regard de son maître.

— Relève la tête et dis-moi, est-ce amusant de malmener ce jeune garçon ?

— Vous trouvez ? demanda le garde tout hésitant.

— Oui je veux essayer aussi, je peux ?

— Bien sûr, tenez, répondit le garde en lui tendant la lanière de ses deux mains.

— Non, je veux la chaîne là-bas, va me la chercher s'il te plaît.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le garde avait hâte de voir comment son Pharaon allait procéder. À la place, il se prit de plein fouet la chaîne au visage, lui brisant la mâchoire et le renversant. Il le frappa sans discontinuer, toujours en affichant un grand sourire.

— C'est vrai que c'est amusant, mais ne le fais plus, lui intima le Pharaon en le foudroyant du regard.

Il jeta la chaîne à terre et s'approcha du garçon mal en point qui tremblait et respirait par saccades. Sa peau blanche était marquée de plusieurs ecchymoses et coupures, le Pharaon palpa le corps de l'esclave pour déceler d'autres blessures. Heureusement, Il ne trouva rien d'autre de grave, ce qui le soulagea. Il remarqua que le garçon portait un magnifique pendentif cartouche dénué d'inscription.

— Tu m'entends ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas, il lui jeta juste un regard qui figea le souverain sur place. Les yeux améthystes étaient identiques à ceux de son protecteur disparu. Brillant comme un joyau et exprimant une bienveillance infinie.

— Ne crains rien, je suis là, le rassura le Pharaon qui se hâta à ôter ses liens. Tout va bien maintenant.

Ce changement soudain d'attitude de la part du souverain surprit les gardes présents. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé le voir faire preuve de tendresse envers quiconque, surtout envers un esclave.

— Gardes ! Le prochain qui osera lever la main sur lui sera exécuté ! éructa le Souverain avant de porter le garçon dans ses bras. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

— Oui mon Pharaon !

Il rentra au palais en parlant avec tendresse au garçon qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Lavé, vêtu des plus beaux tissus, convenablement nourri, il fut cajolé par le souverain qui n'était plus « démoniaque » en sa présence, mais un homme adorable, empli de gentillesse. Le Pharaon se demandait pourquoi son protecteur était un jeune homme imberbe et exempt de cicatrices. Dans son souvenir, son protecteur était âgé d'une trentaine d'années, il devait être un octogénaire aujourd'hui s'il avait survécu au coup mortel qu'il avait reçu alors.

En tous cas, sentir sa présence et voir ses yeux améthystes lui faisaient un bien fou. Et l'effet était le même sur les prêtres tout aussi protecteurs envers Hedj. Mahad voyait dans le garçon une aide précieuse afin de déceler les mystères des reliques qu'ils possédaient. S'il touchait l'objet subirait-il les mêmes effets que les autres ? Et que se passerait-il si un prêtre venait à le mettre en danger ?

Le Souverain et Hedj devinrent inséparables avec le temps. Il ignorait le fait qu'il soit sourd et ses difficultés d'élocution, qu'ils trouvaient d'ailleurs adorables. Délaissant son harem, le Pharaon développa une relation plus forte que l'amitié avec son protégé. Débordant d'amour pour celui-ci, les journées interminables étaient devenues des moments de pur bonheur.

Tandis qu'ils batifolaient, les prêtres cogitaient sur leurs situations. Cela faisait un peu plus de quarante années qu'ils étaient aux services de leur Maître et que leurs conditions physiques avaient peu changé. Les reliques leur conféraient des pouvoirs, mais faisaient naître aussi des cauchemars qui s'apaisaient en présence d'Hedj. Rassemblés autour d'un repas, ils discutèrent afin de faire le point.

— Shimon, vous vieillissez plus vite, alors pourquoi pas nous ? demanda Mahad au vieil homme qui mangeait son ragoût.

— Oh, il se racla la gorges avant de chuchoter. Ne dites rien au maître, mais je n'ai jamais osé utiliser cette relique. J'ignore pourquoi, mais je suis assez méfiant envers cet objet.

— Je vois, répondit Mahad avant de soupirer. Je vois les années passer, les enfants de ma famille grandir et mes frères mourir… Chaque jour, je me demande si mon âme aura droit au voyage vers l'au-delà.

— Nous devons nous poser les bonnes questions… Notre Pharaon est revenu dix ans plus tard de sa soi-disant mort, gardant la même apparence physique, en portant cette relique autour du cou. Il nous a avoué que ses objets sont les dons d'un dieu qui lui a permis de chasser le mal. Mais quel Dieu ? J'ai le pouvoir de voir le passé et l'avenir avec cette « chose » mais impossible en ce qui nous concerne.

— Faisons des recherches, et n'en parlons jamais à notre maître, dit Mahad.

Ils opinèrent du chef, et se mirent à étudier pour en apprendre davantage sur les reliques, leur vie, leur maître, tout en accomplissant leur devoir. Mahad fut toujours le plus persévérant dans cette quête, au point de devenir son propre cobaye. Et ce fut par inadvertance qu'il laissa sa relique tomber entre les mains de sa disciple Mana, une jeune fille curieuse qui avait un don inné pour l'écriture. Elle n'implosa pas, mais elle sombra dans un long coma. C'est alors que Mahad décida de se rendre à Kul'Elna sans la permission de son maître.

Une terre devenue interdite, auquel Mahad ne revint pas de si tôt.

Sa disparition n'inquiéta pas le Souverain qui filait le parfait amour avec son bien-aimé Hedj. Néanmoins un bouleversement survint.

— Tu regardes toujours l'extérieur, quelque chose te tracasse ? demanda le Pharaon qui enlaça son bien aimé. Ne t'en soucie pas…

Le Souverain avait bien remarqué l'agitation qui se passait en ville, mais il en ignorait la cause. Du moins jusqu'à la tombée du soir, où les gardes et son peuple furent pris d'une folie meurtrière. L'odeur du sang, de la mort flottait autour de lui, cela ne le gênait pas, toutefois la peur de perdre Hedj le hantait terriblement. Il devait arranger la situation coûte que coûte sinon il ne resterait plus rien de son royaume.

— Reste dans la chambre et n'en sors pas jusqu'à mon retour. Tout ira bien, lui susurra-t-il avant d'échanger un tendre baiser.

Quittant le Palais en compagnie de Karim et Shada, ils virent mille-et-une horreur. Les cadavres jonchaient les rues, les maisons étaient marquées avec du sang du symbole de l'œil d'Oudjât. Soudainement un corps se leva et se tint devant les montures des trois hommes qui s'affolèrent. Le cadavre tenait sur ses jambes avec une grande difficulté, ses yeux aveugles fixés sur eux. Il cria, pointant du doigt le souverain :

— Démon ! Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fais le jour du sacrifice ! Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer !

D'autres cadavres se levèrent à leur tour et s'attaquèrent aux trois hommes. Shada et Karim prirent leurs lame et décapitèrent sans émotion tous ceux qui approchèrent de leur Souverain.

— Maître ! Qu'avez-vous fait le jour du sacrifice pour déclencher cela, demanda Karim alors qu'il éliminait les monstruosités alentour.

— Absolument rien…

— Qu'avez-vous donc fait alors ?

— Accepter le don d'un dieu, pour tuer ceux qui se dressaient devant moi ! répondit le souverain avec rage avant de se métamorphoser.

Cette forme terrifia les deux serviteurs qui s'éloignèrent aussitôt, la tête emplie de questions sans réponses. Ils regardèrent au loin leur Maître terrasser l'armée de cadavres ambulants, en proie au doute.

— Si Mahad était là… soupira Shada.

— Il reviendra bien assez vite, enfin… j'espère, car je n'y comprends rien.

La créature se tourna subitement vers eux, ils tressaillirent en voyant les yeux couleurs rubis qui les fixaient. Mais la bête ne fit rien, sauf renifler l'air empuanti avant de reprendre forme humaine.

— Maître ?

— Hedj !

— Maître ? Que se passe-t-il ?

— Plus tard !

Le Souverain se hâta de rentrer au Palais, transformé en abattoir. Il enjamba les cadavres des gardes et des serviteurs sur le sol, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre en priant que Hedj soit en vie. À son grand désespoir, la porte avait été enfoncé et son amant massacré avec cruauté. Il prit le corps de son bien aimé dans ses bras, éclatant en sanglots, le cœur déchiré par la tristesse et la douleur. Il hurla et pria de toutes ses forces pour que les dieux viennent à son aide.

Mais rien…

Les mois passèrent, et le Souverain délaissa rapidement son royaume, assignant le rôle à une personne digne de confiance. Au soir de l'embaumement, de l'être cher à son cœur, il mit fin à ses jours. Il traversa de nouveau le Royaume des Ombres, encore plus effroyable que la première fois, et cette fois-ci sans lumière au bout du tunnel pour le guider. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était dans cet endroit, à marcher sans but, avec pour seule obsession de retrouver Hedj. Il marcha encore et encore, tout repensant à son passé, ses actes…

Soudainement, il fut aveuglé par une lumière blanche, ressentit une forte douleur à la poitrine et fut tiré de sa léthargie. Réveillé, il regarda autour de lui et vit un homme à la peau mate, vêtu de blanc, ses yeux bleus fixés sur lui.

— Enfin réveillé, je n'allais pas rester ici longtemps.

— Qui… qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'ancien souverain à voix basse. Pourquoi suis-je encore en vie ?

— Mon nom est Shadi, je suis un être de lumière, un esprit envoyé par Horakty afin de vous guider dans votre quête.

— Quelle… quelle quête ? Et pourquoi suis-je encore vivant ?

— Vous avez fait un pacte avec un démon dénommé Zorc, qui vous a condamné à la vie éternelle. Et vous avez entraîné cinq autres personnes dans ce cauchemar.

— Cinq ?

— Les porteurs des reliques millénaires on eux aussi été maudits… Ma Déesse m'a ordonné de vous guider sur la voie de la lumière pour que votre âme soit délié de ce démon.

Perturbé, fébrile et toujours attristé, le Souverain était au bord des larmes. L'esprit soupira et lui tendit un pendentif sur lequel était gravé le nom de son être aimé. Il le prit et se remémora le jour où Hedj lui avait souri quand il avait gravé un nom sur cette plaque en or.

Il serra celle-ci contre sa poitrine avec une émotion intense et grandissante. Il chercha du regard l'être de lumière, mais celui-ci s'était noyé dans l'obscurité alentour. Une voix murmurante lui parvint depuis l'au-delà.

— Il vous portera chance pendant votre périple, ne le perdez pas !

— Jamais je ne le perdrai, enfin je ferai en sorte de ne jamais le perdre.

— Bien…

Pendant des siècles, il participa à d'innombrable guerres, vécut diverses vies et porta divers noms, accumulant richesse matérielle et connaissances spirituelles. Au cours de ses vies, il rencontra des réincarnations de nombreux frères d'armes croisés sur les champs de batailles, ainsi que ses compagnons maudits soumis aux mêmes épreuves que lui. Ils trouvèrent vite un moyen de ne jamais se perdre de vue et formèrent une famille puissante.

Il rencontra plusieurs fois Hedj, toujours différent, quoique unique, son aimé était toujours une lumière étincelante parmi les ténèbres. À chaque fois qu'il le croisait, il mourait d'envie d'attirer son attention, de lui parler et surtout de reprendre une place dans sa vie. Mais à la différence de leur vie passée, il avait une famille et des amis qui le chérissaient tout autant, alors pour l'homme maudit, il était impossible de s'immiscer dans l'existence paisible de celui-ci.

Déprimé, le cœur brisé, il évitait difficilement Hedj quand il se réincarnait, l'admirant de loin. Et ça, jusqu'en 1950 dans un hôpital, sous un ciel d'été…


	17. Chapitre 16

Allemagne 1950, la chaleur estivale n'était pas aussi éprouvante que les précédentes années, du moins dans son souvenir. Car à la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale, il mit fin à ses jours d'une balle dans la tête pour fêter l'Armistice, perdant ainsi son identité de puissant général allemand.

Avec les siècles, son apparence physique avait changé, il n'était plus un homme au teint basané aux origines exotiques, mais un homme charismatique à la peau blanche plaisant énormément à la gent féminine. Le voyage entre le monde des vivants et le Royaume des Ombres n'était plus un mystère pour lui, contrairement à ses compagnons qui mettaient plusieurs années à revenir à la vie. Ainsi la jeune Mana qui prenait presque une bonne cinquantaine d'années pour revenir parmi eux. D'ailleurs, en ce beau jour d'été, il veillait sur elle, la pauvre était touchée par le mal de résurrection. À chaque fois qu'ils revenaient à la vie, ils étaient atteints d'une forte fièvre ou d'autres maux divers.

— Je déteste être malade… se plaignit Mana alité. Ça m'apprendra à toucher à ce qui m'appartient pas.

— Oui, Mahad t'a bien réprimandé pour avoir porté la relique.

— M'en parlez pas Maître…

Mahad était revenu de Kul'Elna bien des années plus tard sans son Anneau du Millénium.

Il s'en fit déposséder une fois après avoir été poignardé par un homme dénommé Kura, un scélérat qu'ils affronteront encore et encore. Mais le fait de ne plus avoir la relique ne le priva pas de l'inconvénient de vivre éternellement.

— Je vais te laisser Mana, donc repose-toi bien.

— Merci Maître.

Avec une caresse sur la tête en guise d'au revoir, il s'apprêta à quitter l'hôpital, les mains au fond des poches. Il savait que chaque relique possédait des pouvoirs qui lui était propre, tous en rapport avec l'âme et l'esprit. Toutefois, il ignorait ce que le puzzle lui apportait réellement…

Dans l'allée menant à la sortie, un sifflement attira son attention, le sortant de sa rêverie. C'était une mélodie qu'il connaissait et que ses anciens alliés de guerre chantaient régulièrement.

 _Du japonais ?_

Il se dirigea vers la voix, vit un jeune homme en chaise roulante qui admirait le jardin tout en sifflotant. Il ressentit immédiatement sa chaleur qu'il reconnut entre mille, Hedj. Enfin, une de ses réincarnations. Il s'arrêta et se mit à réfléchir, était-ce une bonne chose d'aller à sa rencontre ? Il l'avait évité pendant des siècles afin de ne pas bouleverser sa vie, alors il devait continuer sur cette voie.

— Monsieur ?

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine dès qu'il entendit cette voix, et il succomba aussitôt à la beauté des yeux qui le fixaient. Il resta sans voix face au sourire qu'il lui offrait. Rebrousser chemin lui était terriblement difficile…

— Monsieur ? répéta l'homme qui avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Vous allez bien ?

— Ah… hum, et vous ? Vous allez bien ?

— Vous dites ? dit-il en mettant sa main en coupe contre une de ses oreilles. Je n'entends pas très bien et je ne maîtrise pas bien votre langue.

Il leva ses mains et commença à signer.

— Et là ? Vous me comprenez ?

— Parfaitement, lui répondit-il de la même manière. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

— Eh bien, je pense que c'est malpoli de ma part. Mais j'aimerais en savoir plus sur vous… Et je vous en prie, ne me demandez pas pourquoi.

— Et pourquoi donc ? l'interrogea l'infirme avec un léger rire ignorant volontairement sa faveur.

— C'est simple, je ne trouverais pas de réponse claire.

L'homme se mit à rire joyeusement avant de signer :

— Très bien, faisons connaissance.

Sur la terrasse, admirant tous deux le jardin de l'hôpital, ils passèrent toute l'après midi à « discuter ». Attentif à chacun de ses récits, il apprit que ce Japonais avait été un jeune soldat qui avait eu le privilège de quitter son pays afin de servir l'ambassadeur Hiroshi Ôshima. Il avait perdu une partie de son audition et l'usage de ses jambes lors d'une explosion.

L'infirme oubliait souvent ses propos, répétant régulièrement ce qu'il avait raconté plus tôt. Ce n'était pas un problème pour l'homme maudit, cela lui permettait de profiter davantage de son amant réincarné.

— L'heure des visites est terminé, c'est bien dommage, signa-t-il à l'infirme déçu que le temps se soit écoulé aussi rapidement.

— En effet…

— Puis-je avoir votre nom ?

L'homme le regarda un instant la bouche béante, cogitant. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et il répondit par un petit rire gêné tout en se frottant la nuque.

— J'ai oublié ! Au pire donnez-moi un nom qui vous plaît. Ça nous sera plus facile.

— Vous êtes sur ?

— Oui, de plus je n'ai plus de papiers, ni de famille pour me renseigner sur mon identité. Donc… allez-y.

— Hedj, répondit-il tout en signant sans hésiter.

— Hedj ? répéta le Japonais de la même manière pour ensuite rigoler. Vous le signez comme blanc ! C'est drôle ! Habituellement je suis le jaune !

Son rire fut si contagieux que l'homme maudit à l'air sévère et renfrogné ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour. Et ça lui fit un bien fou. Il reprit ensuite :

— Je peux aussi le signer comme ça…

— Lumière alors… c'est d'accord. Puis-je avoir le vôtre ?

Il avait eu plusieurs noms dans sa vie, mais dès qu'il avait ressuscité dernièrement, il avait pris un prénom typiquement allemand.

— Klaus Amon.

— Enchanté, Klaus, je suis Hedj.

Il sourit et fit une révérence pour enfin dire :

— Enchanté.

Depuis ce jour, il rendit visite à Hedj tous les jours à l'hôpital. Toujours accueilli avec un grand sourire et une bienveillance qui lui réchauffait le cœur, il avait vite oublié sa quête : affronter Kura et d'annuler la malédiction.

Comme Hedj le lui avait annoncé à leur rencontre, il n'avait ni proche, ni famille, donc Klaus le prit sous son aile. Cohabitant avec les membres de la famille Amon, Hedj apportait à son habitude la lumière et la bonne humeur dans le foyer. Toujours souriant, enjoué, il chantait souvent, ce qui animait leurs tristes soirées.

Bien sûr, la relation entre Klaus et Hedj se mua en amour, une relation qui était maintenant considérée comme pathologique. S'ils étaient encore sous le régime nazi, ils seraient bons pour les camps de concentration avec un triangle rose sur leur pyjama rayé. Alors ne pas se faire remarquer était une priorité absolue…

Allongé au côté d'Hedj, le bras autour de sa taille, le visage enfoui dans son cou, ils paressaient dans le lit. Tandis que son bien aimé lisait, son amant profitait au maximum de leurs moments d'intimité, car contrairement à lui, Hedj n'était pas immortel. C'était bien la première fois après plusieurs siècles qu'il était enfin sien, alors l'idée de le perdre lui était insupportable.

Peut-être que s'il lui donnait le Puzzle du Millénium, il deviendrait alors immortel et il pourrait à tout jamais rester à ses côtes.

— Hedj… lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

— Oui ?

— Je ne veux pas te perdre…

— Ça n'arrivera pas avant un moment, je suis encore jeune.

— Même, je ne veux toujours pas…

Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité, lui avouer qu'il vivait avec des êtres immortels. Il était évident qu'Hedj ne le prendrait pas au sérieux.

— Je vais chercher le déjeuner, tu dois récupérer des forces après ce que je t'ai fait subir hier soir.

— Pff ! N'importe quoi ! ricana Hedj avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Sourire aux lèvres, il quitta le lit et se rendit à la cuisine. Alors qu'il s'affairait, il fit appel à Shadi afin de le questionner. Il voulait savoir si un être de lumière possédant un corps pouvait utiliser un objet du millénium.

— Probablement, je n'ai pas réellement de corps, mais un être de lumière est immunisé aux ténèbres. Ça pourrait bien marcher.

Hedj était la lumière qui chassait les ténèbres, mais est-ce qu'utiliser la relique lui ferait bénéficier des mêmes pouvoirs et inconvénients liés ? Hésitant, il en parla plus tard avec Mahad qui se montra plus qu'intéressé. Ils échangèrent longuement leurs hypothèses et ils conclurent qu'il devrait essayer.

Alors le soir même, il défit le puzzle et l'offrit à son amant, ravi.

Été 1963, à l'ombre des arbres, tout en écoutant le tout dernier hit japonais, Hedj était toujours en pleine réflexion sur la résolution du puzzle. Il était très difficile à résoudre et Klaus le savait. Il avait à ses débuts mis des années à le reconstituer. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était que son amant en souffrait.

— Tu te sens mieux ? signa-t-il à Hedj tout en s'approchant.

Il lui répondit d'un simple geste de la main avant de soupirer, ce qui prouvait que son état ne s'était pas amélioré.

— Arrête donc, tu te fais du mal, ne te presse pas tant, le résonna-t-il en reprenant le puzzle.

— Tu as raison, je ne me sens pas très en forme depuis quelque temps.

Il porta son aimé qui enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'emmena dans la chambre à coucher. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et plongea son regard dans le sien. La fatigue se lisait clairement sur son visage, et l'énergie qu'il dégageait était moins perceptible.

 _Hedj devrait arrêter d'approcher du puzzle, ça le détruit doucement. À moins que ça soit ses blessures de guerre, enfin j'espère…_

— Hedj ? lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en le câlinant.

— Je vais bien t'en fais pas… signa-t-il somnolant.

— On dirait pas.

Son amant le réconforta à son tour tout en fredonnant une des chansons qu'il avait composés pour lui lorsqu'il séjournait encore à l'hôpital, une chanson chère à son cœur. Hedj s'endormit par la suite brusquement. Klaus priait de toutes ses forces que son état s'améliore au plus vite. Malheureusement ce fut tout le contraire…

— Mahad ! Shadi ! Son état ne s'améliore pas… qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? demanda leur Maître en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.

— C'est vrai que son énergie spirituelle est très faible, annonça Shadi.

— Il faut continuer Maître, l'encouragea Mahad. Après cela il deviendra sans doute comme nous.

— Hum… « Sans doute ».

— De toute façon, nous ne pouvons plus reculer, même si vous l'éloignez du puzzle, son état ne change pas. Il doit continuer !

— Il n'a même plus la force de tenir debout ! Alors finir le puzzle… bon sang.

Klaus soupira et les quitta, perturbé, tandis que Mahad implorait les dieux de lui pardonner, car il souhaitait depuis le début en faire un cobaye. Cela faisait des siècles qu'il désirait connaître les effets des reliques sur un être de lumière fait de chair et sang. Alors omettre les résultats des expériences passées était volontaire. Shadi avait compris ce qu'il manigançait depuis le début, mais resta silencieux et dubitatif.

Pendant des semaines, Klaus resta au côté de Hedj, apportant son aide à la réalisation du puzzle, le tenant au mieux éveillé.

— J'en peux plus, excuse-moi… signa Hedj lentement.

— Courage plus que cinq pièces.

Blottis l'un contre l'autre, Klaus se décida à passer le pendentif autour du cou de Hedj.

— Je te l'offre, mais je te le confisque si tu n'es pas sage.

— Tu sais bien que je suis plus sage qu'une image, ricana-t-il en lui souriant.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je le sais.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis Hedj plaça les dernières pièces et poussa un cri de joie.

— Fini !

— Félicitation, tu as mis un peu plus de huit ans pour le reconstituer, pas mal pour une première. Plus qu'a le défaire et recommencer.

— Hors de question !

Ils rigolèrent ensemble, mais subitement Hedj se mit fortement à tousser. Klaus lui tapota doucement le dos, et réalisa quelques secondes plus tard qu'il commençait à vomir du sang. Paniqué, il cria sans discontinuer son nom et fit de son mieux pour voir son visage. Le sang coulait à flots. Tremblant comme une feuille, il ne savait plus trop quoi faire sauf partager son agonie.

Figé sur place, la bouche béante, ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, tandis que son cœur se brisait. Meurtri il resta là, debout. Ce n'est que plus tard, entouré de ses compagnons et privé de la faible lumière de son bien aimé, que ses jambes l'abandonnèrent. Se balançant d'avant en arrière, les deux mains sur la tête, il ne pouvait que sangloter en silence.

Des années plus tard, son mutisme post traumatique dû au décès d'Hedj, il fit vœux de silence, ne voyant plus l'utilité de communiquer de façon intelligible. Il parcourut donc le monde seul, visitant régulièrement le tombeau de son bien-aimé pour s'y recueillir. Il rencontra plusieurs pilleurs qu'il sacrifia avec volupté dans les tombeaux piégés qui ne recelaient aucun secret pour lui. Ce passe-temps prit fin le jour de sa rencontre avec Sugoroku Mutô, un homme qui n'était pas intéressé par la cupidité, mais la curiosité. Une rencontre qui lui donna envie de reprendre sa quête.

Automne 2017, il suivit une aura qu'il avait apprit à reconnaître en affûtant ses sens spirituels, l'aura de Kura. Cette crapule n'était jamais trop loin de lui et il le faisait savoir en perpétrant des massacres et autres rituels étranges. Il devait arrêter Kura et récupérer la relique au plus vite, l'Anneau du Millénium faisait partie des pièces manquantes pour les libérer de leur malédiction. Sa poursuite le conduisit au pays du soleil levant, il visita de nouveau les lieux. Une courte visite, car il se fit attaquer par Kura une fois seul, dans un coin isolé.

Alors qu'il souffrait d'une énorme entaille sanguinolente au torse, il vit pour la première Kura sous sa forme humaine.

 _Un adolescent ? Mais Mahad avait affirmé que c'était un homme_ _mûr_ _qui lui avait dérobé_ _l'Anneau_ _, pas un pré-pubère,_ pensa-t-il un peu perturbé.

— Je vois dans ton regard que tu es perturbé. Mon physique est plus qu'impressionnant.

— …

— Ah, tu joues encore le muet ? Tout ça parce que tu as perdu ta lumière ? Comme c'est mignon.

L'homme maudit écarquilla les yeux.

— Je sais tout, ne sois pas surpris ! Mais tout est de ta faute ! Tout simplement parce que tu refuses de perdre.

Submergé par la colère, il se métamorphosa en bête des ombres et se jeta sur Kura, lui infligeant des blessures atroces d'un coup de griffes. Malgré la douleur, son ennemi souriait à pleines dents, sûr de lui.

— Démon égoïste… tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu as fais !

La bête chargea de nouveau Kura, le regard meurtrier, mais son corps se figea soudainement lorsqu'il entendit les paroles psalmodiées par celui-ci. Il ignorait quel était ce sortilège, mais il fut soudain environné par des flammes bleues. Il s'écroula au sol, reprenant forme humaine, en proie à une vive souffrance. À l'approche de ses derniers instants, l'homme maudit récita à voix basse les vers du rituel de résurrection. Ensuite, les yeux mi-clos, il fixa Kura, mal en point, alors que celui-ci disparaissait.

Depuis le Royaume des Ombres, il se hâta de revenir dans le monde des vivants. Il souhaitait plus que tout retrouver ce scélérat pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Plus vite il se rétablirait de son mal de résurrection, plus vite il pourrait atteindre son objectif.

Sous la pluie, son corps fraîchement reconstitué lui faisait mal, plus que de coutume, mais il devait avancer. Il rassembla ses forces pour se lever et se dirigea vers l'horizon lointain. Malheureusement, il s'évanouit peu après.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, son regard croisa immédiatement les yeux améthystes de son bien aimé.


	18. Chapitre 17

On dit qu'une âme voyage éternellement…

Même si son corps disparaît, l'âme recevra une nouvelle enveloppe charnelle.

Yûgi l'avait vu de ses propres yeux, admirant chacune des vies que son âme avait pu entreprendre. Comme un fantôme, il se tenait non loin de sa propre personne, assistant à la scène. Il avait pu rire, hurler et pleurer durant chaque existence de son « passé ». La rencontre avec Mao était bien son destin, il le savait désormais. Néanmoins, il lui était difficile d'appréhender tout cela correctement. Même si toutes ses vies étaient siennes, il ne les prenait pas en considération.

Il se frotta le visage de ses deux mains, passa celles-ci dans ses cheveux et replongea dans ses pensées en grimaçant. _Mao… Pharaon maudit, mon amant…_ Il sentit ses joues lui brûler rien qu'en pensant à tout qu'il avait vu.

D'ailleurs, il venait tout juste de finir la contemplation de sa vie de soldat japonais. Il pouvait maintenant traverser la porte qui menait à sa chambre d'âme. Se dirigeant vers celle-ci, il jeta une dernière fois un regard à « Klaus ». Le voir ainsi le faisait énormément souffrir… Il aimerait tant le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler, sauf qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Yûgi soupira une dernière fois et emprunta enfin la porte.

Il eut la sensation que quelque chose d'important manquait à ses souvenirs, une chose qui intéressait énormément Kura. À peine arrivé, il se fit questionner de façon énergique par cet énergumène qui parlait horriblement fort. Il était un ami de longue date, certes, mais il était différent…

— Alors ? Tu as vu quoi ?

— Hum… alors j'étais dans le lit avec…

— Pas tes histoires de boules ! l'interrompit-il énervé. Tu as vu Horakhty ou un autre de nos confrères ?

— Non.

— Bordel de… ! cracha-t-il avant de parler à nouveau correctement. Écoute, va à la prochaine porte.

Yûgi le saisit par le col et plongea son regard dans les yeux du garçon.

— Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi !

— Eh bien, ce voyage dans tes souvenirs t'a changé. Il y a quelque temps, tu n'osais même pas m'approcher ni même me regarder.

Kura disait vrai, Yûgi était toujours victime de ses peurs. Il n'était qu'un simple lycéen frêle, pitoyable et lâche… Il n'était pas Hedj, le prêtre qui avait survécu malgré un coup mortel, suivant ses convictions. Pas davantage ce soldat japonais qui avait quitté sa famille par dévotion pour son pays… Il n'était rien face à eux. Il expira un bon coup, lâcha Kura et posa ses yeux sur l'anneau du millénium.

— Ce pendentif appartient à Mahad, comment peux-tu l'avoir autour du cou ?

— Oh, je lui ai pris ! Je l'ai poignardé pour avoir ce trophée, déclara Kura joyeusement.

— Dis-moi en plus.

D'une voix joyeuse, il conta son passé. Disciple de la lumière, il avait tenté de fuir le soir de la grande catastrophe, pensant uniquement à sa survie contrairement à ses confrères. De fait, son acte fut puni, car il fut capturé et amené à Kul'Elna, sa ville natale. Le lieu de son enfance réduit en cendres remplit son cœur de désespoir et de haine. Traîné, puis mis à genoux comme tous les autres prisonniers, Kura ferma les yeux à chaque gorge tranchée pour ne pas voir le sang couler. Tremblant comme une feuille, il souhaitait que tout cela s'arrête au plus vite.

Soudain, la température chuta et des hurlements de douleur résonnèrent dans toute la pièce. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit les prisonniers ainsi que leurs bourreaux mourir en une fraction de seconde. Paniqué, il balaya les alentours du regard alors même que le Prince se métamorphosait en une bête difforme et sombre. Puisqu'il était toujours en vie, il décida de fuir du mieux qu'il pouvait, errant dans ce royaume, seul, sans rien.

Les années passèrent, et durant tout ce temps, il fit des recherches sur ce qui s'était produit le jour du sacrifice. Il apprit qu'en offrant son âme à Zorc le dévoreur, un dieu oublié et égal d'Apophis, on recevait les pouvoirs des ombres. Devenant juge et bourreau, l'élu obtint sept reliques qu'il pourra offrir à ses fidèles alliés pour ainsi les transformer en exécuteurs.

Malheureusement, il y avait beaucoup de zones d'ombre dans ce qu'il apprit. Kura aurait voulu en découvrir plus, cependant il était trop vieux. Octogénaire, il décida de se rendre à Kul'Elna avant que sa vie touche à sa fin. Avec un sentiment de colère, il resta sur place à prier la déesse Horakhty qui l'avait abandonné depuis bien longtemps. À la fin de sa prière, il entra dans le lieu du sacrifice, clopinant et en respirant difficilement. Il s'allongea ensuite sur le sol frais, là où il aurait dû mourir bien des années plus tôt.

La voix d'un homme l'interpella, il était vêtu de blanc et avait une relique autour du cou… Cet homme aimable lui offrit à boire et à manger sans même le connaître. Il se présenta sous le nom de Mahad, porteur d'une relique, celle d'un exécuteur des ténèbres. Un être détenant un énorme pouvoir que Kura convoitait. Il pourrait ainsi tirer vengeance de ce Pharaon qui avait réduit son village à l'état de ruines.

Il attendit que cet homme baisse sa garde pour lui arracher la vie et ainsi voler le pendentif qu'il détenait. Comblé de joie, il porta à son tour cette source de pouvoir, ne s'attendant pas à souffrir durant ce processus. Il traversa le royaume des ombres et se réveilla mal en point, toujours aussi vieux, toujours octogénaire. Alors il continua ses recherches et s'entraîna sans relâche pour maîtriser les pouvoirs dérobés.

Dès que l'occasion se présentait, il brisait le bonheur et les espoirs du Pharaon, afin de lui faire regretter d'avoir choisi la voie de la facilité au lieu d'accepter son sort. En revanche, il passait plus de temps dans le Royaume des ombres. Il mourait plus vite que son adversaire qui n'était qu'un adolescent à chacune de ses réincarnations. Kura trouva tout de même une solution bien des siècles plus tard. Il prit sous son aile un enfant au caractère doux, au visage jovial et l'éleva comme son propre fils. Il avait déjà des fils, mais il n'avait aucune envie de leur faire subir ce qu'il avait l'intention d'entreprendre.

Ce fut avec un pincement au cœur qu'il transféra son âme dans le corps du garçon, effaçant celui-ci, lui permettant de continuer sa quête.

— Ce que tu as fait est ignoble Kura… répondit Yûgi.

— Non, son sacrifice n'a pas été vain, grâce à lui, j'ai pu traquer ce démon ! lui hurla Kura convaincu que ses actes étaient justes. Sans moi, il ne serait pas comme ça aujourd'hui ! En brisant ses espoirs, il abandonnera par lui-même et devra accepter son destin !

Yûgi se gratta la tête, il ne savait plus quoi penser… Il manquait un élément, Yûgi en était persuadé.

 _Serait-ce en rapport avec Horakhty ?_

— Kura, j'étais prêtre au temple de la lumière ?

— Oui, un des meilleurs, tu étais sourd, mais tu pouvais communiquer par un simple contact physique.

— Je vois…

 _Pourquoi ne l'ai-je jamais fait avec le Pharaon alors ? Il doit y avoir une chose que je devais cacher._

— Dire que dans le passé, tu étais tellement admirable. Aujourd'hui, tu n'es qu'un minable ! cria Kura qui l'attrapa par le col pour le traîner vers la dernière porte à visiter. Ça m'énerve de voir mon mentor du passé ainsi changé !

— Lâche-moi !

— Tu as traversé plus d'une vingtaine de portes et il ne reste plus que celle-là, la porte de ton propre passé, entaché par les ténèbres et le sang !

Yûgi commençait déjà à trembler en voyant le porte marquer d'un œil d'Oujdât. L'idée d'affronter un événement qu'il tentait d'oublier depuis des années le terrifiait…

Kura ouvrit la porte et du sang s'en échappa ainsi qu'une odeur pestilentielle qui fit tressaillir Yûgi. Jeté dans ce bain de sang, Yûgi se retrouva enfermer dans sa maison d'enfance. Cet endroit lui fit se remémorer des bribes de souvenirs désagréables. Ses battements de cœur s'entremêlaient avec ceux que la maison émettait. Ses vêtements dégoulinants de sang, il fut secoué de violents spasmes… Les hurlements de douleur de son père lui revinrent immédiatement. Couvrant ses oreilles, il se balançait d'avant en arrière, tentait de ne pas suffoquer, chuchotant des mélodies apaisantes.

Il sentit subitement une présence derrière lui, imposante et terrifiante. Il se retourna doucement et vit une ombre de taille gigantesque. Cette forme ressemblait à une personne qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

 _Kai…_

Cette chose bondit sur lui, le plaquant au sol, tentant de le noyer dans cette rivière de sang. Comme dans ses cauchemars, il était malmené et cette fois-ci rien ne pourrait le sauver…

* * *

À l'hôpital de Domino, Mao était assis sur un tabouret à veiller sur Yûgi. Tombé dans un profond coma, cela faisait des semaines que son compagnon n'avait pas ouvert l'œil.

— Maître, pourquoi ne pas faire l'épreuve des ombres ? demanda la jeune fille blonde assise sur le lit.

— C'est risqué Mana, s'il le perd, son âme se fera dévorer et je ne peux pas me le permettre.

— Il ne le perdra pas voyons, c'est Hedj !

— Mana, s'il te plaît… si c'était si facile, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps.

Mao soupira et sentit immédiatement que la lumière de Yûgi disparaissait.

— Yûgi !

— Quoi ! Comment ça se fait ? Il va se passer quoi ? Qu'est-ce que va lui arriver ! paniqua Mana qui commençait à gesticuler.

— Mana calme-toi, tu me fais tout aussi paniquer là !

— Mais… Mais un être de lumière sans lumière… ça devient quoi ?

— Mana !

Yûgi ouvrit subitement les yeux et se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter les deux êtres des ombres.

— Yûgi ? demanda Mao avec douceur avançant doucement vers lui.

— Démon ! Ouch !

— Kura…

— Bon sang, ces sifflements n'en finissent jamais, se plaignit son ennemi qui se triturait les oreilles.

Furieux, le corps de Mao tremblait de rage, et l'envie de détruire Kura lui traversa l'esprit plus d'une fois. Malheureusement, Yûgi n'était plus maître de son corps, soumis à la volonté de Kura.

— Viens, démon ! Il est temps de mettre un terme à notre affrontement une fois pour toutes. Tu dois payer pour Kul'Elna, les meurtres que tu as commis. Ta simple existence détruit l'équilibre de ce monde.

— De quoi parles-tu ?

— Ne joue pas à l'idiot, et viens maintenant ! lui ordonna Kura en arrachant sa perfusion avant de tituber vers l'extérieur.

— Reste-là Mana, je m'en occupe… c'est entre lui et moi.

Mao suivait Kura de près, il était surtout inquiet pour Yûgi et n'avait aucune envie que cette « enflure » le blesse.

Ils marchèrent longuement sous les regards curieux des passants pour se rendre au port. Ils entrèrent dans un entrepôt à l'abri de tout regard indiscret.

— Qu'as-tu fait à Yûgi ? demanda Mao sèchement.

— Il s'amuse dans sa chambre d'âme, répondit-il d'un sourire.

— Enfoiré… Dis-moi la vérité, sa lumière a complètement disparu.

— L'envie de vivre a dû le quitter, tout simplement.

— Non…

— Tu meurs d'envie de le sauver ? C'est mignon. Mais je te ferai souffrir autant que toutes les personnes le jour du sacrifice, ceux qui n'ont plus la chance de se réincarner désormais. Tous les habitants de ma ville natale.

Mao comprit la colère de Kura, toutes les vies sacrifiées par son égoïsme de jeunesse auraient pu être évitées. Il regrettait énormément ce qu'il avait fait et savait pertinemment qu'il était guidé par la vengeance.

— Je m'en excuse.

— Quoi ?

— Je m'excuse de mes actes passés, je le regrette.

— Non ! hurla Kura avec rage. Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer aussi facilement ! Tu as fait souffrir tant de…

— J'implore ton pardon ! l'interrompit Mao en s'agenouillant. J'implore le pardon de tous ceux que j'ai fait souffrir jusqu'aujourd'hui.

— Enfoiré !

Aussitôt relevé par le col, Mao reçut un coup au visage qui l'envoya sur le sol bétonné froid. Sans broncher, il se releva et plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon manipulé. Ils étaient emplis de rage et son visage était déformé par la haine.

— Je ne te pardonnerai jamais ! Pas comme ses putains de dieux qui t'offrent tout ! Je… je ne comprends pas pourquoi un égoïste comme toi a obtenu autant de récompenses ! Alors que moi… j'ai été abandonné par Horakhty !

— Je comprends bien que tu ne me pardonnes pas, répondit-il en se relevant et en s'époussetant. Mais ouvre les yeux, et vois par toi-même que la vengeance et la haine t'ont conduit jusqu'ici. Tes mains sont plus tachées de sang que les miennes.

— Leur sacrifice n'était pas vain ! Chacune de ces vies m'a permis de me rapprocher de toi.

— Non, sans ton obstination nous aurions peut-être pu briser cette malédiction.

— Et vous laissez partir comme si de rien n'était ? Jamais, je veux te briser !

— Je ne ferai rien, tant que tu contrôleras Yûgi. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai eu la patience d'entretenir une conversation avec toi.

Le garçon aux yeux couleur rubis haïssait tout autant la personne qui était cachée derrière Yûgi. Il lui aurait été difficile de simplement discuter avec cet individu s'il était réellement présent, surtout s'agenouiller pour s'excuser. Il devait toutefois garder son calme, tant qu'il était dans cette situation, tout pouvait arriver.

— La chose la plus facile pour te briser, c'est de s'en prendre à ta petite lumière. Mais bon, le seul moyen de le sauver maintenant, c'est une épreuve des ombres.

— Laisse-le en dehors de ça.

— Tch ! Tu as creusé sa tombe depuis des années… Notre être de lumière adoré n'est plus rien depuis qu'il t'a rencontré. Et aujourd'hui, il n'est que l'ombre de lui-même…

— Non ! C'est faux !

— Très bien, je vais donc abréger ses souffrances.

Effrayé des conséquences, Mao chargea sur Kura afin de le plaquer au sol. La chute fut violente vu le cri de douleur qu'il émit lorsque son dos heurta le sol. Au-dessus de lui, alors que Mao pesait de tout son poids, Kura se débattait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour se dégager. Mao pouvait sentir la colère affluer chez son adversaire, mais Kura ne parvenait pas à se défendre, le corps qu'il contrôlait n'étant pas habitué aux activités physiques.

Les jurons que crachait Kura prouvait son mécontentement, tandis que Mao tentait de trouver une solution. Il devait libérer Yûgi de l'emprise de celui-ci, et vite. Il n'y avait personne qui pouvait l'aider, à part Shadi.

Il l'appela à plusieurs reprises, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il se sentit stupide de penser que cet esprit allait l'aider.

 _Horakhty m'a envoyé l'esprit de la lumière le plus con et inutile de son équipe ou quoi !_

Mao reçut un crachat au visage, cela ne le fit pas reculer, au contraire, il resserra davantage sa prise. Une action qui fit grimacer de douleur son adversaire.

 _Je n'ai pas d'autre choix, je ne vais pas rester comme ça pendant des heures. Je dois faire l'épreuve des ombres… Je vous en prie chère déesse, guidez Yûgi dans cette épreuve._

Psalmodiant dans une langue ancienne, il vit un sourire satisfait s'épanouir sur le visage de Yûgi. Apparemment, Kura était ravi de le faire céder si facilement. Avant la fin de l'incantation, Kura quitta le corps de Yûgi, et une expression de terreur fit rapidement son apparition. Avec appréhension, Mao envoya Yûgi affronter ses peurs.

* * *

 **Le corps tremblant, sa poitrine l'oppressait à chacune de ses fortes respirations, Yûgi était maintenant entouré par les ténèbres. Il regardait ses mains qu'il avait du mal à contrôler et qu'il pouvait parfaitement voir. Il se demandait avec crainte où il était et redoutait ce qui l'attendait. Il décida d'avancer avec précaution dans ce noir complet, respirant toujours aussi bruyamment.**

 **Se sentant observé, il balayait toujours les alentours du regard même s'il ne voyait strictement rien. Il tenta de se concentrer sur son audition, bien qu'il sût que ce sens lui faisait affreusement défaut. Néanmoins, il décela de petites sonorités, une mélodie qu'il connaissait bien. Par inadvertance, il trébucha sur une marche devant lui et se trouva de nouveau dans le couloir de la maison de son enfance, sans les horreurs de ses cauchemars. La lumière jaillit, il ressentit une douce mélancolie et une fois relevé s'avança sans peur.**

 **Sur le seuil de la porte de la salle de musique, il vit son père souriant, jouant joyeusement sur sa guitare. Yûgi fut émue par cette scène, se demandant si c'était bien réel. Désireux de le voir et de l'entendre à nouveau lui adresser de douces paroles, il traversa la porte et frissonna aussitôt.**

— **Tiens, voilà mon petit champion. Allez, viens par là ! l'encouragea son père tout en signant.**

 **Yûgi s'approcha en courant presque et s'empressa de l'enlacer, les yeux larmoyants. Les bras enroulés autour de son père, il remarqua qu'il avait retrouvé son physique d'enfant. Il se demandait ce qui se passait et priait pour que tout cela soit vrai. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir disparaître le sourire chaleureux que son père lui offrait.**

 **Subitement, un coup de feu retentit, faisant tressaillir Yûgi qui ne put rien faire quand son père tomba avec fracas sur le sol. Ses oreilles sifflèrent si fort qu'il dût les couvrir de ses petites mains. Sa respiration de nouveau bruyante et saccadée, il revit la maison totalement changée, redevenue comme dans ses cauchemars. Elle était sombre, baignant dans une rivière de sang, un cœur trépidant battait à tout rompre.**

 **Il savait que Kai allait revenir lui faire du mal, le violer, l'étrangler…**

 **Où pouvait-il se cacher ? Et à quoi bon survivre ?**

 **Il se réfugia sous le piano tandis que des bruits de pas se rapprochaient. Se balançant d'avant en arrière, il priait pour que rien n'arrive et une voix résonnait dans sa tête.**

 _ **Veux-tu venger ton père ? Yûgi.**_

— **Oui…**

 _ **Tu veux le briser ? Le faire souffrir ?**_

 **À cette question, Yûgi se mit à réfléchir. S'il tuait Kai, il n'aurait plus** **jamais** _ **peur**_ **et** _ **vengera**_ _ **it**_ **son père qui** **était** **un homme formidable qui n'a** **vait** **fait de mal** **à personne** **.** **Il se sentirait** _ **mieux…**_ **Il ne subirait plus les tourments de cet** _ **enfoiré…**_ _ **Tout cessera**_ _ **it**_ _ **.**_ **Kai devait aussi souffrir** **!**

— **Oui… je veux lui faire subir l'impensable.**

 _ **En… en es-tu s** **û** **r ? Tu veux le voir mourir ?**_ **lui demanda la voix avec beaucoup d'hésitation.**

— **Je…**

 _ **Que désires-tu, Yûgi ? lui souffla la voix rassurante.**_

— **Je veux…**

 **La chose l'attrapa par le co** **u,** **l'extirpa de sous le piano** **et le j** **et** **a** **au sol.** **Yûgi était totalement tétanisé par la peur,** **i** **mmobilisé, la chose au-dessus de lui** **…** **il** **décida de fermer les yeux pour ne pas en voir plus** **.**

 _ **Yûgi ! Yûgi !**_

 **La voix l'appel** **ait** **sans discontinuer, paniquée et inquiète.** **Il fut** **rassur** **é** **qu'** **un être** **humain** **fût là dans un moment pareil. Malgré la douleur q** **ui** **irradiait dans son corps** **, il se souv** **enait** **des moments heureux qu'il avait passés avec son père. Il n'y avait pas que les chansons… il y avait** **tant de choses qu** **i** **revenaient à sa mémoire** **.** **S** **on grand-père qui l'avait toujours épaulé, son ami Jôno-Uchi qui était** **toujours enjoué** **,** **Anzu qui faisait le son mieux pour être présente,** **Mao** **qui fai** **sait** **tant pour lui** **et tant d'autres** **…**

— **Lâche ! Tu ne mérites pas de vivre !** **éructa** **l'ombre.**

— **Oui, je suis un lâche !**

— **Meurs !**

— **Non ! J** **e sais que je suis un lâche et que j'ai peur ! Mais** **je veux voir ce que la vie me réserve ! lui cria Yûgi.** **Malgré l'adversité, la perte d'un être cher, il** **me reste mes souvenirs** **!**

— …

— **Je veux avancer, je veux** **laisser derrière moi ce passé qui me hante !** **Voilà ce que je désire ! Avancer !**

 **La douleur cessa immédiatement. Yûgi ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit l'ombre gigantesque changer de forme. C'était lui, abattu et complètement désemparé…**

— **Imbécile, dit son double qui fredonnait une mélodie que Yûgi reconnut aussitôt, la mélodie préférée de son père. Elle n'était pas comme celle qui le hantait en permanence…**

— **Tu l'as reconnu ? Tu l'avais oublié… Tu as tant essayé d'oublier, de fuir, que tu t'es perdu. Oui, Kai nous a fait mal, mais n'oublie pas tout ce que papa nous a offert avant ça. Ne fuis plus…**

— **Il me manque…**

— **Je sais, mais ne l'oublie pas comme tu l'as fait et souviens-toi avec le sourire des moments que vous avez passés ensemble, lui intima son double le serrant doucement dans ses bras tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit… Je voulais te faire réagir.**

— **Non, merci… souffla Yûgi qui se mit à pleurer à son tour.**

 **La maison se métamorphosa aussitôt, pour laisser place à une chaleur douce et agréable, comme dans ses plus beaux souvenirs. Son double se dissipa lentement, un sourire bienveillant sur ses traits. Il se leva et une lumière naquit dans sa poitrine. Douloureuse au début, mais rassurante, il avait désormais le cœur en paix et la tête légère. Yûgi devait faire son deuil et ne plus ressasser le passé, mais avancer. Son père n'était pas un homme parfait, mais il était son modèle et il ne devait jamais l'oublier. Il lui avait laissé bien plus que ses chansons et il devait s'en souvenir malgré ce jour fatidique.**

 **L'atmosphère baignée de lumière se résorba peu à peu. Yûgi vit au loin son père, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Avant de prendre congé, Yûgi chantonna à voix basse :**

 _ **Si je regarde en arrière maintenant,**_

 _ **D'innombrables jours tristes,**_

 _ **Cette fois-ci, cette nuit-là, cette fois,**_

 _ **Ils étaient toujours là.**_

 _ **Le chagrin qui est passé,**_

 _ **Il restera pour toujours,**_

 _ **Comme quand on s'est séparés,**_

 _ **Je vivrai pour toi,**_

 _ **Comme tu l'as souhaité,**_

 _ **Je ne pourrai peut-être pas…**_

 _ **Le temps passe,**_

 _ **En changeant de souvenirs,**_

 _ **À cette époque encore à cet endroit**_

 _ **Devenir plus fort pour toi,**_

 _ **Je n'en ai aucun doute,**_

 _ **N'aie pas peur,**_

 _ **Maintenant, laisse-moi.**_

* * *

— Maître ? Vous souriez ? demanda Shadi que se tenait enfin au côté de Mao. Celui-ci portait sur son dos Yûgi vers l'hôpital.

— C'est la première fois que je vois une épreuve des ombres finir ainsi.

— Je sais…

— Vous les êtres de lumière, vous êtes fourbes… pesta Mao qui se tourna vers Shadi. Tu n'es pas intervenu, car tu savais que cette épreuve allait aider Yûgi ?

— Oui, je le savais. Grâce à vos efforts, il est totalement purifié.

— Il émane de lui la même lueur que par le passé. Cela m'avait manqué.

— Son épreuve n'est pas finie, il va devoir rencontrer notre déesse et se souvenir de sa mission d'origine.

— Sa mission d'origine ?

— Chaque être de lumière à une mission à accomplir. Qu'elle soit absurde ou ridicule…

— Et tu ignores vraiment l'objectif de Kura ou tu ne me dis rien ?

— Si Yûgi s'en souvient… il vous en dira plus.

— Bon sang Shadi. Tu le fais vraiment exprès.


	19. Chapitre 18

Bercé par la lumière, Yûgi se demandait où il était. Allongé sur le sol blanc et chaud, il trouvait ce lieu fort agréable. Il aurait pu s'y reposer pendant des heures, mais la sensation d'être observé le força à se relever. Il s'épousseta et balaya du regard les alentours. Sa chambre d'âme n'était plus esquissée au feutre noir fuyant, mais dessinée avec la précision d'une encre dorée.

— Ma chambre d'âme ?

— Oui… répondit une voix cristalline et venue d'ailleurs. C'est ta chambre d'âme, Hedj.

— Ah… excusez-moi… mais… êtes-vous Horakhty ?

— C'est exact mon enfant. Je suis ravie de te revoir…

Yûgi, gêné, ne sut que dire à part afficher une mine confuse, déclenchant chez la déesse un rire chaleureux. Elle apparut et nimba le jeune garçon de sa chaude lumière. L'adolescent, une fois sa vue rétablie, fut sublimé par cette femme à la beauté indescriptible. La lueur qu'elle dégageait faisait ressortir ses ornements d'or et mettait en valeur son physique parfait. Yûgi en eut le souffle coupé, les joues empourprées face à une telle splendeur…

— Hedj, je te souhaite un bon retour parmi nous.

— Je ne comprends pas, dit Yûgi troublé.

— Tu es un être de lumière Hedj, et tu as parfaitement rempli ta mission.

— Vraiment ? De mes souvenirs, ce n'est pas du tout le cas.

— Ta mission était d'aider le pharaon sur la voie de la rédemption. Grâce à ta seule présence et l'amour que vous avez partagé, tu lui as retiré toute envie d'arracher des vies pour Zorc.

— Dieu merci, souffla Yûgi la main posée sur sa poitrine. Toutefois, je suis toujours confus…

— Oui, tu as perdu une partie de tes souvenirs et de tes dons volontairement. Tu peux les récupérer en traversant cette porte.

Une porte apparut parmi d'autres, ornée d'un symbole d'Ânkh en son centre.

— Il te faudra du temps pour tout appréhender, alors sois patient avant de revenir auprès de tes proches.

— D'accord ! Et merci beaucoup…

— Hedj…

— Oui ?

— Aide Kura, il est totalement perdu.

— Je ferai de mon mieux.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Yûgi prit congé. Enfin prêt à accomplir sa mission, il s'engouffra dans la lumière sans peur ni tremblement…

Hors de ce monde…

Yûgi était dans le coma depuis trois mois. Mao venait tous les jours voir l'évolution de son état, accompagné de son grand-père, de Jôno-Uchi et d'Anzu. Ils étaient fort inquiets, mais le blond faisait en sorte de remonter le moral de la petite troupe. Anzu était souvent prise de remords et sanglotait pendant de longues minutes sans raison apparente. Cela agaçait d'ailleurs un peu Mao qui n'hésitait pas à le montrer… Il savait que son compagnon allait se réveiller, car sa lumière d'antan était de retour et plus forte que jamais.

— Bon, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer, déclara Jôno-Uchi en s'étirant. À demain.

— À demain, répondit tout le monde en chœur.

— Tu peux prendre une pause Mao, je reste là encore un peu, renifla Anzu.

— Rentre chez toi, ça vaut mieux, répondit-il sèchement les sourcils froncés comme à son habitude. Ça fait déjà longtemps que tu es là, tu dois être… fatiguée.

— Hum… d'accord…, à demain donc, souffla-t-elle avant de prendre la porte.

— Je vais faire de même Mao, dit son grand-père qui se leva du tabouret. Ne sois pas trop dur envers la petite Anzu, petit jaloux, ricana Sugoroku. À demain, Yûgi, tu manques à ton grand-père.

Maintenant seul dans la chambre d'hôpital, Mao s'assit sur le lit et attendit. Selon Shadi, Yûgi connaissait une chose très importante concernant la malédiction, une sorte de rituel. Mahad avait fait durant des siècles des recherches par rapport à leur situation, mais il n'avait en sa possession rien d'autre que des hypothèses. Leur objectif premier avait toujours été de neutraliser Kura, afin de récupérer l'anneau du millénium et de trouver une solution pour se débarrasser de leur fardeau. Alors, toucher au but était presque incroyable.

Mao s'allongea à côté de Yûgi, fixa le plafond et se réfugia dans ses pensées. Il s'était toujours demandé comment se passerait sa vie une fois libérée de la malédiction. Allait-il disparaître ? Continuer sa vie d'adolescent et se voir vieillir peu à peu ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il y pensait quand même.

Il prit la main de Yûgi et la caressa avec son pouce tandis qu'il fredonnait…

 _Si mon destin est de disparaître… je disparaîtrai, heureux d'avoir été à tes côtés_ _une fois de plus_ _, Yûgi._

Mahad et Seth firent leur entrée dans la chambre, s'inclinant tous les deux face à leur maître. Toujours allongé, il se tourna simplement vers eux.

— Vous avez trouvé Kura ?

— Il est toujours dans les alentours, Mana le traque du mieux qu'elle peut, mais elle devrait éviter de se faire tuer. Si on a vraiment une solution pour rompre la malédiction, il serait préférable qu'elle reste en vie, dit Mahad inquiet pour son élève.

— Oui, on a beau s'entre-tuer, on revient toujours à la vie, répondit Mao.

— C'est étonnant, tu veux vraiment briser la malédiction ? demanda Seth en fronçant les sourcils. Tu veux vraiment nous libérer de notre torture ?

— Oui. Nous avons assez vécu… vu assez d'horreur et tant perdu. Il faut que ça cesse.

— Mais tu ne veux pas rester avec ta lumière ?

— Si on reste en vie après notre libération, je resterai. Et si nous disparaissons, cela sera avec le sourire.

— Content que tu aies pris ta décision. Je n'aurai pas supporté une fois de plus tes caprices !

Sur ces mots, Seth partit, Mahad s'inclina rapidement et suivit son confrère, laissant Mao de nouveau seul avec Yûgi. Il soupira, souhaitant au plus profond de son cœur pouvoir rester…

Plus tard, dans la soirée, réveillé par une infirmière, il fut déçu de voir Yûgi encore inconscient. Il s'assit et se frotta les yeux, soupira longuement avant de s'étirer. La jeune femme avait eu la délicatesse de lui un panier repas, car elle savait qu'il ne quitterait pas la chambre une seule seconde, sauf pour faire un rapide aller-retour à son domicile. Il resta toute la nuit, assis sur le lit, la fenêtre entrebâillée, écoutant le bruissement du vent qui faisait frémir les feuilles des arbres.

À son habitude, il ne bougea pas, perdu dans ses réflexions. Il se demandait ce que serait sa vie s'il n'avait pas accepté de vendre son âme. Peut-être qu'il aurait rencontré Hedj d'une tout autre manière ? Il serait peut-être plus social et insouciant, car dépourvu des souvenirs de ses vies antérieures ? Mao se le demandait souvent, imaginant de long en large une vie « normale ». Parfois, son regard croisait celui de Yûkino, la mère de Yûgi. Elle sursautait à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient. Visiblement, son court passage au royaume des ombres l'avait considérablement assagi. Mao quitta volontairement la pièce pour la laisser se recueillir. Yûkino, les larmes aux yeux, s'excusait de son comportement envers son fils. Elle s'était rappelée combien son fils lui était précieux lorsqu'elle l'avait vu dans un tel état.

Mao ressentit un pincement au cœur à cette vision, mais il savait pour sûr que Yûgi se réveillerait un jour.

* * *

Assis en tailleur, mains jointes, Yûgi médita longuement… Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était là, dans cet endroit ni trop chaud ni trop froid. Quand il traversa la porte pour se retrouver entre quatre murs blancs, sur un dallage de marbre, il fut comme frappé par un éclair. Ses plus infimes souvenirs lui revinrent, créant un grand trouble chez lui. Il décida de s'asseoir, pensif.

Il se souvint du jour de l'attaque du temple. Il s'était rendu à l'autel d'Horakhty pour demander grâce à la Déesse. Il avait demandé la protection pour chaque être du royaume, la famille royale en priorité.

Juste après, il croisa Shadi souriant. Shadi était le grand Prêtre du Temple et aussi un homme mystérieux.

— Mon ami, Horakhty a une mission pour toi, lui annonça celui-ci en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Hedj. Elle t'a choisi pour guider le Prince.

— Si c'est ce qu'elle désire, je le ferai.

— Bien… et s'il tombe dans les ténèbres, tu es libre de faire tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour l'arrêter, y compris le tuer ?

— Hein ! Le tuer !

Shadi ne répondit pas et disparut subitement, laissant Hedj dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Au grand jamais, il ne pourrait tuer, surtout s'il s'agissait du Prince ! Non, il trouverait bien un autre moyen si cela venait à arriver. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, car quelques heures plus tard, la ville fut mise à sac. Il escorta de nombreux civils loin de cette boucherie, les guidant dans un lieu paisible. Bien sûr, sa mission ne devait pas être abandonnée, mais pourrait-il la réussir vu que les rumeurs annonçaient que le Pharaon avait été exécuté et le prince emporté !

Il devait se lancer à sa recherche, sans relâche pour accomplir sa mission. Résolu, il s'allongea sur sa paillasse installée dans un coin du refuge et s'endormit. Réveillé en sursaut par une aura sombre incommensurable, il se précipita à l'extérieur pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Une fois dehors, l'aura avait disparu entre temps. Perturbé, dès le lendemain à l'aube, il prit son chemin, ignorant de sa destination. Il se donna alors comme objectif de voir comment survivaient les villages aux alentours. Les villageois étaient réduits à la famine… Hedj ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider. Il était tout aussi démuni qu'eux et avec sa couleur de peau, il rajouterait à la confusion. Alors il partit discrètement et tristement…

Durant son exploration, il fut capturé et soumis à une torture brutale. Balafré et souffrant, il sentit qu'une aura sombre planée non loin de son lieu de détention. Hedj qui était couché se leva d'un bond et se concentra pour localiser précisément cet étrange phénomène. Identique à celle qu'il avait ressentie quelques années plus tôt à son refuge, elle ne disparut point cette fois-ci.

Il devait s'évader, il avait une mission à accomplir… Il ne cessait de se le répéter tandis qu'il faisait les cent pas dans sa cellule. Subitement, la porte s'ouvrit. Curieux, il sortit doucement et vit ses bourreaux inconscients, les yeux grands ouverts.

— Il est temps d'y aller, mon ami.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son interlocuteur, c'était Shadi qui lui souriait avec bienveillance.

— Je suis venu en retard, j'en suis désolé.

Hedj s'approcha et lui prit la main avant de lui répondre.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, merci de ton aide…

— Je t'en prie. Je vais t'accompagner, lui annonça Shadi qui prit les devants tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne. Le Prince est malheureusement tombé dans les ténèbres… il a vendu son âme à Zorc. Tu sais quoi faire…

— Oui, bien sûr.

— Être béni par Horakhty est pénible parfois. Je veux dire… j'étais un humain et l'un des premiers êtres de lumière. Ma récompense est d'être dorénavant un esprit qui la sert à tout jamais.

— Ça te déplaît ?

— Un peu, car malgré mon savoir je ne peux pas réellement t'aider mon ami.

Hedj ne sut quoi répondre.

— Enfin, tu sais mieux que moi comment régler ce problème.

— Je ferai tout mon possible, au plus vite, le rassura Hedj.

— Tu as tout le temps devant toi, lui dit Shadi.

Arrivé à Kul'Elna, Shadi disparut, laissant Hedj fouiller dans les décombres. Cet endroit était un des souvenirs qu'il avait vu dans une de ses chambres d'âme. Son ancienne incarnation était présente lors du rituel de purification. Un être de lumière expérimenté avait accès à tous les souvenirs de son âme en faisant appel à sa concentration. Il pouvait les ignorer volontairement pour vivre pleinement.

Il sortit de ses rêveries quand il vit le corps du prince gisant sur le sol et s'empressa alors à lui venir en aide. Il attendit longtemps son réveil et dès ce moment, resta à son chevet jusqu'à qu'il soit rétabli. L'aura que dégageait le Prince était si puissante qu'il lui serait difficile de procéder au rituel de purification. Il débordait de haine et de vengeance…

Hedj ne savait que faire, donc il en vint à penser plusieurs reprises qu'il devrait le tuer… ou le faire tuer. S'il l'accompagnait au palais, peut-être que plusieurs gardes pourraient l'éliminer et son aura pourrait sans doute diminuer ce qui faciliterait sa purification. Déboussolé, il se donna ce but comme prochain objectif.

Il accompagna dès lors le Prince qui était fort sympathique et très attentionné envers lui. Il était d'ailleurs la seule personne hormis ses confrères du temple à être gentil avec lui. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de le tuer, il devait y avoir une autre solution. Hedj se tritura la tête pendant tout le voyage… il ne voyait pas comment procéder à une purification d'une aura si imposante. Habituellement, ils s'y mettaient à plusieurs pour accomplir cette tâche, mais là, il était livré à lui-même.

Durant la traversée du désert, le Prince se transforma en bête des ombres, lorsqu'ils furent agressés par des hommes d'Aknadin. Son aura était effroyable et il commit des actes d'une extrême violence lors de cette épreuve. Or, quand leurs regards se croisèrent et qu'ils étreignirent, l'aura princière s'était considérablement affaiblie. Hedj, curieux et étonné, fut particulièrement désorienté.

Au pied du palais, il abandonna son idée absurde. Il n'avait pas compris ce que son aîné Shadi voulait dire par « Tu as tout le temps » ce jour-là, mais c'était devenu une évidence. Il sentait confusément que le Prince saurait maîtriser son aura maléfique et que dès lors il serait capable d'exécuter le rituel. Alors qu'il rebroussait chemin, le Prince le saisit par le bras et hurla. Aussitôt les gardes les chargèrent, pointant leurs lances sur eux. Hedj se plaça entre lui et leurs assaillants et ressentit une vive douleur dans la poitrine.

Alors qu'il se vidait de son sang, sans une plainte, il pria de toutes ses forces pour le Prince. Sa vision obscurcie, il vit Shadi, l'air désolé qui s'agenouilla pour saisir sa main.

— Mon ami… tu dois encore continuer, je vais t'aider…

La douleur de sa poitrine s'atténua aussitôt. Il se leva de son mieux et partit faire de longues recherches pour préparer sa prochaine réincarnation.

Dans sa nouvelle vie, il quitta son foyer dès l'âge de quinze sous les larmes de sa famille et de son clan. Hedj était apprécié et menait une vie plus qu'agréable parmi son entourage, mais son esprit lui ordonnait d'accomplir sa mission. Pendentif béni par la lumière au cou, il partit explorer l'Égypte avec le peu de vivres qu'il possédait, s'adonnant à la méditation comme le faisaient ses ancêtres. Une pratique qu'il n'abandonna jamais même une fois devenu esclave et amant du Pharaon.

Cela lui avait permis de sentir avec précision chaque essence de vie de tout être, bonne ou mauvaise. Il avait toujours senti l'aura ténébreuse de son aimé, mais elle était moins effroyable que celle de l'homme qui vint à sa rencontre le jour où la ville fut plongée dans la terreur.

— Kura…

— Oh, tu m'as reconnu, malgré mon apparence de vieillard, s'étonna son interlocuteur qui s'approcha de lui afin de saisir sa main. As-tu toujours ton don malgré ton nouveau corps ?

— Oui, je l'ai même affûté…

— C'est malheureux, il ne te sera pas utile, déclara Kura qui enfonça une lame dans la poitrine d'Hedj. je n'ai aucune envie que tu aides ce chien de Pharaon. Il doit payer…

— Tu es devenu fou, souffla Hedj en crachant du sang. Tu es devenu comme celui que tu hais.

— La ferme ! lui ordonna Kura qui le jeta au sol. Tu n'en sais rien ! Il a sacrifié des vies par égoïsme !

— Oui… mais toi… murmura difficilement Hedj, toi… tu es nourri par la vengeance et tu as perdu toute raison…

— LA FERME ! hurla Kura qui se jeta sur lui pour lui arracher la vie de plusieurs coups de poignard dans le cœur.

Bien que ce moment soit terriblement douloureux, il souffrit par-dessus tout de voir un ami sombrer dans la démence. Mais il savait que ses préparatifs passés seraient utiles dans le futur. Il en était certain…

* * *

À l'hôpital, comme tous les après-midi, ils partirent peu à peu, laissant Mao seul avec son compagnon inconscient. Le garçon aux yeux rubis attendit comme à son habitude, assis sur le lit jusqu'au soir. Mao s'était juste absenté le temps de se téléporter au manoir pour se sustenter et prendre une douche rapide. Déçu, il soupira bruyamment et fredonna comme à son habitude. Il fut surpris qu'une petite voix douce chantât les paroles. Mao se tourna vers Yûgi et le vit réveillé, les yeux mi-clos, son visage arborant un sourire.

Mao ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer une joie immense, les yeux larmoyants, souriant à son tour.

La voix pleine d'émotion, il susurra son nom ainsi que d'autres mots doux en se penchant doucement vers lui. Il caressa tendrement sa joue, plongé dans les yeux étincelants améthyste de son aimé avant de l'embrasser. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour expliquer cette sensation agréable qu'il avait presque oubliée. Mao se recula un instant pour frotter son nez contre le sien, puis ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Yûgi. Une main effleura sa joue puis se faufila vers sa nuque tandis qu'une autre main s'accrochait à sa chemise. Chacun de ses gestes venait nourrir un désir qui ne cessait de croître.

Le baiser fut torride et sensuel, et Mao se sépara à regret de son compagnon qui essayait également d'interrompre cet échange. Une fois séparés, Yûgi grimaça pour ensuite répondre doucement :

— Tu n'aurais pas dû, j'ai un goût immonde en bouche.

— C'est qu'un détail… murmura Mao qui l'embrassa dans le cou, prêt à reprendre.

— Ça ne l'est pas. Et calme tes ardeurs, je viens de me réveiller.

— Excuse-moi, répondit Mao qui se détacha de lui. Tu vas bien ?

— Un peu mal partout… j'ai l'impression de sortir d'une longue séance de sport.

— Rien d'autre ?

Mao regarda Yûgi se palper avec application, grimaçant de douleur.

— Mal un peu partout, c'est tout, rien d'autre.

— Les médecins vont être étonnés, normalement tu devrais avoir plus de séquelles que ça, lui répondit-il. Mao lui servit un verre d'eau que Yûgi s'empressa de boire.

— Je suis resté endormi longtemps ?

— Plus de trois mois.

— Trois mois ! s'écria Yûgi avec une petite toux. Bon, je pensais à plus longtemps…

Mao rigola doucement et frotta de nouveau son nez contre le sien, puis ils discutèrent ensemble de tout et de rien avant l'arrivée tardive d'un médecin. Toute l'équipe hospitalière fut subjuguée par le rétablissement physique de Yûgi. Il fut soumis à des examens variés, puis connut une période de rééducation, car il avait quand même une légère difficulté à marcher.

Depuis son réveil, Mao ne lui parla pas une seule fois du passé ni de la malédiction, agissant ainsi qu'à son habitude. Néanmoins, il avait bien remarqué que Yûgi était différent. Shadi était toujours à ses côtés, il s'exprimait avec plus d'aisance, ses yeux n'étaient plus baissés et il souriait en permanence. Cela ne manqua pas d'étonner ses proches, mais les combla aussi de joie.

— Yûgi, vu que tu sors demain, on se fera un burger de ton choix.

— Parfait, compte sur moi pour prendre le plus cher.

— Eh bah ! Petit filou ! Tu veux me ruiner ! s'écria Jôno-Uchi qui ébouriffa les cheveux de son meilleur ami.

— Jôno-Uchi, arrête ça ! Tu es en train de le décoiffer.

— Je suis toujours décoiffé, Anzu. Répondit Yûgi joyeusement, sourire aux lèvres.

— Oui, mais bon… souffla-t-elle les joues rouges. De toute façon, c'est l'heure d'y aller.

— Ouais, on se voit demain Yûgi ?

— Oui, à demain.

Tout le monde partit et laissa de nouveau Mao seul avec Yûgi. Le garçon ténébreux s'assit sur le lit et tendit un baladeur CD à son compagnon.

— Tu me tends une relique d'une autre époque !

— Je sais, mais écoute ces chansons.

Sans poser d'autre question, Yûgi écouta silencieusement chacune des chansons. L'air sérieux et le regard nostalgique, Mao l'observa longuement. Après plusieurs minutes, des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de son compagnon qui couvrit sa bouche pour retenir ses sanglots.

— Yûgi, désolé, mais…

— Je sais… je devais l'entendre et ne pas rejeter ce qu'il a fait pour moi, dit Yûgi reniflant. Je ne m'en séparerai plus… Merci.

Yûgi sécha ses larmes et regarda Mao dans les yeux, toujours l'air sérieux, visiblement prêt à parler d'une chose importante.

— J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter, il est temps, soupira-t-il. Comme tu le sais depuis longtemps, je suis un être de lumière envoyé par Horakhty. Tout être de lumière a une mission à accomplir, peu importe la manière.

— Je le sais.

— Ma mission était de te protéger, mais ton pacte avec Zorc a changé la donne… je devais te guider ou te tuer.

Mao écarquilla les yeux un instant suite à cette révélation.

— Ton aura était tellement imposante… La seule solution que j'avais trouvée était de te tuer.

Mais j'ai remarqué que ton aura diminuait, donc j'ai décidé d'attendre. Car même réincarné, je suis libre de retrouver mes souvenirs.

— Tu avais les souvenirs du passé quand j'étais Klaus ?

Yûgi répondit par la négative d'un mouvement de tête avant de répondre :

— Non… j'ai volontairement abandonné mes souvenirs depuis ton règne. Car j'ai demandé à la déesse de ne plus y avoir accès jusqu'au bon moment.

— Pourquoi ? On aurait pu… on aurait pu être ensemble…

— Justement, ton âme actuelle n'a pas lieu d'être. Tu dois aussi suivre le chemin de la réincarnation, mais pas de cette manière.

— Je comprends.

Yûgi lui caressa la joue et lui sourit tendrement, ce qui l'apaisa. Il avait raison, il ne devait pas être là aujourd'hui, pas comme ça. Son âme avait plus de trois mille ans et il devait aussi passer par la case réincarnation.

— Je vais disparaître alors ?

— Oui… souffla tristement Yûgi.

— Le temps qu'on a passé ensemble a été court.

— C'est vrai, mais pense à tes compagnons qui sont constamment torturés par leurs cauchemars.

— Oui…

Yûgi déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, chaste, bref, puis se leva pour saisir sa béquille.

— Je vais voir Honda, je crois qu'il est aussi dans cet hôpital. Quand j'y pense, je ne lui ai rendu visite qu'une seule fois.

— C'est vrai, je vais t'accompagner.

Il aida Yûgi à se déplacer jusqu'à la chambre où se trouvait Honda. Le pauvre garçon était en piteux état et il n'avait que la peau sur les os. Il émanait de lui une aura sombre, mais moins terrible que lorsqu'il était sous le contrôle de Kura.

Son compagnon s'assit sur l'un des tabourets présents, joignit ses mains et se concentra. La lumière de son corps jaillissait tandis qu'il psalmodiait plusieurs prières. D'un geste vif de la main, il chassa l'aura ténébreuse d'Honda, la dissipant aussitôt. Yûgi, épuisé par cet effort, reprit son souffle peu à peu.

— Je… je ne suis pas habitué à faire ces choses-là. J'étais bien plus doué dans le passé.

— Tu n'es pas encore totalement rétabli, tu devrais te reposer.

— Ça ira, le rassura Yûgi qui quitta la chambre en s'appuyant de tout son poids sur sa béquille.

Le lendemain, Yûgi quitta l'hôpital en compagnie de tous ses proches. Anzu, très protectrice, rappelait toujours à l'ordre Jôno-Uchi qui était particulièrement excité, alors que Mana désirait célébrer son rétablissement. Le grand-père voulait plutôt que son petit-fils se repose davantage à la maison, car il avait encore de la difficulté à se mouvoir. Yûgi les rassura d'un sourire et prit l'initiative de faire une partie de bowling en leur compagnie. Mao voyait bien que le sourire de Yûgi cachait quelque chose… Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de découvrir la vérité, mais il n'obtint que des réponses évasives. Il s'imaginait déjà le pire, en ce qui concernait le rituel de purification.

 _Yûgi pourrait-_ _il_ _y perdre la vie ?_ _D_ _éjà qu'une simple purification l'avait presque exténué,_ _a_ _lors un rituel pour retirer une malédiction…_

— Mao ? l'appela Yûgi qui lui prit la main. À quoi penses-tu ?

— Rien.

Il apprécia l'étreinte de son aimé qui l'embrassa sans honte sous les regards étonnés de ses proches. Mao rougit légèrement.

— Ne t'en fais pas, tu sauras tout ce soir.

Mao opina du chef tandis que les autres avaient les yeux rivés sur eux, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être surpris par leur relation amoureuse, particulièrement Anzu qui agissait comme si de rien n'était.

— Bon, on joue ? demanda-t-elle.

— Oui, c'est mon tour, dit Yûgi qui relança la partie dans une tout autre atmosphère.

Après cette après-midi fort amusante, Yûgi, Mana et Mao allèrent au manoir. Mao éprouvait du stress dans l'attente des révélations et bouillait d'impatience.

— Tout ira bien, le rassura Yûgi qui avait remarqué son air tracassé.

— Si tu le dis.

Ils franchirent la porte d'entrée, et la tension de Mao se fit plus palpable. Arrivés au salon où tous les possesseurs de relique étaient réunis, ils s'installèrent au milieu d'eux. Shadi fit son apparition et sourit joyeusement à son confrère, ravi de le revoir. Yûgi conta son passé en tant que prêtre et sa mission aux êtres maudits qui écoutèrent en silence.

— Bien ! Ce jour arrive enfin, s'exclama Shadi avant de reprendre tranquillement. Ça fait des siècles que je vous épaule en gardant le silence.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire, grommela Mana qui croisa les bras.

Shadi se lança alors dans la narration de son récit.

Esprit au service d'Horakhty, Shadi avait pour mission de guider Hedj dans sa mission et son rituel de purification. Il avait aussi les connaissances nécessaires pour entreprendre celui-ci. Néanmoins, il ne décida que plus tard de suivre Mao pour les aider un petit peu.

— Attends, attends… tu es en train de nous dire que tu savais comment nous libérer et tu ne nous l'as jamais dit ? demanda Mana les yeux écarquillés.

— Euh… dis comme ça… oui.

— JE VAIS TE NIQUER TA RACE ! ENFOIRÉ DE FILS DE PUTE ! SUCEUR DE B-

— Mana ! Calme-toi voyons ! Laisse-le finir, il avait peut-être une raison… lui intima Mahad qui lui tapotait le dos pour essayer de la calmer.

— Disons qu'un esprit est contraint de garder le silence, répondit-il en souriant. De plus, je trouvais vos actions très intéressantes… Comme votre mensonge sur les effets des reliques… pas vrai, Mahad ?

— Enfoiré… éructa le concerné. Tu n'as rien fait pour éviter nos péchés et tu oses me faire cette remarque ?

— Il reçoit des visions brèves et confuses de l'avenir, tout comme un être de lumière expérimenté. Malheureusement, on ignore le « pourquoi du comment », déclara Yûgi. Donc on évite d'en faire part. Et Shadi n'ayant pas d'enveloppe charnelle, il ne peut rien faire à part observer…

— Ouais, bah… j'aurais préféré qu'on me dise tout plus tôt, ronchonna Mana.

Yûgi révéla qu'il avait fait de longues recherches sur Zorc en remontant dans les souvenirs de son ancêtre. Il avait alors noté le nécessaire sur un parchemin pour les libérer de leur malédiction.

— Merveilleux, comment fait-on ? demanda Seth.

— Contrairement à une simple purification, il y aura un prix à payer. Vous devez réellement renoncer à votre vie et abandonner vos pouvoirs.

— Bien… mais je présume qu'il faut toutes les reliques.

Yûgi opina du chef avant de dire en souriant :

— Je peux localiser Kura, il me faudra un peu de temps. Ensuite, j'aurai besoin de votre aide pour réaliser le plan.


	20. Chapitre 19

Le froid, la souffrance ainsi que la douleur était constante pour Kura. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était dans cet état… Toujours ? Depuis qu'il avait volé cette relique ? Ce corps ? Il n'en savait rien et cela le mettait dans tous ses états. Parfois, il était rongé par la colère et la haine avec des envies de meurtres. Un besoin soudain qu'il avait du mal à contenir. Ses nuits étaient cauchemardesques, chaque vie qu'il avait arrachée, les hurlements qu'il appréciait autrefois lui glaçaient désormais le sang.

Kura avait fait des recherches pendant des siècles sur les reliques, mais il n'avait rien trouvé de concluant… Il savait que cette relique l'avait élevé au rang d'exécuteur et qu'il avait acquit des pouvoirs. Toutefois, rien ne l'avait prévenu qu'il en serait ainsi.

 _« Sans ton obstination, nous aurions peut-être pu briser cette malédiction »_

— Une malédiction sans doute, mais je ne disparaîtrai pas tant qu'il n'aura pas souffert et payé.

Soudain, il aperçut une source de lumière non loin de là. Elle était si chaude, agréable et palpable que Kura voulut la toucher. Il se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour regarder les alentours.

— Notre chère lumière est de retour, grommela Kura. Il a réussi l'épreuve des ombres et semble enfin contre-attaquer. Vu que c'est ainsi… je vais tout faire pour vous briser une nouvelle fois !

Il quitta la chambre de bonne qu'il occupait et se dirigea vers la ville. Les mains dans les poches il se rendit dans un coin tranquille afin d'admirer les étoiles de cette nuit d'été. Il eut la sensation que c'était la dernière fois, donc il en profita longuement durant sa marche.

Pendant ce temps, au manoir, Yûgi était assis a même le sol, à méditer, afin de localiser Kura. Les autres êtres maudits étaient avachis sur le canapé à attendre, impatients d'agir.

— Il est assis là depuis des heures… il n'a pas soif ou faim à force ?

— On n'est pas tous comme toi Mana, lui dit Mahad.

— Ouais bah, moi, je vais me faire un sandwich.

Mao secoua la tête en soupirant et regarda l'heure. Il avait plus tôt pris au Kame Game Shop le parchemin en hiératique qui était précieusement encadré. À chaque fois qu'il le lisait, il n'y voyait qu'un poème, rien de plus. D'ailleurs, il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce parchemin avait une importance autre que sentimentale. Mao crut pendant longtemps que c'était juste un cadeau, mais c'était davantage, ce parchemin était la source de sa liberté.

 _Heureusement que je l'ai pas jeté… Peut-être qu'il le savait._

— Je sens les auras s'agiter, répondit Seth qui se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. J'en ai un peu marre d'attendre !

Yûgi ouvrit les yeux et se leva.

— Je l'ai localisé, désolé pour l'attente.

— Allons-y ! s'écria Seth.

Ils se téléportèrent hors de la pièce, grâce à Mao, tous prêts à accomplir leur but.

Depuis le toit d'un immeuble, une magnifique vue panoramique, avec au-dessus un ciel étoilé, servirait de scène pour le dernier affrontement avec Kura. Leur adversaire, surpris, ne s'attendait pas à être retrouvé aussi facilement. Le vent frais de cette chaude journée d'été apaisait légèrement la tension qui montait entre eux. Un vrai duel de regard qui se passait entre ces êtres maudits qui n'hésitèrent pas à attaquer.

Brandissant sa relique face à Kura, Seto l'immobilisa grâce au pouvoir de sa baguette du millénium, l'empêchant de prendre la fuite. Ses confrères se hâtèrent de l'encercler et prononcèrent une incantation pour entamer le duel final.

Un sceau lumineux apparut à leur pied… Mao désormais épaulé par Yûgi, ils lancèrent une épreuve particulière.

* * *

 **Habituellement, Mao était celui qui devait orchestrer l'épreuve. Il avait longtemps fait ça sous forme de petit jeu ou de séance de torture en rapport à la personnalité de sa victime. Cette fois-ci, il n'était pas le metteur en scène, mais un des acteurs.**

— **Une épreuve des ombres ? Je suis un des possesseurs des objets du millénium, je peux quitter le royaume des ombres sans t'affronter !**

 **Mao le regarda, le visage de son adversaire montrait à la fois de l'agacement et de l'incompréhension.**

— **Cette épreuve est particulière Kura… Ce n'est pas moi qui te juge, mais Yûgi…**

— **Une épreuve de la lumière ? s'esclaffa Kura.**

 **Tous deux entourés par les ombres, les alentours s'illuminèrent pour faire place à un décor que Mao connaissait bien, le tombeau d'Hedj. À la place du chemin aux mille-et-une chutes possible, il y avait un labyrinthe avec deux entrées et une sortie. Il n'y avait pas de statues armées de sabres, juste des dalles lde forme particulière. Au bout du chemin, il y avait une pièce éclairée, dégageant une forte aura chaude et apaisante. Mao avança prudemment tandis que Kura lui hurlait dessus :**

— **Une épreuve bien facile ! Tu as de la chance que tu sois loin de moi !**

 **Soudain, une secousse se produisit, faisant presque basculer les participants dans le vide. Puis, ils entendirent des voix murmurantes pendant que leurs corps s'alourdissaient. Les échos suppliaient de les laisser en vie, d'autres pleuraient ou hurlaient de douleur. Ses mêmes plaintes qu'ils reconnurent. Mao fut si peiné et désolé de les entendre qu'il en avait mal à la poitrine. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une émotion aussi vive.**

 **La main sur la poitrine, il s'avança lentement regardant droit devant lui, comme il le faisait dans le tombeau de son bien-aimé.**

 **Contrairement à lui, Kura ignora les sons environnants et poursuivit sa route jusqu'au moment où des cadavres au visage familier saisirent ses chevilles. Les corps en décomposition, suspendus dans le vide, se maintenant d'une main au rebord du chemin, tentaient de remonter en s'accrochant au garçon. Il n'hésita pas une seconde, et s'en dégagea en les frappant au visage. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, il regarda ses victimes tomber dans le vide, se délectant des plaintes qu'elles produisaient.**

 **Son action créa une nouvelle secousse plus violente que la première, les faisant trébucher.**

— **Bon sang !**

— **On en serait pas là, si tu n'avais pas fait ce foutu pacte avec Zorc !**

 **La secousse reprit, rendant maladroite leur progression. Mao se cramponna au sol et grogna avant de répondre :**

— **C'est vrai, j'ai accepté de vendre mon âme à Zorc. Je le regrette depuis des siècles et je tente de réparer mon erreur. Mais au grand jamais je ne t'ai forcé à tuer ! Vois par toi-même le nombre de vie que tu as arraché par vengeance !**

— **Non !**

— **Dès que tu as eu l'anneau en ta possession, ta volonté a guidé tes pas.**

 **Kura grogna à son tour, se leva pour avancer et approcha d'une des dalles aux formes étranges. Il ne pouvait pas la contourner ni sauter par-dessus, il était obligé de la traverser, ce qu'il fit. Comme foudroyé, il eut des visions de ses actes passés, de chaque vie arrachée, de chaque tourment qu'il avait infligé. Il ressentit toutes les douleurs à la fois puis s'écroula en se tordant de souffrance.**

 **À cette vue, Mao fut pris d'appréhension, il avait _peur_ d'avoir mal… Mais il devait avancer lui aussi, car pour sortir d'ici, il n'y avait qu'un seul chemin, qu'une sortie. C'était _inévitable_ cette fois-ci. Il se leva et marcha à son tour. Le pied posé sur une dalle, il revécut le jour où il avait tué les personnes du palais pour récupérer son bien. Il en ressentit chaque coup de cimeterre… Il en tremblait de tout ses membres, ressentant la peur de ses victimes… jusqu'a en être tétanisé.**

— **Quelle est cette épreuve ! Je n'aime pas du tout comment ça tourne ! se plaignit Kura qui se releva avec difficulté.**

 **Mao se contenta de se lever et avança. Cependant, il se demandait pourquoi Yûgi lui avait demandé d'assister Kura dans cette épreuve ? Serait-ce pour le punir ? Cela le satisfaisait-il de le voir souffrir ainsi ? Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il voulait plus endurer cela, il devait affronter cette épreuve.**

— **Je ne veux pas de ça, s'écria Kura. Je… je veux t'affronter Démon !**

— **Non, Kura… Depuis tant d'années, nous nous sommes combattus, entre tués, détestés… Combien de fois avons-nous rêvé de faire périr l'autre pour être libéré ?**

 **Kura ne répondit pas, il reprit lui aussi son chemin, tête basse et haletant.**

— **Nous avons perdu notre humanité, nous avons oublié la peur d'être tué, la peur de perdre…**

— **Bêtises !**

 **C'était cela… C'était pour ça qu'il était là avec Kura.** **Ils avaient tous les deux abandonné par choix leur** **conscience humaine** **pour assouvir leur vengeance,** **être le gagnant** **. Il** **s** **d** **evaient** **maintenant accepter** **leur destiné** **e** **.**

 **«** _ **Avance ! Ne crains pas ces ténèbres ! Avance la tête haute et avec fierté !**_ **»**

— **Je ne suis pas là pour me battre contre toi** **, annonça Mao, souriant,** **en** **marchant.**

 **C** **ette réponse mit Kura dans une colère noire. Il** **n'** **avait** **comme** **objectif** **que de répandre le** **mal, il ne voulait pas comprendre,** **encore moins** **voir ses péchés passés. Non, il voulait juste voir celui qui l'a** **vait** **transformé** **succomber dans d'atroces souffrances** **.**

— **Tout est de ta faute !**

 _ **Non, tu es dans le déni mon ami.**_

— **La ferme Hedj ! éructa Kura dont la voix résonnait dans sa tête. C'est par sa faute que Kul'Elna a péri, que nos confrères sont morts ! Que je suis là à le traquer !**

 _ **Mon ami… n'es-tu pas exténué de tout cela ? Ne voudrais-tu pas juste en finir ?**_

— **Oh que si, je veux en finir !** **C'est p** **our c** **ela que** **je dois le punir, vu qu'** **il me faut accomplir la volonté d** **es dieux.** **Ma mission** **a** **toujours ét** **é** **de mettre des bâtons dans les roues du pharaon** **et j** **e l'ai fait !** **Même si Horakh** **t** **y m'** **a** **abandonn** **é** **.**

 _ **Kura…**_ **souffla la voix qui se tut par la suite.**

 **Ils continuèrent leur avancée, se remémorant chacun de leurs actes, les meurtres commis, leur égoïsme démesure. Mao regrettait, il se trouvait stupide d'avoir agi ainsi durant tant d'années. Il fut décontenancé par les souffrances qu'il avait infligées à ses victimes. Par contre, Kura n'était pas du tout concerné par ses visions et ne fit preuve d'aucune empathie. Il ne regrettait rien et ce serait toujours ainsi.**

 **Après avoir avancé, toujours loin l'un de l'autre, ils étaient enfin face à cette pièce de lumière, hésitants. Bien que ce soit la seule sortie, ils étaient dans l'ignorance de ce qu'ils allaient trouver derrière la porte. Tout était possible…**

— **Quelle épreuve débile…**

— **Reste-là si tu le désires, je ne compte pas rester là.**

 **Mao franchit le porche lumineux et hurla. Sa peau lui brûlait, il étouffait presque, ses yeux lui piquaient, il fut comme immolé. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune flamme, aucun feu, mais il tentait de s'éteindre, de sauver sa vie. Les hurlements suraigus ravissaient Kura, néanmoins cela le terrifiait tout autant, il eut un mouvement de recul. Son adversaire, se débattait toujours et puisait dans ses dernières force pour ouvrir la porte. Il ouvrit celle-ci en pesant de tout son poids, le corps souffrant. Il atteint l'autre pièce, s'écroula sur le sol et tenta de reprendre au mieux son souffle haletant.**

 **Kura restait sur son chemin, il n'avait aucune envie de mettre le pied dans cette salle de torture. Il n'avait pas envie de rester dans ce labyrinthe qui pouvait à tout moment produire une secousse qui le jetterait dans le vide. Dans tous les cas, il allait souffrir… donc, il souffla un bon coup pour se calmer et se lança. À peine entré, il s'écroula sur le sol et gesticula. Il ressentait une douleur indescriptible, il n'avait jamais autant souffert de sa vie. Il pleura, geignit, supplia…**

 **Pris de pitié, Mao se leva de son mieux. Cette fois-ci, il ne ressentit rien, juste une légère gêne. Il attrapa Kura et le traîna dans la pièce suivante avant de s'étaler de nouveau sur le sol. La porte se ferma subitement derrière eux, les plongeant dans un noir complet pendant de longues secondes.**

 **Soudain, Mao et Kura se sentirent soulevés tandis que la pièce se tamisait d'une légère lumière chaude. La scène leur était connue, le lieu du sacrifice… Les mains liées dans le dos, leurs bourreaux les traînèrent sans ménagement et les placèrent à côté des autres victimes. Comme dans le passé, le jour fatidique était identique…**

 **L'ancien Prince frémissait et sursautait à chaque gorge tranchée. Il était redevenu misérable et impuissant. Il ignorait pourquoi il était devenu si vulnérable, alors qu'il était habitué à de telles scènes d'horreur. C'était d'ailleurs bientôt son tour de mourir, et contrairement au passé, il n'espérait rien. Pas de haine, ni de colère ni de désir.**

 **Sa bête intérieure ne le brûlait pas et elle ne désirait rien non plus, comme si elle avait disparu.**

 _ **Vous ne désirez rien ? demanda la voix qui résonna dans la pièce.**_

— **Non, répondit calmement Mao avec un léger sourire. Si ma vie doit prendre fin ainsi… je l'accepte.**

 **Les bourreaux ignorèrent sa présence, passèrent à côté de lui comme s'il ne le voyait pas. Ce qui fit rugir de rage Kura, qui aboya :**

— **Maudit sois-tu ! Tu mérites la mort ! Je _désire_ que tu meures ! Que tu souffres comme tous ceux qui sont présents ! Tu ne mérites que ça ! Les dieux te gâtent !**

— **Je suis désolé, répondit Mao. Vraiment…**

— **Foutaises ! Tu n'es qu'un démon !**

— **Désolé…**

 **Kura grogna et se libéra de ses liens avec une facilité déconcertante. Il bouscula ses bourreaux, les envoyant valser, ramassa la lame sacrificielle couverte de sang et se précipita sur Mao. Les yeux brûlants de rage, il poignarda celui-ci à la poitrine d'un geste vif, sourire aux lèvres, satisfait.**

 **Son adversaire s'était offert à lui et il ne même sourcilla pas. La douleur était intense, mais Mao ne ressentait rien, à l'inverse de Kura. De la blessure qu'il avait infligée sur son corps, suintait un liquide visqueux. Il toucha sa plaie, les doigts couverts de sang, il ne comprenait pas.**

— **Pourquoi ? souffla-t-il tout en tombant à genoux. Pourquoi les dieux t'épargnent-ils ?**

 _ **Tout comme l'épreuve des ombres, votre vraie nature s'est dévoilée. Kura, mon enfant, tu as été trop longtemps dans le déni, déclara une voix divine.**_

— **Horakhty…**

 _ **C'est l'heure de ta repentance.**_

 **Les yeux embués, un sourire au coin des lèvres, il s'avoua vaincu. Les bourreaux l'encerclèrent et psalmodièrent plusieurs mots dans leur langue natale. Mao ferma les yeux et n'entendit que le son de la lame qui trancha la gorge de Kura. Tout fut ensuite silencieux… son ennemi de toujours était mort, pourtant il ne ressentait rien à part du regret. La vie de tant de personnes avait basculé à cause de lui et les âmes dévorées par Zorc ne reviendraient jamais. Il devait lui aussi se repentir et quitter ce monde… tout abandonner.**

* * *

Mao ouvrit lentement les yeux, accueillit par la voix chaleureuse de Yûgi. Allongé sur le sol, la tête sur les genoux de son aimé, il se sentait plus léger. Tout était maintenant différent, il ne ressentait plus les énergies sombres qui l'entouraient.

— Félicitations, dit Yûgi en lui souriant. J'avais peur que tu finisses comme Kura.

— Où… où est-il ? demanda Mao regardant autour de lui, se levant doucement.

— Disparu, répondit Seth en lui montrant l'anneau du millénium. Tout comme une épreuve des ombres, quand l'âme disparaît, le corps est réduit en poussière.

— Je vois et son âme a… ?

— Non, Horakhty le protège… mon pauvre ami avait juste perdu sa voie.

Mao fut soulagé que cet homme puisse s'engager sur la voie de la rédemption. Il comprit enfin que le pardon était la solution. Tous les êtres des ombres étaient soulagés et ravis d'avoir enfin atteint un de leurs objectifs. Tant d'années s'étaient écoulées et cela était un rêve accompli. Il ne restait plus que leur libération, alors ils regardèrent Yûgi qui avait compris leur attente.

— Je vais pouvoir vous libérer de votre malédiction, toutes les conditions sont remplies maintenant. Mais j'ai besoin d'apprendre le parchemin.

— Oui, tu n'es pas habitué à consommer autant d'énergie, répondit Mao qui le prit dans ses bras.

— Désolé…

— Ne t'excuses pas, on a aussi quelques affaires à régler avant de quitter ce monde.

Ses compagnons opinèrent du chef et discutèrent des préparatifs de leur départ. Enthousiastes, ils prirent tous le chemin du manoir, laissant Mao et Yûgi, seuls. Les deux garçons qui étaient

restés sur le toit s'assirent et admirèrent les étoiles…

— Comment se passera la suite ? demanda Mao qui se tourna vers Yûgi.

— Eh bien, une fois que tout le monde sera prêt, je lancerai le rituel.

— Mais Zorc ? Rompre la malédiction sera si facile que ça ? Certes, on va abandonner notre vie, nos pouvoirs, notre engagement envers lui. Toutefois, il faudra que tu l'enfermes… Seul, le pourras-tu ? Dans le passé vous étiez plusieurs.

— Oui.

— Comment ?

En guise de réponse, Mao reçut un baiser et un sourire rassurant. Il avait compris qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse même s'il insistait, alors il se contenta de profiter de l'instant présent. Ils regardèrent donc le ciel étoilé sans songer au lendemain.

Même s'ils souffraient tous de la malédiction, les êtres maudits profitèrent des vacances d'été ensemble et festoyèrent tous les soirs. Ils se remplissaient la panse à s'en faire vomir, buvaient comme des trous des alcools hors de prix et rire de leur état second le lendemain était devenu leur rituel. Yûgi ne pouvait pas suivre leur rythme, alors il préférait les regarder se saouler et déblatérer des anecdotes amusantes et insolites.

— À une époque, j'étais noire… hips ! Aujourd'hui je suis un doliprane ! Qu'est-ce t'as ! déclara Mana plus que pompette.

— On était tous noir ! répondit Isis sirotant son énième verre.

— Tu l'es encore un peu.

La jeune femme lui fit signe que ce n'était pas faux, tandis que les autres étaient pliés de rire. Ils avaient tous hâte de voir leur vie prendre fin.

Mao buvait joyeusement avec ses confrères et remarqua bien tard l'absence de Yûgi. Intrigué, il se leva et le chercha dans la demeure. Il vit les deux êtres de lumière converser avec résignation. Ils devaient forcément parler du rituel ou des blagues débiles, c'était bien leur genre. Mais ils affichaient des mines beaucoup trop sérieuses pour que ce soit de simples boutades. Alors Mao tendit l'oreille afin de les entendre.

Yûgi qui était assis dans le fauteuil, ses bras accoudés sur ses jambes et les mains jointes, parlait à Shadi l'air pensif.

— Une fois qu'ils seront libres, on sera que deux pour sceller Zorc de nouveau.

— Oui, ça risque d'être compliqué. Dans un cas comme celui-là, un sacrifice est inévitable répondit Shadi.

 _Un sacrifice ? Mais quel genre de sacrifice_ _?_

— Je le ferais, c'est ma mission Shadi, après cela tout sera fini.

Mao se demandait réellement en quoi consistait ce sacrifice. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à arracher des vies… Donc Yûgi était prêt à vendre son âme à Zorc pour le bien de tous ?

 _Non… S'il fait ça, on n'aura plus aucune chance de se revoir._

— Je vais te laisser, je pense que quelqu'un souhaite te parler.

Shadi disparut et Yûgi se tourna vers son aimé. L'air renfrogné, Mao en avait plus qu'assez de ses secrets, il désirait maintenant la vérité.

— Dis-moi tout maintenant, Yûgi.

— Mao…

— Je t'en prie, Yûgi…supplia Mao qui lui prit les mains. Dis-moi…

— Après votre libération, j'offrirai mon âme à Zorc.

— Yûgi, non, tu ne pourras plus…

Yûgi se leva et prit son visage entre ses mains, posa son front contre le sien pour ensuite fredonner leur fameuse mélodie. Cela l'apaisa légèrement…

— Quoi qu'il arrive, on se reverra Mao, promis, le rassura Yûgi qui l'embrassa tendrement.

Triste, Mao le serra fortement dans ses bras, lui caressant tendrement le dos. Ils se serrèrent fort l'un contre l'autre, alors il décida de profiter davantage de son bien-aimé, jusqu'à l'instant de la séparation.

La fin des vacances approchait, ils finirent leurs préparatifs et partirent en Égypte, là où tout avait commencé. Mao put voir que Yûgi était subjugué par les changements et que le Nil n'était plus comme dans ses souvenirs. Les temples qu'il avait autre fois fréquenté s'étaient transformés en petits commerces ou boutiques de souvenir.

— Je comprends, ça m'a fait le même effet il y a longtemps.

— C'est juste bizarre. C'est la première fois que je viens ici et je me sens si nostalgique…

Mao lui prit la main pendant le trajet en voiture et tenta de lui changer les idées. Ils se rendirent à Kul'Elna un lieu presque désert, où seul le lieu sacrificiel était entretenu. La salle était gigantesque, poussiéreuse, mais fraîche. En son centre, un grand sceau avec diverses runes était gravé sur le sol, là où les bourreaux prenaient la vie de leurs victimes. Au centre trônait un autel. Shadi fit ensuite son apparition et se frotta les mains, visiblement excité d'enfin accomplir sa mission.

— Tout est prêt les amis ! Posez les reliques sur l'autel et placez-vous dans le sceau qui est gravé au sol. Yûgi et moi on va faire de notre mieux pour faire honneur à vos multiples pots de départ.

Ils s'empressèrent aussitôt, sauf Mao qui prenait son temps à câliner son aimé et faire ses adieux.

— Magne-toi ! s'égosilla Seth impatient. Vous avez eu tout l'été pour faire ça !

— Ça va ! lui cria Mao avant d'embrasser Yûgi. Fais attention à toi, n'oublie pas ta promesse.

— Allez ! Bouge-toi !

— Promis Mao… répondit son aimé.

— Mais tu vas bouger ton cul oui !

Serrés à l'intérieur du pentacle, Yûgi entama avec Shadi le rituel. Ils psalmodièrent haut et fort l'incantation, le sceau se mit à briller et fit trembler les lieux. Les êtres maudits tombèrent à genoux et sentirent une forte brûlure au niveau de la poitrine. Malgré la douleur Mao faisait de son mieux pour ne pas quitter Yûgi des yeux, en fredonnant.

 _ **Moi, Yûgi Mutô !**_

 _ **Réclame aux dieux d'expier les péchés de ses êtres maudits qui se sont repentis.**_

 _ **Acceptez-les !**_

 _ **Permettez-leur de suivre de nouveau le cours naturel de la mort !**_

 _ **Libérez Seth ! Mahad ! Shada ! Karim ! Isis ! Mana ainsi que le Pharaon…**_

 _ **Atem !**_


	21. Épilogue

_Un amour qui n'aurait jamais dû finir a pris fin…_

 _Mais nous allons quand même finir notre vie ensemble._

 _C'est une erreur, sûrement une erreur_

 _Mon cœur hurle…_

— Yûgi ! C'est l'heure d'aller à l'école !

— Oui maman !

Une année que le rituel de libération a eu lieu, que Mao est parti… Il n'était resté qu'une année aux côtés de Yûgi et cela avait littéralement changé sa vie. Lui qui aimait la pluie, s'isoler de tout afin de fuir, aujourd'hui il appréciait davantage le ciel ensoleillé.

Il avait tous les souvenirs de ses vies antérieures, mais Yûgi savait qu'il devait aussi accomplir la sienne. Le jour du rituel, quand les corps des êtres maudits disparurent, sourire aux lèvres, Shadi, son vieil ami, lui avait laissé sa chance de continuer. Il sacrifia son âme et encouragea Yûgi à avancer. Ce qu'il fit, avec le sourire, en remerciant et priant son ami quotidiennement.

 _On ne peut pas retourner vivre seuls,_

 _Et aimer quelqu'un d'autre à nouveau,_

 _Il y a tellement de chagrin dans mon cœur,_

 _Mais aucun mot pour l'exprimer…_

Il avait aménagé de nouveau dans la maison de son enfance avec sa mère et son grand-père. Leur relation s'était maintenant un peu apaisée grâce à de longues conversations. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours de petites tensions, qui étaient devenues rapidement obsolètes.

— Yûgi !

— Oui, je m'habille et j'y vais.

Yûgi qui se levait toujours aux aurores, traînait dans sa nouvelle chambre, la salle de musique où tous les instruments étaient présents. Il jouait souvent du piano, de la guitare et de la batterie, dérangeant les voisins. D'ailleurs, plus ils se plaignaient plus le garçon faisait en sorte de faire plus de bruit. Yûgi avait entièrement réécrit les chansons de son père et en avait composé quelques-unes qu'il chantait avec plaisir à ses proches.

— Yûgi ! Anzu est là !

— J'arrive !

Il enfila sa chemise, son uniforme et quitta le domicile en sifflant. Il ferma le portillon, et fut salué par Anzu qui l'attendait.

— Je te remercie de ne pas avoir joué de la batterie ce matin, dit Anzu. J'aime bien me réveiller dans le calme.

— Dommage, je comptais en jouer demain avec la fenêtre bien ouverte vu qu'il fait beau.

— Tu veux plaisanter ?

— Bien sûr que non.

Yûgi rit face à l'air dépité d'Anzu et prit les devant. Leur scolarité avait bien changé à Domino, le lycée étant surveillé ainsi que les élèves. Évidemment, beaucoup avaient redoublés leur seconde année. Rejoint par Jôno-Uchi, ils continuèrent leur marche vers le lycée… c'était bientôt la fin de leur année scolaire. Anzu avait assez économisé pour partir aux État-Unis continuer ses études et Jôno-Uchi recherchait simplement un travail pour subvenir à ses besoins.

— Et toi Yûgi ? Que vas-tu faire ?

— Partir en Allemagne en premier lieu et ensuite voyager comme le faisait mon grand-père.

— Oh, c'est intéressant ! Tu viendras nous voir ? demanda Anzu curieuse.

— Bien sûr.

— Dire que moi je n'ai pas de grande ambition… grommela le blond. Les études c'est pas mon truc…

— Qui sait, tu auras une bonne surprise.

— Gagner au loto ?

— Qui sait, rigola Yûgi.

Yûgi savait que Seth avait laissé une partie de ses biens à son meilleur ami. Après tout, il était la réincarnation de sa lumière. Même s'il n'a jamais voulu le rencontrer dans cette vie, il avait pensé à lui. Il avait aussi dédommagé la famille de Honda qui n'était plus dans le coma, mais en rééducation, car le garçon n'était plus lui-même. Beaucoup d'objets de la famille Amon étaient maintenant dans des musées et le reste appartenait désormais à Yûgi.

— Mao est nul comme petit ami, il t'a laissé seul.

— Il avait à faire, et on se reverra, répondit Yûgi. On se l'est promis.

— Mouais, il a intérêt surtout !

Il rit doucement de la remarque d'Anzu et entra dans l'établissement scolaire. Il n'y avait plus autant d'élèves que les années précédentes, le lieu était désormais très calme. Yûgi priait souvent pour Ushio et Kokurano qui n'étaient que des victimes dans cette histoire. Il avait aussi souvent des nouvelles de Miho qui s'était parfaitement intégrée dans sa nouvelle école et avait refait sa vie.

 _Ces mensonges douloureux,_

 _J'ai accepté tes excuses,_

 _Les rêves irréalisés de cette époque se sont déjà éteints._

 _Ce n'est la faute de personne._

 _C'est parce que j'étais trop insouciant._

 _Ce que je regrette, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun mot pour l'exprimer._

En quittant l'établissement l'après-midi, sans ses amis à ses côtés, marchant seul sous la pluie, il se souvint de ce jour, de ce moment de solitude qui lui avait permis de rencontrer ce garçon aux yeux couleur rubis.

Yûgi se souvenait alors de la meilleure année de sa vie, sourire aux lèvres.

 _C'était tellement bien d'avoir pu te rencontrer._

 _Je suis si heureux, que je n'ai pas de mot pour l'exprimer._

 _Fin_

* * *

 _Liste des chansons_

 _OFF COURSE – Itsumo Itsumo_

 _Oda Kazumasa – Love Story Wa Totsuzen Ni_

 _OFF COURSE – Wakare No Jôkei (1)_

 _OFF COURSE – Midori No Hibi_

 _OFF COURSE – Kotoba Ni Dekinai_

 _Bien sûr, les paroles des chansons ont été légèrement modifiées pour l'histoire._

Cette histoire est désormais finie et ainsi que mon aventure d'écriture ! Toutefois, si j'ai une autre idée, ça sera toujours avec nos petits amis de cet univers, en AU bien évidemment.

Mais ai-je le droit de complètement me lâcher ?

Merci d'avoir suivi OFF COURSE pendant une année-et-demi et de l'avoir apprécié.

Peut-être à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire.

Babye.


End file.
